No Longer New Kids
by Vegorott
Summary: This is the sequel to the oc story New Kids. The story continues from two months after Cynthia's death. Sammy and her friends are full DWMA students, going on missions and working on their goal to become Death Scythes. At the end of one of Lance's missions, he sees the face of someone he thought he would never see again and madness continues for these crazy teens.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back to the odd adventures of Sammy and her friends. Many of you really, really loved New Kids so I decided to make all of my readers and friends happy by creating a sequel. Enjoy another crazy story about these teens.

* * *

Sammy silently watched the scene below her, griping tightly to the rail she was sitting on. She took in a soft breath and prayed that the thing didn't break from underneath of her before she was ready.

"It's simple; we go to that club on a Friday night. People are desperate by last call and at least one drunk girl will go off with us and we'll take her pretty little soul for me to eat." The bigger of the two men said. He rubbed a small beard he had before laughing and patting his friend on the shoulder. The smaller man smiled and joined the man in laughing. Sammy rolled her eyes and adjusted her legs as she turned her arm into an axe blade.

"Night, night." She whispered before leaping off of the railing and landing on the larger man. She quickly flipped the man over and slit his throat, the blood splattering all over her jeans.

"What the fuck!" The smaller man cried.

"I suggest you run." Sammy said, pointing her arm at him. "Before I kill you next." The man screamed and ran off, not knowing that Sammy's threat was an empty one. The man was an innocent soul that was only obeying the man who pretty much owned him. Sammy put her arm back down and smirked as she grabbed a bright red soul. She twirled it around her hand for a moment, knowing that when she ate it, it would help her own red soul. Sammy sighed, not liking the fact she was going to have to eat a lot more kishin-egg souls before she would become a Death Scythe. She looked down at the red blood on her pants and remembered how Stein said that the black blood in her veins were now forever a part of her. Sammy shrugged and swallowed the soul, she would just have to suck it up and get over it.

x~x~x

JJ, Michelle, Paul, Hope and Sheyla stood in front of a candy shop, all of them unsure of the mission they had been assigned.

"Can I get a chocolate bar?" Hope asked.

"We're on a mission." Sheyla stated and walked into the shop. "Keep a look out for a kishin soul." She said to Hope.

"Chocolate!" JJ and Hope said together and ran off.

"The store's empty." Paul said.

"It's really quiet too." Michelle added.

"I just wanna go home and watch Sherlock." Sheyla sighed. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"We don't get paid at all Sheyla." JJ said: a handful of candies in his arms.

"Don't we though? I mean, we get a card to buy food." Hope pulled a black and white card out of her pocket.

"We have a limited amount and you're not wasting it on chocolates. We have candy at home." Sheyla took the candies away from Hope and JJ and put it back.

"But mom." The younger teens whined.

"May I help you?" A small woman asked as she approached the teens.

"Sheyla." Hope tugged on Sheyla's sleeve. "She has a red soul." The teens all scrambled back in shock when the woman's face stretched out and she screeched at them. Paul and Michelle quickly turned into weapons while Hope grabbed a broomstick that was leaning against a wall near-by.

"I really need to get a weapon." Hope said, holding the broomstick in front of her. JJ ran around the woman while Sheyla attacked her from the front. The woman caught Paul and was unable to prevent JJ from smashing Michelle into her back. Hope ran over and started smacking the woman's face with the broom stick. Sheyla let out a yell and yanked Paul out of the woman's hand before stabbing her in the chest with the spikes on the bat. JJ threw Michelle back and slammed the ball and chain into the woman's head, killing her.

"You got the killing blow." Sheyla stated. "The soul's yours."

"What number does that makes us?" Michelle asked, softly grabbing the red soul.

"We're at five." JJ said. "It's going to take us forever to make you a Death Scythe."

"How do you think Sammy feels?" Paul asked. "She has to get three times as many souls as the rest of us."

"And she gets three times more the missions because of her blood." JJ complained.

"Would you like to suffer with black blood for the rest of your life?" Hope asked. "She could go mad and kill herself any day."

"Not as long as we're with her." Sheyla said. "She's not allowed leaving us."

x~x~x

Fabian let out a soft yelp as his feet scrambled to get him up on the roof, Tori was in weapon form and tied to his back and was laughing at him.

"It was a four foot jump, Fabian." Vickii rolled her eyes.

"I slipped." Fabian protested.

"Come on guys, it's a new episode of _The Walking Dead_ tonight and I don't wanna miss it." Jaxon stated.

"We have two targets, right?" Tori asked. "One for each?"

"If you can kill one." Vickii winked.

"You and Jaxon already have ten souls." Fabian said.

"It's not my fault you guys only have three." Vickii chuckled.

"It's not our fault that you always take the kill." Tori said. Fabian was about to say something when the building suddenly started shaking and everyone fell over.

"What was that!?" Tori asked. Tori's question was answered when the roof they were standing on was broken through by two large men, both with jaws that looked like they were broken and dangled with sickly green liquid dripping out of them.

"Oh, gross man." Jaxon said before turning into a war hammer and landing in Vickii's hands.

"You get the one on the left and I'll get the one on the right." Vickii said.

"Got it." Fabian took a step forward and threw Tori at the man while Vickii ran at the other man.

Tori turned into her human form and landed on the man, punching him several times in the face before using his chest as a launch pad and changed back into a fan. Fabian hopped up and grabbed Tori in the air, stabbing the blades into the man's throat. He pulled Tori back out and stabbed the fan into the man's face.

Vickii pushed Jaxon into the ground and jumped up, kicking the man in the chest and pushing him back. She flipped Jaxon back over and swung the hammer like a bat and smashed it into the man's side. Vickii twirled Jaxon over her head and threw the hammer down, crushing the man's head. Shattering the skull and killing him instantly.

"Looks like we do get one each this time." Vickii chuckled, setting Jaxon on the floor so he could return to human form.

"It's been two months and we've only gotten four souls." Tori sighed and swallowed one of the red souls.

"You should feel thankful that we've been allowed out on missions after all we've been through." Vickii said.

"But still, four missions in two months? Sammy's done four in a day before."

"Sammy's a different case." Jaxon said.

"She was a different case before the black blood." Fabian scoffed.

"That may be true, but I bet she wishes she was like the rest of us at the moment." Vickii said.

"Who wants to have to deal with madness at every waking moment?" Jaxon asked.

"How do you think she does it?" Tori asked.

"Because of us." Vickii answered.

x~x~x

Rob leaned back on the park bench, letting out an impatient sigh. Haley was sitting next to him and she was reading a book with her legs crossed.

"Why did you bring a book?" Seth asked.

"Why not bring a book?" Haley responded without looking up.

"She has a point." Lauren agreed.

"Wasn't our target supposed to be here an hour ago?" Rob asked, throwing his body forward and leaning his head against a hand that was resting on his leg.

"Do you really think kishin eggs have a sense of time?" Haley asked. "They can barely keep track of their own brains."

"I'm starting to get bored too." Lauren admitted, plopping down on the ground.

"Don't let your guard down; someone could attack at any moment." Seth said.

"We're the only ones in this park, who's going to attack, a bird?" Rob asked with heavy sarcasm.

"You never know." Seth said.

"You're suck an-" Rob's insult was interrupted by a kishin wanna-be grabbing his neck from behind.

"Oh shit!" Haley cursed and dropped her book. She quickly changed her arm into a sword, stood up on top of the bench and stabbed the attacker in his face.

"Th-thanks." Rob gasped.

"I told you." Seth stuck out his tongue.

"Look out!" Lauren shoved Seth out of the way and blocked a kishin wanna-be's attack with her shield arm. She hopped back and turned all the way into weapon form. Seth caught Lauren and lunged forward, shoving the sharp end of Lauren into the woman's stomach. The woman coughed up some dark blood before Seth removed Lauren and kicked the woman down, jumping on top of her and stabbing her in the heart with the shield.

"Soul number six." Seth chuckled as he released Lauren.

"Number eight for us." Haley bragged after swallowing the red soul from her kill.

"Oh shut up." Lauren rolled her eyes and grabbed the red soul floating in the air.

"What number is Sammy on?" Rob asked.

"I have no idea." Haley admitted.

"Sheyla has ten and I'm pretty sure Sammy has more than everyone." Seth stated.

"We'll ask her when we get back home." Lauren said. "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" Seth chuckled and pinched Lauren's cheek.

x~x~x

Lance walked calmly through the street of Witches Reach, looking for the man that fit the description of a kishin wanna-be killing innocent children for their souls. Lance sniffed the air as a familiar aroma filled his nose, he felt his heart ache as he remembered it was something his mother had made him when he was younger. Lance looked down at his hands and clenched them, hating the fact that people have been calling him a 'mama-killer' at school and he hated that Sammy would always confronted them, scaring the life out of them before he could. He couldn't complain though, having the scariest girl in school being your girlfriend came in handy sometimes. Lance stopped in front of the food cart that was selling the food he had smelled earlier and he ordered one. When he was grabbing his treat, he got a good look at the vendor.

"Kishin!" He yelled and threw the cart aside. The man screeched at him before jumping on top of Lance. A near-by woman screamed and grabbed her young son, getting him away from the fight. Lance ignored his jealousy of the little boy and pushed the kishin wanna-be off of him. Lance dodged several punches before transforming his arm and stabbing the man in the stomach, dragging his arm all the way up the man's body and through his head.

"Oh my God, you killed him!" A man shouted.

"DWMA." Lance stated, pulling out his I.D. "This man was a kishin egg kidnapping and killing children." He grabbed the soul that appeared out of the evaporating body. "You're welcome." He added before walking off, grabbing a treat from the cart and returning the DWMA to give his report and to meet the others at their favorite restaurant.

It had been two months after the Cynthia incident and everything was back to what they would refer to as 'normal'. It was Death City, nothing was really normal here. Lance took a bite out of his treat, licking the frosting off of his lips when he saw something run past him. He dropped his treat and went after the figure, not believing what he had just seen. His heart raced and he could feel it in his throat as he slowly got closer and closer to the figure. Lance followed the figure into an alley and stopped when he saw that it was gone. He stood there, breathing hard and his mind trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I must just be tired." He said to himself before he turned around and continued on his way back to the DWMA.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lancey, you're usually not the last one." Sammy commented as Lance joined the group, sitting next to her at the table.

"Sorry. I got distracted on my mission." Lance admitted.

"Eating some sweets, by the looks of it." Sammy chuckled and wiped some frosting of of Lance's cheek with her thumb. "I already got you a Pepsi and ordered the bacon cheeseburger with some onion rings for you."

"You know me so well." Lance gave Sammy a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, they're being cute again!" JJ complained. Peter leaned over and whispered something into JJ's ear. Michelle was taking a drink of her water and accidentally heard what Peter said. Michelle spat her drink all over Sheyla's face and slapped Peter upside the head.

"No!" She snapped.

"Why do I always get spit on?" Sheyla asked, cleaning her face off with a napkin.

"You just sit in the wrong place." Haley answered.

"So how did everyone's missions go today?" Kid asked, placing a napkin on his lap as the food arrived.

"I bet none of you were as awesome as me." Black-Star chuckled.

"Don't make me Facebook you again." Sammy threatened.

"You want round two? Last time I remembered, I won." Black-Star smirked.

"I got the last hit." Sammy stated.

"Only because Kiddo pinned me down." Black-Star protested.

"Not my fault you're a bottom." Sammy said.

"I am not a bottom!" Black-Star shouted and stood up, scaring the waitress that was trying to hand Rob his plate of food.

"Prove it!" Sammy got up as well.

"No." Lance and Kid both said and pulled the two back down into their seats.

"I thought you two were done fighting." Sheyla sighed.

"They can't handle two loud mouths in the same room." Soul said and ripped a piece of steak with his sharp teeth.

"Hey!" Sammy and Black-Star protested in unison.

"Careful Lance, you may have some competition." Maka chuckled.

"I'm not worried, Sam has better taste than Kid." Lance said with a grin. Kid ended up choking on his drink.

"Do not get me involved in your petty argument." Kid said.

"You didn't complain when I called Black-Star your bottom." Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"You just called him a bottom, not mine." Kid corrected.

"He's everyone's bottom." Fabian chuckled, making everyone laugh.

"Like you?" Sammy added and the others 'oh'd at her comment.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Fabian rolled his eyes.

"I try my best." Sammy winked.

"Who ordered the veggie burger?" The waitress asked.

"Me." Sammy raised her hand. While the others were busy getting their food, no one noticed Fabian popping an ice cube into his mouth and getting up. Fabian walked around the table and stood behind Sammy. He grabbed the back of her collar and pulled it back. "What are you-AH!" Sammy screamed when Fabian spat the ice cube down her back. "You German dick!" Sammy cursed and grabbed her soda. "Come back here and take your punishment like a man!" She yelled as she chased Fabian.

"No!"

"Nein, nein, nein!" The others laughed and clapped twice.

"Come here!" Sammy yelled again and threw her drink towards Fabian. She missed the German and ended up hitting Free with the soda. The man had just entered the room with Eruka.

"Oh shit." Jaxon gasped.

"Uh...sorry Free. Fabian had-" Sammy was cut off by Free grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. "You're getting soda on me!" Sammy yelped.

"That's the point." Free chuckled before putting Sammy back down on the ground.

"Meanie." Sammy pouted.

"You're the one who got soda all over him." Eruka said as Free pulled an ice cube out of his shirt,

"Fabian started it." Sammy pointed at the boy. "He spat an ice cube down my shirt."

"Did he now?" Free smirked and closed his hand around the ice cube. When he opened his hand back up, there were several more ice cubes resting on his palm. Free started heading for Fabian. Fabian put his hands on his neck, covering his collar. "Oh you wish." Free chuckled and grabbed the front of Fabian's pants, shoving the ice cubes down them. Fabian let out a high-pitched gasped and shook his legs, trying to get the ice out of his pants.

"I guess that's one way to get blue balls." Vickii laughed.

"We're leaving the waitress a big tip." Rob muttered.

"Can we give Free and Fabian a ship name?" Michelle asked.

"Free-bian?" JJ suggested.

"Freebi?" Sammy said and everyone started laughing again.

"That's not funny." Fabian said, a wet spot left on his crotch. The group tried to hold back their laughter's, except for Black-Star and Sammy.

"You could at least pretend to be nice." Lance sighed and ate a mouthful of his burger, getting ketchup all over his face.

"And you could at least learn how to eat." Sammy grabbed a napkin and wiped Lance's face.

"Mom, they're doing it again." Hope said.

"Here's a towel. Please try not to throw your drinks at each other anymore." The waitress said, putting a towel down in Fabian's seat.

"Thank you." Fabian said and sat back down, Tori still laughing at him.

"How have we not gotten kicked out of this place yet?" Paul asked.

"We tip well." Tori said, finally done laughing.

"We make it hail on them bitches." Jaxon chuckled, getting everyone laughing again. The group finished up eating and threw in some money to leave the waitress a very large tip.

"Do any of us have missions tomorrow?" Sheyla asked as everyone was slowly getting up to leave.

"I want to sign up for one." JJ said. "I want Michelle to be a Death Scythe before Jaxon."

"It isn't a race." Kid said.

"Like hell it isn't." Vickii scoffed. "I'm tied with Sheyla at the moment and I'm gonna beat her."

"And you and Fabian are tied for last." Sheyla added with a smirk.

"But only Samantha and Lance have witch souls in their systems." Kid stated. "You may be the first one to get ninety-nine kishin souls, but that doesn't guarantee that you'll be a Death Scythe first."

"How close are your weapons Kid?" Michelle asked.

"Liz and Patty need their witch souls and two more kishin souls each. I would have been finished already if I haven't been busy babysitting you lot." He glared at the teens.

"Soul and I only need to get a witch soul before we can graduate, but we're waiting for the end of the school year before doing so."

"You can only graduate if you become a Death Scythe?" Rob asked.

"Either you become a Death Scythe or you finish the DWMA's educational system." Tsubaki answered.

"That's what Sid did." Black-Star added.

"And you're going to end up doing the same thing if you keep dicking around." Soul said.

"Doesn't Sammy have to get like two hundred and ninety-seven souls because of the whole 'she's a kishin egg' thing?" JJ asked.

"Did you really have to give the specific number?" Liz asked.

"It sounds worse that way." Patty said.

"Yes. Sammy does need three times as many souls as the rest of you." Kid answered.

"How many do you have?" Paul asked Sammy.

"I don't know." Sammy said softly.

"I do." Lance said. "You told me the number yesterday."

"They don't need to know." Sammy said.

"I bet she only has three." Fabian chuckled.

"She has one hundred and seventeen." Lance stated, making everyone in the room freeze. "Actually she got another one today, so that makes it one hundred and eighteen."

"Holy shit." Rob said.

"How do you have so many?" Haley asked.

"I'll tell you the story later." Sammy said.

"Why not now?" Michelle whined.

"'Cause making you wait is fun." Sammy winked.

"Asshole." JJ muttered.

"How many do you have Lance...Lance?" Seth crossed his arms when he noticed that Lance was staring off into space. "Yo, buddy. Hello." Seth sang.

"Gwen!" Lance yelled and took off. He stopped at the entrance of the restaurant, looking back and forth wildly.

"Who's Gwen?" Sammy asked as she and the others joined him at the door. Kid, Black-Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul and Maka had stayed behind talking to the waitress.

"No one...I must just be seeing things." Lance looked down and his eyes went wide. "Impossible." He whispered and bent down, grabbing a small piece of what looked like foil.

"What is it?" Sheyla asked.

"It's soul paper." Lance said in awe.

"Isn't soul paper illegal and almost impossible to get?" Lauren asked.

"What does soul paper do?" Hope asked.

"We can bring Kevin back." Lance said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am warning all of you now, What we are about to do is very illegal and very dangerous." Lance stated. The group had returned from the restaurant, keeping the soul paper hidden from Kid and the others. They all stood in the basement in a wide circle. "This spell is banned by the witch community and anyone caught performing this spell is executed on the spot." Lance continued. "By beheading." Lauren put a hand on her throat and swallowed. "We also run the risk of our souls being shut down and used by the resurrected. The shut down can be temporary or permanently."

"What do you mean 'used by the resurrected'?" Haley asked.

"Kevin will be born in the form on an embryo and he'll believe his soul won't be strong enough to live without the assistance of another." Lance answered.

"He'll take one of our souls?" Hope took a step back.

"No. He'll be borrowing it's strength until he hatches from the embryo egg." Lance went to the center of the circle.

"How do we avoid that?" Vickii asked.

"Don't fuck up." Lance said bluntly and placed the soul paper down on the ground.

"Oh...okay." Hope rubbed her arm

"Wait. Embryo's can't live outside of the mother's womb." Lauren stated.

"Than explain Seth." JJ chuckled.

"The embryo is covered in a magical shell and magic tends to overrule logic." Lance said. "Now let's get started before we get discovered." Lance pulled out a small blade and cut his finger, squeezing a single drop of blood on to the soul paper. "A drop of witch blood." He said. "Come here Sam." Lance grabbed Sammy's hand and did the same thing to her hand. "A drop of madness." Lance stood up and pulled out two matches from his pocket as Sammy returned to her spot in the circle. "What were his parents names?"

"Caleb and May." Haley answered.

"Caleb." Lance said and one match caught on fire. "May." The other match caught on fire as well.

"This is a little satanic." JJ whispered. Lance blew out the flames and dropped it on the paper. The soul paper popped softly and a bright blue flame came out of it.

"Please don't let this end up like Corpse Party." Rob said.

"Don't jinx us man." Jaxon said. "I don't know what Corpse Party is, but it sounds really bad."

"It is." Sammy said.

"Alright, everyone, hold hands." Lance ordered. The group hesitated for a second and shared a few looks before doing what they were told.

"Now, all of you repeat Kevin's name in you mind once for each person in the room, once for each parent, and once more for Kevin."

"This is Corpse Party!" Rob cried.

"So not stop if you mess you, keep going if you do. Keep your eyes closed and look down. Do not open you eyes and do not look up until you are done."

"Can I leave?" Rob asked.

"No, the more people there are, the more likely this is to succeed." Lance said. "Now, everyone start on three. One...two...three!" Lance chapped his hands and the flame got larger. "Kevin Thomas. Soul of meister. Body of boy. Age of sixteen." Lance closed his own eyes and spoke softly, the flame slowly getting bigger and bigger. "Oh no." Lance's eyes flashed open and saw hints of black in the flames. "Someone fucked up!" He yelled. "Their soul is in danger! Who ever messed up, let go and run!" Everyone screamed when everything started shaking and a loud scream filled the room. A large shock cracked and there was a loud pop before everything went silent. "No..." Lance whispered.

"Is everyone okay?" Sheyla asked. Her question was answered when Tori suddenly fell over.

"Tori!" Fabian knelt down next to the girl and started shaking her. "Tori, get up! Tori!" Sheyla went over and placed a hand on Tori's neck.

"No pulse." She stated.

"She's not breathing!" Hope cried.

"Is she dead?" Michelle asked.

"There's no way, didn't you hear Lance?" Vickii said.

"You killed her." Fabian said softly.

"She's not-"

"You killed her!" Fabian launched himself off of the ground and attacked Lance before he could finish his statement. Lance caught Fabian's hand and pushed him away. "I knew we shouldn't have ever trusted you!" Fabian grabbed Lance's shoulder and kneed him in the stomach.

"Sammy, should we do something?" Seth asked.

"No, let him get it out. Lance can handle him." Sammy said. Lance slapped Fabian's hands away and punched the bottom of Fabian's jaw.

"Let me explain!" Lance snapped.

"You killed her! I don't need your damn explanation!" Fabian threw another punch. Lance caught the hand again and spun Fabian around, holding the boy's arm to his own back.

"Listen to me!"

"No!" Fabian swung his leg back and slammed it into Lance's shin. Fabian turned around and punched Lance across the face.

"Or maybe he can't." Sammy said to herself before quickly running over to the boys. She grabbed Fabian around the waist and threw him away from Lance. Fabian stumbled over his own feet and landed on his rear. "Enough!" Sammy snapped. "Your hissy-fit is over."

"He killed Tori!" Fabian shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"She's not dead!" Lance said.

"Lance warned us before we started this." Sammy added.

"You're only on his side because he's the only one who's willing to deal with your fat ass!" Fabian yelled. Sammy lifted a leg and kicked Fabian across the face. She let out a huff and spat on the floor.

"Fuck off." Sammy said with a glare.

"Sammy, he was upset." Sheyla said. "You didn't need to kick him across the face."

"I could have stomped on his balls, but I decided to be nice." Sammy said harshly.

"You cut my lip." Fabian said, his hand and mouth covered in blood.

"Oops." Sammy crossed her arms.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Lance asked.

"If I don't, are you going to sick your girlfriend on me again?" Fabian scoffed.

"Quick being a dick and shut up." Vickii snapped.

"Tori is not dead." Lance said, kneeling on the ground in front of Fabian. "Her soul is currently being used by Kevin at the moment and when he hatches from the embryo, Tori should get her soul back."

"Should?" Fabian asked.

"There is a slight chance that Kevin may absorb the soul and Tori will forever be a part of him."

"You better pray that doesn't happen." Fabian threatened.

"Lance. What's this?" Hope picked up a small red ball off of the floor, a small blue dot sitting in the middle of it.

"That's Kevin." Lance got up and went over to Hope. "He will be in this form for a week. It would have been a month without a...Tori's soul."

"So that blue thing..." Hope's sentence trailed off.

"That's Tori. Don't worry, she's safe. She's pretty much taking care of Kevin right now." Lance stated.

"What about her body?" Michelle asked.

"It's an empty shell. We'll need to take her to the DWMA and have Eruka take care of her."

"Won't we get in trouble?" Jaxon asked.

"Not if all of you are as great of actors as you say you are." Lance said.

"So, we're lying?" Seth asked.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

The group sat in the living room, eating noodles. It had been two days since they brought Kevin back. They had told Eruka that Tori had just passed out and they had no idea what had happened. Eruka promised to not tell the others what had really happened as long as they promise to never attempt a spell like that ever again. Tori's body was not laying in the infirmary and Kevin's embryo egg was being kept with Eruka, since she new how to take care of it and keep it hidden from the rest of Death City. Lance had also called Kevin's parents and informed them of a new baby that they can get in a week, he didn't go into deep detail and explain how the baby was actually Kevin.

"Are you going to eat Fabian?" Michelle asked. Fabian said nothing and crossed his arms.

"You haven't eaten in two days." Vickii said.

"I'm not hungry." Fabian grunted.

"Bullshit." Sammy got out of her seat and went into the kitchen.

"Tori's fine, she'll be back soon." Haley said.

"Alright, Fabian. You are eating." Sammy reentered the room with a new plate of noodles. She held the plate out in front of Fabian's face.

"No." Fabian pushed the plate aside.

"Boy, you're either eating the food yourself or I'm shoving it down your throat." Sammy threatened. Fabian gave Sammy a 'I dare you' look. "Michelle, hold the plate." Sammy handed Michelle the plate a stabbed a noodle on the fork.

"Are we really going to let her do this?" Lauren asked Sheyla.

"The boy needs to eat and I'm pretty sure none of us want to do it." Sheyla answered.

"I wouldn't mind shoving a fork down Fabian's throat." Vickii offered.

"We don't need a dead German in the living room." Haley said.

"You'd think I would kill him?" Vickii asked.

"You would jab a hole in his esophagus." Rob said.

"It wouldn't be on purpose." Vickii protested.

"I just felt that bullshit." Jaxon said.

"I can feel the love." Vickii muttered.

"I thought we were feeling bullshit." Paul chuckled.

"I am giving you one last chance, German." Sammy warned.

"You're not going to do anything." Fabian stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Then you leave me no choice." Sammy let out a scoff before jumping on Fabian's lap.

"Get off of m-" Fabian's protest was cut off by Sammy shoving the fork into his mouth, scraping it across the top of his mouth as she pulled it back out. Sammy tossed the now empty fork back on the table and she placed on hand over Fabian's mouth and the other pinched his nose.

"And yes Lancey, I stole this from you." Sammy stated as she tried to hold Fabian still. She let the boy's face go when she felt him swallow. Sammy reached over and grabbed the fork again, getting more food on it. "Open." She ordered, putting the fork on Fabian's face.

"I can feed myself." Fabian snatched the fork away and shoved Sammy away.

"There's no need to push her!" Lance snapped and hoped out of his seat. Sammy quickly caught Lance with a hand on his chest and sat him back down.

"Behave." Sammy said before sitting down next to him.

"You should consider getting Lancey-bear a collar." Vickii chuckled.

"Lancey-bear?" Lance scoffed.

"I am trying to eat here." Fabian said, taking the plate from Michelle.

"If I'm getting him a collar, he needs a leash as well." Sammy winked. Lance started coughing harshly, choking on his food and his face turning bright red.

"You know, for a boy who's killed hundreds of people, you sure do blush a lot." Jaxon said.

"Have you met Fabian?" JJ chuckled.

"I do not blush easily!" Lance protested. All of you are just crude sometimes." Sammy raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Vagina." She said with a straight face. Everyone else laughed while Fabian's and Lance's cheeks lit up.

"Well, now we know who the bottom is." Vickii smirked.

"Like hell I'm a-" Lance's shout was interrupted by the front door being thrown open by Kid. Kid entered the house with his weapons, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black-Star and Kilik.

"Alright, what did you little trouble makers do this time?" Kid demanded.

"I'm not exactly 'little'." Sammy corrected.

"We're eating noodles, dude." Jaxon answered.

"I am not a 'dude' and that's not I meant." Kid crossed his arms.

"Fine, dudette." Jaxon took a sip from his cup.

"I'll deal with you later." Kid said to Jaxon. "Now, all of you have behaved for the past two months, then suddenly one of you passes out?"

"We don't know what happened." Sheyla said.

"You guys don't just pass out, something happened. And I have a feeling it's your fault." Kid glared at Sammy.

"Why you do assume I did it!?" Sammy snapped.

"Usually it's you or Lance that causes problems and he's not stupid enough to risk going to jail." Kid answered. Everyone took an awkward sip of their drinks. "Now tell me what happened."

"Tori passed out, what else is there to say?" Haley shrugged.

"You're not as good as actors as you believe you are." Kid said to the group. "Now someone tell me the truth before I drag it out of you."

"We've been through a lot honey, you're not going to get us to talk." Sammy said with a wink and a click of her tongue.

"Fine have it your way." Kid huffed. "Liz, get Robert. Black-Star, get Victoria. Kilik, get Jaxon and the rest of you handle the others." Kid ordered. "I'll take care of Sammy."

"Bring it, you asymmetrical shinigami bitch!" Sammy said loudly.

Lance quickly scrambled out of the room with Fabian, JJ and Michelle and Seth carried Lauren out of the way while the others were 'attacked'. Rob let out a loud screech as Liz ticked his sides. Vickii laughed after Black-Star picked her up bridal style and started spinning. Haley flailed as Patty attempted to draw on her with a bright purple marker. Paul let out several harsh curses while Soul rubbed the top of his head with a fist. Kilik and Jaxon were wrestling on the floor, neither having any clue about who was doing what. Tsubaki, Maka and Sheyla sat on the couch, sipping on some tea and waiting for everything to calm down. Sammy looked around when she realized Kid wasn't doing anything to her.

"What? No feather on my nose or wet finger in my ear? I'm waiting Kiddo-boy." Sammy said.

"I don't need to do anything physically to you." Kid walked in front of Sammy and held out a phone. "But your mother has a few words for you." He added with a smirk.

"You son a fucking bitch." Sammy cursed.

"Samantha Nicole Lobenstein!" Sammy's mother shouted through the phone.

"I hate you." Sammy said to Kid before taking the phone. "Wait mama, I can explain!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, who squealed?" Sammy asked as everyone sat down in the living room while Kid paced, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"None of us are going to admit it." Haley said.

"It was Rob, wasn't it?" Vickii asked.

"No...well...maybe...it started hurting man." Rob whined.

"I managed to deal with my mother and you couldn't get tickled?" Sammy scoffed.

"You have performed one of the most dangerous spells known to man." Kid said to himself. "You brought someone back from the dead!" He snapped. "What the hell were all of you thinking!?"

"That Kevin had a right to actually live his life." Haley said seriously. "He died way too young."

"Where's the embryo?" Kid asked. "We need to keep him somewhere safe."

"He is safe." Lance said. "He's with someone who can handle the egg until he hatches."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you that one, I'm keeping that person safe." Lance stated.

"What am I going to do with all of you?" Kid sighed.

"Why do anything?" Liz asked. "They just wanted to bring their friend back. What's wrong with that?"

"It's illegal for a reason!" Kid snapped. "Their friend's soul is currently being held by a fetus."

"I'm not holding anything." Seth chuckled.

"I'm gonna hit him." Kid threatened. "I am going to hit all of them."

"Calm down Kiddo, they're fine." Black-Star said.

"I only want to know how you got soul paper." Maka asked Lance.

"I'll tell the truth, I found it laying outside of the restaurant." Lance admitted. "Someone must have dropped it."

"Wait a second...one of you is missing." Kilik said, counting the heads in the room.

"Tori?" Sheyla suggested.

"No, Hope's missing." Kilik said.

"Hope's missing!?" JJ shouted.

"How the hell do we not know that Hope's missing!?" Sammy snapped.

"When was the last time we saw her?" Sheyla asked.

"It was right after class ended." Paul answered.

"She probably got lost, let's go." Sheyla sighed and stood up.

"How are all of you still alive?" Kid muttered as the group left the house.

"Hopey!" Sammy called, the gang walking around Death City.

"Hopey!" The others joined in.

"Over here guys!" Hope called from behind a building. Everyone started running and followed Hope's voice.

"Hope, where have you been...is that a kid?" Sammy pointed down at a small girl.

"Hi!" The little girl said and waved a hand.

"She just grabbed my hand and asked me to help find her mom." Hope said. "I tried to tell you guys, but you weren't listening."

"Sorry Hopey." Sammy rubbed the back of her head.

"We'll take the girl back to the DWMA and help her find her mother." Kid said. The little girl ran over to Sammy and pointed at her.

"Mama?" The girl asked.

"Oh no, honey." Sammy rubbed the girl's head. "I'm not-"

"Mama!" The girl hugged her leg.

"Shey." Sammy looked over at her friend for help.

"Just carry her so we can get her home." Kid said.

"Oh, okay." Sammy bent down and picked the girl up, following everyone to the DWMA. "What's your name?"

"Emma." The girl answered.

"How old are you, Emma?"

"I'm this many." Emma held out three fingers.

"Wow, you're a big girl, aren't you?" Sammy said and bounced the girl in her arms.

"So are you." Emma giggled.

"Oh. You're one of those three year olds." Sammy muttered while JJ laughed.

x~x~x

"Father?" Kid said as the group entered the Death room.

"Hi, hello, how are you?" Lord Death greeted loudly. "Who procreated?" He asked, pointing a large finger at Emma.

"Please don't say 'procreated'." Kid sighed.

"Do you really think any of us reproduced? Or have the ability to?" Vickii asked. "Fabian's got blue balls, Lance has no balls-"

"Victoria!" Kid snapped.

"What?" Vickii asked innocently.

"I found her walking around Death City looking for her mom." Hope said, preventing Vickii and Kid from fighting more.

"What's your name little one?" Lord Death asked the little girl.

"Emma." Emma answered softly, looking down.

"Do you know where your mom's at?" Emma nodded her head and pointed at Sammy. "That's not your mom, silly." Lord Death chuckled.

"Wait, look here." Stein held out his phone in front of Lord Death's face.

"That looks an awful lot like Sammy." Lord Death said.

"Alexia Madrea. Died two weeks ago at the hands of a kishin egg. A kishin egg killed by Samantha." Stein stated. "Emma has attached herself to Samantha since she saved her and was the closest looking person to her mother after she was killed."

"What does that mean?" Sheyla asked.

"It means you lot are in charge of watching Emma until we can get her an adoptive family." Lord Death answered.

"Why us?" Haley asked. "Some are us are horrible with kids." Haley pointed at JJ.

"Hey!" JJ protested.

"Emma's attached to Sammy, like Stein said. If we have her stay with you, she'll stay calm and eventually will forget about her mother's murder and will be ready to move on with her life." Lord Death said.

"But what if she doesn't want to leave Sam?" Lance asked.

"Once Emma realizes that Samantha is not her mother, she'll be ready to move on to a real adult." Stein stated.

"I'm going to ignore your insult." Sammy said, adjusting Emma in her arms.

"What about school and missions?" Paul asked.

"We're already dealing with one baby." Michelle said, gesturing towards Seth. "We can't handle another."

"Fetus." Seth corrected.

"Emma is old enough to join the dare-care at the DWMA, so she'll go there during class and just don't all go on missions at the same time." Stein answered.

"This is nuts man." Jaxon said.

"Only three of us are technically adults." Rob added.

"You will watch Emma and you'll get over it." Stein snapped. "We do not have time to worry about the little girl. We should be able to get her a family within the next three months."

"Three months!" Everyone shouted.

"Three!" Emma giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

"If Emma's mother died two weeks ago, how has she been taking care of?" Sheyla asked when the ground returned home. Kilik, Soul, Maka, Black-Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid had left to their own homes.

"Do you think she handled herself?" Paul asked.

"She's only three, no way." Jaxon said.

"A nice lady took care of me." Emma said. "She fed me and bathed me and let me stay at her house." Emma played with a stuffed animal Sammy had given her. It was a fluffy green bear that had a shooting star on it's stomach. It was Wish Bear from the Care Bears. "But she disappeared after telling me to go look for mama." Emma rested her head on Sammy's arm. "Mama, I'm hungry." She said.

"Lancey, do you mind getting Emma a plate of noodles?" Sammy asked.

"Sure. No problem." Lance said and went into the kitchen.

"So, Sam's gonna take care of Emma right?" Fabian asked.

"Y'all are helping me with her." Sammy said.

"She's attached to you, not us." Seth said. "I'll play with her every now and then, that's no problem."

"Here." Lance returned and handed Emma a plate of noodles.

"Disney night?" Haley suggested.

"Hercules or Lion King?" JJ asked.

"Hercules! Hercules!" Emma cheered, throwing her fork around and hitting Jaxon in the face with a noodle.

"Well...I guess you can say I'm a little saucy." Jaxon smirked and licked some sauce of off his face. The room grunted from the bad pun while Emma giggled and clapped her hands in approval.

x~x~x

Everyone eventually went to bed after several Disney movies. Michelle was the first one to give in, followed by Hope and Haley. JJ waited for the current movie to end before going to bed with Jaxon and Rob following soon after. Sheyla, Paul and Vickii left next and Seth carried Lauren to her room after she passed out on top of him, leaving Sammy, Lance, Fabian and Emma in the living room. Fabian was asleep on one couch while Emma was sleeping in Sammy's lap. Sammy was leaning against Lance as Lance struggled to stay awake till the end of the movie and was failing. Sammy let out a grunt and slowly moved Emma off her lap.

"Gotta pee." Sammy explained before getting up and walking away. Emma adjusted herself and rested her head on Lance's leg. Lance let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through Emma's dark brown hair.

"You do look a lot like her." Lance muttered. "Your hair's not as insanely curly though." He chuckled.

"Lancey." Sammy called softly, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"What?" Lance asked.

"There's a spider in the bathroom." She whispered.

"You've held tarantulas before." Lance whispered back.

"The smaller ones are different." Sammy said. "Just help me please."

"Fine. But you owe me." Lane moved Emma's head off of his leg and left the room with Sammy.

"Mama?" Emma asked softly when she found herself alone on the couch. Emma crawled off of the couch and went to the other one, finding a sleeping Fabian sprawled out. "Do you know where mama's at?" She asked the sleeping boy. "I don't wanna sleep alone." Emma sniffed. "Can I join you?" Fabian answered with a snore. Emma took it as a yes and joined Fabian on the couch, curling herself on his stomach and hugging the stuffed bear to her chest. Lance walked back into the room and chuckled when he saw Emma sleeping on top of Fabian and he left without saying a word.

"Wha?" Fabian woke up and he flinched when he found Emma on his stomach. "Um...h-hello?" Fabian gently poked Emma's side and got no response from the girl. "You're not potty trained, are you?" He asked with a grimace when he felt something wet where Emma was laying. "Help." Fabian croaked. Sammy entered the room and held back a squeal when she saw Fabian and Emma. "Help?" Fabian repeated. "She's not potty trained." He added. "And I don't know what to do."

"You're lucky I've babysat before." Sammy rolled her eyes. She went over to the two and scooped Emma off of Fabian. "You might want to change as well." She chuckled before walking out.

"I didn't sign up for this." Fabian muttered and rolled off of the couch.

"Do we even have diapers?" Sammy asked herself as she laid Emma down on the floor in her room.

"Here." Lance passed Sammy a fresh diaper after stepping into the room and set a box of wet wipes on the floor next to her as well.

"How did you know?" Sammy asked.

"I saw her on top of Fabian and saw the wet spot on him."

"And you didn't get him up?" Sammy started changing Emma's diaper.

"I didn't want to wake Sleeping Beauty." Lance chuckled.

"You're horrible." Sammy sighed.

"I'm better than I was before." Lance said and leaned against the door frame.

"Don't remind me of that." Sammy cleaned Emma's rear and set the wipes into the soiled diaper and rolled it up.

"Why not? We can't just forget the past." Lance said.

"We're not going to forget it, but we need to move beyond it." Sammy put the clean diaper on Emma, who was staring blankly at the ceiling, dozing off.

"The past tends to haunt people." Lance said softly, looking down at the ground.

"Lancey? What's up?" Sammy lifted Emma off the floor and hugged her to her chest.

"Nothing. It's late and we have class tomorrow."

"It's Friday, special one. Now tell me what's up." She said as she placed Emma down on her bed.

"I've been thinking about..." Lance's voice trailed off.

"About?" Sammy stepped away from the bed and towards Lance.

"About my sister." Lance admitted. "I'm having doubts about her death."

"You didn't tell me much about her." Sammy said and flicked the light to her room off. "Just that you believe that you killed her, I don't even know her name."

"It's-" Lance's answer was cut off by a loud screech by Vickii.

"My father's coming to Death City!" Vickii screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"So I heard Fabian got peed on last night." Seth said, setting his empty bowl into the sink.

"Shut up." Fabian muttered, sliding down in his seat.

"Fa-Fa-Fabian!" Emma giggled and lightly slapped Fabian's knees.

"I think she likes you." Lauren chuckled. Fabian let out a grunt and sat back up.

"Come here you." Seth grabbed Emma and lifted her into the air, making swooshing sounds as he flung the little girl about.

"I'm a plane! I'm a plane!" Emma laughed.

"Here Lance." Seth handed Emma off and he went back to Lauren. Lance held Emma out at arms length, staring at the little girl like she was a foreign object.

"That's not how you hold a child." Sheyla said and moved Emma closer to Lance. Lance wrapped his arms around Emma and grimaced when his arm was sat on. He grunted and held Emma back out, towards Sammy.

"It needs changed." Lance said.

"Then change her." Sammy responded. "And _her_ name is _Emma."_

"I don't know how to change a diaper." Lance protested.

"Then I'll teach you." Sammy said, taking Emma. "All of you." She added.

"But-"

"No buts about it. Everyone needs to learn how to change a diaper. Now go get a clean one and some wipes too." Sammy said to Lance and carried Emma to the living room. While the others walked past Lance, Vickii pulled on the collar of her shirt and made a choking sound and Rob made a whipping sound as he flicked his wrist.

"I wonder if I could get away with killing them?" Lance asked himself before shaking his head and doing what Sammy had asked him.

"But I already know how to change a diaper." Hope protested as everyone gathered around Sammy and Emma.

"Then you don't have to watch." Sammy said.

"I'm not touching a dirty diaper." Fabian said. "That's gross."

"Oh grow up, you're probably gonna have kids yourself one day." Sammy said.

"Not with his blue balls." Vickii chuckled.

"Why do you always have to talk about blue balls?" Lance asked as he walked into the room with the diaper and wipes.

"She just likes balls." Haley smirked.

"I didn't want to hear that." Lance muttered and handed the things to Sammy. Sammy pulled Lance down to sit next to her and she taught the others how to change a diaper, Emma giggling the whole time.

"I volunteer to never do that." Rob said.

"Get over it." Haley said.

"Throw this away." Sammy gave Lance the soiled diaper and the doorbell went off a moment later.

"I got it!" Emma squealed and ran over to the door before anyone could stop her. "Hello!" She yelled loudly at the man who was standing at the door.

"Um...Do I have the wrong house?" A man with long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail asked.

"Nader!?" Seth shouted.

"We told you he was coming." Jaxon snapped, hands over his ears.

"Emma honey, come here." Sammy walked over to Emma and picked her up.

"Sorry mama." Emma said.

"Mama!" Nader yelled.

"She's not my kid." Sammy said. "She's just living with us until she gets an adoptive family." She explained.

"Why is she calling you mom? And look an awful lot like you?" Nader asked as he held his arms out, asking to hold the child.

"It's a long story." Sammy sighed and handed Emma over.

"I'm not waiting in the car anymore and I'm kicking Sammy's ass for destroying the bus barn!" A woman yelled as she entered the house.

"Hi mom." Vickii muttered.

"Is that a kid?" Mrs. Nader asked.

"Apparently she believes that Sammy's her mother." Nader said as Emma grabbed his nose and pinched.

"That thing is not allowed to reproduce." Mrs. Nader said, pointing at Sammy.

"And yet you did." Sammy said.

"Remember when Vickii used to be this cute?" Nader asked as Emma released his nose.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Vickii asked.

"I've been asked to substitute at the academy and I figured that I'd stop by and see my daughter real quick." Nader explained.

"And mom?"

"She just wanted to yell at Sammy." Nader added and gave Emma back to Sammy.

"So Sammy, how's the soul and what are you going to do with the kid during class?" Mrs. Nader asked.

"There's a daycare at the academy." Nader answered for the teens.

"How do you know about my..." Sammy stopped herself and looked over at Vickii, who was trying to whistle innocently.

"We're going to be late for school if we don't get going." Lance said, placing a hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"We're not gonna be late, Lancey." Sammy said.

"Who's he?" Mrs. Nader asked.

"Oh, so you tell them about my messed up soul, but not my boyfriend." Sammy asked Vickii.

"Boyfriend!?" The adults Naders yelled in shock

"I didn't want to let them know you got a bae before me." Vickii admitted.

"You're joking, right?" Nader asked.

"There's no way that thing can get a boyfriend, let alone a somewhat attractive one." Mrs. Nader scoffed.

"Wow...thanks." Sammy muttered.

"He did try to kill all of us." Seth said.

"What!?"

"He's joking!" Haley said, slapping a hand over Seth's mouth.

"Where's Tori?" Mrs. Nader asked.

"Hollowed out at the infirmary." Fabian said, slipping his backpack on.

"I don't get that joke." Nader said.

"It wasn't a-" Sheyla's explanation was cut off by her phone going off. "Hello?" She said after answering the phone. "Yes, this is the head of the house...she is!? Thank you!" Sheyla closed her phone and grabbed her bag. "Tori's getting up!" Sheyla yelled. The group cheered and ran out of the house, the two confused Naders following behind in a loud truck.

x~x~x

Tori grunted as she opened her eyes, seeing a little girl on her stomach, poking her nose.

"Sammy? Did you get smaller?" Tori turned her head and saw Sammy standing with the others. "Nope, you're still fat."

"I will knock you back out." Sammy threatened with a laugh.

"Tori!" Fabian shoved Sammy out of the way and hugged Tori.

"Never mind, I'm knocking that one out." Sammy muttered, patting off fake dust.

"Can't...feel...organs." Tori groaned.

"Oops." Fabian released the girl. "Sorry."

"What's with the little girl?" Tori asked, pointing at Emma, who had crawled off of her and was now trying to get on Fabian's back.

"Her name's Emma." Rob explained as he tried to help Fabian.

"Pony!" Emma giggled and held onto Fabian's ponytail.

"Help!" Fabian yelped, trying to keep his hair in his head.

"Emma, we don't pull on the German's ponytail." Sammy said and managed to remove the little girl off of Fabian.

"But don't you pull his ponytail out everyday?" Tori asked.

"That's different, I'm not trying to ride the thing like a pony." Sammy said.

"Unlike your mom." Fabian chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure even my mother has better taste than that." Sammy scoffed.

"Can I get up now?" Tori asked. "And...can I have some pants?"

"Out!" Jaxon yelled and left the room.

"Oh...would you look at my wrist." Rob said and left as well.

"I think Emma needs a diaper change." Hope said and walked out of the room without Emma.

"Hope...Hope wait!" Haley called and went after her.

"You can't just make that excuse and not take the kid." Paul said and followed the girls.

"I must protect the young one!" Seth announced and dragged Lauren out of the room.

"Love you!" Michelle quickly hugged Tori and ran off with JJ.

"I'm just gonna like...no..." Sheyla shook her head and left.

"I have to teach." Nader grabbed his wife's arm and tried to drag her away, but Mrs. Nader ended up dragging him out of the room.

"So...you hugged Tori while she was pants-less." Sammy chuckled.

"I didn't know!" Fabian protested.

"Sure you didn't." Sammy winked before carrying Emma out of the room.

"I ship it!" Vickii clapped her hands and ran away, a glass cup thrown by Tori smashed into the wall next to her.

"Like hell you're leaving me as a third-wheel!" Lance yelled and went after the girls.

"They ran out fast." Eruka chuckled. "I'll be right back with some...pants."

"Hurry! It's cold!" Tori called after her.

"So...should I just..." Fabian awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"I'm pants-less not stupid." Tori chuckled, grabbing the front of Fabian's shirt.

"No babies! Oh gross!" Sammy had popped her head back into the room and quickly ran back out. "They're face-battleing!"


	8. Chapter 8

Eruka watched as Tori left the room, after kicking Fabian out of the room and putting some proper clothing on. Eruka closed the door behind the girl and locked it, waiting for a second before going over to an empty wall. She snapped her fingers and a chunk of the wall disappeared and revealed a small room. Eruka entered the room and heard a baby's crying.

"It's okay little guy." Eruka walked over to a crib and lifted a crying baby Kevin out of it. "It's all okay now." Eruka left the room and the wall closed back up. "Welcome to your new life Kevin." Eruka rocked the baby in her arms, wrapping it up in a white towel. "Although, your name might not be Kevin anymore. Depends on what your parents want." Kevin stretched his hands out towards Eruka and giggled. "Nice to know not all babies hate witches." Eruka sighed.

"You want one, don't you." Free sad, appearing in the window.

"Maybe a little." Eruka admitted. "Looks like he grew to a month old after hatching."

"And Tori?"

"She didn't even need time to recover." Eruka tickled baby Kevin under the chin.

"I wish all children just hatched to a month old." Free chuckled. "Less time hearing them cry."

"But then you'll be missing a whole month of their lives." Eruka said.

"We'll talk about it later." Free said after there was a knock on the door and he hopped out of the window.

"Hello?" A voice called behind the door. "I was told my son was here."

"They must have called her." Eruka said before opening the door. "Are you May?"

"Um...yes." A woman with dark brown hair said. "I was told to come here to get my new son."

"By who?" Eruka asked.

"Some loud girl and her friends." The woman pointed backwards with her thumb.

"Sounds about right." Eruka handed the woman the baby.

"Wait, what? Isn't there some paper work I have to sign or something?"

"Nope. Enjoy your son." Eruka smiled before she closed the door. The woman quickly left the building and walked past the other citizens in Death City and ducked into an empty building before ripping her wig off, exposing bright blonde hair. She waved a face in front of her face and her brown eyes became green and all the signs of age faded away and showing that she was only a teenager.

"Looks like Lance got a little two extreme with you." The girl laughed and rested a hand on the blanket. "And I'm going to have some fun with you too." The blanket slowly started turning black and Kevin cried as his face stretched out, ageing quickly. "I hope they're ready to see you again, Kevin." The girl started laughing again. "And I hope Lance is ready to see me too."

x~x~x

"Oh dear sweet baby Jesus, no." Sammy sighed as she entered weapons class, seeing Mr. Nader talking to another student.

"We're not learning stage combat this time." Michelle sighed.

"He's gonna kill us." Haley sighed.

"Us? What about me?" Jaxon asked.

"Just don't fight him." Paul said.

"Can I just call in sick?" Lauren asked.

"No!" Seth called from above.

"Alright, let's get started." Nader clapped his hands and everyone grunted. "Your teacher has informed me of what he wants done today. Meisters, run a lap" The teens all groaned before taking off, their feet clanking loudly on the metal track.

"Don't we usually run with them?" Lance asked.

"Sid has something different planed for the weapons. He's realizing that there are more weapons than meisters lately, and weapons that don't want or don't have meisters." Nader explained. "So he wants the weapons to learn how to fight without meisters and vise-versa."

"I do not like the sound of this." Tori said.

"So let's start off with Jaxon and..." Nader smiled. "Sammy."

"Oh tits." Sammy groaned as she and Jaxon stepped in front of the class.

"Go Jaxon!" Vickii called from above, Rob pushing her from behind so they could finish up their lap.

"Love you too!" Sammy called back with heavy sarcasm.

"It's going to be a simple spar. No weapon forms and no cheap shots. Understood?" Nader said.

"Yep." Sammy and Jaxon said.

"I give Sam a minute." Ox scoffed, sitting on the ledge of the track.

"I give her five." Kilik said.

"At the first sign of blood, I am stopping the spar." Nader stated and stepped away. "Go."

Sammy and Jaxon both stood there, staring at each other. Waiting to see who will make the first attack. Other students started yelling, telling them to go on already. Sammy clenched her hands before throwing the first punch. Jaxon quickly stepped aside and grabbed Sammy's wrist, throwing her to the ground. Sammy rolled herself over and slammed her feet into Jaxon's stomach, making him stumble back. Sammy scrambled to her feet and threw another punch. Jaxon caught it again and this time, spun the girl around, pinning her arm to her back. Sammy cursed before shoving an elbow back and hitting Jaxon's chest. Jaxon lost his grip and Sammy turned around, swinging her leg with her and kicking Jaxon's knee.

"Go Sammy!" Sheyla cheered. Sammy looked at her friend and waved. She let out a yelp when Jaxon grabbed her from behind and lifted her on to his shoulder. Sammy flailed a little and yelled some more before she jerked her body back and forced Jaxon to fall over. Sammy gasped after landing and she quickly gathered herself and sat on Jaxon's stomach. Jaxon grunted and shoved Sammy off of him. As soon as he got up, Sammy leaped and tackled him back down to the ground.

"Surrender?" Sammy asked with a smirk, pinning Jaxon's arms above his head.

"Hell no." Jaxon scoffed before shoving Sammy back and sitting on top of her. "Do you surrender?" Sammy let out a huff before flipping them over and she was only on top for a second before Jaxon flipped them back and Jaxon was only top for a second as well before Sammy grabbed Jaxon's neck with one hand, flipped again and held him down.

"Are we done yet?" Sammy asked. "Because I'm getting sick of this rolling game." Jaxon yelled in frustration and shoved Sammy away. Jaxon got up before Sammy could and kicked the girl in the face.

"Oh shit!" Vickii cursed.

"Stop!" Nader ordered.

"We're not done." Sammy said, holding her bleeding nose.

"Is your blood...black?" Nader asked. Sammy flicked her hand and the blood splattered on the floor. "Someone walk her to the nurse."

"I'm fine." Sammy said and got back up. "It's already healed."

"Bull, go to the nurse." Nader ordered.

"I'm fine, let us finish our spar." Sammy said.

"Do not talk back to me."

"Would you rather have me yell?"

"Samantha Lobenstein!"

"Thomas Nader!"

"Enough!" Lance snapped and went over to Sammy, grabbing her arm. "We are going to the nurse."

"But-"

"Now." Lance tugged on Sammy's arm and lead her out of the room.

"Alright, next spar shall be two meisters. Let's do, Sheyla and Fabian."


	9. Chapter 9

Fabian let out a yelp as Sheyla grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground, stamping her foot on his chest.

"Come on Fabian! You can do it!" Tori cheered.

"I think...she broke something." Fabian gasped.

"I didn't stomp that hard." Sheyla said. "If I wanted to break something, I would."

"Alright, alright, Sheyla's the winner." Nader said.

"Can I fight next?" Rob asked, raising his hand.

"Okay and you can go against...Seth."

"I'm gonna win!" Seth called as he jumped out his seat.

"Please." Rob scoffed.

"I'm recording this fight." Vickii said and pulled out her phone.

"I still have to picture." JJ chuckled.

"Same rules as before. No cheap shots and the first sign of blood the spar is over." Nader stepped away from the two boys. "Go whenever you're ready."

Rob held up his hands and gestured with one of them for Seth to go first. Seth laughed a little before leaping towards Rob. Rob caught Seth's fist, but wasn't fast enough to stop Seth's leg from hitting his side. Rob let himself drop and dragged Seth down with him.

"Power bottom!" Jaxon called.

"Shut up!" Rob snapped while Seth laughed. Rob lifted a leg and kicked Seth back and sat on the boy's chest, resting his knees on Seth's upper arms. "Bottom my ass." He muttered.

"Your crotch is in my face." Seth said.

"Take your punishment like a man!" Fabian called with a loud laugh.

"You stole Sammy's phrase." Rob said and he cried out when Seth pushed him off and got a kneed in the face.

"And he got that from me." Jaxon said.

"You kicked, not kneed." Haley corrected.

"And you drew blood." Michelle added.

"Aw shit!" Rob cursed before scrambling to his feet and slammed his shoulder into Seth's chest. Seth grunted and fell down. He rolled backwards away from Rob's stomp and hopped back to his feet.

"Where is Sammy anyways? Eruka would have sent her back by now."

"Fabian, go look for her. I don't want to miss this." Tori said.

"Why do I have to?" Fabian asked.

"Cause the rest of us are too lazy." Haley answered.

"Fine. Nader, I'm going to the bathroom." Fabian said before leaving the gym.

"Ow...ow...ow!" Rob yelled as Seth held his arm behind his back and pushed it up.

"Do you surrender?" Seth asked.

"No!" Seth pushed farther up. "Yes! Yes!" Rob cried.

"Seth, you can let go." Nader said.

"Okay." Seth released Rob and went back over to his seat.

"You lost to a fetus." Haley said as Rob sat down next to her.

"Shut up." Rob muttered.

"Anyone volunteer to go-" Nader's question was cut off by Fabian yelling.

"Tori!" Fabian ran back into the gym and quickly hid behind Tori.

"I will light your ass on fire!" Lance snapped as he stormed into the gym, his hair a mess and the top button of his shirt undone.

"What did you do to him?" Tori asked.

"I didn't do anything." Fabian said.

"Where did that ponytail come from?" Paul asked, pointing to the ponytail holder on Fabian's wrist.

"Um...nowhere."

"Fabian Bucher!" Sammy yelled, her curly hair out of its usual ponytail.

"She actually pronounced it right." Sheyla said.

"She's mad." Lauren explained.

"You took her ponytail?" Tori asked.

"I had an open opportunity." Fabian explained.

"What the hell was she doing that...oh I do not want to know." Rob grimaced.

"I'm gonna kill it!" Sammy snapped. Lance put an arm out in front of Sammy.

"Just give me the ponytail man." Lance sighed. Fabian took the ponytail holder and flicked towards the two. Sammy shouted something that sounded German and Fabian's eyes went wide.

"When did you-"

"Lancey taught me."

"When did you-"

"Don't question it." Lance said, handing Sammy her ponytail holder.

"What did she say?" Hope asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Fabian said. "But she's going to need some holy water in her mouth later."

"Oh, go kill yourself over a dropped spoon." Sammy scoffed. Everyone stared at Sammy with confusion while Tori laughed and Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Are we done yet? It's double period today and we're only halfway done with this one." Nader crossed his arms. "Next up, Ox and Kilik."

"Ten bucks on Kilik." Sammy said, fixing her hair. The teens all watched as Kilik beat Ox and watched several other matches happen before one of them was called up again.

"Tori." Nader waited a second and scanned over the group. "And...Lance."

"How about no?" Tori asked.

"Well, this shouldn't last long." Lance chuckled and walked over to the sparing area.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori snapped, joining the boy.

"I'm pretty sure we both know." Lance smirked.

"Don't piss her off Lancey." Sammy warned.

"Enough talk. Remember; no weapon forms, no cheap shots and any blood-"

"The spar is over." Everyone else in the room finished Nader's statement.

"I'm just doing what Sid's notes said." Nader said.

"Let's do this." Lance said with a wink.

"Bring it!" Tori snapped and leaped towards Lance. Lance put his hands behind his back and stepped aside, Tori tripping over her feet as she flew past the boy. Tori cursed again and threw another punch. Lance dodged by bending backwards and he quickly popped out to the side and popped Tori in the side with a foot.

"Stay." Sammy grabbed Fabian's shoulder and pulled him back down after he tried to get up.

"Tori can handle herself." Michelle said.

"And this is just a spar." Rob added. Lance tried to kick Tori again, and the girl caught it when it touched her side again. Tori pulled Lance to her and rammed her arm into his chest.

"You gonna let some girl beat you up?" Black-Star called from above, having abandoned his previous class early.

"Hey!" Tori yelled at Black-Star. Lance took the moment of distraction to clasp both hands together and slammed his fists into Tori's back. Tori coughed as she fell to her hands and knees. She yelped and tried to scramble away from the boy, but Lance grabbed one of her legs and yanked her back. Tori's hands squeaked against the floor as she slid across it. Lance used Tori's arm to flip her over and Tori kicked a leg out, hitting him in the stomach. Lance let out a curse and grabbed Tori's leg as she tried to kick again and threw it down. He hopped over the girl and knelled on her chest and placed a hand on her throat. Lance let out a chuckled and leaned forward.

"Surrender?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Imma hit it!" Fabian snapped, trying to get up again.

"Calm down." Sheyla snapped this time and yanked Fabian back down.

"We have time for one more spar." Nader announced. "Vickii, how about you show them how a Nader fights." Vickii let out a groan and got up. "Who wants to go against her?" Rob, Jaxon and Seth all raised their hands.

"All of you already fought." Nader scoffed. "You, do you want to fight?" Nader asked Black-Star.

"Yes!" Black-Star leaped off of the track and landed in front of Vickii.

"Do you want to make this spar interesting?" Vickii asked with a smirk.

"What's on the table?" Black-Star asked.

"I win, I get to plan a date between us. You win, I'll do whatever you want, whenever you want without a single complaint for three days."

"Two weeks."

"One week."

"Deal." Black-Star grabbed Vickii's hand and shook it.

"Wait a second, I'm not allowing this." Nader said.

"Too late, we already shook hands." Vickii shrugged.

"But-"

"Time to spar!" Black-Star shouted over Nader's protest. Vickii attacked first, her fist was caught and when she threw another punch, the other hand was caught as well. Vickii grunted before she yanked their hands down and slammed her knee into Black-Star's chin.

"Get ready to buy some flowers, Black-Star!" Sammy called with a laugh.

"Do you really think Vickii's gonna win?" Lance asked.

"A little." Sammy chuckled.

"Wanna make a bet as well?"

"Loser does what the other wants for a week as well?" Sammy suggested. Lance glanced up and smiled.

"Deal." He chuckled and pointed, showing that Black-Star already had Vickii pinned down to the ground.

"Oh shit." Sammy muttered.

"I don't wrestle!" Vickii snapped, trying to get Black-Star off of her.

"I guess you should learn then." Nader said as the bell rang.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Sam, come on out here." Lance chuckled.

"No!" Sammy yelled from down the hall.

"You lost the bet."

"You cheated!"

"You know that's a pile of bullshit."

Lance sat next to Black-Star, who had decided to stay with the group for the week Vickii had to 'serve' him, in the living room with the rest of the group lounging about as well. They were all waiting to see the crazy outfits Lance and Black-Star had chosen for Vickii and Sammy to wear while doing what they were told.

"I am not coming out there!" Sammy shouted.

"Me neither!" Vickii agreed.

"Do I have to drag you out here?" Black-Star threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Black-Star got out of his seat and ran down the hall with Lance following close behind.

"Why are we letting this happen?" Paul asked.

"I wanna see them in those outfits." JJ chuckled.

"How about you just rip the clothes off of me then, boy?" Vickii's smirk could be felt by the group and they all awkwardly laughed. They weren't able to hear Black-Star's response over Sammy shouting at Lance, saying several harsh curses at the boy.

"She's gonna need Jesus after some of those phrases." Jaxon said.

"Put me down!" Vickii screamed, her voice getting closer to the living room.

"Lancelot!" Sammy snapped as her voice got closer as well.

"Oh...my...God..." Everyone in the room gasped as Vickii and Sammy were carried into the room. Vickii's rear entering the room first, since Black-Star had her over his shoulder and Sammy had her arms crossed, pouting as Lance carried her into the room bridal style.

"It's even better on them." JJ laughed, pulling out his phone.

"I will smash that phone." Sammy said as Lance sat her down.

"I'm putting pants back on!" Vickii said after being set down, but Black-Star grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

"Have I suffered enough yet?" Sammy asked, slouching.

"Don't slouch, the dress doesn't look good on you like that." Michelle said.

"And your ribbon isn't tied on properly." Haley added and started fixing the bow that was tied around Sammy's waist.

Vickii and Sammy both looked at each other while their dresses were being fixed. The dresses lengths were right above their knees and there were many layers of fluff, making the bottom of the dresses stick out like over sized tutus. They had thick ribbons tied around their waists into large, frilly, bows, the tops had a low v-neck and the sleeves were thin and lace. Sammy's dress was a bright pink while Vickii's was a light blue.

"I hate this." Sammy muttered.

"And the week's only begun." Lance chuckled.

"Are you guys about done yet?" Vickii asked Rob, Jaxon, Seth and Fabian as they were still laughing since the two girls were carried into the room.

"You look like cotton candy!" Fabian laughed.

"I'm gonna hurt a potato!" Sammy tried to push up one of the laced sleeves and started heading over to Fabian. Lance caught Sammy arm and spun her around, the fluff on the bottom of her dress puffing out even more.

"How about you and Vickii go make dinner?" Lance smirked.

"How about I kick my foot up your-"

"No complaining remember?" Lance said. "You're lucky that I'm letting you get away with refusing to come out when I told you to."

"Look who finally decided to grow a pair of balls." Vickii scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?" Black-Star asked with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get a brain?" Vickii rolled her eyes.

"You lost the bet remember?"

"You're lucky that I put on this hideous dress instead of shoving it down your throat!" Vickii snapped.

"Where did you guys get those dresses again?" Fabian asked Lance.

"Unless you're planning on wearing it, you are not getting an answer." Tori stated and grabbed Fabian by the ear, pulling him away from Lance.

"Hey Lauren-"

"Don't make me hurt you." Lauren cut off Seth.

"Get cooking, Vickii and I like my steak medium-rare." Black-Star said and threw himself on the couch. Vickii muttered several curses under her breath before going into the kitchen, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

"Go on Sam." Lance winked, letting Sammy go. Sammy was about to say something, but Lance put a hand over her mouth and whispered something into her ear. Sammy let out an annoyed grunt and walked off after Vickii.

"Sammy does not make a good bottom." Jaxon said.

"Oh please, she's always a bottom." JJ said.

"I am not a bottom!" Sammy shouted from the kitchen.

"Just accept it!" Haley called. Sammy clicked over and popped her head into the living room.

"Never." She said.

"Get back in there." Lance laughed and ran into the kitchen after Sammy popped her head back in.

"So...you wanna make a bet?" Fabian asked Tori.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to make a bet to get Tori to-ow!" JJ held his injured arm after Tori punched him.

"So is your dad only here for today?" Michelle asked Vickii

"We don't know, it depends on if Sid returns from his mission by tomorrow or not." Vickii answered.

"Are you parents staying in Death City then, or are they driving back and forth?" Haley asked.

"Again, I have no idea." Vickii admitted. "I just hope my dad doesn't do anything stupid and get himself hurt."

"He's not gonna get hurt and even if he does, he'll just groan for a minute and walk off as if nothing happened." Rob said with a chuckle.

"Can I get a dress like mama's?" Emma asked Lauren, grabbing her hand.

"Dear Lord, yes!" JJ said.

"They can match." Sheyla laughed.

"That's why I was asking Lance." Fabian said.

"Sure it was." Michelle winked.

"I got it!" Emma squealed when the doorbell went off.

"Wait!" Vickii called and scooped Emma up, opening the door herself. "Mom?"

"You need to come with me now." Mrs. Nader said.

"Why?"

"Your father's in the hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

Vickii was the first one to burst through to hospital's front doors, Mrs. Nader on her tail and others right behind. Vickii and Sammy were able to change before they left the house.

"Thomas Nader, where is he?" Vickii demanded when she reached the desk with a young woman talking on the phone behind it.

"May I ask how you are related?" The woman asked, putting a hand over the phone.

"She's his daughter and I'm his wife. Now tell me where he is before I really get pissed off." Mrs. Nader said.

"Room two-seventeen." The woman answered. "Wait! You all can't go!" She called as everyone took off, Emma giggling and waving as Sammy carried her away. "Or...I guess you can."

"Dad!" Vickii yelled after throwing open the door to the room, seeing her father laying on the bed with his leg in a cast and hanging up in the air.

"Tom!" Mrs. Nader added as they went over to the beside.

"What happened?" Vickii asked.

"I got jumped." Nader croaked, one eye swollen shut and a large gash stitched up along his jaw.

"Jumped? Jumped by who?" Mrs. Nader asked.

"Who the fuck would jump a substitute teacher!?" Vickii snapped.

"Watch your mouth." Nader said.

"Fuck watching my mouth. I'm supposed to be the reason you're in the hospital, not some asshole who attacked you from behind." Vickii stated.

"Nice to know you care." Nader chuckled.

"So who jumped you?" Mrs. Nader asked.

"You're not going to believe me..." Nader's voice trailed off.

"Are we allowed to come in?" Sammy asked from the doorway, Emma playing with one of her curls.

"I need to check on my Termi-Nader." Jaxon said and jumped into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Nader screamed. "You attack me, insult my family and then have the audacity to visit me in the hospital! Get out before I make you!" Nader attempted to sit up, but Mrs. Nader pushed him back down.

"Your thick skull must have been hit pretty hard, there's no way Jaxon would attack you without a fair fight." Mrs. Nader said.

"It was him, he even said his stupid 'yeah buddy' before he cut open my face!" Nader shouted.

"Jaxon, you didn't attack Nader, did you?" Sammy asked.

"Of course not!" Jaxon said, offended.

"Jaxon's a bad guy?" Emma asked.

"No!" Jaxon said.

"Don't let him hurt me, mama!" Emma cried and hugged Sammy.

"What's going on here?" A large male doctor asked as he rushed into the room. "You're the one on the tape." The doctor pointed at Jaxon.

"Tape? What tape?" Jaxon asked.

"We have the recording of you assaulting Mr. Nader. You're under arrest." The man grabbed Jaxon's arm.

"Like hell I am!"

"Jaxon!" Sheyla snapped, entering the room after telling the others to stay where they were. "You know you didn't do it. Just go with him."

"But-"

"Just do it." Sheyla ordered.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing bad happens." Seth said, popping his head into the room.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?" Sheyla said.

"I'm not a dog." Seth said.

"Just a fetus." Sammy muttered.

"Puppy!" Emma giggled and clapped her hands.

"Let's go." The doctor said and tugged on Jaxon's arm.

"I can walk on my own. Thank you." Jaxon said and yanked his arm away. "I hope you guys are right about this." Jaxon said and left the room with the doctor.

x~x~x

"Your mother went home?" Michelle asked as the group was spread about the living room, waiting for an answer to what was going to happen to Jaxon.

"She had to take care of the horses." Vickii stated. "Bud gets pissy when he's not loved enough."

"Puppy, puppy, puppy!" Emma laughed as she rode on Seth's back. Seth was laying on the floor and he sat up on his knees at one point and put his body back down, Emma laughing loudly the whole time.

"I think she actually wore him out." Lauren said. "Seth's never tired."

"She broke the fetus." Haley chuckled.

"Puppy tired?" Emma asked.

"Maybe...a little." Seth admitted.

"Come on Emma, time for bed." Sammy said and lifted Emma off of Seth. "You need a bath." She added with a chuckled.

"Bubbles!" Emma squealed.

"Sammy." Sheyla said as her phone went off. "It's them."

"Emma honey, go get your toys and I'll meet you in the bathroom, okay?" Sammy said to the little girl and let her run off. "And my phone doesn't count as a toy." She called after Emma.

"Hello?" Sheyla said into the phone. "No...how could he? He was with us the entire time!" Sheyla snapped. "Maybe if you got your heads out of your asses-" Sheyla stopped and listened to the person on the phone. "Kid...you're joking, I know you are..." Sheyla dropped down on to the couch. "Yes...yes I understand. How long?" Sheyla rubbed her face with a hand. "Damn...thank you...bye." Sheyla closed her phone and allowed it to drop. "Jaxon's going to be in Juvenile Court till he's eighteen, then in jail for five more years."

"Five years!" Vickii snapped. "I need my war hammer!"

"We can't just leave him in jail." Michelle said.

"He's a tough dude, he can handle it." Rob said.

"Jaxon's a lover, remember? They'll turn him into fucking Swiss cheese when they're done with him." JJ said.

"He should be fine...right?" Hope asked. "They're are some scary people in jail though." She added with a whimper.

"Maybe they'll realize they're mistaken and take him out soon." Tori suggested.

"Jaxon's innocent and we all know that." Sammy said. "We have to do something."

"Then I guess we have no choice." Lance said, leaning against a wall.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"We're breaking Jaxon out." Lance stated.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mama, what's with the clothes?" Emma asked as Sammy slipped on a pair of black gloves.

"We're going out Emma-bear." Sammy answered.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, grabbing a dog stuffed animal off of the floor, several other stuffed animals were laying about Sammy floor as well.

"You're staying here honey, Aunt Shey will keep an eye on you." Sammy picked up some of the stuffed animals and placed them on the bed. "Now you need to go to bed, it's way too late for you to be up."

"But Mama, I wanna come too." Emma protested and grabbed the end of Sammy's shirt.

"This is for big people Emma. You need to go to bed." Sammy scooped Emma up and sat her down in her bed. "I won't be gone long."

"That's what she said." Emma said.

"Who?"

"The woman who watched me. She said she would be back and never did." Emma started crying. "She left me all alone and I don't wanna be alone again!" Emma sobbed. "Don't leave me again, mama!"

"You won't be alone. I promise." Sammy hugged Emma. "You won't lose your mama again." She said and felt Emma relax.

"Pinkie promise?" Emma asked, holding out her small hand.

"Pinkie promise." Sammy wrapped her pinkie around Emma's. Emma sniffed and Sammy handed her a stuffed animal before tucking the blanket around her. "Now go to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up." Sammy kissed Emma's forehead before turning around. She gasped when she saw Lance standing at her doorway.

"Who knew you could be nice." Lance chuckled as Sammy left the room, turning the light off and softly closing the door.

"I have a soft spot for kids, sue me." Sammy said.

"What are you wearing?" Lance asked.

"We're breaking Jaxon out of jail remember? Isn't black the usual attire?" Sammy said, adjusting her black sock hat.

"To a degree." Lance smirked. "You could just wear the dress again." He winked.

"I could just kick you in the balls again." Sammy threatened and walked off.

"So sensitive." Lance said in a high-pitched voice and followed the girl.

"Who's all going?" Paul asked Kid. "You never told us."

"I'm taking Haley as my weapon. Liz and Patty would never agree to help break someone out of jail or at least be able to keep their mouths shut about it." Kid said.

"Haley's my weapon." Rob protested.

"You're going to stay behind." Kid stated. "Samantha, Lance, Vickii, Hope, Tori and Fabian are going as well. Any more and we risk getting caught." Kid stated.

"Why are you agreeing to help us out with this?" Sammy asked. "I'm pretty sure you would have left any of us in jail not that long ago."

"I'm only helping because I know that Jaxon is innocent. But we have no proof and he doesn't deserve to rot, unlike some of us." Kid looked over at Lance.

"Are you still going on about that?" Lance scoffed.

"They won't expect a break out on the first night, they'll believe that everyone is still too shocked to think of anything." Kid said as the small group walked out of the house. "But that doesn't mean they won't be on guard." Kid continued, the group reaching the building being used to hold Jaxon and other criminals. "Weapon form. That means you too Lance." Kid ordered.

"Why am I-"

"Cause I don't like you." Kid interrupted him. Lance flipped Kid the bird before transforming along with Haley and Tori.

"Follow me." Kid whispered and hopped up on top of a large dumpster.

"This is like an action movie." Hope said with a chuckle as they followed Kid. Kid rolled his eyes as he pried open a window, waiting a second for an alarm.

"The windows must not be rigged." Kid said to himself and opened the window all of the way. "Everyone is to remain quiet. Understand?" Kid stared at Sammy for a second before hopping in. Hope, Sammy and Vickii jumped in without a problem.

"I think I'm stuck." Fabian grunted, the upper half of his body hanging into the room.

"Stuck on what? Me and Sammy are both bigger than you and we went through just fine." Vickii said.

"I don't know. I just can't move." Fabian said.

"Is it Tori?" Lance asked, his face appearing in the blade.

"Bitch!" Tori snapped, laying on the floor in her fan form.

"We'll just yank him in then." Sammy suggested. "Stay." She said to Lance after setting him on the floor.

"I am not a dog." Lance muttered, but stayed where he was anyways.

"You get the right and I get the left?" Vickii said as she grabbed Fabian's hand.

"No, no, no!" Fabian yelled as the girls pulled. "You're going to rip me in half!"

"I can make a bad joke." Sammy grunted.

"Can you no-" Kid stopped when there was a loud ripping sound and Fabian was launched into the room.

"Well...I guess that worked." Hope said, trying her best not the laugh.

"And we all now know the answer to 'boxers or briefs?'." Vickii chuckled.

"I'm blind!" Sammy cried, putting her hands over her eyes.

"What? What happened...oh..." Tori returned to human form and saw Fabian blushing madly and covering his exposed rear.

"Okay, so that one is going home." Kid said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I"m fine, I'm fine." Fabian slipped off his jacket and tied it around his waist. "We have to get Jaxon now." Fabian snapped his fingers and Tori turned into her weapon form, landing in his hands.

"Oh look at who's being a man." Vickii smirked. "And then there's Lance." She added as Sammy lifted the boy from the ground.

"So Kiddo, what now?" Sammy asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do not kill anyone, just get them out of the way if they get in it." Kid ordered. "Now I was able to learn that Jaxon's holding room is number one-seventeen. Right now we are above room one-fifteen."

"Above?" Hope asked.

"Yes, right now we're in the 'attic' of the building." Kid explained.

"Why are we above it?" Lance asked.

"So we don't get caught, dumb-ass." Kid snapped. "There is a ceiling vent in room one-fifteen and we are going to jump through it."

"Who's in room one-fifteen?" Sammy asked, twirling Lance in her hands.

"It's your room." Kid stated.

"What? My room?" Sammy stopped playing with the weapon. "What do you mean 'my room'?"

"When the authorities were told about what you are now, they've prepared a room for the day you snap." Kid said.

"I am not going to snap." Sammy said.

"And how do you know that? You are full of black blood and madness, I'm shocked that you are still you after all of the shit you've been through." Kid said.

"I'm tough." Sammy rested Lance against her shoulder. "Now, are we saving Jaxon or are we going to gossip like a bunch of girls?"

"You are a girl." Tori said.

"I'm not so sure." Fabian chuckled.

"I will shove the sharp end of Lance so far up your exposed ass, you'll be-"

"Samantha." Kid snapped.

"Sounds about right." Haley laughed.

"I just got it!" Fabian let out a disgusted grunt.

"Wow...you're slow." Tori sighed.

"You mean he comes too fast, right?" Sammy winked.

"Wait, what? Oh...oh!" Fabian's cheeks lit up.

"Can we quit with these jokes for five minutes and move on." Kid said.

"We need to get my war hammer to add in his jokes." Vickii said. "Shall we?" Vickii asked Kid.

"Oh no, let's just sit here and continue insulting everyone's ability in the bedroom." Kid scoffed.

"Well you got an asymmetrical dick." Vickii scoffed back.

"You have an asymmetrical face!" Kid snapped.

"Look at your hair." Vickii flicked Kid's bangs.

"Well-"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Hope's and Sammy's chant made the two stop arguing.

"Let's just save your friend already." Kid walked away.

"Vickid?" Hope suggested.

"Kickii?" Sammy asked.

"Kickii." Hope agreed.

"Sounds like kinky." Fabian chuckled.

"That's the point." Haley sighed.

"It's still weird hearing you guys talk in weapon form." Fabian said.

"How do you think we feel?" Tori asked. "I'm pretty much naked and you're holding me and if you make one joke Sammy I swear to God I will end you."

"I wasn't gonna make a joke." Sammy smirked.

"So if you guys are naked, does that mean Sammy's..." Hope pointed at Sammy, who was still holding Lance.

"It's not like he's complaining." Vickii chuckled.

"You've never gone into full weapon form, have you?" Tori asked Sammy.

"No, never needed to." Sammy answered. "And I don't plan on it."

"It's time to go." Kid said, a hold in the ground next to him. "Hope, I need you to stay behind and keep an eye out. Be ready to catch people at any moment." Kid hopped through the hole with Haley in his hands and Sammy, Vickii and Fabian followed right after.

"Good luck." Hope said and waved to the others.

"Now you're actually going to have to be quiet, no talking." Kid said.

"This was supposed to be my room?" Sammy asked, terrified. "Holy shit."

"This is a little much, isn't it?" Fabian said. "I know she's...well her, but really?"

"This reminds me of Fifty Shades of Gray...and not in the good way." Vickii added.

"If she breaks, they have to be able to keep her contained." Kid stated.

"But there are spikes on the wall!" Haley snapped. "She could kill herself if..."

"They don't care if she dies or not. That just means they won't have to deal with her anymore." Kid went over to the room's door.

"Well...fuck them too." Sammy said.

"Hush, there's a guard on the other side of the door." Kid whispered. Kid slowly opened the door and yanked the guard into the room, quickly pressing Haley to his neck. "Do not say a word." Kid said. "Vickii, grab a chain and wrap him up." Kid ordered.

"Yes sir." Vickii chuckled and did as she was told.

"I'll just be taking these." Kid took the keys off of the man's belt and flipped through them. "Check the hall." He said to Fabian. Fabian went over to the door and peeked his head out.

"All clear." Fabian said. Kid went past Fabian with the key to one-seventeen in his hands. Kid jerked his head to the side, telling the others to follow as he slipped out of the room. Kid paused after the group walked several feet out of the room. He held up two fingers, pointed at himself and then at Sammy. Sammy nodded her head and the two went ahead of the others. Kid went up behind a guard and smashed the dull end of Haley into his head, knocking him unconscious. Sammy tripped the other guard over with Lance and kicked the man in the head.

"Room one-sixteen." Vickii walked over to the room and peeked in. "It's empty too." Vickii looked over at Kid.

"My room, I'm guessing." Lance said.

"Be happy I wasn't involved in the design." Kid said and the group continued walking.

"Jaxon!?" Vickii called, the boy was standing outside of room one-seventeen.

"How did you get out?" Tori asked.

"That mark..." Lance said to himself.

"Come on Jaxon, we need to get you out of here." Vickii walked over to Jaxon, her hand out.

"Wait...Vickii!" Lance yelled.

"Well...hello." Jaxon grinned and took Vickii's hand. "And goodbye." He added harshly before pulling Vickii close and stabbing the girl in the stomach with a hidden knife.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mother...fucker." Vickii grunted, holding the hole in her stomach and falling over.

"Get back here!" Lance returned to human form and went after Jaxon.

"Take care of Vickii! Fabian, with me!" Kid ordered as he and Fabian took off after the two boys.

"I'm gonna...kill him." Vickii said, trying to get up.

"Let me fix you first." Sammy lightly push Vickii back down.

"My...war hammer." Vickii gasped for air.

"You can kick his ass later, now stay still." Sammy held her arm above Vickii and sliced it open, several drops of her black blood going into the wound.

"How does that make you feel?" Vickii asked, watching herself heal up while Sammy healed even faster.

"How does what make me feel?" Sammy asked. "Don't play the pronoun game with me."

"Knowing that your blood can heal people." Vickii sat up when the hole in her stomach was closed. "Your blood works better and faster than Eruka's magic."

"Feels pretty freaking awesome." Sammy laughed. "Now go figure out what the hell is wrong with Jaxon." Vickii chuckled before getting up and running in the direction the boys had gone. Sammy's smile went away the moment she was alone, feeling bad that she had just lied to her friend. Sammy didn't want to admit how much trouble her black blood was causing her. She hadn't had a good night's rest since that terrible day. She would have horrible nightmares of going mad and tearing apart everyone that she cared for. Her body would start to shake and she would laugh as the images continue to flash in her mind, even after she had woken up. Lance hadn't slept much either, keeping Sammy calm and preventing her from losing her mind completely. Sammy felt horrible for what she was doing to the boy, he's gone through enough in his life already, he didn't need an insane girlfriend.

"Hello!" Sammy was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jaxon's voice and a knock on the window of room one-seventeen's door. "Are you here to save me?" Jaxon asked.

"What? But if you're...then who..." Sammy flinched when a loud alarm started blaring throughout the building. "Shit!" She cursed and scrambled to her feet. Sammy had kept her arm as an ax and she used the blade to cut open the door handle, stealth no longer needed. "You have a lot of explaining to do." She said to Jaxon and yanked him out of the room.

"I didn't do anything." Jaxon said. "I've been in the damned room the whole time."

"You or at least someone who looks like you just stabbed Vickii." Sammy said.

"I saw, but I knew she'd be fine. Vickii's a stubborn son-of-a-bitch." Jaxon chuckled.

"Now is not the time to be yourself, we have to get out of here now." Sammy grabbed Jaxon's arm and lead him to room one-fifteen. "Hope! Me and Jaxon are coming up!" She called.

"Okay!" Hope called back.

"Holy shit, this room is kinky." Jaxon played with a chain hanging from the wall. "Who's the dude?" He asked, pointing at the guard.

"We were trying to be sneaky at first, but then shit hit the fan." Sammy grabbed a chair and set it under the hole in the ceiling. "Go." She ordered Jaxon.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaxon saluted before hopping up on the chair and crawling through the hole. Sammy stepped up on the chair and looked over at the guard, who was still struggling to get the chain off of him.

Sammy opened her mouth and let out a hiss, black ooze dripping out of her mouth. She let out a screech and jumped off of the chair and on top of the guard. Sammy used her nails to claw open the man's throat and she bit the side of his neck, swallowing the chunk of flesh...

"Sammy, hurry up!" Hope said, her voice a soft echo in Sammy's hallucination.

"I'm coming." Sammy felt her heart racing fast and she quickly crawled up before her vision became reality.

"Why did you just stand there?" Hope asked. "You looked lost for a second."

"I'm fine. Just tired." Sammy lied again. "Let's get back to the house and figure out what we're doing next." The three jumped out of the window and then hopped off of the dumpster, seeing the others running towards them.

"Did you get him?" Jaxon asked Lance.

"Him? Don't you mean you?" Kid snapped and grabbed Jaxon's arm. "I have half a mind to end you on the spot for the shit you've put us through."

"That wasn't Jaxon." Lance said.

"How the hell wan't it?" Kid asked.

"There was a mark on the other guys neck, the mark of a cloaking spell." Lance explained.

"Are we Harry Potter or something?" Fabian scoffed.

"Shut up ass-less wonder." Kid held an arm out and prevented Fabian from attacking Lance. "There's a spell that allows you to take the appearance of any person as long as you have something that have some form of their DNA."

"How would they have my DNA? And why me?" Jaxon asked.

"Have you met your mop of hair? And you're known as the only one that can fight Nader, no one else in the group, except maybe Rob, would." Lance said.

"What about me?" Vickii asked. "I fight him all the time."

"You're his daughter and I'm pretty sure no one wants to take your form." Lance said.

"I'm gonna hit him!" Vickii snapped.

"Not now, we have to go before we're caught." Kid said. "But I have my eye on you." He jabbed a finger into Jaxon's chest before taking off.

"Don't be shocked if you find your boyfriend in a coma tomorrow." Vickii said to Sammy and the others ran as well, leaving Sammy and Lance behind. Sammy looked over her shoulder at the building, the hallucination still fresh in her mind.

"You okay?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Sammy turned away from the building and the two went off after the others, the alarm still blaring behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hurry, hide Jaxon." Kid ordered when the group busted through the front door.

"Did your trip go well?" JJ asked, being the only one left in the living room.

"Go to bed, we need to look like we've been here the whole time." Kid ordered. "Where's Black-Star."

"Get out of my room!" Vickii's scream answered everyone's question. Black-Star ran into the room with Vickii on his tail. "What the hell were you doing in there!?"

"Probably trying to find something to harass you with since you're still his for six more days." Sammy answered. "Shit...why did I bring that up." She sighed when she heard Lance chuckle. Everyone flinched when there was a knock on the door.

"Jaxon hide!" Kid said in a whisper.

"Open up!" Soul's voice came from the other end of the door.

"Mama?" Emma walked into the living room, rubbing sleep from one of her eyes.

"I will break down this door!" Soul threatened, pounding on the door again. Jaxon cursed and ran off, going into the closest closet.

"What that word mean?" Emma asked.

"Bad things." Sammy answered.

"Door?" Emma pointed at the door that was still getting hit.

"Vickii you get it." Kid ordered. "Everyone else on the couch." Kid sat himself down in a chair and Black-Star threw himself across a couch. Sammy, Hope and Tori sat on the other couch while Fabian stood on the end and Lance stayed where he was.

"Calm your tits man, we couldn't hear you over the t.v." Vickii said after opening the door.

"Where is he?" Maka asked.

"Where is who?" Vickii asked innocently.

"Jaxon, smart-ass." Soul snapped. "He broke out and we know you guys had something to do with it."

"We've been home the whole time. Ask Kid." Vickii pointed back with her thumb.

"Kid?" Maka said as she and Soul entered the house.

"How's it going?" Kid asked calmly.

"Kid, have you guys been here the whole time?" Soul asked.

"I came over to get something from Samantha and I got distracted by the movie they were watching." Kid gestured towards the t.v., which was playing _The Lion King._

"Oh...well..." Maka looked around, her eyes held open wide. "I don't see his soul, I haven't seen his soul the whole walk." Maka stated.

"Thanks for having such faith in us." Sammy said with heavy sarcasm.

"How's Emma doing?" Maka asked, crouching down in front of the little girl.

"I wanna bed." Emma whined and went over to Sammy, putting her head on her knee.

"Aw, Emma-bear." Sammy lifted Emma and sat her in her lap, allowing Emma to rest her head against her chest.

"See you guys tomorrow then." Soul said.

"Bye." Everyone waved and watched the two leave the house. The room was quiet for a second before Lance fell over.

"Lancey!" Sammy got up, carrying Emma with her and went over to the boy.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Lance gasped for air. "I just haven't used that much magic for so long like that before."

"Soul Protect?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. The moment I saw that Jaxon was out of his cell, I casted it." Lance stated.

"You need bed to." Emma said, patting her hand against Lance's head.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Lance chuckled.

"Are we good?" Jaxon asked, peeking his head out of the closest.

"Yeah, you can come out." Kid said.

"Did Jaxon just come out of the closest?" JJ asked as Jaxon stepped out of the closest and closed the door behind him.

"Honey, you wish I was gay." Jaxon said, snapping his fingers in a 'z' shape.

"Don't do anything stupid for the next several days." Kid said. "I'm going to make some calls and try to get all of this figured out soon. Black-Star, how long do you plan on staying here?"

"I'm here for a week, since Vickii has to do everything I say." Black-Star answered.

"Alright, keep an eye on them and don't do anything stupid either. Good night." Kid said and left the house.

"Hey Vickii, go get me a blanket. Imma sleep on the couch." Black-Star said, getting himself comfortable.

"Can I just fight him again instead of doing this?" Vickii asked out loud as she did what she was told.

"Just be happy he didn't ask to use your bed." Sammy said.

"Don't tempt me." Black-Star chuckled.

"Night guys." Jaxon said as he, JJ, Tori, Hope, Haley and Fabian left the room. Lance got back up and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sammy asked while they were walking down the hall.

"I have some connections still, even with my mother dead." Lance stated.

"Don't get yourself into trouble Lancey." Sammy said, walking into her bedroom. "I don't want you hurt." She added before closing the door.

"No promises." Lance said to himself and went into his own room. Lance sat down on his bed and dialed a number into his phone.

"Magic Hotline, this is Ashley speaking." A nice voice said on the other end of the phone.

"This is Lancelot."

"Lancelot? Cynthia's son? I thought you were dead."

"Cynthia's dead, not me." Lance stated.

"How can I help you sir?"

"There has been a casting of a cloaking spell in Death City, are you able to track the most resent user of that spell?"

"Cloaking spells aren't traceable."

"Fuck." Lance cursed.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Ashley stuttered in fear.

"Don't be scared, I'm not the same person anymore." Lance reached under his mattress and pulled out a small notepad. "Thank you, good bye." Lance closed his phone and flipped it back open, dialing in a new number that was scribbled down on the notepad.

"Name and number." A rough voice asked.

"Lancelot, number one-eighteen."

"Lancelot? When was the last time you used this hotline, you crazy bastard?"

"I'm not in the mood for small talk, James. Now I need you and your little friends help me find someone."

"Do you want the person taken out?"

"No, I just want him found." Lance dropped the notepad. "He has used a cloaking spell and disguised himself as one of my friends and has attacked another friend and her father. I want him found and I have a few questions for him."

"This is going to cost a pretty penny. You and I both know tracking down cloaking spells is illegal."

"Does it sound like I give a shit?" Lance snapped. "I want him found and I want him found now."

"Yes sir. We'll call you back when we find him."

"Good." Lance closed his phone and flopped down on to his back. He closed his eyes and dropped his phone, hating that he had resorted to using the Black Magic Dealers, but he didn't want to wait for Kid to discover that he would never find the man without breaking a few rules.


	16. Chapter 16

"I thought you wouldn't have found him sooner." Lance scoffed into his phone as he entered the kitchen, the rest of the house already up and getting ready for school, except for Jaxon, who was trying to figure out what to do while everyone was gone. Sammy was sitting next to Emma and helping the girl cut the pancakes she and Vickii had made. "Thank you for the help, the payment will arrive in three days." Lance closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" Sammy asked, wiping butter off of Emma's chin.

"I bought something for you and I'm just paying the man." Lance chuckled and kissed the top of Sammy's head.

"Gross." Seth stuck out his tongue.

"Oh hush." Lauren slapped Seth upside the head.

"Don't worry, I bought something for you too." Lance went over to Seth.

"No, no, no, no. Rape!" Seth called as Lance tried to give him a kiss as well.

"Papa's silly." Emma giggled.

"Oh my God." Haley said.

"Did she just..." JJ's sentence trailed off.

"I love it!" Vickii laughed.

"Emma, what did you just call Lance?" Sheyla asked the little girl.

"That's papa." Emma stated and pointed at Lance.

"How does she like you?" Paul asked. "You're the only one who hasn't changed her diaper or fed her or even really held her."

"Even Fabian has held the girl more than you." Haley said.

"She's only calling him that because he's with Sammy the most." Tori stated. "Emma thinks Sammy as mom so it makes sense that she thinks that Lance is a 'dad'."

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Fabian chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"Not for Emma." Tori said and shoved a forkful of food into Fabian's mouth.

"I don't wanna school today." Black-Star muttered.

"Would you rather go on a mission?" Lance asked, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"We have a mission?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. It's for all of us, did I forget to tell all of you?" Lance clicked his tongue.

"We have to drop Emma off at daycare first." Sammy said. "We are not taking her on a mission."

"Well, duh." Jaxon said.

"Let's go!" Black-Star cheered and ran out of the house.

"Does he know where he's going?" Vickii asked.

"Three...two...one-" Sammy snapped her fingers

"Where am I going?" Black-Star ran back into the house.

"Follow me." Lance said.

x~x~x

"Didn't I tell all of you not to do anything stupid!?" Kid snapped as he caught up to the group as they boarded a bus.

"How did you know we were leaving?" Paul asked.

"Black-Star wouldn't shut up about going on a mission today." Kid answered. "And shouldn't Jaxon be at home hiding?" Kid added in a whisper.

"I'm covered." Jaxon said behind his mask of a green pig.

"You look ridiculous." Kid snapped and snatched the mask away.

"When doesn't he?" Vickii chuckled.

"I will bitch slap you woman." Jaxon warned.

"Where are we going anyways." Kid asked. "You didn't sign up for a mission for the DWMA."

"I assigned my own mission." Lance said. "I found the man who's been impersonating Jaxon."

"How?"

"I have my ways." Lance leaned back and held his hands behind his head.

"If you're taking us to-"

"I'm not leading any of you to danger, I promise." Lance chuckled. "I don't do that anymore. I'm a good guy now."

"I don't believe you." Kid stated. The group got off of the bus a hour later and walked for another ten minutes before they reached an abandoned building that looked like it would fall down at any moment.

"Denis!" Lance called as he kicked open the door. "Denis Watson!"

"Lance, wait!" Sammy called and she and the others ran into the building after him.

"Everyone, weapon form now!" Kid ordered.

"Don't bother." A man stated. "It won't help you." Everyone yelled and flinched when there was a bright flash of light.

"Get off!" Jaxon yelled and when everyone regained their vision, there were two Jaxons standing next to each other.

"How do we tell the difference?" Tori asked.

"They're identical." Paul added.

"I know." Lance walked over to the boys and grabbed one of the Jaxons and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell man!" The Jaxon snapped.

"I know it's you Denis, cut the shit." Lance said harshly. "Your mark is showing."

"Fuck." The Jaxon, Denis, cursed and his body changed to a red-headed man.

"Now who gave you the magic?" Lance asked.

"What are you talking about?" Denis said.

"You are not a witch, you're only a meister." Lance stated. "Now who gave you the magic?"

"I'm not telling. I am sworn to secrecy." Denis said.

"I have ways of making pathetic rats like you talk." Lance put his hand on the man's neck. "Who are you working for?"

"Lancey..." Sammy said, no one knowing what to do. Kid just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'll never tell." Denis croaked. The man screamed when Lance pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Tell me!" Lance shouted.

"No!" Denis cried. Lance took the knife and slid it down, the blade coming out through the man's armpit.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Lance asked in a low voice.

"N-no." Denis coughed. Lance stabbed Denis' other shoulder, twisting the blade.

"I am not afraid to kill you Denis." Lance whispered. "I've killed many others without even blinking." Lance dragged the knife down Denis' arm slowly, making the man scream again. "Go ahead and scream all you want Denis, it won't make it stop." Lance yanked the blade out and stabbed it into Denis' thigh. "I'm running out of places to stab Denis." Lance removed the knife and jabbed it into Denis' other thigh. "Unless you want to be Danielle, I suggest you tell me who you work for." Lance took the knife and started dragging it along the inside of the man's leg, closer to Denis' area. "Tell...me..." Lance stopped his arm when Denis whispered a name into his ear. "No!" Lance yelled and stabbed the man in the heart. He jerked the blade out and put his arms down, Denis falling over, dead.

"Do you guys finally see what I've been saying." Kid stated, gesturing towards the bloody Lance. "He's never going to change."

"It's a good thing Emma didn't come with us." Rob said softly.

"Oh my God." Hope cried and held on to Vickii's arm.

"Dude..." Jaxon added in a whisper.

"Lance is nothing more than a psychotic murderer, a mad witch." Kid spat. "He is just like his mother."

"I am nothing like my mother!" Lance snapped.

"Look at yourself! You're covered in another man's blood!"

"Your hands aren't clean either!"

"But they're cleaner than yours." Kid said.

"Lancey...that man..." Sammy held her arms to her chest.

"Sam I...I didn't..." Lance dropped the knife and went over to Sammy. "Sam listen-"

"Get away from me!" Sammy snapped and stepped away from the boy. "I thought you weren't that guy anymore. I thought you were better than that."

"Sam-"

"Don't you even dare." Sheyla stepped between Lance and Sammy. "Go clean yourself off." Sheyla scoffed and grabbed Sammy's arm, leading her out of the building as the others left as well.

Lance stood in the building alone, Denis's body evaporated and a red soul floated in the air. He was lucky that the person was a kishin-egg, or he would be in worse trouble. Lance looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood, memories of other kills flashing in his mind. He wiped his hands against his pants, thinking that it would be enough, but it wasn't. Lance felt his heart ache, thinking of the look of horror Sammy had on her face after he killed Denis.

"Sam...Sam!" Lance called and ran out of the building, seeing that the group was already far away. "Sammy." Lance fell to his knees, knowing that he had screwed up big time.


	17. Chapter 17

Haley stood in the living room alone, tapping her foot against the ground. Everyone else had spread themselves along the house and Kid told them that they didn't have to worry about class today, but he forced Black-Star to go. Jaxon was told he could return to class tomorrow as well and his name is now cleared. Lance hadn't returned to the house yet and Haley was waiting for the boy.

"Nice of you to show your face." Haley said harshly as Lance opened the front door of the house. "You didn't even bother cleaning yourself off."

"This is where I live, my clothes are here." Lance responded in a weak voice.

"I suggest hurrying up and finding somewhere else to live." Haley grabbed a bag from the couch and threw it at Lance's feet.

"You went through my things!?" Lance snapped. "Who gave you the right to do that!?" Lance stepped over to Haley and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Haley scoffed and slapped Lance's hand away. "You fucked up Lance."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lance asked.

"Sammy's the most upset out of all of us." Haley stated. "The Sance ship is going down because of what you did."

"I made a mistake."

"You tortured and killed a man in front of all of us." Haley crossed her arms. "Is that how you worked before you met us? Because it seems that you're still the same."

"My mother is dead. I killed my own mother for all of you." Lance said.

"Congratulations." Haley said with a roll of her eyes.

"I killed her so I wouldn't be that person anymore."

"Well it didn't work, now did it?"

"Why are you the one kicking me out!? You're one of the biggest supporters of the whole fucking 'Sance is love, Sance is life' shit!" Lance snapped. "You still shipped it when I tried to kill all of you two months ago."

"That's because we knew you were only doing it because of your mother." Haley answered. "But killing Denis after you mutilated him, was all you."

"Why are you still here?" Sheyla asked, leaving the kitchen. "I thought you were getting your bag and leaving."

"I'm surprised he even bothered showing his face." Tori added, following Sheyla.

"You might want to leave." Hope said as she and Lauren entered the room as well.

"You're still covered in his blood and you come here?" Michelle snapped.

"That's horrible." Lauren added.

"I'm usually on your side Lance, but you really fucked up." Vickii said.

"What are all of you going to do, you're just a bunch of girls." Lance scoffed and walked past Michelle, almost running into JJ.

"I'm not a girl." JJ stated.

"Don't be so sure." Lance said and turned around, rolling his eyes when he saw Seth in front of him. "Would all of you just leave me alone!" Lance snapped.

"Once you leave, we will." Seth said.

"This is my assigned house by the DWMA." Lance shoved Tori out of the way and ended up face-to-face with Fabian.

"Does it look like we care?" Fabian scoffed.

"You can't just kick me out because of one mistake." Lance said and looked over his shoulder when there was a hand placed on it.

"It was more than just one mistake." Rob said, squeezing Lance's shoulder.

"Get off of me." Lance snapped and shoved Rob's hand away.

"You have to go." Paul stated.

"You can't make me leave." Lance started to feel very crowded.

"Sorry buddy, but you can't stay here." Jaxon stated, crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall.

"It's not like any of you can stop me." Lance shoved his way past everyone and stopped when he saw Sammy standing down the hall with Emma in her arms. "Sam..."

"Papa did bad." Emma said.

"Sam, wait." Lance took a step forward, holding a hand out. Sammy turned her head away and turned around. "Sammy?" Lance's hand fell down as he watched Sammy walk away from him and enter her room, the door closing behind her.

"Time to leave." Rob took the bag Haley had packed and shoved it into Lance's chest.

"But Sam needs me." Lance protested.

"She has us." Sheyla said and grabbed Lance's arm, dragging him to the front door.

"You guys don't understand, she-"

"Doesn't need you anymore." Tori said as she opened the door to the house.

"Or at the moment at least." JJ corrected.

"The ship is still sailing, but it's at the dock now." Michelle said.

"We'll let you know when, or if, you can come back." Seth said.

"But-" Lance's sentence was cut off when he was pushed out of the house. "Guys wait, you need to know something about Sam."

"We know more than you think we do Lance." Hope said.

"At night you need-"

"We don't need to listen to what you do with Sammy at night." JJ scoffed.

"You're disgusting, that's not what I'm talking about. You-"

"You're in no position to tell us what to do." Lauren said.

"Would you stop interrupting-"

"Just shut up Lance." Haley said. "You know what you did and you know there is no avoiding this."

"We'll see you at school and missions and things, but you can't live here for now." Michelle said.

"You're a danger to us, to Emma and to Sammy." JJ added.

"But I...Guys please-"

"Good bye." Sheyla said and slammed the door shut in Lance's face.


	18. Chapter 18

The woman let out a soft laugh as she watched Lance walked away from the house. She played with a blonde strand of hair and kept smiling while Lance stopped and looked over his shoulder at the house. The woman could feel Lance's sorrow and she loved it.

"Mom, who's that?" A young boy asked, pointing at Lance.

"Someone you're going to have some fun with when you're older Kevin." The woman answered.

"Like the others?" Kevin asked.

"Just like the others." The woman laughed again.

x~x~x

"When is papa coming back?" Emma asked as she held Sammy's hand. The group was walking to the DWMA the next morning after they had kicked Lance out.

"I don't know Emma-bear." Sammy admitted, half awake. Sammy didn't allow herself to sleep last night, worried that she would go mad and without Lance there the rest of the house would learn her secret.

"I miss papa." Emma said.

"Me too." Sammy whispered her agreement.

"I'm coming today!" Max yelled as he ran to the group, naked. Sammy quickly put her hands over Emma's eyes while Seth did the same to Lauren.

"Max! Pants!" Michelle shouted.

"I always forget." Max turned into his rabbit form and jumped into Michelle's arms.

"I can still hear it flapping." Jaxon said, traumatized.

"Bunny!" Emma giggled and went over to Michelle, scratching Max under his chin.

"Here, you can hold him." Michelle handed Max to Emma.

"Yay!" Emma cheered and took off with Max, walking next to Sammy after she caught up. The group reached the academy and after reaching the top, there was an awkward silence. "Papa!" Emma placed Max on the floor and ran over to Lance.

"Hey Emma." Lance rubbed the back of his head while Emma hugged his leg. "Sam, can I talk to you?"

"No." Sheyla answered for Sammy.

"Since when were you Sam?" Lance scoffed.

"We're going to be late to class." Sheyla said after a bell went off.

"Sam, please?" Lance asked.

"Not now." Sammy responded and followed her friends as they went into the building, Emma releasing Lance and going after them.

"I heard you guys took care of the person who attacked Mr. Nader." Ox said to the group as they sat down in their seats.

"Yep, he's gone." Haley answered.

"How did you find him? I heard he used a cloaking spell and those are impossible to track."

"Let it go Ox." Kid snapped. "It's none of your concern."

"I was just asking, Kid. Can't blame me for my curiosity." Ox said. Another bell rang and the class watched in silence as Stein walked into the room, wrote 'study hall' on the board and walked right back out.

"Well, that just happened." Tori said.

The students split up about the classroom. Sheyla, Haley, Michelle and JJ were talking with Maka and Soul about a television show they had all watched. Vickii and Black-Star were arm-wrestling while Tori and Fabian sat together and watched. Seth was sitting on the floor with Patty and Hope, playing a silly hand game while Lauren was laying out on the floor with her head in Seth's lap. Paul was sleeping at his desk and Rob and Jaxon were play fighting. Sammy sat at her desk, doodling in her notebook and ignored Lance as he sat down next to her.

"Can we talk now?" Lance asked. Sammy continued sketching a cartoon character, acting as if Lance wasn't even there. "You can't avoid me forever."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Sammy muttered, letting out a scoff and scribbling over her drawing.

"I thought it looked good." Lance commented. Sammy didn't respond and started a new sketch. "Listen Sam, about what happened yesterday-"

"Don't bring it up." Sammy snapped. "I don't want to think about it."

"Then we can just forget it and move on." Lance suggested.

"You can't just forget something like that." Sammy said softly, turning her notebook so she could get the angle of the person's chin right.

"Who are you drawing?" Lance asked, trying to change the subject for a second.

"Are you really concerned about that?" Sammy asked.

"Just trying some small talk." Lance admitted.

"You've never really been good at that." Sammy stated and continued drawing.

"Yeah..." Lance moved over closer to Sammy and put his hand on top of hers, stopping her from drawing anymore. "Can you pay attention to me for a moment?"

"Why should I?" Sammy asked, still not looking at Lance.

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"Are you sure about that?" The tone in Sammy's voice made Lance's heart drop.

"What?" Lance squeezed Sammy's hand. "I made a mistake and I'm really sorry for that. I lost control." Lance used his other hand to grab Sammy's chin and forced her to look at him. "You know that feeling. That feeling of losing control and hurting people that you don't want to."

"My friends don't like you at the moment." Sammy moved her head out of Lance's grip, but didn't try to move his hand from hers.

"Does it matter what they think? If you're happy, then they'll get over it."

"My friends matter to me a lot more than you realize, Lance."

"I understand that, but I really don't want to sleep on a park bench again."

"You slept on a park bench?"

"Where else could I go at the last moment? And I wasn't in the mood to explain to people what happened or come up with a good enough lie."

"Emma missed you last night and this morning." Sammy said, putting her other hand on top of Lance's. "I'll talk to the others today and see if they'll let you back in today."

"Are you doing this for me, for yourself or for Emma?" Lance asked.

"A little bit of all three." Sammy admitted with a small smile.

"I didn't want to pull the 'you still have to do everything I say for five more days' card." Lance chuckled.

"You're going to drop that if I get you back in the house." Sammy stated.

"That's no fun." Lance pouted and put his chin on Sammy's shoulder.

"That's life." Sammy winked.


	19. Chapter 19

"Absolutely not!" Sheyla snapped during weapons and meisters class. Sid was helping several other students, including Lance with a move he had taught the class so Sammy decided it would be a good time to ask everyone if Lance could come back.

"He made a mistake Shey." Sammy protested.

"He killed someone." Michelle said.

"We're all guilty of that." Haley admitted.

"But we didn't torture the person." Tori said. "We got in, did our jobs and got out."

"Lance was just trying to get information." Sammy said.

"There are better ways to get information, you and I both know that Sammy." Sheyla said.

"Emma wants him back." Sammy started playing with her hands.

"Emma's just going to have to get over it." Sheyla scoffed. "Lance is dangerous."

"And I'm not?" Sammy asked, throwing her hands down.

"He's tried to kill us before." Sheyla said.

"And? I've broken Fabian's wrist, I broke your leg and I pretty much ate Vickii's shoulder." Sammy gestured towards each person she spoke of.

"You went mad." Fabian said.

"And so did Lance. He's half witch you guys. He grew up with a fucked up mother and he's learning to control himself, just like me."

"Here." Hope plopped a notebook between the group, a drawing on the exposed page.

"What's this?" JJ asked.

"Lance's soul." Hope stated. "It's splitting in half, the good half is trying to kick out the bad."

"Is this what souls look like?" Seth asked, grabbing the notebook.

"To a degree." Hope stated. "I can draw out your guys' souls as well if you want."

"That would be cool." Lauren said.

"Does this mean Lance can come back?" Sammy asked as the notebook was passed to Sheyla.

"Fine. But you're in charge of keeping him in line. I'm done dealing with it." Sheyla scoffed and gave the notebook to Michelle.

"What I miss?" Lance asked after rejoining the group.

"You're back in." Sammy wrapped an arm around Lance's neck and rubbed her knuckles against his head.

x~x~x

"Bored!" JJ shouted, sprawled out on one of the couches. Several days have passed since they allowed Lance back in the house. The whole house had been quiet lately, nothing exciting happening and all of the missions weren't thrilling enough to amuse them.

"Thank you-" Michelle leaned over the top of the couch. "-for shouting in my ear!" She yelled before walking off to the other couch and plopping herself down next to Haley and Rob. Sammy was sitting in one of the plush chairs, leaning against one of her arms that was resting against the edge. Lance was sitting on the other edge of the chair, arms crossed and letting out a yawn a second later.

"Do you guys want to make a bet?" Sammy suddenly asked, lifting her head off of her arm.

"You lost your last bet, remember?" Vickii scoffed, laying on the ground with her feet propped up on Jaxon's lap.

"So did you." Jaxon said, leaning back on the couch and ending up sitting between Rob's legs.

"Shut up." Vickii muttered.

"What kind of bet?" Lance asked.

"Boys verses girls. The group with the most souls at the end of a week wins." Sammy said.

"What'll happen when you girls lose?" Rob chuckled.

"You mean, when you boys lose?" Tori asked, moving her head off of Fabian's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure he meant what he said." Fabian said.

"Oh shit, shots fired!" Vickii said.

"Losing group had to wear what the winning group chooses, no complaints and no sassy remarks." Sammy said, looking over at Lance.

"I'm not sassy." Lance rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not sarcastic." Sammy scoffed.

"I hope you loved that pink dress." Lance smirked. "Cause you're putting it right back on when we win."

"Wait, we're off." Seth said, counting the people in the room. "There's eight girls and seven guys."

"You're only down by one and you have Lance." Lauren stated.

"You guys have Sammy. She's already has over a hundred souls in two months." Paul said. "We need another dude."

"You can have Black-Star." Vickii said. "So then when we win, I can dress him up as I like." She added with a chuckle.

"Wasn't yesterday your last day of serving him and you're already making another bet?" Hope asked.

"Maybe." Vickii said while Sammy dialed a number into her phone.

"Hey Black-Star, wanna be part of a bet?" Sammy asked into the phone. "It's boys verses girls and we're one boy short...winners get to pick out a outfit for the losers to wear...the others want to play?" Sammy put her hand over the phone. "Do you guys want to make this bet eve bigger?" She asked the others.

"Hell yeah!" Tori said.

"Tell them they can join. Most souls collected by next Monday wins." Sammy closed the phone.

"The teams are gonna be even, right?" Seth asked.

"Kid was there, he already did the math." Sammy said and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"No cheating." Fabian said, pointing at Sammy.

"Why do you think I'm gonna cheat?" Sammy asked, putting a hand to her chest, acting as if she was offended.

"You're you." Fabian offered as an explanation.

"Well. I love you too, mate." Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Watch yourself." Lance chuckled, lightly nudging Sammy with an elbow.

"Jelly?" Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Bullshit." Rob said through a cough. "Excuse me...had something in my throat." Rob placed a hand on his neck and smirked.

"Does the bet start now then?" Sheyla asked.

"In exactly one week we'll see who wins." Lance agreed.

"Good, cause I already have a mission." Sheyla winked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Shit, shit, shit!" Rob cursed as he, Seth and Kilik ran away from a large monster. The three boys jumped over a large log and they peeked over their shoulder and watched the monster walked through the log like it was nothing.

"I told you not to touch the thing!" Kilik snapped at Seth.

"I didn't touch the thing!" Seth protested.

"You touched the thing!"

"I touched the other thing!"

"There was no other thing!"

"Then what was that thing!?"

"It was that thing's thing!"

"That thing was that thing's thing!?"

"I officially hate the word thing!" Rob yelled before he tripped over a vine. The other two boys also tripped over the vine and all three of them tumbled down a tall hill. The monster let out a roar and watched the boys for a moment before turning away and leaving them, no longer interested. Rob was the first one launched off of a small cliff and fell through a tree, Seth and Kilik following right behind. Kilik went through all the way while Seth and Rob got stuck on vines and hung upside down from the tree. A small ball came out of Seth's pocket and landed on the ground next to Kilik.

"You took the thing." Kilik said and grabbed the ball.

"I was supposed to get the thing." Seth said.

"But you got the thing wrong and that thing came after us."

"We didn't get to get the thing's soul." Seth whined.

"The thing would have killed us."

"Can we please no longer say 'thing'?" Rob asked. "And get me down!"

x~x~x

Michelle, Haley, Liz and Patty casually walked through Death City. Michelle and Patty were eating ice-cream while Haley and Liz had already finished theirs. Max was hopping alongside Michelle, stopping to lick some ice-cream that dripped off of Michelle's cone and landed on his paw.

"Who are we looking for again?" Liz asked.

"Some man named Alexander." Haley answered.

"What does he look like?"

"All I was told was to look for bright green hair." Haley said. "It can't be too hard to see." Patty let out a hum when she saw a man with green hair run past her.

"Hey sis..." Patty said, continuing to eat her ice-cream.

"What kind of a person has green hair? That's just weird." Liz scoffed.

"Black-Star has blue hair." Haley said.

"Sis..."

"Black-Star's not a normal person, he was born with that hair color." Liz said.

"Maybe our person was born with green hair." Michelle suggested.

"Sis!" Patty snapped

"What!?" Liz snapped back.

"Green man." Patty said and pointed at the man who was shoving his way past other people on the street.

"Shit!" Haley cursed as she and the others went after the man. Michelle ended up dropping her ice-cream and Max stayed behind and nibbled at the cone for a moment.

"She's too fast!" Liz yelled. Max's ear twitched and he rubbed his nose with a paw. The rabbit yawned, stretched and then took off, sprinting past everyone without breaking a sweat.

"I got it!" He called, running between Michelle's legs and catching up to the man. "I got it, I got it!" Max repeated. Max let out a loud laugh as he launched himself into the air and transformed back to human form. Thankfully, Max learned how to give himself pants when he became a human. Max landed on the man's back and pinned him to the ground, still laughing. "I did it!" Max said.

"Good boy." Michelle said and patted Max's head. The two yelled when they were both pushed away by the man, Alexander. Alexander let out a screech and grabbed Michelle by the neck, lifting her into the air.

"Michelle!" Haley quickly turned her arm into a sword and stabbed Alexander through the chest, making the man drop Michelle. Liz was now holding Patty and she fired off several rounds into the man's head.

"We did it!" Michelle cheered while Max helped her to her feet.

x~x~x

JJ, Paul, Soul, Black-Star and Ox all sat around an empty room, awkwardly waiting for something they didn't know they were waiting for.

"So..." Paul clicked his tongue and clapped his hands.

"The fuck are we doing?" JJ snapped. "We've been sitting here for an hour." He whined, plopping back and staring at the ceiling.

"We have to wait for it." Ox stated.

"For what? I need to do something before I go insane!" Black-Star shouted, jumping to his feet.

"You're already insane, ass-wipe." Soul muttered.

"We need to get some souls now, the girls are going to win at this rate." Black-Star huffed.

"The girls aren't going to win, they're all probably too scared to go on missions without us men there." Ox said, puffing out his chest.

"You're no man." JJ rolled his eyes.

"And neither are you." Ox said.

"At least I'm not afraid to admit it." JJ sat back up.

"Oh go put a dress on!" Ox stood up.

"Bitch, maybe I will!" JJ got up as well.

"Why did I agree to this!?" Soul sighed, putting his hands over his head. The boys stopped when the room started to shake.

"It's here!" Black-Star cheered. "Let's do it!" Black-Star ran out of the room. "Holy shit!"

"Damn it Black-Star!" Soul said and the group ran out of the room as well, getting greeted by a tall monster.

"Well...this is gonna haunt my dreams." Paul sighed and turned his arm into a bat while Soul changed his into a scythe. Paul, JJ and Ox attacked the monster's legs while Soul jumped on Black-Star's back and the star ran up one of the monster's arms. Paul let out a yell and stabbed the monster in the foot, getting his arm stuck.

"Dumb-ass!" JJ said and tried to help Paul get his arm out. Ox joined, but all three were grabbed by one of the monster's hands. "You know, when I said I wanted to be held by a large man, this isn't what I meant!" JJ shouted as they were flung back and forth by the laughing monster.

"Hang on!" Soul yelled.

"Like we have a choice!" Paul snapped. Black-Star jumped into the air and threw Soul towards the monster face. Soul held onto his scythe arm and stabbed the blade through the monster's eye, forcing it to release the three boys. Soul yanked his arm back out and quickly stabbed the monster in the throat. Black-Star grabbed Soul's shirt color and hopped away with him as the monster fell, gargling on it's own blood.

"Did we win?" Ox asked in a gasp.

x~x~x

Sheyla and Maka both sighed while Lauren and Hope were squealing over a gerbil in the pet store.

"Guys, we need to do our mission...puppy!" Sheyla squealed and starting playing with a pup.

"I thought you were the normal one." Maka said.

"Well, you thought wrong." Sheyla said and scratched the puppy's ears. "Who's a good boy." She said in a silly voice.

"We're gonna lose." Maka whined.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Hope asked, holding the gerbil.

"Is the store moving?" Lauren asked.

"Let's go!" Maka ordered and took off.

"Bye puppy." Sheyla patted the dog's head and followed Maka, Hope right behind her. Lauren had turned into her shield form and was being held by Hope.

"Mom! Mom!" A long and thin girl screeched. "Mom!"

"It's just a kid..." Hope lowered the shield in her hands. "Her soul is just lost."

"Lost?" Sheyla asked.

"She just wants her mother, she never asked to be a kishin." Hope said.

"She's one anyways, we have to follow DWMA's orders." Maka stated.

"Do we really?" Lauren asked, returning to human form.

"Lexi!" A woman pushed her way through people and hugged the girl. "Lexi no!" The woman sobbed.

"Damn it." Maka cursed. "Fine, we'll tell them we couldn't find her. But if we lose the bet, it's your fault." She said to Hope before walking away.

x~x~x

"You're such a freaking prick!" Lance snapped.

"And you're a psychotic bastard!" Kid snapped back.

"At least I'm symmetrical!"

"Take that back you son of a witch!"

"Tea?" Jaxon asked, sitting at the table with Fabian.

"Don't mind if I do." Fabian held out his cup and allowed Jaxon to pour him a drink. The four boys were sitting outside of a restaurant, waiting for Kid's trap to kick in.

"Oh, aren't you so creative? Did you come up with that yourself, or off of the back of a cereal box?" Lance scoffed

"You should be locked up!" Kid put his hands on his hips.

"You should get laid!"

"Maybe I'll ask your girlfriend, she could use a real man."

"You're no man. You're just some little shit-" Lance poked Kid's chest. "-with an asymmetrical dick!"

"We're going to lose the bet, aren't we?" Fabian sighed.

"How many souls have we gotten?" Jaxon asked.

"Three." Fabian answered.

"And the thing ends tomorrow...we're fucked." Jaxon muttered. The two flinched when there was a loud snap and a screech.

"I think we caught it." Fabian said.

"That was easy." Jaxon chuckled.

x~x~x

Tsubaki, Tori, Vickii and Sammy were laying about on top of a roof, their mission already complete and just waiting for a text from the others calling it in for the day.

"So, how many souls was that?" Tori asked, as Tsubaki pulled out a bag of M&M's.

"Five." Tsubaki answered.

"Bitch, we did good." Vickii chuckled.

"Yeah we did." Tsubaki agreed. "How was holding Tori, Sam?"

"She was a lot lighter than I expected." Sammy said.

"Bitch!" Tori snapped.

"Love you." Sammy winked.

"Do you think we won the bet?" Vickii asked. "We gathered a shit ton of souls this week."

"We better, I am not wearing another outfit Lance chooses." Sammy said.

"I thought it looked cute on you." Tsubaki giggled.

"Shut up." Sammy threw a M&M at the taller girl.

"I feel like Fabian would put me in worse." Tori said.

"Would you complain?" Vickii laughed when Tori rolled over and slapped her face.

"Are you okay Sam?" Tsubaki asked when Sammy suddenly sat up.

"I feel like we're being watched." Sammy said and looked around.

"Who's that?" Vickii pointed at a woman standing on a different roof.

"She looks a lot like Lance." Tori said when the woman smiled and waved at them.

"Who's the kid with her?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe it's just a mother with her son, that building is an apartment." Tsubaki stated.

"Are we on an apartment as well?" Tori asked.

"Nope, candy store." Tsubaki said. "That's where the M&M's came from."

"I thought you didn't bring money with you." Sammy said.

"I didn't." Tsubaki winked and popped a M&M into her mouth.

"You little bitch." Vickii laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who's got the popcorn?" Sheyla asked.

"Here." Maka called and held the bowl in the air.

"I need the Nutella." Haley said and grabbed herself a spoon.

"Someone help me with the couch." Vickii said and Michelle ran over and helped her turn a couch around, the other couch already facing the hall.

"I still can't believe we won." Hope giggle as she was spun around on the couch.

"We had Sammy, it wasn't really fair." Lauren said and joined Hope on the couch.

"They had Kiddo, Black-Star, Lance, Soul and Kilik." Sammy stated and sat down on the other couch, Sheyla and Haley plopping down with her.

"We had Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Maka as well." Tori said as all of the girls gathered on the couches.

"Let's get the boys out here before they change their minds." Liz said.

"Come on out!" Sammy called.

"No!" Lance's voice called back.

"Don't make us get you!" Vickii threatened.

"Anyone else having déjà vu?" Sheyla asked.

"Fine, whatever!" Lance snapped. "Go."

"Why am I going first?" Rob's voice asked.

"Just do it!"

"Assho-" Rob's curse was cut off by him getting shoved into the room.

"Oh my God!" Haley shouted while everyone else laughed. The rest of the guys walked out right after Rob and all of the girls were laughing loudly.

"I feel ridiculous." Seth said.

"I feel exposed." Fabian added.

"You all look fabulous!" Michelle laughed. The boys all shared a look of disgust. They were all shirtless and wearing colorful bow-ties. They all also carried silver trays with colorful drinks on then. Lance looked around and realized something.

"Why the hell am I the only one in my underwear?" He snapped.

"We all decided you were the only attractive one that would agree to do so." Vickii stated.

"Wait a second, are you saying the rest of us aren't attractive?" Jaxon asked.

"I'm attractive." Black-Star protested.

"Fuck y'all, I'm dropping my pants." Jaxon put his tray on the floor and Black-Star did the same.

"Jaxon wait!" Haley said.

"Fuck y'all." Jaxon grabbed the top of his pants and pushed them down, exposing his red and blue boxers.

"Holy shit!" Vickii cursed while the other girls squealed and they all squealed again when Black-Star did the same thing as Jaxon.

"I'm an attractive mother fucker." Jaxon stated and crossed his arms.

"So I get to keep my pants on?" Paul asked. "I'm pretty sure none of us want to see that."

"I'll take my pants off." JJ offered.

"Join the pants-less party!" Jaxon sang and danced a little.

"Pants-less!" Black-Star cheered and ran over to the couches, jumping over the girls.

"That was close to my face!" Lauren cried.

"I am not getting involved in this." Kid muttered.

"Can I have my drink at least?" Hope asked.

"Fine." Kid walked over and held the tray out in front of Hope. Sammy let out a sound, jumped off of the couch, grabbed the top of Kid's pants and pulled them down. "Samantha!"

"Oops." Sammy chuckled before running off.

"What is wrong with us?" Fabian asked, moving the tray in his hands up as Sammy and Kid ran past him. "Why!?" Fabian shouted when he noticed that Tori had yanked his pants down.

"You already wear them low enough, why not go all the way?" Tori laughed and took her drink off the tray.

"Haley, what the hell!?" Rob snapped after Haley pulled his pants down as well.

"Are we all going to end up pants-less now?" Seth asked and yelped when there were hands on his hips.

"Maybe." Lauren laughed and pulled Seth's pants down. Patty was the only one that heard the door being knocked on over the chaos and she answered the door.

"What is going on here!?" Mr. Nader shouted as he entered the house with his wife.

"Why are the guys practically naked?" Mrs. Nader asked.

"Long story." Ox muttered.

"I like the bow-ties though." Mr. Nader said. "Now please, put your pants on."

"Free the dicks!" Jaxon called and threw both arms in the air.

"Don't you dare." Mrs. Nader said. "We just need to talk to Sam for a second then you guys can continue your weird orgy thing."

"Why do you want to talk with Sammy?" Vickii asked.

"It's none of your concern. Now come on." Mrs. Nader grabbed Sammy's arm and dragged her out of the room with Mr. Nader following.

"Help!" Sammy called before the door to the kitchen was closed. "What did I do wrong?" She asked the adults.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sam, I just wanted to thank you." Nader said.

"Thank me?" Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"I should still be in the hospital right now and my jaw should still be wide open, but Eruka said someone donated their blood to help me heal." Nader explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sammy asked.

"You're the only one we know with black blood and Vickii told us before about how it can heal people." Mrs. Nader said.

"I'm not the only one with black blood." Sammy said.

"Shut up." Mrs. Nader said after slapping Sammy upside the head.

"Why do you always hit me?" Sammy whined and held her head.

"I only hit dumb-asses." Mrs. Nader said.

"Are you only here to abuse me?"

"Yes."

"Meanie."

"Shut up." Mrs. Nader said and slapped Sammy again.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sammy asked, moving away from Mrs. Nader.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could have some of your blood." Mr. Nader said.

"What?" Sammy jumped a little in shock.

"I have a friend who just got kicked by one of his horses and I figured you wouldn't mind helping him out." Mr. Nader explained.

"I don't feel comfortable just handing my blood about." Sammy said.

"You already did it once, just go to the hospital and donate again." Mrs. Nader said.

"I didn't go to the hospital to donate." Sammy said softly.

"Then how did they get your blood?" Mr. Nader asked.

"Well...I..." Sammy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Mama!" Emma cried and ran into the kitchen, grabbing Sammy's leg.

"Emma-bear, what's wrong?" Sammy asked, picking the little girl up.

"Puppy and Rub are fighting again." Emma sniffed and wiped one of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What about this time?"

"Something about boxers." Emma said.

"Boxers?"

"I don't know, but Rub is saying mean things."

"I'll take care of them." Sammy sighed.

"We're not done talking." Mrs. Nader said.

"We are." Mr. Nader said and whispered something into his wife's ear.

"Fine." Mrs. Nader huffed.


	22. Chapter 22

"Get off!" Rob grunted.

"Are you two done fighting yet?" Sammy asked, adjusting her knees on Rob's back.

"He started it!" Rob protested, gesturing towards Seth, who was being held down by Lance.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." Sammy said.

"When did you become out mom?" Seth asked, yelping when Lance dug a knee into the center of his back, something popping loudly.

"What did my parents want anyways?" Vickii asked, casually sitting on the couch and sipping her drink.

"Nothing, you're mother just wanted to be abusive." Sammy said, rubbing a hand on Rob's head.

"You can get off now." Rob muttered.

"At least Sam's wearing clothes, I got a naked guy on my back!" Seth snapped.

"I have underwear on." Lance corrected.

"I wanna play with puppy." Emma said, sitting on the floor next to Lance and Seth.

"Let them go, they're done fighting. Right?" Sammy put her hand back on Rob's head.

"Yes mom." Rob and Seth said together.

"Good and don't call me mom." Sammy said and she and Lance got off of the boys.

"Should I say 'mama' then?" Rob asked with a smirk. "Mother dick!" Rob gasped when Sammy threw her body right back on top of him.

"Should have kept your mouth shut." Haley sighed.

"Can I put my clothes back on? I'm ready to go home." Soul muttered, crossing his arms.

"It is getting later and we have class tomorrow." Maka said.

"Black-Star, get back here!" Tsubaki called, holding the star's pants while he jumped on one of the couches.

"Never!" Black-Star announced.

The boys were eventually able to get their clothes back on and Maka, Soul, Kilik, Ox, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black-Star and Tsubaki left, leaving the other teens to crash. They all went to their own rooms and were out within the hour. Everyone assumed they were done for the night, until Emma started crying.

"Someone take care of the brat!" Vickii snapped, not appreciating being woken up. Sammy kicked at Vickii's door when she past by it, letting out a harsh curse. Sammy sighed and went to the room Emma was sleeping in whenever she didn't sleep in her bed.

"Emma, Emma-bear." Sammy called out into the darkness. She flicked the light on and found Emma curled up in a ball on her bed, her body shaking from sobs. "Emma honey, are you okay?" Sammy went over to the bed and sat down next to the girl. "Tell me what's wrong." She said and started rubbing Emma's back.

"Blood...so much blood." Emma whispered. "Stab, stab, stab!" Emma screamed and dug her nails into her arms.

"Emma, come here." Sammy got up and lifted Emma off of her bed, carrying her around in circles in the bright pink room.

"One stab, two stab, red blood, black blood." Emma said, her eyes wide open and staring at nothing.

"Hush Emma, it's okay, it's okay." Sammy left the room and went out to the living room. "It's okay, it's okay." Sammy repeated and turned on the television, playing _The Little Mermaid._

"Mama...mama's dead...mama's dead!" Emma started crying again, burying her face into Sammy's shoulder. "Mama...mama make it stop." Emma sobbed. "Make the blood go away mama."

"Hush little Emma, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Sammy sang and rocked her body, trying to soothe Emma. "And if that diamond ring turns to brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass." Sammy started walking around the room again, Emma no longer screaming, but she was still shaking as she cried harshly. "And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat." Sammy hated the fact that she knew this song and she got over it when she realized Emma was starting to calm down as she continued singing. Sammy's eyes were growing heavy and didn't notice Lance entering the room. Lance watched as Sammy gave up on pacing and sat down on the couch, slowly moving her hand up and down Emma's back. "And if that billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull." Lance walked around the couch quietly and listened to Sammy sing to the little girl. "And if that cart and bull turn over, mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover." Sammy's voice started to drift off. Emma was no longer shaking and was breathing deeply, her small hand curled up close to her mouth.

"And if that dog named Rover won't bark, papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart." Lance sang as he sat down with Sammy and Emma. Lance held Sammy's hand with his own and used the other to rub Emma's back. "And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." He sang and kissed Emma's forehead, the little girl now asleep.

"How do you know that song?" Sammy asked in a whisper.

"How do you?" Lance asked back.

"I won't tell if you won't." Sammy offered.

"Deal." Lance chuckled.

"I can't move, I don't want to wake Emma up." Sammy said with a nervous smile.

"I got her." Lance got back up and lifted Emma off of Sammy, leaving her in the room while he carried the little girl back to her own bed. When Lance returned to the living room he found Sammy asleep on the couch, still sitting up and hear head leaning back. "Couldn't wait five seconds." Lance sighed. He grabbed a blanket and sat down next to Sammy, laying the blanket across both of their laps. He stared at the t.v. for a minute, debating whether to get back up to change it or not. Lance hummed a little when he felt something on his shoulder and when he looked over he saw that Sammy had adjusted herself and was now curled up in a ball next to him. Lance smiled a little and figured he could stand to watch _The Little Mermaid_ for a little bit. Lance took Sammy's hand in his, rested his head on top of hers and drifted off only minutes later.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mom, they're being cute again!" JJ yelled the next morning, waking Lance and Sammy up.

"Go away gay-gay." Sammy groaned and threw the blanket over her head, hitting Lance in the face with it.

"Morning to you too." Lance muttered and used his free hand to wipe lint out of his eye.

"Gross!" Seth yelled when he saw the two.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lance snapped.

"On it." Vickii said and pulled out her phone.

"Don't you dare!" Lance tried to get up, but Sammy had to tight of a grip on his arm.

"Speaking of people always cuddling, where's Fabian?" Haley asked Tori.

"We are not always...shut up!" Tori crossed her arms.

"You two are adorable though." Hope said, putting her hands to her cheeks and puffing out her lips. "So adorbs."

"Where is Fabian?" Sheyla asked.

"He's probably still sleeping, he's terrible at getting up, remember?" Tori said.

"Does Sammy have to shove a stuffed animal in his face again?" Vickii asked.

"We might have to do that to Sammy." Tori said and walked over to the girl. "Get up woman." She said and started shaking the body under the blanket.

"No." Sammy whined and curled up even tighter.

"Lance, get your thing up." Vickii said.

"I'm pretty sure she's not my thing to own, she's a little...yeah." Lance tried to pull his arm away.

"Rob, Seth, get her legs. Vickii, grab her arm and I'll get the other one." Sheyla ordered. Tori stepped back and allowed the small group to grab Sammy and lifted her off the couch.

"What the shit!" Sammy cursed before she was dropped to the floor. "I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled. Sammy grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, shuffling out of the room. "Y'all fuckers are mean." She muttered.

"Go get ready, we're gonna be late." Sheyla said to Lance and yanked him to his feet.

"Why were you guys out here anyways? I'm pretty sure both of you went to your own bed like the rest of us." JJ said.

"Emma started crying last night and Sammy came to the living room to take care of her." Lance explained.

"And you?" Haley asked. "I'm pretty sure you're worse with kids than Vickii is."

"You don't know how I handle kids." Lance protested.

"How do I even?" Seth held his arms out, mimicking the way Lance had held Emma for the first time.

"Shut up." Lance said and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" Sheyla said when she answered her phone, it had gone off while Lance stormed off. "You did that? Why?" Sheyla let out a laugh. "All of us? Really...are you sure? Alright, we'll be there in twenty minutes." Sheyla closed her phone.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"We've got a mission." Sheyla said. "Kilik just called me and said he signed us up for an escort mission this morning so we don't have to go to class today."

"I love that guy." Michelle clapped her hands.

"How did he convince them to allow all of us to go for a simple escort mission?" Seth asked.

"It's Kilik, don't question it." Jaxon stated.

"I'm going to go get Fabian, he's never going to get up if I don't." Tori said and walked out of the room. "Morning Lauren." Lauren muttered something under her breath and went into the bathroom. "She's worse than Haley." Tori chuckled to herself and continued down the hall, heading for Fabian's room. Tori went up to the door and lifted her hand, ready to knock.

"Fabian, what are you doing?" Tori stopped her hand when she heard Hope's voice. What was she doing in Fabian's room?

"I just want to show you something." Tori's eyebrows raised when she heard Fabian chuckle deeply, he does not do that unless he's...

"Fabian-" Tori opened the door and her jaw dropped. She felt her heart shatter inside of her when she saw Fabian holding Hope to his chest and was kissing her.

"Tori! I didn't-" Hope shoved Fabian away, her face bright red. "I didn't do anything, he..." Hope's voice trailed off.

"W-What?" Tori stuttered, still shock.

"I'm sorry, are you unable to understand what just happened?" Fabian asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Is you stupid American brain not able to process this?" Fabian walked over to Tori and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm done with you. I'm done with having to put up with you. I'm done with having to pretend that I care for you when I really don't." Fabian grabbed Tori's chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm done with your jokes, your remarks, your mouth in general." Fabian put his hand back down. "Enjoy the rest of your pathetic life." Fabian went over to the door and spoke one more time before leaving. "Fat-ass."

"Tori...Tori are you okay?" Hope asked. Tori didn't respond and stormed out of the room. Tori entered the kitchen and found Fabian talking to Sheyla about what was going on today, he chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head, acting as if nothing had happened only moments before.

"You fucking asshole!" Tori cursed when she reached Fabian and slapped him across the face.

"Did I just miss something?" JJ asked.

"Why!?" Fabian asked, holding his cheek.

"You know why you fucking potato!" Tori snapped. "I'm pretty sure my 'stupid American brain' can processes that you're a fucking dick-wad!"

"What happened?" Sammy asked, entering the room after hearing the screaming.

"This ass-wipe decided that I'm too much of a fat-ass for him and made out with Hope!" Tori shouted.

"What!?" Lauren and Hope ran into the room, Lauren shocked and Hope still recovering. No one noticed Emma following the two and she quietly hid behind the couch.

"I didn't do that!" Fabian protested. "I just got up."

"Bullshit you didn't! I walked in on you and saw it myself." Tori said.

"Tori, I-"

"Oh shut up!" Tori snapped. "I'm sick of your mouth too. I'm sick of your pathetic jokes, your smart-ass remarks, you in general." Tori jabbed Fabian in the chest with a finger with each insults. "I thought you cared about me, but I guess it was all a lie!" Tori's eyes started to go red as tears started to form. "After all we've been through. The times when you would slip into German and I never cared or when I would have to explain something to you because you didn't understand the English. We've held hands for hours on end. You would never complain if your arm would go numb when we're sitting together on the couch. Me playing with your hair and you playing with mine." Tori looked down at the ground, her hand staying on Fabian's chest. "The jokes we made and the laughs we shared. Was all of that a lie?" Tori was now crying. "Then you finally decided that my weight was too much for you to handle anymore, even though you've said I look beautiful no matter what I do." Tori's voice cracked. "I guess I was wrong about you." Tori moved her head back up, tears flowing freely as she continued talking, her voice soft. "I thought you were a sweet-heart, willing to do anything to make sure his friends were happy. You put up with the craziest things for us...for me." Tori's hand dropped. "If you're done with me. Then I'm done with you."

"Tori..." Fabian put his hands on Tori's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Tori snapped and slapped Fabian's hands away. "Goodbye Fabian." Tori pushed past everyone and went to the front door.

"Tor-Tor?" Emma came out of her hiding spot, holding a small stuffed panda bear. "Tor-Tor don't go."

"Don't worry, I'll be back. But when I do, I want _that_ gone." Tori glared at Fabian. "Dumb-ass." She cursed before leaving the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Goodbye fat-ass." Everyone turned around and found a second Fabian leaning against the wall, smirking.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hope, take Emma and go catch up with Tori, make sure she's safe." Sheyla ordered. "Everyone else, weapon form." Hope ran out of the house, calling Tori's name as she ran.

"You bastard!" Fabian screamed and attacked the other Fabian.

"Would this be a bad time to make a German on German joke?" Vickii asked.

"Yes!" Lance snapped and Sammy slapped her upside the head. Fabian yelled several cruses in German as he wrestled with the boy that looked like him, the other Fabian laughed at the real Fabian's attempt and threw him to the ground, stomping on his back.

"Wasn't that cute?" The fake Fabian scoffed. Vickii yelled and swung Jaxon towards the standing boy. The fake Fabian caught the hammer and pulled back, throwing Vickii across the room.

"He's a lot stronger than the one who took Jaxon's form." Lauren said.

"He's not too strong!" Seth announced and held Lauren up, ready to attack the fake Fabian.

"I wouldn't do that." The fake Fabian held a hand out, his fingers becoming small knives.

"What is he going to do?" Lauren asked. Everyone gasped when the fake Fabian stabbed his hand into Fabian's back. Fabian let out a loud wail of pain, digging his own nails into the floor.

"No!" Seth leaped forward, but stopped when the fake Fabian took his hand out of the real on and aimed them at Seth's throat.

"What do we do?" Rob asked. "I don't know what to do."

"Does it look like we do?" Sheyla snapped.

"You're Seth, aren't you?" The fake Fabian asked, raising an eyebrow. "You always act as if you don't like Fabian, don't you?" Seth didn't respond. "Then let's see how you react when I do this." The fake Fabian changed his other hand and slowly dragged one bladed finger across Fabian's back, blood darkening his shirt. Fabian screamed again, spit dripping out of his mouth as he kept screaming.

"Stop it!" Seth snapped. "Stop it now!"

"Why?" The fake Fabian laughed. "Isn't this as fun for you as it is for me?" He took a bladed finger and dipped it into the large wound in the center of Fabian's back. No sound came out of the real Fabian's mouth, but he started to cough harshly, small specks of blood covering the floor.

"Fabian!" Tori cried and ran into the house, tacking the fake Fabian over. The fake Fabian cursed and stabbed one of his hands into Tori's shoulder. Tori let out a yell and yanked the hand out of her and punched the fake Fabian across the face. "Fuck you!" She cursed and punched the boy again.

"Get off!" The fake Fabian tucked his legs in and kicked Tori away. Tori landed next to Fabian and she gasped in pain while holding her bleeding shoulder.

"T-Tori...I...I'm sorry." Fabian croaked, swallowing the blood and spit that was forming in his mouth.

"Don't apologize, I'm the one who fucked up." Tori reached over and grabbed Fabian's hand.

"I'm still sorry."

"You're okay..." Tori saw Fabian's back. "Okay, maybe you're not."

"You little whore!" The fake Fabian yelled and climbed to his feet. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart to pieces with my bare hands!"

"Sammy, do something!" JJ yelled. "Sammy?" Sammy was staring with wide eyes at the two Fabian's, one eye twitched and she let out a soft wheeze. JJ reached over to touch Sammy's shoulder, but Lance pushed him back.

"Don't touch her. Let her go." Lance said. "Everyone, back!" He shouted.

"What's going on Lance?" Sheyla asked.

"You'll see soon." Lance said and put a hand over Emma's eyes. "And don't think of her any differently."

"Why would we-" Haley's comment was cut off by Sammy letting out a loud screech and running over to the fake Fabian. Sammy put a hand on the fake Fabian's face, digging her fingers into his eyeballs, the boy screamed as Sammy put her other hand on his shoulder and jerked his head back. Sammy screeched again before putting her mouth over the fake Fabian's throat and biting it. Sammy stayed there for a second as blood seeped out of her mouth before yanking her head back and taking the boy's throat with it. The fake Fabian fell back, gargled for a second, twitching madly and soon stopped moving. Sammy opened her mouth and dropped the chunk of flesh. She stared at the corpse as she licked her lips, her eyes still wide. The dead body gave off a yellow haze as the spell wore off and revealed a thin, bald man.

"Oh my God..." Hope put her hands over her mouth.

"Sam." Lance turned Emma around. "Do not let her look." He whispered to Hope before going over to Sammy. "Sam, are you sane?" Sammy jerked her head towards Lance, still licking the blood off of her lips. "I need you to come back, okay?" Sammy blinked several times at him. "Come on Sammy, come on." Lance wiped off the rest of the blood on Sammy's mouth with a thumb. "Come back."

"Lance?" Sammy's body relaxed and she looked around. "Oh God, did I?"

"We'll talk about it later. Fabian and Tori need you."

"Fabi...Fabian!" Sammy pushed past Lance and ran over to Tori and Fabian. "Someone help me take his shirt off." Rob was the first one over and the two slipped off Fabian's shirt, exposing the wounds. "Take Tori's off too, her shoulder needs healed as well." Sammy held her hand out towards Lance and it didn't take the boy long to know what she wanted. Lance reached into his pocket and handed Sammy a small knife.

"I'm calling Kid. He'll know what to do with the body." Sheyla said and pulled her phone out.

"I'll call Kilik and tell him we're not going on the mission." Lauren said.

"We can't just abandon him like that." JJ said. "I still wanna go on the mission."

"Are you serious? After this thing?" Haley said and pointed at the body on the floor.

"I still want to go to, I want out of the house." Seth said.

"Since when do Seth and JJ ever agree on something?" Vickii scoffed.

"Fine, whoever wants to go can go. I'm staying behind." Michelle said. "I can't handle anymore drama today." Michelle looked at the clock. "And it's only ten." She sighed. Everyone stopped when Fabian let out a scream, Sammy's hands on his back.

"I'm sorry." Sammy said. "My blood can only work so fast."

"He's going to be okay, right?" Tori asked, holding Fabian's hand still. Her shirt was off, but she had a black tank-top on.

"He should." Sammy answered truthfully and removed her hands, the cuts on her gone and the ones on Fabian's back slowly closing. "He lost a lot of blood before I healed them."

"Your blood won't do anything besides heal him, right?" Tori asked.

"It shouldn't. Do you want me to heal your shoulder? You're bleeding pretty badly as well." Sammy pointed at Tori's wound.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Tori said, tracing her thumb along the back of Fabian's hand. Sammy got up and took the pocket knife with her.

"This may sting, it's different for everyone." Sammy ran the blade across her palm and pressed it to Tori's wound. Tori gasped and Sammy removed her hand, Tori not needing to be held as long as Fabian. Sammy watched the cut on her hand close before she adjusted herself to be kneeling next to Fabian again. "Does he need more blood?"

" _Nein_." Fabian muttered. " _Bitte, nicht mehr."_

"What?" Tori and Sammy both asked.

"'Please, no more'." Lance translated. "He's in pain, leave him alone." Lance gently grabbed Sammy's arm and lifted her to her feet.

"But-"

"No buts. You need to clean up and take care of Emma, she wants you."

"Mama!" Emma called from outside, Hope had moved her out there as soon as Lance told her to watch her. "I want mama!"

"Okay...everything is going to be okay, right?" Sammy asked.

"Of course. We've been through worse." Lance lead her out of the room, stopping at one point when he thought he saw a blonde woman in the window. He quickly shook his head and continued walking with Sammy, knowing it couldn't be who he thought it was.


	25. Chapter 25

Sheyla, Lance and Kid stood in the living room, the body now gone and a man was kneeling on the floor, scrubbing the blood away. Professor Stein whispered something into the man's ear and the two left the house. Fabian was asleep in his bed and Tori sat in the room with him while everyone else was outside, playing with a clueless Emma. Lance and Sheyla had told Kid, mostly, what happened.

"The man who attacked you was named Alec Eliseberg, he actually used to be a member of the DWMA, but he ran off and we haven't seen him since. Nice to know you guys can find people as well as kill them." Lance and Sheyla both just looked at Kid. "I try to make a joke and it goes flat." Kid sighed.

"What about Fabian, I overheard Stein say something about poison?" Sheyla asked.

"Fabian will be fine, but he did lose a lot of blood and there was a strange kind of poison on the man's knives. It shuts down certain nerves so whoever to attacked with them would be weaker. But if he takes the pills Stein provided for you, three pills every other hour until they're gone, he'll be back to normal. Tori will need to take one pill ever other hour as well and she'll be good too." Kid looked over his shoulder to make sure Stein was gone. "Now tell me, who did it?"

"Who did what?" Lance asked.

"Who ate Alec's throat? The wound on his neck was not from a blade, those were teeth marks." Kid crossed his arms when Sheyla and Lance shared a look. "Who did it?"

"I did." Lance lied. "He was going to kill Fabian and Tori so I grabbed him from behind, he held my arms so I bit out his throat."

"I don't believe you." Kid stated. "You don't care about the others enough to dirty your mouth with blood."

"You've seen me fight and you saw what I did to the last man who impersonated one of my friends." Lance protested.

"You're not one to actually ripe out a chunk of someone's flesh with your mouth, you use your blades, your words." Kid said. "But I know someone who has used their teeth in fights before."

"What are you saying?" Sheyla asked.

"Her room is still ready, Lance and if she ends up killing someone who isn't on the DWMA list..." Kid walked up to Lance and talked in a soft voice. "She'll be taken away to that place and be put through countless of painful and merciless experiments. They will either find a cure for her or kill her trying." Kid stepped back. "Keep her in line. Be shocked that I actually care about you nut-jobs and don't want any of you to get hurt. Whether it's physically, mentally or emotionally."

"You care about them, not me." Lance corrected. Kid let out a small chuckled and, put a hand on Lance's face and patted his cheek.

"Smart boy." Kid removed his hand and looked over at Sheyla, not seeing the snarl Lance gave him. "Your group is excused from class today." Kid let out a hum. "I have said that to you way too many times, can you guys manage to not get in trouble for one day?"

"We had a good two months before all of this happened." Sheyla stated.

"Can we have those back?" Kid sighed.

"We'll try our best." Sheyla gave Kid a weak smile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow in class, hopefully." Kid turned around and walked out of the house.

"Fucking prick." Lance muttered under his breath.

"How long have you known?" Sheyla asked, staring at the front door as it was closed.

"Known what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Sheyla snapped and flicked her head towards Lance. "Right before Sammy ate that guys throat out, you knew what was going on. You covered Emma's eyes and told everyone to get back. How long has she been like this?"

"Since my mother injected her with all of that crazy shit." Lance answered, figuring it wouldn't do him any good to come up with another lie. "She was able to keep those urges down easily, but it's been harder for her ever since we brought Kevin back to life." Lance crossed his arms and sighed. "Apparently, Tori's soul wasn't the only one to be messed with during the casting of the spell."

"I knew we shouldn't have done it. It's illegal for a reason." Sheyla scoffed.

"Kevin deserved to have a life like the rest of us. I'm the reason why his was cut off so short. I didn't know that Sam had to be close to the person in order for her sweet soul to do it's job."

"Can we fix her?"

"I don't know." Lance admitted. "Right now I just try to keep her sane whenever it kicks in."

"How often does that happen?" Sheyla asked. Lance looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Lance. How often does it happen?" Sheyla repeated.

"Way more often than it should." Lance said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Almost every other night." Lance answered softly. "Usually she'll just start shaking and staring at nothing with wide eyes. It's easy to snap her out of that, but some nights it gets scary." Sheyla and Lance didn't notice Tori standing at the edge of the room, having gotten up for some water for her and Fabian. "She'll mutter things under her breath, about blood and voices in her head telling her horrible things. She refuses to cry or show any actual emotion and I hate seeing her like that."

"We'll help you with her Lance, we've known her longer than you and we know what to do when she's upset." Sheyla stated. "You can wake me at anytime if she starts to break again. Stein said that her soul is only remaining sane because of all of us. She needs more than just you, Lance. She needs all of us." Tori cleared her throat and walked into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked casually.

"Nothing important." Lance quickly answered.

"Oh...okay." Tori nodded her head. "I'm just getting some water for me and Fabian. We have to take those pills." She explained and went into the kitchen.

"We should tell the others they can come in now, I can feel Lauren complaining about food." Sheyla chuckled.

"Yeah..." Lance agreed. Sheyla went over to the door and opened it, yelling at the others to come in.

"I'm starving!" Lauren whined and went straight to the kitchen.

"How does that little thing eat so much?" Vickii asked. Sammy walked into the house last with Emma holding her hand, she smiled at Lance and Sheyla and walked over to them.

"Is everything okay?" Sammy asked.

"Yep." Lance answered before Sheyla could.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Emma said with a pout.

"Them let's feed you then." Lance chuckled and scooped the girl into his arms. "Wanna help Sam?"

"Of course, you're worse at cooking than I am." Sammy laughed and followed Lance to the kitchen.

"I want those two months of peace back." Sheyla sighed to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

Tori returned to Fabian's bedroom with a glass cup of water in her hand. She stopped when she saw her exposed shoulder in the mirror, the ugly scars making her sigh. Maybe Eruka would make them go away the next time she saw her, she did it to Vickii's shoulder and stomach, why not her shoulder? Even though she knows that the harsh words that was said to her were from a fake Fabian, it still hurt and she didn't want to give Fabian a reason to make those words actually come from him.

Tori went over to the bed and couldn't help herself from staring at Fabian's back. The boy was still asleep and the blanket had slipped off of him when he turned over in his sleep. Fabian's scars had healed worse than Tori's with how deep and jagged they were. Tori sat down on the edge of the bed, letting out a soft sigh. She brushed some hair that had escaped from Fabian's ponytail out of his face and gently shook him.

"Fabian." She said softly. "Fabian get up." Tori huffed when Fabian only grumbled in response. "Come on Fabian." Tori stood back up and shook Fabian by the shoulder again. She yelped when Fabian suddenly wrapped an arm around her legs. "Fabian, no." Tori said and tried to get out of the German's grip. "You need to wake up."

"Don't wanna." Fabian muttered and hugged Tori's legs tighter.

"Let go." Tori pleaded in a silly voice.

" _Nein_." Fabian groaned.

"Now don't you start with your German shit again." Tori lightly slapped Fabian several times with her free hand. Fabian said something again in German and rolled over, making Tori fall on top of him. Tori held the cup upright and let out a sigh of relief when none of the water spilled. "Am I going to have to ask Lance what the hell you just said?" Tori scoffed and adjusted herself so she was now sitting on top of Fabian's stomach. Fabian said nothing and shrugged, one arm over his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep. "Don't fall back asleep." Tori whined as she reached over to the small desk next to the bed and grabbed a pill bottle, popping the lid off. Fabian didn't respond again and his breathing was already slowing down and deepening. "Fucker." Tori sighed, dumping three black pills into her hand. She grinned a second later when she came up with an evil idea. "Fine, have it your way." Tori took the cup and dumped some of the water on the top of Fabian's chest. Fabian yelped in shock from the sudden cold and sat up. Tori put her hand over Fabian's mouth, dumping the pills into it. "Drink and swallow." She ordered and put the cup in front of Fabian's face.

"What's in my mouth?" Fabian asked, feeling three small things with his tongue.

"It's from Stein." Tori stated and sighed when Fabian spat the pills out into his hand. "That's disgusting."

"Have you met Stein?" Fabian's eyes were wide. "This will probably turn me into a man-woman thing. I am not becoming JJ."

"I'm telling him that you said that." Tori said.

"Does it look like I care?" Fabian scoffed.

"Fabian, it's good for us, I promise. I have to take them too." Tori grabbed a pill and tossed it in her mouth, drinking some water to help her swallow. "See? All good."

"Why do you only take one?"

"Cause you're more fucked up than I am, now take the pills." Tori took Fabian's hand and put it over his mouth, pulling it back when she was positive he put the pills in his mouth. Tori then put the rim of the glass against Fabian's lips and tilted it back when Fabian opened his mouth. "Good boy." Tori chuckled after Fabian swallowed and made a funny face. Tori leaned forward again to put the glass cup and pill bottle back on the desk. She laughed when Fabian suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe." Fabian smirked and gave Tori a kiss.

"Holy shit!" Someone's curse echoed into the room.

"Sammy?" Tori looked over at the door and yelped when Fabian nipped at her jaw. Fabian chuckled held Tor's chin with a hand, making her look back at him.

"She's probably just over-reacting to something." Fabian said and gave Tori another kiss, running a hand through her hair.

"Fire! He's on fire!"

"On my God!" Tori jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Someone better be on fire." Fabian snapped in an annoyed voice and went after Tori. Fabian's jaw dropped when he walked into the chaotic kitchen. Everyone was screaming and flailing as Jaxon ran around the room, his body on fire.

"Put him out!" Sheyla shouted.

"He's more flaming than JJ and I didn't think that was possible!" Haley laughed.

"My hammer!" Vickii cried.

"Everyone out of the way!" Lance ordered, both hands out in front of him.

"Put a blanket on it!" Michelle yelled.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jaxon cursed.

"Just stay calm!" Lance snapped. Lance tried his best to aim while everyone else continued screaming and shouting and throwing their hands about. Lance shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at a frozen Jaxon. There was a good six-inches of ice covering every part of Jaxon's body, the frozen boy's eyes went back and forth and his curses were muffled since his mouth couldn't move.

"He's a Popsicle." Michelle squeaked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Paul asked.

"When he thaws, maybe." Lance shrugged. "I think I used a little more magic than I intended." He chuckled nervously.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Haley said with heavy sarcasm.

"Guess there isn't anything else to do but to thaw him out." Sammy reached into a cabinet and pulled out a long-nosed lighter. Sammy sat down on the floor next to Jaxon and lite the flame under his arm.

"This is going to take forever." Lance sighed and held his hands out in front of Jaxon, a small amount of heat coming from them and slowly melting the ice away.


	27. Chapter 27

Jaxon was eventually freed from the ice, but got sick from being frozen for so long. Jaxon was curled up under a blanket on the couch. He moaned before sneezing and then going into a coughing fit. Lance sighed as he placed a warm ran on Jaxon's forehead.

"Way to go, you got my hammer sick." Vickii snapped and slapped Lance upside the head.

"He was more flaming than JJ..." Michelle said.

"And then became colder than your soul." Sammy laughed and nudged Vickii in the side with an elbow.

"Aw bae, I felt that." Vickii put a hand on her chest.

"Love ya." Sammy winked.

"You're not allowed to cook, ever again." Sheyla stated. "What were you trying to make anyway?"

"Pancakes." Lance muttered.

"How do you set someone on fire making pancakes?" Tori asked.

"He tried to use magic." Haley answered.

"He's worse than Sammy." JJ said.

"I'm not that bad. I haven't set anyone on fire." Sammy scoffed.

"Yet." Rob added.

"Imma hit you." Sammy threatened.

"Are you going to be putting a shirt on anytime soon?" Seth asked Fabian. "Or do I need to start calling you Max?"

"He's not good looking enough to be Max and let me check his back first." Sammy said and grabbed Fabian by the shoulders, turning him around. "Oh Jesus." She sighed.

"Is Eruka going to be able to fix those?" Lauren asked.

"She took care of my shoulder after Sammy ate it." Vickii said.

"Can I poke it?" Hope asked, putting her chin on Sammy's shoulder.

"No." Sammy pushed Hope's face away with a hand.

"Can everyone stop looking at my back now?" Fabian asked, a little embarrassed.

"No." Rob answered sarcastically for the group. "Everyone seems to be so interested in the German back."

"You're just jealous." JJ scoffed with a laugh.

"How come when you heal yourself there aren't any scars, but when you heal someone else, there are big ones?" Paul asked.

"Do you think I know?" Sammy sighed. "All of my old scars are gone too and it's really weird. Even the small scar on my..." Sammy's voice trailed off when she grabbed the top of her chest.

"How the hell do you have a scar there?" Tori asked.

"Do I need to kill Lance?" Sheyla asked. "Cause I will."

"No, no, no, no." Sammy waved her hands in front of her. "My cat jumped off of my chest and his claws cut me."

"Is your cat named Lance?" JJ laughed.

"I haven't even seen them, let alone cut them!" Lance snapped and the whole room got silent. Fabian put his hands over his chest and tried his best not the laugh. Jaxon's sneeze broke the silence and soon the whole room was laughing, even Sammy and Lance. "I'm becoming one of you guys." Lance whined.

"It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Haley asked.

"Hey Fabian, your phone's going off." Tori said and held the vibrating phone.

"Answer it, I'm getting me a shirt." Fabian walked out of the room.

"Hello?" Tori sang. Tori's eyes went wide and she blinked a few times. "Um... _nein?"_

"What's up?" Sheyla asked.

"I don't know, they're speaking German I think." Tori held the phone away from her face. "Lance..."

"I got it." Lance took the phone and spoke German into it.

"What other languages does he know?" Vickii asked Sammy.

"I don't know." Sammy admitted. "I know he's got English and German and that he doesn't know Spanish or Swedish."

"You cursed at him in Swedish, didn't you?" Haley asked.

"Maybe." Sammy chuckled.

"Who is it?" Fabian asked as he reentered the room, adjusting the bottom of his shirt.

"Your brothers." Lance answered.

"What? Give me that." Fabian took his phone away from Lance. " _Hallo?"_ Fabian muttered several things in German into the phone. Sammy grabbed Lance's arm and dragged him back towards the others.

"What's he saying." Tori asked in a whisper.

"I am not translating." Lance said.

"Please, Lancey." Sammy pouted and put her chin on Lance's shoulder.

"He said 'why are you calling?'." Lance sighed. The group looked at Fabian and when he spoke again, they looked back over at Lance. "'I'm fine, it was just a simple scratch'." Lance rolled his eyes, not appreciating being used as a translator.

"Why are his brothers calling him about him getting hurt, how do they even know?" Michelle asked.

"Everyone's parents gets called when their child gets hurt." Sheyla answered. "Fabian just turned eighteen so his paperwork may still say that he's a minor and by law they have to inform their family if there is a serious injury."

"How come we haven't heard from our parents then?" JJ asked.

"We don't live that far away, if it was that serious they can just come over. Our families aren't across the world like Fabian's." Sheyla stated. Everyone raised an eyebrow when Lance started laughing.

"What did we miss?" Tori asked.

"I don't think you want to know." Lance said, gesturing towards a blushing Fabian.

"Tell us." Sammy lightly slapped Lance's arm.

"Alright, 'I am not telling you what me and Tori have done'." Tori put her hands over her face while the others laughed. "It gets better, 'No, I am not telling you her cup size'."

"Have his brothers ever seen you?" Vickii asked Tori.

"No and I don't want them to anymore." Tori muttered.

"And that's a lot of curses..." Lance laughed.

"I got this." Tori walked over and snatched the phone out of Fabian's hand. " _Auf Wiedersehen."_ She said into the phone before closing it.

"Thank you." Fabian sighed.

"So...I've been texting Kiddo-boy." Sammy said, looking at her own phone. "And he said that if we behave for the next week, we can go to an amusement park with him and the others."

"Seriously!?" Hope gasped. "I wanna, I wanna!"

"Please, please, please!" Lauren added.

"If I'm alive..." Jaxon muttered and started coughing.

"My hammer!" Vickii whined.


	28. Chapter 28

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Patty sang and clapped her hands.

"Patty, enough." Kid huffed. "You've sang that same song for the past hour."

"She's having fun Kiddo-boy, let her go." Sammy chuckled, popping her head head up from behind Kid.

"How did you manage to get a bus just for us to go to an amusement park in the first place?" Tori asked.

"I'm Death the Kid, don't question it." Kid answered.

"We're going to need riding buddies." Seth announced, standing at the front of the bus.

"We're not even there yet, Seth." JJ scoffed.

"Seth's right." Rob agreed.

"Is it the end of the world or something?" Vickii laughed.

"What?" Rob asked.

"You're agreeing with Seth, you two were fighting about seating arrangements just moments ago." Sheyla said. "You two argue more than Kid and Lance do sometimes."

"Is that even possible?" Sammy asked. "They're like an old married couple."

"I ship it." Haley laughed.

"Kance." Michelle suggested.

"Lid?" Max said.

"I ship it so hard." Sammy rubbed the top of Lance's head.

"You can't ship your boyfriend with another man." Lance said.

"We do all the time." Sammy protested

"Fabeth, Faxon, Sob, Saxon, Raxon." Vickii listed the ship names off of her fingers.

"I don't want to know what half of those names mean." Lance sighed.

"Well; Fabeth is Fabian and Seth, Faxon is Fabian and Jaxon, Sob is Seth and Rob, Saxon is Seth and Jaxon and Raxon is Rob and Jaxon." JJ explained.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Lance snapped.

"Don't forget about Freebie, Free and Fabian." Michelle added.

"Frax? Me and Free?" Max suggested.

"You're shipping yourself with Free?" Michelle asked.

"I just like the name." Max chuckled.

"Can we just say that the person we're sitting next to is out riding buddy?" Lauren suggested.

"It would make it a lot easier." Hope agreed.

"Alright then, so we have; Sam and Lance, Tori and Fabian, Rob and Haley, Sheyla and Paul, Michelle and Max, Vickii and Jaxon, Lauren and myself, Hope and Kids, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki and Black-Star, Maka and Soul and Kilik and JJ." Seth listed off. JJ looked over at Kilik and crossed his legs.

"I'm okay with that." He chuckled.

"Nope." Kilik got up and went over to where Paul and Sheyla were sitting. Kilik pulled Paul out of his seat and sat down next to Sheyla.

"I see how it is." Paul scoffed and went to where Kilik was sitting.

"So now it's Sheyla and Kilik and JJ and Paul." Seth said before sitting back down with Lauren.

"Can we play some music?" Soul asked.

"Got it." Sammy called and walked up to the front of the bus and started talking to the driver.

"Hey JJ, I haven't seen Peter around lately." Paul said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." JJ looked at the window and away from Paul.

"Nothing my ass." Paul scoffed.

"It's nothing." JJ said.

"Come on, you can tell me, from one gay to another." Paul said.

"I'm not telling you." JJ snapped. "It's none of your business."

"Try to be a nice person and you get snapped at." Paul crossed his arms and sighed.

"Thank you." Sammy said to the male driver before going back to her seat. A moment later a song started to play and it didn't take long for most of the teens to recognize the song before the words were even sang.

 _He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
_ _He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
_ _He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
_ _He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

Sammy chuckled and then her smile dropped when she noticed that everyone was looking at her and Lance.

"What?" Lance asked.

 _I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

"Did I miss something?" Lance saw that the others were sharing looks and whispering to each other.

"You guys are horrible." Sammy muttered.

"But mama I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy." Michelle sang out loud with Haley and JJ.

"I don't get it, what's going on Sam?" Lance asked.

"Just wait..." Sammy took in a deep breath and sang with the others as the next verse played.

"He is a villain by the devil's law. He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun. That man's a snitch and unpredictable. He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none. All I know, should've let go, but no. 'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart. And even I know this ain't smart." Everyone got quiet and looked at Lance while the chorus played in the background.

"Oh..." Lance said softly, finally getting it.

"I thought Lance was supposed to be smart." Kid scoffed.

"I thought you were supposed to be symmetrical." Lance scoffed back. Everyone else started singing again before Kid could respond to Lance's insult.

"And he's got my name, tattooed on his arm his lucky charm. So, I guess it's okay, he's with me. And I hear people talk, trying to make remarks keep us apart. But, I don't even hear. I don't care." Lance and Kid glared at each other while the others laughed, the rest of the song continued playing.

"Does that make Sammy Britney Spears now?" Hope giggled.

"I'm the criminal, Lancey's Britney Spears." Sammy nudged Lance in the side with an elbow.

"I am not getting half naked and putting a snake around my neck." Lance said.

"You didn't get the song, yet you know how Britney dressed?" Vickii laughed.

"I'm not completely clueless to your guys' pop culture references." Lance stated.

"We're here!" The bus driver announced and all of the teens cheered as the bus pulled into the amusement park.


	29. Chapter 29

"Alright, we'll hit the easy rides first for the roller coaster newbies and then we'll-" Seth held a map of the amusement park out in front of his face as he continued listing off the things they were going to do.

"Have you been on a roller coaster before Lancey?" Sammy asked, ignoring the younger boy.

"Yeah...thousands of times. They're easy man...yeah." Lance chuckled nervously.

"Do you have coasterphobia?" Sammy asked quietly.

"No! Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything." Lane scoffed.

"Sure you're not." Sammy rolled her eyes.

"And we're off!" Seth announced and started walking towards the first ride. Everyone walked in a large group, at one point Lance noticed Sammy staring at a large stuffed panda bear that was hanging from one of the gaming stations. Lance went up to Seth and put a hand on his shoulder to get the boy's attention.

"We're going to play some games, right?" Lance asked.

"Duh. I just want to ride some rides first." Seth said as the group entered the waiting area of the first ride.

"Oh...Lord." Lance whispered while the others passed him. His eyes were wide as he stared up at the large roller coaster and his heart raced madly.

"Come on Lancey, we're holding up the line." Sammy looped her arm through Lance's and lead him through the waiting line until they caught back up to the group.

"Hey Lance, you okay man?" Soul asked.

"You look a little..." Maka's voice trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Is Lance, the fearless killer of thousands, afraid of a simple roller coaster?" Kid mocked.

"The ride's not symmetrical." Lance said to Kid.

"Shut up!" Kid snapped and turned away, trying to keep calm.

"Thanks." Liz muttered and started patting her meister on the back, telling him that it didn't matter that the ride was uneven.

"I'm ready!" Michelle cheered. The group ended up having their own coaster for the ride and Rob plopped himself down in the front seat. By the time he got himself buckled up, he realized he wasn't next to Haley.

"You're not Lauren." Seth said.

"And you're not Haley." Rob turned his head back. "What happened?"

"I thought you didn't want to front row?" Haley said.

"Why would I not want front row?" Rob asked.

"Cause you're you." Haley stated.

"I thought the same thing too." Lauren added. Rob and Seth both sighed and turned back around right before the ride took off. Tori and Fabian both yelled for a second before laughing with everyone else and Lance ended up yelling the whole ride, letting out several harsh curses that made Sammy laugh even harder. After the ride was over, everyone ran out of the area, laughing and cheering and ready for the next ride, but Lance stumbled out and collapsed on the closest bench.

"I think...I broke something." Lance gasped.

"Are you ready for the next one?" Sammy asked.

"No..." Lance groaned and leaned back.

"Aw, Mr. Scary Man can't handle a simple little roller coaster ride." Seth mocked.

"Come here!" Lance snapped and hopped off of the bench.

"Help!" Seth yelped and ran away from Lance. The group went on several more 'simple' rides and they decided to split up to get some food and agreed to meet at the large tower in the center of the amusement park. Sammy had them call Sid first to make sure that Emma was okay with him.

Max, Michelle, Vickii, Haley and Tori went into a coffee place. Fabian, Rob, Seth, JJ, Paul and Jaxon went into a pizza place Black-Star, Patty, Lauren and Hope ran into a candy store with Tsubaki and Liz following with a sigh. Sammy and Lance walked into a veggie restaurant and Maka, Soul, Kid and Kilik went in with them. Sheyla went off on her own into a small cafe and after she got her food and drink, she sat down in a booth.

"They can wait for me." Sheyla said to herself and sipped her drink. She sat the drink down, placed a napkin across her lap and then was suddenly unable to move. She swallowed and felt something gripping her from the inside, as if her soul was being forced to stay still.

"Hello." A young woman with black hair sat down across from Sheyla.

"Who are you?" Sheyla asked, trying to move her arms.

"You don't need to know that yet." The woman reached over and grabbed a french fry. "Do you mind?" Sheyla only stared at the woman. "Thank you." The woman ate the fry and chuckled.

"Why can't I move?" Sheyla asked.

"I'm surprised I'm able to hold you." The woman said. "With that power you have, I thought your soul would be a lot stronger." She shrugged. "I guess you haven't learned how to tap into it yet."

"What do you want?" Sheyla demanded.

"I just wanted to get to know you. You're Sheyla, right?" Sheyla didn't respond. "You're best friends with Sammy and Sammy is Lance's girlfriend."

"What about it?" Sheyla snapped.

"You've been good friends with her for over ten years and you know everything about her." The woman leaned forward and smirked. "You know what makes her mad, what could make her cry and you could make her go mad with a simple word if you wanted." The woman took another fry and leaned back. "I figured it would be nice to meet the person who I was going to use to make your guys' lives a living hell."

"Back off!" Sheyla jerked forward, breaking the hold. The woman punched a hand out and Sheyla flew back, gasping in pain as she felt the grip holding her tighter than before.

"There it is, but sadly, it's not enough." The woman said seriously. "I suggest you behave before I rip your soul out of your body."

"What do you want?" Sheyla said between gritted teeth.

"Nothing much. For now." The woman stood up and went beside Sheyla. "You'll soon learn what it really is later." The woman grabbed a strand of Sheyla's hair and plucked it out. "Go ahead and tell the others about me, they won't be able to do anything about it." The woman laughed and walked out of the building, the hold on Sheyla releasing as soon as she was.

"Get back here!" Sheyla yelled and jumped out of her seat, running after the woman. Sheyla busted through the doors and looked for the pure black hair the woman had. Sheyla could only see blondes and she started going through the crowd, trying to find the woman. She ended up running into someone after breaking through the crowd.

"Shey? Are you okay?" Sheyla stepped back and saw Sammy smiling widely at her. "You're usually not the one to run into people. Poles, yes. People, no." Sammy laughed.

"There was a wo..." Sheyla's voice trailed off when she saw how happy everyone was. "I guess I just stumbled over my own two feet." She chuckled. Sheyla didn't want to ruin everyone's day, especially if what that woman said was true. They were going to need today to be happy and care-free. The group went over to the next ride and saw that it was an hour wait in line.

"If we don't go now, the line will only get worse." Vickii said. Everyone sighed and agreed, going into the line.

"Bored!" Black-Star shouted after only a few minutes of waiting.

"I just found a Hunger Games simulator!" Tori exclaimed and counted everyone around her. "And we fit perfectly into it."

"Well, do it woman." Haley said.

"Alright, alright." Tori started typing away into her phone, looking up every now and then to make sure she got everyone.

"Done yet?" Soul asked, peeking over Tori's shoulder.

"Calm your tits." Tori snapped and moved her phone away. "Here we go." Tori cleared her throat. "Patty, Seth, me, Vickii, Jaxon, Michelle, Lauren, Black-Star, Sheyla and Maka all run away from the Cornucopia. Max gets a sickle, Liz finds a backpack with camping things, Sammy breaks Tsubaki's nose for a basket of bread." The group stopped to laugh.

"I just wanted that Peeta." Sammy chuckled and Sheyla slapped her arm for the bad joke.

"Haley throws a knife into Fabian's chest." Fabian read over Tori's shoulder "Well shit."

"It's still fun hearing him curse." JJ chuckled.

"Kid finds a bow, arrows and a quiver, Kilik hides. Paul, Soul, and Rob share everything and Hope and JJ fight over a bag and Hope gives up." Tori continued reading.

"Sound like JJ when he shops." Lauren giggled.

"Shey tries to fish. Lauren, Seth, and Soul raid Jaxon's camp." Sammy read.

"Fuckers." Jaxon muttered.

"Tori and Lance tell each other stories about each other." Sammy looked over at Tori. "Girl, stay away from my man."

"Oh shit, jealous Sammy is jealous." Vickii said.

"Vickii makes a slingshot, Hope arches, Kid hides in bushes, Paul makes a spear, Maka gets medicine. Rob, Max, Tsubaki and Michelle tracks down and kills Lance...bitches." Sammy scoffed.

"I got to kill Lance!" Rob cheered. "Ow." Rob whined after Sammy and Lance both hit him.

"Sammy strangles Patty with a rope...damn son." Tori said.

"I'm sorry." Sammy patted Patty on the back.

"Liz arches, Kilik gets food, JJ goes to higher ground and Haley kills Black-Star." Michelle read.

"She can' kill the amazing Black-Star!" Black-Star protested.

"One second." Haley kicked a leg back and ended up hitting Black-Star in the crotch. "What was that?"

"My baby makers." Black-Star croaked, kneeling on the ground.

"Like you're ever going to reproduce." Liz muttered.

"Next round." Patty took the phone and read out loud. "Sis sees a fire, but stays hidden. Rob can't make a fire."

"Shocker." Haley said softly.

"I heard that." Rob snapped.

"Good." Haley chuckled.

"Paul and Lauren sleep in shifts. Sammy and Max sleep in shifts." Patty continued.

"I'm dead for less than a day and you're already moved on to Max?" Lance said, acting as if he was offended.

"What about Michelle?" Paul asked.

"Seth kills Michelle while she is sleeping." Patty answered.

"Ass-hat." Michelle slapped Seth's arm.

"Ow! Why do we have to hurt the fetus?" Seth said with a whine.

"Hope gets food, Tori tries to treat an infection. Haley keep Kilik, Maka and Soul away from her fire and Vickii, Sheyla and Jaxon sleep in shifts." Patty finished reading the section and pressed 'proceed'.

"My turn." Liz took the phone. "Hope attacks Paul, but he escapes. Jaxon tries to fish. Kid gets food. Maka treats Max's wounds. Tori hides in bushes. Sammy picks flowers..." The group looked over at Sammy.

"If I'm going to murder people, might as well be fabulous while I do." Sammy stated.

"JJ scares Sheyla off-"

"With his face." Sheyla laughed.

"Kilik tries to sleep for the whole day. Soul thinks about home. I divert Vickii's attention and run away. Seth, Rob, Haley and Lauren hunt for other tributes and Tsubaki questions her sanity." Liz finished and clicked the 'proceed' button as well and handed the phone to Kid.

"No one died?" Hope said, disappointed.

"Jaxon forces Lauren to kill Vickii or Seth and she kills Vickii." Kid read.

"Bae!" Vickii gasped while Seth hugged Lauren.

"Kilik stays awake all night and Sammy dies from hypothermia."

"Are you serious? That's how I die!?" Sammy snapped. "I strangled someone and I die from being cold? I'm fat. Fat people don't get cold." Lance gently grabbed Sammy's arm and whispered in her ear. "Oh hush." Sammy muttered and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Is Sammy blushing?" Vickii chuckled.

"No! I don't blush. Kiddo, keep reading." Sammy snapped and looked away from everyone.

"Tori, Hope and Haley cheerfully sing songs together. Tsubaki, Sheyla, Paul, Maka and Liz sleep in shifts. Soul gets explosives. JJ tends to his wounds. I kill Max with a sickle."

"My bunny!" Michelle gasped.

"And Rob tries to sing himself to sleep." Kid passed the phone to Rob.

"Seems legit." Rob admitted. "Kid gets food. Tsubaki and Jaxon split up to look for resources. Kilik hurts JJ and puts him out of his misery."

"Well then." JJ scoffed.

"Paul, Sheyla, Haley and Tori hunt for other tributes. Liz, Hope, myself, Maka and Seth hunt for other tributes. Lauren hurts herself and Sheyla fishes." Rob shrugged and gave the phone to Seth.

"Soul looks at the night sky. Haley gets a hatchet and Maka cuts off Tori's head."

"Bitch!" Tori lightly pushed Maka.

"Tsubaki gets food, Paul tends to his wounds. Jaxon tries to fire and fails. Hope, Liz and Kilik sing happy songs together. Seth and Kid tell stories about themselves to each other."

"And I ship it." Sammy chuckled.

"Rob convinces Sheyla to snuggle with him." Seth laughed.

"I don't ship that." Rob muttered.

"And Lauren can't fire as well." Seth gave the phone back to Tori.

"Oh lord. Tsubaki sets Kilik on fire." Tori gave to phone to Tsubaki.

"Oops." Tsubaki giggled. "Um, Maka makes a shack. Jaxon attacks Haley and she escapes. Sheyla and Lauren split up. Hope chases Kid. Soul finds a cave. Paul, Liz and Seth hunt for other tributes and Rob practices his archery." Tsubaki returned the phone to Tori. "I'm sorry Kilik." She chuckled.

"I still wasn't as flaming as JJ." Kilik said.

"Next round is boring." Tori said. "Soul chases Kid."

"Why is everyone after me?" Kid asked.

"They want the uneven D." Vickii winked.

"Shut up." Kid snapped.

"Haley kills Sheyla while she is resting." Tori read.

"My wife!" Sammy gasped.

"Boring...boring..ghost stories with Seth, Haley, Tsubaki and Lauren...boring...Liz and Paul huddle for warmth." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Bitch, I'm gay." Paul stated.

"Next round, then." Fabian reached around Tori and pressed the 'proceed' button. "Jaxon kills Seth with a hatchet."

"Yeah buddy!" Jaxon cheered.

"Aw." Seth put his hand over his neck.

"Paul dies from thirst." Fabian added. "And the rest is boring."

"I die from thirst?" Paul whined.

"And so does Kid." Tori said.

"After all I've been through." Kid scoffed.

"Oh...wow." Tori's eyes went wide. "Hope bashes Tsubaki's head against a rock several times. Jaxon, Lauren, Haley and Liz form a suicide pact and kill themselves and Rob stabs Maka in the back."

"I'm awesome!" Hope giggled and clapped her hands.

"I don't stab people in the back." Rob protested.

"I've gone through too much shit to just kill myself." Jaxon stated.

"Well...fuck me." Haley muttered.

"Next round is boring." Fabian said. "Rob flails his weapon around and kills Soul."

"Sounds about right." Rob laughed.

"And Hope accidentally touches a deadly plant." Tori added.

"So that means..." Haley said.

"I won!" Rob yelled.

"We all know that's not how it would work in real life." Lance said and wrapped an arm around Rob's neck.

"Dad...dad help." Rob gasped.

"Lancey, let the poor boy go." Sammy sighed. "Plus we're up for the ride."

"He needs to suffer for another moment." Lance said. Sammy sighed and grabbed Lance from behind.

"Don't make me." Sammy warned.

"You wouldn't." Lance said. Lance let out a shout and released Rob while Sammy tickled his sides.

"Lance is ticklish?" Vickii asked with a smirk.

"Only in certain spots." Sammy stated as she continued tickling Lance.

"St-Stop it!" Lance gasped for air.

"Nope." Sammy chuckled.

"Come on you two, we need to go." Michelle grabbed Sammy's arm while JJ grabbed Lance's and got the two on the ride.

"What is this?" Lance asked as he hopped on the ride, seeing his feet dangle beneath him.

"It's a ride, honey." Sammy said.

"That's not what I-ah!" Lance screamed when the ride took off and he was soon upside down.

"That was so worth the wait." Lauren said as everyone walked out of the riding area.

"No...it wasn't." Lance said, leaning against Sammy.

"I think my ear is bleeding." Sammy hugged Lance to her side. "You scream why too much for just a simple ride."

"I do not." Lance muttered. Vickii said something to Tori and Fabian and both of them yelled at the girl.

"What did she say?" Sammy asked, dropping Lance down on a bench.

"Nothing." Vickii sang.

"I'm not repeating it." Fabian stated.

"Come here." Tori grabbed Sammy and repeated the comment into her ear.

"Vickii!" Sammy laughed. "That's horrible."

"You know it's true." Vickii winked.

"I don't think Lance can handle anymore rides for a good while." Seth said. "Let's go play some games." Seth took Lauren's hand and ran off with her, the others followed behind to the gaming area.

"Come one, come all!" One of the workers cheered. "Go ahead and try the High Striker!" The man saw the group and got their attention. "Surly one of you strong looking men want to win a stuffed animal for your lady."

"I'll give it a try." Rob said and gave the man a dollar bill.

"Thank you, sir." The man handed Fabian a hammer.

"Go Rob!" Haley cheered. Rob spun the hammer in his hands before slamming it down on the base of the game. He huffed when the weight barely went up.

"Aw, too bad. Want to give it another go?" Rob shook his head and gave the over-sized hammer back to the worker. "Come on, come on. One of you men must be strong enough to ring the bell."

"May I give it a go?" Vickii asked, sweetly and placed a dollar bill in the worker's hand.

"Of course, m'lady." The man bowed and held the hammer out towards her.

"Do you mind if I use my own hammer?" Vickii asked.

"I don't see why not." The worker chuckled.

"Jaxon." Vickii snapped her fingers.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaxon turned into a bright light and landed in Vickii's hand in weapon form.

"Well...that's new." The man said. Kid grabbed Vickii's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Do not try to do Soul Resonance." Kid stated.

"But me and Jaxon-"

"Do not do it."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." Vickii pouted and went over to the machine. Vickii twirled Jaxon in her hand and spun it around her head before she slammed the hammer into the base of the machine. The man flinched in shock when the weight flew up and rang the bell loudly. "I'll take the horse." Vickii chuckled. The man's jaw was still open as he handed Vickii the stuffed horse. The group high-fived Vickii and walked away from the stunned worker.

"Fishies!" Michelle and Patty both squealed and ran over to another gaming booth.

"Max, help me get a fish." Michelle said as she handed the worker several dollars. Seth, Max, Michelle, Patty and Soul all played the game while the others watched. Seth whined when he didn't get any fish, Michelle was unable to get any either, Patty got one, Soul got two and Max managed to get five.

"What are you going to do with all of those fish?" Paul asked Max.

"i'm sure Blair would like them as a snack." Max said.

"Don't you dare!" Sammy and Michelle snapped. Lance stopped when they reached the one booth before with the stuffed panda Sammy was looking at.

"Hey guys!" Lance called and was ignored. "Mehoy!" He shouted and the group stopped and turned around. Lance pointed at the booth and went over to it.

"Look at the panda." Sammy said and pointed at said stuffed animal. The panda bear was wearing large sunglasses and had a piece of flaming bamboo sticking out of it's mouth.

"So bad-ass." Jaxon stated.

"I can't basketball though." Sammy sighed. Lance gave the worker the money and bounced the ball several times.

"I want to try too." Kilik said and paid the worker as well. "I'm a black guy, I can basketball." Kilik laughed and threw the ball towards the hop, missing by a lot. "Or...not."

"Does that mean he's small too?" Vickii asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't understand that joke." Kid sighed.

"It's because of the stereotype that bl-" Liz slapped a hand over Patty's mouth.

"How do you get it?" Liz asked. Patty looked up at her sister and pointed at Vickii. "Why am I not shocked?"

"Tiny dick." Jaxon chuckled.

"Am I gonna have to hit a bitch?" Kilik asked. "Oh God, I'm becoming one of you!"

"One of us, one of us!" Sheyla and Paul chanted.

"Come on Lancey, shoot already." Sammy said. Lance bounced the ball one more time before shooting the ball towards the far away hoop and made it. Everyone cheered and Sammy grabbed Lance and hugged the boy.

"What prize do you want?" The worker asked.

"The panda." Lance said without hesitation. "Thank you." Lance said to the man after he was given the stuffed animal. "Here." Lance held the panda out towards Sammy.

"What?" Sammy tilted her head to the side.

"I won it for you." Lance put the bear in Sammy's arms. The girls, and JJ, all 'aw'd at Lance's action while the guys rolled their eyes, not liking being showed up.

"Mine wins." Sammy sang and hugged the panda bear.

"Let's go on a water ride!" Lauren suddenly shouted and took off.

"Lauren, wait!" Seth called and went after her. The others laugh and ran as well.

"What are we going to do with our stuff?" Michelle asked when the reached the entrance of the ride.

"Set it down there, I just learned a new spell." Lance pointed at an empty bench. The others did as they were told and stepped back. Lance muttered a few words under his breath and waved a hand in the air and soon everything was gone.

"Cloaking spell?" Kid asked.

"Cloaking spell." Lance confirmed.

"Let's go." Lauren said impatiently.

The group went on the ride and Lance was the first one to get hit with a large wave of water. The boy spat out some water and coughed from the bad taste. They all ended up going on the ride several times in a row since the line was almost empty. With the sun going down and it getting colder by the minute.

"We are done!" Jaxon gasped after the last ride. "I can't feel my balls!"

"Let's go back to the bus and change." Hope suggested. No one heard Sammy's little laugh as they headed for the bus.

"Ladies first." Rob bowed as the door was opened.

"Thank you." Haley did a curtsy.

"I didn't bring extra clothes." Sammy stated.

"Samantha!" Sheyla snapped.

"I got it." Lance hopped on the bus and came back out with some clothes. "There you go."

"How did you know?" Sammy asked.

"You're you." Lance answered.

"The windows are tinted so no one will be able to see anything from outside." Kid stated. "And the driver says that he is leaving in an hour with out without us." He added after checking his phone.

"That's enough time to watch the fireworks." Hope said as the girls got on the bus.

"So Sammy, how do you feel about Lancey-boy having extra clothes for ya?" Vickii asked as the girls changed.

"I don't know. It's not like I needed them." Sammy said, tossing her wet clothes in a seat with the others.

"Sure you don't." Tori muttered, stepping into a pair of dry jeans.

"She doesn't if she wants to keep that panda bear." Vickii smirked.

"Victoria!" Michelle snapped.

"What?" Vickii asked, innocently.

"And I thought Tsubaki was bad." Maka chuckled.

"I'm not bad!" Tsubaki protested.

"Would you put a shirt on, woman!" Tori snapped at Michelle. "The rest of us are already changed.

"Free the nipple!" The other girls shouted, not seeing the guys sharing a look of confusion and concern. Michelle did put a shirt on and the girls got off of the bus, allowing the guys to change.

"How did you know to bring clothes for Sammy?" Rob asked, slipping his shirt off.

"I told him to." Fabian stated, pulling his clothes out of his bag.

"Why?" JJ asked, trying to get a shoe off.

"Last time we went to an amusement park, we got on a water ride as well. Sam didn't bring extra clothes and ended up soaking wet for hours and got sick from it." Fabian answered.

"Aw, he actually cares." Paul mocked.

"I do not care." Fabian snapped. "I just don't want to deal with a sick Sam. A healthy one is painful enough."

"He cares." Kilik chuckled.

"Crap!" Seth shouted and ran through the boys, forgetting his clothes at the front of the bus.

"I can't find my shorts." Lance muttered, the only one still fully dressed.

"Hurry up man, we're gonna miss the fireworks." Jaxon said and dropped his boxers.

"Jesus Christ man!" Rob yelled and covered his eyes. "I didn't need to see that!"

"We all have dicks." Jaxon scoffed. "It's not like mine is much different."

"At least it's even." Black-Star said with a smirk at Kid.

"I will cut yours off." Kid threatened.

"I need new friends." Lance muttered and took his shirt off, having finally found his own clothes.

"Dude..." Jaxon said as he stepped into his dry jeans.

"What?" Lance asked.

"You're..." Seth pointed at Lance.

"What? Are you guys jealous or something, it's not that gr..." Lance looked down and realized what they were looking at. "It's a birth mark."

"Eruka can probably fix that for you." Soul offered. "She fixed mine."

"No, I'm keeping it." Lance traced his finger across the jagged mark that went across his chest. "It lets me know who I really am and it prevents me from ever going back." He stated. "I'm half witch and I will never forget it. I will never forget the lives I took and the pain I caused."

"Damn son, you got deep." Jaxon said.

"What ever." Lance muttered and put on a dry shirt. "Let's go, the girls are waiting for us."

After leaving the bus the group heard an announcement that the fireworks were going to begin soon and they all decided to get on top of the bus and watch the fireworks from there. Everyone did the classic 'oo's and 'ah's at every explosion and clapped after a large round of them going off.

"Look at that one!" Sammy said and pointed towards a firework that went off and turned into the shape of a heart.

"So cute!" Hope said. Everyone sat up during the finale and let out several yells and cheers. Michelle almost slipped off at one point and Max had to hold her still for the rest of the show.

"That was awesome!" Patty laughed as everyone piled back into the bus.

"Today was awesome!" Black-Star corrected.

"Lance." Sheyla put a hand on Lance's shoulder and leaned forward. "I need to talk to you when we get home." She said before going to her seat. Sheyla had decided to tell Lance first before letting the others know. Since the woman had magic, Lance would be more likely to know what to do.


	30. Chapter 30

The bus was silent as it traveled down the dark highway. Rob said something softly to Haley and Haley nodded her head, not looking away from her book. Rob adjusted her book light and smiled at the girl when she glared at him. Rob kissed Haley's cheek before getting out of his seat, passing by a sleeping Tori and Fabian, who were curled up together. Rob debated with himself whether to pull a Sammy and take Fabian's ponytail and decided against it, not wanting to deal with an angry German when they got home. Sheyla was reading as well while Kilik was asleep, his head resting on her shoulder. Sheyla gave Rob a small smile as he passed by and Rob gave her a little wave. Paul was playing a video game while JJ was staring out the window. Rob was half tempted to ask JJ what was wrong, but he knew he would just get snapped at and told 'nothing'. Liz and Patty were both asleep and so were Tsubaki and Black-Star. Rob stopped, looking over the seats to see the others and saw that Michelle and Max were playing with their fish, Lauren and Seth were asleep, Kid and Hope were asleep. Vickii and Jaxon were quietly talking and Maka and Soul were asleep as well. Rob sat himself down in the almost empty seat across from Lance and Sammy. The panda bear sat in the seat and took up half of it. Rob saw that Sammy was asleep, her head in Lance's lap and Lance had his tilted back and he played, mindlessly, with Sammy's hair.

"Hey, Lance?" Rob asked in a whisper. "You awake?"

"No, I sleep with my eyes open." Lance muttered and turned his head towards Rob. "What do you want?"

"For you to not be such an asshole." Rob scoffed.

"That's not happening anytime soon." Lance stated. "Now what do you really want?"

"I've you shirtless before, several times actually and..." Rob started.

"I'm straight and with Sammy." Lance said before Rob could continue.

"That is not what I'm saying!" Rob snapped, his voice raising.

"Wha..." Sammy opened an eye and looked over at Rob.

"Go back to sleep, everything's fine." Lance said gently.

"Okay..." Sammy murmured and drifted back off.

"Now why can't you be like that with the rest of us?" Rob asked.

"I am not putting your head in my lap." Lance said.

"Not tha-" Rob stopped himself before he yelled again. "I mean, be nice to us."

"I didn't kill you guys, now did I?" Lance asked.

"You're still a jerk." Rob said.

"I could be worse." Lance shrugged. "Now finish saying what you were going to before I fall asleep."

"How come we never saw your birth mark before?" Rob asked.

"Magic." Lance stated.

"Could you be a little clearer?" Rob muttered.

"I use a cover up spell that Cynthia taught me when I was younger to prevent any of you from seeing it if I was ever exposed to you."

"Why would your mother teach you that?"

"You saw what it looked like, it looks like someone ripped open my chest and failed at trying to stitch it back together. Cynthia didn't want other people to see it and ask unnecessary questions about me." Lance explained and put a hand to his chest. "My own father doesn't even know it's there."

"How are you and Arthur doing?" Lance glared at Rob and was shocked to see that Rob didn't look away.

"We're fine." Lance sighed. "We talk every now and then, I'm actually going to visit him next weekend."

"That's good." Rob said.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about? I already have Sheyla wanting to say things to me when we get back." Lance said.

"Why does Sheyla want to talk to you? What did you do?"

"Why do you guys always assume that I did something wrong?" Rob only raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "I said I was sorry for that." Rob continued to stare. "And for that too." Lance added.

"You're lucky that Sam likes you." The bus stopped and the lights were flicked on, preventing Lance from responding to Rob's comment.

"The light...it burns." Hope whined, covering her face with her hands. Kid was the first one off of the bus with Hope leaning against him.

"Fabian...get off of me." Tori grunted and pushed Fabian away. Fabian grabbed Tori's hand and walked off of the bus with her. Black-Star let out a yawn and didn't bother waking Tsubaki up, he tossed the taller girl over his shoulder and carried her off the bus.

"Carry me?" Vickii asked Jaxon.

"Nope." Jaxon said and got off the bus next.

"Well...fuck you too." Vickii muttered and followed.

"You're not getting up, are you?" Seth asked Lauren as Maka and Soul went past them and off the bus. Lauren didn't answer and curled up into a tighter ball. "Alright then." Seth sighed and picked Lauren up bridal style and carried her off the bus as well. Haley finished the page in her book before closing it and walking off of the bus next. Sheyla gently shook Kilik awake and the boy cursed under his breath and got off the bus with Sheyla right behind him. JJ and Paul got off the bus after Sheyla did, both too tired to say anything. Liz dragged her sleeping sister off the bus and Max and Michelle followed them, still laughing at their fish. Rob looked at Lance one more time before getting out of his seat and leaving the bus as well.

"Get up Sam." Lance said.

"Maybe." Sammy sighed and sat up.

"Come on." Lance said.

"Okay." Sammy held on to Lance's arm and allowed herself to be lead off of the bus.

"Thank you for driving us." Kid stated as he handed the driver some cash and as Black-Star and Seth took several trips in and out of the bus, grabbing everyone's belongings.

"Call me if you need me again." The driver said before leaving the group.

"Crashing at our place?" Sheyla asked Kid.

"If you don't mind." Kid said.

"Go ahead." Sheyla and everyone else entered the house and went straight to their rooms or crashed on the couches. Sid said goodbye to the teens and told them that Emma was already asleep in her bed.

Lance was setting his bag on the floor in his room when there was a knock on his door. He let out a chuckle, assuming it was someone else when he opened his door.

"Hello Sheyla." Lance said, a little annoyed.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you." Sheyla stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Lance sighed and went over to his bed. "What's up? Are you going to tell me to be careful with Sam again or something like that?"

"There was a witch at the amusement park." Sheyla said.

"What?" Lance straightened up.

"When we separated to eat, I went to a little cafe." Sheyla started. "When I sat down to eat, I wasn't able to move. This black haired woman joined me and knew who I was. She knew who Sammy was and who you are."

"I don't know any black haired witches." Lance said.

"She said she was going to make our lives a living hell and took one of my hairs." Sheyla continued.

"Why did you come to me? Why not Kid?" Lance asked.

"Because you go outside of the DWMA to get information and you go beyond the law." Sheyla answered.

"I'll make some calls tomorrow." Lance said.

"Good." Sheyla said. "I do not want this woman to mess with me or my friends. If she intends to make our lives a living hell, she's going to have to go through it first."


	31. Chapter 31

"Listen, I need you to find this woman for me." Lance said into his phone. "Because she threatened one of my friends...okay, my girlfriend's best friend, but still." Lance walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. "I used a memory spell to get a picture of the woman...yes I know that's illegal, does it sound like I care?"

"I can feel your sass through the door." Sammy chuckled as she entered the room, a bowl of cereal in her hands. "What don't you care about?" She asked as she sat the bowl on the desk, not seeing the picture of the woman.

"It's nothing." Lance said.

"Sure, whatever you say." Sammy rolled her eyes as Lance turned away from her.

"I'll send you the picture and you get back to me as soon as you figure out who she is." Lance whispered into the phone before hanging up.

"What are you up to?" Sammy asked.

"Nothing." Lance repeated and started texting.

"Lancey, you're getting all sneaky again." Sammy said and went around Lance, standing in front of him.

"I'm not." Lance stated, closing his phone and putting it away before Sammy could see it.

"Don't lie to me Lance." Sammy said, dropping her usual nickname for the boy and frowning.

"I'm doing a favor for Sheyla." Lance admitted.

"Are you two finally getting along?" Sammy asked, her smile returning.

"We're trying." Lance said.

"That's great!" Sammy clapped her hands before wrapping her arms around Lance. "Shey is very important to me and it would be fantastic if you two were friends as well."

"Do I get a reward if we do?" Lance asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Sammy sang, and leaned forward to give Lance a kiss.

"Hey, you two stop fucking for a second." Tori's voice called from behind the door and it was soon followed by some knocking.

"Like they would ever-"

"Shut up Fabian."

"I'll get it." Sammy chuckled and released Lance. Lance said a long phrase in German under his breath as Sammy opened the door.

"I understood that and only your mother would do that." Fabian said.

"My mother's dead." Lance stated.

"Are you guys coming to the mission or not? Black-Star and Seth are getting impatient." Tori said, putting a hand over Fabian's mouth.

"We have a mission?" Lance asked.

"Um...yeah." Sammy chuckled. "I came in her to tell you about it while you ate."

"Hurry up before I kick Seth to where we're going." Tori said and lead Fabian away. Fabian called something in German and Lance responded with a middle finger and a few harsh sounds German words as well.

"You have to get along with him too." Sammy said. "He's my friend as well."

"Why?" Lance asked.

"I have low standards." Sammy muttered. "Example A." Sammy gestured towards Lance before taking off, not waiting for a reaction.

"I should have stayed home." Lance muttered several hours later as he watched Seth, Black-Star, Tori and Sammy all laugh on top of a large hill. He stood on the bottom of the hill with Fabian, Lauren and Tsubaki. Lauren had tried to climb the hill and after slipping, she gave up. The group had already finished their mission, having escorted a departing member of the DWMA back home.

"I see it!" Sammy called and pointed at the DWMA academy.

"That's so cool!" Seth said.

"Do you thin Lord Death is compensating for something?" Black-Star chuckled and nudged Tori's side.

"No." The girl stated and pushed Black-Star back, making him stumble and roll towards the other teens. Seth laughed and pushed Tori forward, making her roll down the hill as well.

"Don't you dare." Sammy said and took a step back and ended up tripping over a rock. She grabbed Seth's arm and the two rolled off the opposite end of the hill, landing in a thorn bush.

x~x~x

"Ow!" Seth cried as Eruka pulled a large thorn out of his back.

"I'm pretty sure that was the worst one." Eruka said and placed the thorn on top of a pile of smaller ones. She clicked her tweezers several times before plucking out another thorn and Seth let out a grunt of pain into the couch cushion.

"How did you two manage to end up in a thorn bush?" Sheyla asked.

"Fuck!" Sammy cursed.

"Don't be such a baby." Nygus muttered. "You've healed around the thorns and they're a little harder to get out."

"They were playing on a hill and fell over." Tori said. "After this one pushed me down it, they fell backwards down the hill."

"It was funny." Fabian chuckled.

"I will shove a thorn so far up your ass a rose will grow out of your mouth!" Sammy shouted and she gasped as another thorn was removed.

"Is that even possible?" Michelle asked Max and Max only shrugged.

"How did you guys get back to the house?" Hope asked.

"Lance carried Sammy and Fabian carried Seth." Lauren explained.

"Fabeth." JJ chuckled.

"So, Seth rode Fabian?" Vickii asked.

"Enough with making sexual jokes about me!" Fabian snapped.

"Now we're going to do it even more." Haley said and she and Vickii high-fived.

"Crona, get me a knife." Nygus said to the shy boy. "I have to cut out some of these thorns."

"Great! Just fucking great!" Sammy yelled and she yelped when Nygus slapped her head.

"Watch your mouth." Nygus said.

"Yes ma'am." Sammy muttered.

"Why did you bring Crona?" Paul asked.

"He's been helping Eruka in the infirmary lately and I figured I could use him to help us right now." Nygus answered.

"Emma wants to come back in." Tsubaki said, popping her head through the front door.

"Keep her out there, I don't want her to see me cutting Sam up." Nygus said.

"I want mama!" Emma shouted.

"Lance, go play with your daughter." Haley said.

"She's not my-"

"Just go." Sammy groaned, a long thorn was slowly being pulled out.

"Mother cow!" Seth shouted. "I thought the other one was the worse one!?" He cried.

"I was wrong, sorry." Eruka said.

"Here you go." Crona handed Nygus a knife.

"I heard she has black blood like Crona does." Ragnarok said, resting his head on top of Crona's. "How the hell did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Sheyla said.

"Fucking, fucker, mother fucks!" Sammy cursed as Nygus sliced open her back.

"Someone's sensitive today." Nygus clicked her tongue.


	32. Chapter 32

After Seth and Sammy were cleaned up, Fabian was in the living room with a laptop and several odd electronic parts out on the couch. He stuck a tongue out as he used a screwdriver to adjust a wire on the laptop. He popped his lips and dropped the screwdriver, putting the cover back on the bottom of the laptop. Tori sat on the other couch with another laptop next to her. Tori hummed as she played on her phone, swiping her finger left and right. Fabian sat the laptop up right, leaving the lid half closed as he looked at the back of it

"Tori, check the camera." Fabian asked. Tori sighed as her character in her game died and looked over at the other laptop.

"All I can see is your crotch." Tori said.

"Like it?" Fabian chuckled. Before Tori could respond, Jaxon walked into the room and picked up the laptop that Tori was looking at.

"I need to look something up." Jaxon stated before leaving the room.

"I still need that!" Fabian called after Jaxon. "He's not listening to me, is he?"

"Are you shocked?" Tori asked and threw a pillow at Fabian's head.

"Why am I looking at Fabian's dick!?" Jaxon yelled from the other room.

"Do you like it!?" Fabian yelled back.

"Yes!" Jaxon responded without hesitating. Fabian quickly closed the laptop and crossed his arms, his face red as Tori laughed loudly.

"Do you guys know where my...my game!" Seth cried and ran over to the couch Fabian was at, picking up a small game toy.

"You said it was broken." Fabian said.

"I said the battery was dead!" Seth pouted.

"Oh..." Fabian reopened the computer and screamed when he was greeted with a very up-close view of Jaxon's face. "You're gonna burn your eyeballs out!" Fabian snapped and exited the Skype app.

"What are you doing anyways?" Seth asked.

"Fixing the laptop." Fabian stated. "I'm tired of everyone sharing one computer since Rob broke this one."

"I didn't break it!" Rob called from another room.

"Yes you did!" Fabian called back.

"Sam broke it and I tried to fix it!"

"Well, you made it worse!"

"Why is everyone yelling!?" Michelle shouted as she entered the living room.

"We're too lazy to gather into one room." Tori stated.

"Where's Sammy?" Michelle asked. "JJ wants to show her something."

"She's in the kitchen, talking with Crona." Seth answered.

"About?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever, I'll tell JJ to wait." Michelle left the room.

Sammy was sitting down on the kitchen floor with Crona, watching the boy with wide eyes. Her eyes followed the black blood that moved around in the air.

"How do you do that?" Sammy asked.

"Ragnarok can control my black blood, he can harden it, loosen it and make it move." Crona answered.

"Can I do that?"

"I can try to teach ya." Ragnarok offered. "I'd be fun to see Crona have to deal with not being the only one who can control their black blood. It took him forever to get over not being the only one with black blood."

"I'm used to being different." Crona admitted, rubbing his arm.

"Honey, I'm the definition of different." Sammy chuckled.

"What does bee produce have to do with being different?" Crona asked.

"It's a...never mind." Sammy shook her head.

"Go get a knife." Ragnarok ordered.

"Alright." Sammy got up to her knees and grabbed a knife off of the counter.

"Cut your arm open."

"What?"

"Do I need to?" Ragnarok waved a hand in the air. "Crona, cut her arm open."

"But Ragnarok-"

"Just do it." Ragnarok pounded his small hands into Crona's head.

"Okay, okay." Crona took the knife from Sammy. "I'm sorry." He said before slicing her arm open.

"Shit." Sammy cursed and covered the cut with a hand.

"Don't cover it, you'll heal up if you do." Ragnarok stated. "Now stay calm and think, loose." Sammy took in a deep breath and the wound continued to bleed. "Good, now think left, feel as if your whole body is moving left, but don't actually move."

"Holy shit!" Sammy yelled as her blood moved to the left. "I don't like it!" She quickly covered the wound again and healed herself.

"You're gonna have to get used to it if you wanna do cool things with it." Ragnarok said.

"Like what? Move it right?" Sammy scoffed.

"Crona, wings." Ragnarok said before disappeared into Crona's back.

"Wings...oh my dear sweet baby Jesus." Sammy gasped when Crona got up and thin black wings popped out of his shoulder blades.

"How do I do that!?" Sammy scrambled to her feet and touched one of the wings, surprise to find it dry.

"You're gonna have to figure that out on your own, girly." Ragnarok's voice said from inside of Crona.

"Since you know that you can move it, you'll soon learn how to do other tricks with it." Crona said. "It'll feel weird at first, trust me. I still don't know how to deal with most of them." He admitted.

"Do you know why my blood can heal my friends and not others?" Sammy asked.

"That's something I know nothing about." Ragnarok said. "I didn't know black blood could heal."

"It only drives us to madness." Crona said softly as Ragnarok went back to his normal self.

"Aw, Crona." Sammy stepped forward and hugged the boy. "I know how you feel." She added.

"It's not fun, is it?" Crona sighed.

"No, it's not." Sammy agreed.

"I should go, Ms. Eruka's probably waiting for me at the academy." Crona said.

"I'll see you later, right?"

"Maybe. Be careful with your blood though, don't just go passing it out." Crona warned before leaving.

"Too late." Sammy muttered and cleaned off the blood with a wet paper towel.

"It works!" Fabian cheered. "I fixed it!" Sammy walked out of the kitchen and saw Fabian punching the air.

"He looks like a puppy dog who just got a treat." Tori chuckled.

"I thought I was puppy." Seth said, pointing at himself.

"Only to Emma." Sammy corrected.

"So Fabian's a German Shepard?" Sammy suggested.

"Yes." Tori agreed.

"I'll go get the collar." Sammy sang and walked out of the room.

"I heard that!" Fabian shouted.

"Good!" Sammy shouted back, not needing to see Fabian to know how he reacted.


	33. Chapter 33

"Doesn't exist? What do you mean she doesn't exist?" Lance snapped quietly into his phone. The others were running around the house, getting ready to hang out at Kid's and Lance stood at the front door, having been ready for a while when he was called.

"I'm sorry one-eighteen. But when we scanned the face the only one we got was some broad who died back in the twenties." The man on the phone stated.

"Are you sure you used the face I sent you?"

"What other face would I scan, one-eighteen?"

"Stop calling me by my number!" Lance raised his voice. "I am not a member of your damned hotline anymore and my name is Lance!"

"Lancey?" Sammy called. "Do you know where I put my Goku necklace?"

"Lancey?" The man on the phone chuckled.

"Shut up." Lance growled. "Check the top of your dresser, Sam." Lance called back.

"Thank you." Sammy said, telling Lance that she had found it.

"Is there anything you can do to help me find the woman?" Lance asked the man on the phone.

"Did she use any special spell while she harassed your friend?"

"There was a holding spell used, but nothing else according to her." Lance answered.

"Too many holding spells were used that day to track it down to one specific user."

"Great. Just great. Thanks for everything." Lance said harshly and closed the phone.

"Hey. Lance, buddy." Rob said as he, Seth, Jaxon and Fabian entered the room. "We need to talk to you."

"Again?" Lance scoffed.

"Come on, buddy." Jaxon grabbed one arm while Seth grabbed the other.

"You don't have to hold me to talk, we're not women." Lance said with an eye roll. None of the boys responded and Rob opened the door as Fabian put a hand on Lance's face and they lead the boy, backwards, out of the house. "Would you let go of me before I actually get pissed." Lance warned. "And stop touching my face!" Lance tried to bite Fabian's hand before the German removed it. "What are you guys doing and what the hell is with the bag?" Lance asked as he yanked his arms away and pointed at the filled plastic bag that Fabian was holding.

"It's your outfit." Seth said. "We're going to Kid's so you can change."

"Change? Change for what?" Lance asked.

"It'll be clear soon." Rob said and patted Lance's shoulder. "Now let's go." He said and the boys started walking with a very confused Lance in the middle.

"Alright. Question time." Jaxon clapped his hands and rubbed them.

"What's Sam's favorite color?" Rob asked Lance.

"Blue." Lance responded.

"Birthday?" Rob asked.

"April eighteenth." Lance said.

"Favorite animal?" Seth asked.

"She doesn't have one." Lance sighed when the boys shared a look then nodded.

"Cup size?" Jaxon asked.

"Jaxon!" The other boys snapped.

"What!?" Jaxon said innocently.

"Not appropriate." Rob stated and the boys reached Kid's house.

"You are all late." Kid snapped as he threw open the front door. "The reservation is at eight and we'll never make it on time now unless all of you help get this one ready." Kid pointed at Lance before grabbing his arm and yanking him into the house. "Where are the clothes?"

"Here." Fabian handed Kid the bag.

"You put them in a plastic bag!?" Kid snapped. "Were you raised in a barn!?"

"I was raised in Germany." Fabian corrected.

"Do all Germans shove expensive clothing in plastic bags?"

"No, we just like to drink beer and make schedules." Fabian scoffed.

"Sit him down, we have a lot of work to go." Kid ordered.

"What is going on?" Lance asked as he was pushed down into a chair.

"Rob, get the brush and gel. Jaxon, get the razor and shaving cream. Seth, get the iron and Fabian, get the clear coat nail polish." Kid passed out ordered, pointing at the boy he spoke to.

"Nail polish!? You are not putting nail polish on me!" Lance snapped. "And what the hell is going on!?"

"Several of your female friends have informed Liz that you and Samantha have yet to go on a proper date." Kid stated, pulling out a nice, black suit from the bag.

"It's not like we've ever had time nor have we ever really felt like it." Lance said.

"'We never felt like it' or you never felt like it?" Kid asked, handing the clothes to Seth. "Be careful with these, they cost a lot." He said to Seth.

"Sam's never mentioned going on a date." Lance protested.

"Sam's a girl, they don't ask you on dates." Jaxon said.

"They wait for you to ask." Rob added.

"You're the man, act like it." Fabian said as the three boys came over with their assigned object.

"Have you met Sam?" Lance chuckled. "She's practically the man in the relationship."

"She's practically the man in all of her relationships, but she still has a vagina." Jaxon said.

"She's still a girl." Seth said, making Jaxon's statement a little nicer.

"Should we spike his hair?" Rob asked.

"And so is Rob." Fabian laughed.

"Shut up Fabio." Rob said.

"You know what?" Fabian grabbed a pair of scissors. "I am sick of you guys calling me Fabio. I am Fabian."

"Calm down with the scissors man, you might cut something." Seth said, putting his hands up.

"Exactly." Fabian took the scissors and cut off a big chunk of his ponytail.

"Holy shit!" Jaxon cursed.

"Don't get your hair on my floor!" Kid gasped.

"That just happened." Rob muttered.

"There." Fabian dropped his clunk of hair into the trash can and removed his ponytail. "No more Fabio."

"So...are we spiking his hair?" Rob asked again.

"Yeah, his hair is long enough to do it and it's short enough for it to look cute." Jaxon said.

"Are there any straight guys in this group?" Lance asked as Kid opened the clear nail polish.

"Tori's going to kill me." Fabian said when he finally realized what he had done.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Seth asked, slipping the bow tie over his neck because he could.

"Do you think we know?" Kid scoffed.

x~x~x

"Ow...ow...ow!" Sammy pulled her face away and covered them with her hands.

"I am not done, woman." Tori snapped and pushed Sammy's hands back down, continuing the pluck the girl's eyebrows.

"I thought my eyebrows were fine." Sammy whined.

"They are, I'm just making them better." Tori stated.

"Alrighty, time for some questions." JJ sang as he went through Sammy's closet. "What is Lance's favorite color?"

"Silver." Sammy stated, rubbing her brows after Tori had finally finished torturing them.

"Birthday?" Hope asked.

"May twenty-first, he just turned nineteen." Sammy answered as Haley held up a bottle of sparkly gray nail polish and a bottle of pure silver nail polish. "Pure silver." Sammy pointed at the bottle.

"Favorite animal?" Lauren asked.

"Horse." Lauren and Vickii shared a look and smirked.

"The boy can stay." Vickii chuckled. "And if you ever give up on him, can I?"

"No." Paul and JJ both answered for Sammy.

"But-"

"When Sammy's done with him, he's gone." Sheyla stated.

"Boxers or briefs?" Vickii asked, changing the subject.

"Victoria!" Everyone in the room snapped while Sammy laughed.

"What?" Vickii said sweetly.

"Boxers at home, briefs in public." Sammy answered with a straight face, watching Haley paint her nails. She looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. "I know my man." She scoffed.

"Should we keep all of it down, or put some of it up?" Hope asked as she played with several strands of Sammy's wet hair.

"We have to show off the curls." JJ said.

"Lance loves the curls." Michelle agreed.

"We're going to need a lot of hairspray." Hope stated.

"Great." Sammy sighed under her breath. "Why are you guys doing this again?"

"You guys have been dating for a while now and you need to go out on a official date or else you're just friends with no benefits." Vickii said.

"When did you get these?" JJ asked, pulling out a tall pair of black wedges.

"We went out to get me new tennis shoes and you ended up convincing me to get hooker wedges." Sammy said to JJ. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah. You're wearing these." JJ tossed the shoes on to the bed, almost hitting Sheyla.

"Gross." Sammy pouted.

"Get over it, if you want to..." Vickii whispered the rest of her statement to Sammy and she jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"Vickii!" Sammy snapped.

"I don't even want to know." Tori sighed.

"What, the fuck, is this?" JJ asked as he pulled out a very revealing Santa dress out of Sammy's closet.

"Long story..." Sammy chuckled weakly.

"Too bad it's only June, Sammy could probably get some-"

"Enough!" Michelle slapped Vickii upside the head.

"But bae."

"No." Michelle slapped Vickii again.

"Found it." JJ sang and pulled out a black and gray dress.

"The carrot dress?" Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the scarf neck will show that you have boobs without having to actually show them and it's short enough to show off plenty of your great legs and with there being very short sleeves, you can wear a little sweater and take the sweater off if it gets too hot and you'll still look cute." JJ explained.

"I think I felt that gay in my soul." Haley laughed.

"I don't have great legs." Sammy muttered.

"Honey, please. You played catcher for softball for a long time, you have the legs of the gods." Vickii said.

"Is she dating Lance or you?" Hope giggled.

"Let me finish Sammy's hair, go paint her face." Sheyla said to Hope.

"Okay!" Hope grabbed her makeup and sat next to Haley in front of Sammy.

"We have to hurry, the reservation is at eight." Paul said.

"Okay, okay." The girls and JJ sighed.

x~x~x

"I feel stupid." Lance muttered, messing with his bow tie. "And why a bow tie?"

"'Bow ties are cool'." Seth and Rob quoted.

"Don't mess it up." Kid snapped and slapped Lance's hands away from his neck.

"This is ridiculous." Lance scoffed. "Sam doesn't like this fancy-dancey shit." He said, pointing the the restaurant behind them.

"Oh really, why don't you look at her." Rob pointed over at the group that walked over to them.

"Oh...my..." Lance coughed into his hand and swallowed.

"Hey Lancey..." Sammy rubbed the back of her head and quickly put his back down after Sheyla nudged her. "Nice bow tie."

"Nice dress." Lance said.

"She's blushing." Vickii sang.

"I am not! I don't blush!" Sammy stated, her face a bright red.

"You're blushing, just accept it." Rob said.

"Accept it like a man." Fabian laughed.

"What the fuck happened to your hair!" Tori shouted.

"Um...well...yeah..." Fabian gave Tori a weak smile.

"I'm fixing it when we get home." Tori stated.

"Yes, ma'am." Fabian said softly.

"You're reservation is now, go, go, go." Kid ordered.

"See you guys later." Sammy waved as she and Lance entered the restaurant.

"We're going to spy on them, aren't we?" Haley asked.

"Hell yeah." Vickii laughed, smirking evilly.


	34. Chapter 34

"How are you walking in those?" Lance asked, gesturing towards Sammy's shoes as they were lead to their table.

"How are you breathing in that?" Sammy asked back, pointing at his bow tie.

"I'm a guy." Lance answered.

"And I'm a girl." Sammy chuckled. "I'm a choir kid as well so I can dance in these fuckers...oh." Sammy rubbed her arm when she noticed that Lance had pulled out her chair.

"Are you shocked?" Lance asked, confused.

"Um...a little." Sammy admitted.

"Aw, how cute." Hope giggled, hiding behind her menu.

"It's common courtesy for the guy to pull out the lady's chair." Rob scoffed.

"Ow." Fabian held his arm after Tori slapped him. The group quickly put their menus in front of their faces when Lance turned towards the sound.

"I have no idea what I'm getting." Sammy chuckled nervously and rubbed her arm again, getting Lance's attention again.

"Stop rubbing your arm, woman." Haley quietly snapped.

"It's her nervous tick." Vickii stated.

"We could get the steak..." Lance and Sammy shared a look for a second before they started laughing.

"Damn it, Lancey." Sammy held a loosely gripped fist up to her mouth, covering it and continued laughing.

"Good girl." Vickii said.

"What?" Jaxon asked.

"She's covering her mouth, she's being girly." Vickii answered.

"Since when was Samantha a girl." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Hope and Lauren slapped Kid's arms, making Kid regret sitting between them.

"Samantha." Hope gasped when Sammy reached over the table to touch the top of Lance's spiked hair.

"At least her chest is covered." Seth said.

"That's the bad thing." Vickii said and yelped when Michele slapped her. The whole group then peered over their menus and watched as Lance and Sammy ordered their food after receiving their drinks.

"She got a pop?" Tori scoffed.

"What's wrong with a pop?" Fabian asked.

"You know what pop does to people." Tori said.

"Makes them have to pee?" Fabian shrugged.

"Oh my God, you're an idiot." Tori sighed.

"Soda makes people burp, Fabian." Michelle explained.

"Oh...I went to the other end of things." Fabian chuckled weakly.

"He just went and cut off his hair?" Sammy asked with a laugh.

"Yep. Rob called him Fabio and he just snapped and then, snip snip." Lance used two fingers to make scissors as he made the sound effects.

"I bet he's getting an earful right now from Tori." Sammy chuckled.

"Jeramy is probably asking to help cut his hair." Lance said.

"Don't call him Jeramy." Sammy whined. "It's so weird.

"But that's his name." Lance protested.

"He is either JJ, Keith, The gay, gay-gay, Lord gay-gay or LaQueerDaFucU." Sammy listed off the nicknames with her fingers.

"What was that last one?" Lance took a sip from his cup of water.

"La-Queer-Da-Fuck-You." Sammy repeated, slower. "It's his drag queen name."

"JJ's a drag queen?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going over there and slapping Sammy." Haley said.

"Why?" Jaxon asked.

"She's talking about the gay on her date. They're only talking about us." Haley answered.

"What else is there for them to talk about?" Jaxon said. "We're pretty sweet."

"So how much makeup did they plaster on your face? I feel like I weigh ten pounds more." Sammy rubbed her cheek.

"Witches or people with magic don't really need makeup, we can...oh my God." Lance stood up. "I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call."

"Okay..." Sammy watched Lance run off and she sighed, playing with the flower at the center of the table.

"I got him." Sheyla slipped out from the table and followed Lance outside. "What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you guys went home." Lance said.

"Give me that." Sheyla took Lance's phone.

"I need to make a call. It's about that woman who talked to you at the amusement park."

"It can wait till after your date...crap I rhymed." Sheyla sighed. "Now go." Sheyla grabbed Lance by the shoulders and shoved him back inside.

"Where'd your date go?" The waitress asked Sammy as she sat the food down on the table.

"He went to make a-"

"Here." Lance sat himself down and cut off Sammy's statement.

"That was quick." Sammy said after putting her own phone away. She had texted Max to see how he was handling Emma. "You usually take a little bit to make your phone calls."

"Something told me to wait till after our date to make the call." Lance chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to see Sheyla reenter the restaurant.

"Who were you calling?" Sammy asked, stirring her soda with her straw.

"No one important." Lance said.

"Do I need to bring up the last person that wasn't important." Sammy said seriously.

"Sam-"

"Because if you're trying to kill us again, I would appreciate you just doing it this time instead of sneaking around and lying to us." Sammy drank through her straw.

"Sammy, please." Lance sighed. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our date and have this argument later. I know how much you want to have a normal date like every other girl."

"I'm not like every other girl." Sammy muttered.

"I know, which is why I'm with you." Lance said with a smile.

"She's totally blushing now." Vickii said.

"She's redder than Fabian usually is." Tori added.

"Hey!" Fabian snapped then looked over at Sammy. "Oh wow, she is." Sheyla let out small laugh and looked around, stopping when she saw a red-head watching Lance and Sammy. She stared at the woman for a second and then she realized why she couldn't stop looking.

"It's her." Sheyla said to herself.

"What?" Hope asked, overhearing Sheyla. Sheyla went over to the red-head and put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sheyla asked harshly.

"I don't know who _you_ think you are, but-"

"Cut the innocent act, I know that you're the woman who attacked me at the amusement park." Sheyla said softly.

"I did not attack you." The woman stated. "I held you back."

"Then I'll hold you back while I take you to jail."

"Good luck with that." The woman put a hand on Sheyla's chest and Sheyla felt something go through her before flying back several feet, landing on a couple's table.

"Sheyla!?" Sammy stood up.

"It's her!" Sheyla shouted and pointed the woman, unable to move.

"Come here!" Lance ordered the woman and scrambled to his feet.

"I got her!" Rob ran over to the woman and tried to punch her. The woman stepped aside and grabbed Rob by his hair, taking several strands of it before she snapped her fingers, her body disappearing.

"Where did she go!?" Rob asked, patting the area where the woman was at.

"Why are you here!?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy we-" JJ stopped when he saw Sammy glaring at him.

"All of you are here!?" Sammy watched as the rest of her friends put their menus down. "It's nice to know that you guys have faith in me."

"Sam, we're not here because of that." Seth said.

"Oh, shut up!" Sammy snapped. She turned away from her friends. "So much for a normal date." Sammy scoffed before storming off.

"Sammy!" Sheyla crawled up to her feet.

"Don't." Lance said to the others before running off after Sammy.

"We should have just gone home." Michelle sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

The group sat in Professor Stein's class the next day, Sammy not having talked to any of them since the incident last night. Stein was lecturing about something soul related when Maka passed a note to Sheyla. Sheyla read the note, responded and passed it back. Sheyla then ripped out a new sheet of paper and write something down before having it passed over to Lance. Lance hid the paper when Stein turned around and read it after Stein faced the board again. Lance wrote on the paper and handed it back. The two wrote back and forth several times and Fabian, Tori, Michelle and Rob joined the note conversation at some points. Rob was returning the note to Sheyla when a sudden scalpel was stabbed into the center of the page.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stein asked, lifting the page off of the desk.

"Uh-Uh..." Rob stuttered.

"Now, either you and everyone involved in this note get up and read it to the class or I'll read it to the class, find out everyone involved in it and all of you will be severely punished." Stein stepped back and watched as Michelle, Fabian, Tori, Rob, Lance and Sheyla all get up and walk to the front of the room. "I thought you would have learned after the last time I caught you." Stein said to Sheyla.

"Me too." Sheyla muttered.

"Now, who started it?" Stein asked and chuckled when Sheyla raised her hand. "I'm not shocked." The professor handed Sheyla the paper. "Start from the beginning and read all of it. You know what will happen if I discover that you skipped a part and no hiding parts with magic." He added with a look at Lance. "Go." Stein sat down in his chair.

"What did you and Sammy end up doing after the failed date?" Sheyla read out loud and handed the sheet of paper to Lance.

"We walked around Death City for a while." Lance handed the paper over to Michelle.

"Girl, you better give us more detail than that." Michelle read and looked down as the class laughed and she gave the page to Lance.

"No. I am not giving you more detail, Sam would kill me if I did." Lance gave the paper to Rob.

"That's all the detail I need." Rob read in a soft voice.

"Repeat that, louder." Stein ordered.

"That's all the detail I need." Rob said, louder and returned the page to Tori.

"Am..." Tori bit her lip and sighed. "Am I going to need to take Sammy to the doctor?" The class broke out in laughter and Sammy hid herself under her book. Fabian looked over his shoulder and read what he wrote.

"No baby Sammy's please." Fabian cleared his throat as Tori gave the paper to Lance. Lance muttered a curse under his breath before reading.

"The details of mine and Sammy's..." Lance took in a deep breath, his cheeks turning red. "sexual relationship-" Lance covered his face with a hand while the class laughed again. "is none of your concern." He finished and shoved the paper at Sheyla.

"Maka asked why Sammy was so quiet and I told her about the failed date and I just wanted to make sure you two didn't go on a killing spree." Sheyla allowed Lance to take the paper.

"Why is it always sex or violence with you guys?"

"Because we are all a bunch of pervs." Fabian said the next line, knowing what he had put.

"I'm not a perv." Rob quoted the last line as Lance folded up the paper and gave it to Stein.

"I hope that taught all of you not to pass notes in my class anymore." Stein said as the teens returned to their seats. "And I hope that you and Ms. Samantha are being safe, Lancelot."

"Professor!" Lance cried. Sammy let out a loud groan, trying to hide even more under her arms and book.

"I think you broke her." Kilik chuckled.

"I didn't think you could break Samantha." Kid laughed.

"I hate all of you!" Sammy snapped, her voice muffed by the desk.

"Agreed." Lance sighed and rubbed Sammy's back. The school bell went off, dismissing the class for the day.

"What a way to end the day." Stein chuckled. "No homework and new missions have been posted on the board."

"Mom...mom get up." Hope said, lightly slapping Sammy's back. Lance sighed and removed his own hand, knowing that he wasn't helping anymore.

"I am not mom." Sammy muttered. "And no."

"Are we going to have to carry her?" Seth asked.

"Touch me and you die." Sammy threatened.

"Come on Sammy." Tori said.

"Or what? You gonna take me to the doctor to make sure I'm not pregnant?" Sammy asked, lifting her head high enough to look at Tori. "And 'sexual relationship'? Really?" Sammy snapped at Lance and started slapping the boy's arm.

"Ow...ow...ow..." Lance said as Sammy continued to hit him.

"Would you leave my classroom already?" Stein asked, pulling out a cigarette.

"I'm out." Haley put her arms up and left the room.

"I'm not getting up." Sammy said after putting her head back down.

"I got her." Black-Star hopped down from the row behind Sammy and scooped her up.

"You fucking fucker!" Sammy cursed after letting out a shriek as Black-Star carried her out of the room.

"Put some soap in that one's mouth too!" Stein called after the teens as they all left.

"You can put me down now!" Sammy snapped when they were out of the classroom.

"Keep her up, she'll probably go pout in a corner as soon as you let her down." Vickii said.

"I wanna go home." Sammy said.

"That's where we're going." Sheyla said.

"No, I mean home." Sammy went limp in Black-Star's grip. "I miss my house, I miss my pets, I miss my brothers, I miss my dad, I miss my mom." Sammy said softly.

"Someone needs some nutella when we get back." JJ said and patted Sammy's head.

"I don't want nutella." Sammy muttered.

"The world is ending, isn't it?" Fabian chuckled.

"Don't be rude." Tori punched Fabian's upper arm.

"Why do you always abuse me?" Fabian pouted.

"I don't always abuse you." Tori stated.

Rob stopped walking while the others passed by the mission board. He took one of the missions, wrote his and Seth's names and quickly caught up to the others before he was missed.


	36. Chapter 36

Rob stood at the kitchen counter, stuffing snacks into an already filled backpack. Haley sat at the table, half awake and sipping on some tea.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Haley asked in a whine.

"The train leaves at five and I want to be there early so we have good and proper seats." Rob stated, zipping the bag shut.

"What is a 'proper' seat on a train?" Haley asked. Rob slipped his backpack on and moved over to Haley.

"A proper seat in in the center of the train. We won't be sitting on top of any wheels and we'll have the perfect view out of the window, no front or back of the train to get in our way." Haley let out a hum of disbelief. "Plus that's the place they hit the most with the free tea and cookies."

"Alright, I forgive you." Haley sighed and put her cup to Rob's mouth, letting the boy have a sip of the tea.

"Ready to go?" Rob asked.

"Do I get a choice?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Haley huffed and finished her tea before putting the cup in the sink. "How are we getting to the train station anyways? You didn't tell anyone we're going on a mission."

"I managed to get a ride." Rob chuckled and held out some car keys.

"We're taking the German-mobile, aren't we?"

"Maybe." Rob sang as the two left the house, not noticing that Seth and Lauren were listening to them the whole time.

Rob and Haley drove over to the train station and Rob triple checked to make sure the van was all locked up and nothing valuable was showing, they were going to be back by early tomorrow, but the boy wanted to make sure the vehicle he had 'borrowed' would be safe. The two handed the man their ticket and got on the train without any problems. Rob lead Haley into the center booth and they sat together on one of the two benches after setting their things on the other one, making it clear to the other passengers they wanted to be seated alone.

"My, my. What a pleasant surprise." Seth sang as he and Lauren entered the booth.

"What are you two doing here?" Rob asked.

"We're signed up for the mission with you, remember?" Seth asked, grabbed Rob's bag and tossing it on to the other boy's lap.

"I left you out of the conversation for a reason." Rob snapped and put his bag on the floor, watching Seth and Lauren sit down.

"Do you really think I was going to let you run off on a mission alone?" Seth scoffed. "Plus you're not getting ahead of me in the Death Scythe race."

"You dragged me out of bed for this?" Lauren asked. "How long is this train ride?"

"Five hours." Rob said between gritted teeth.

"I am so taking a nap." Lauren stated and reached into one of the bags she and Seth brought and pulled out a fluffy blanket.

"You guys should go back to the house, me and Haley can handle this one our own." Rob said.

"We're not allowed to go on lone missions, remember?" Seth poked the side of his head with a finger.

"It's not like we don't break the rules everyday." Haley scoffed.

"I'm staying and there's nothing that you can do." Seth crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"You're such a child." Rob said.

"I'm sixteen years old, just like you." Seth stated.

"Then act like it."

"If you two end up arguing for this whole ride I will turn both of you into females with my left foot." Haley snapped.

"Why your left foot?" Lauren asked, curled up under her blanket.

"Because they're too wrong for my right." Haley answered.

"Oh God." Rob groaned. "That was a horrible pun."

"Then behave." Haley said.

"Fine." Rob huffed as the train took off.

"Why did you go off without us anyways?" Lauren asked a moment later.

"And why didn't you tell anyone about wanting to go on a mission?" Seth added.

"I wanted to prove that I don't fuck everything up." Rob stated. "Me and Haley are also behind in the Death Scythe race and we need to beat Sammy. If not us, then one of our groups."

"Why do we have to beat Sammy? She's already over a hundred souls ahead of all of us, there's no way we can beat her." Seth said.

"Do you know what people are going to say as soon as Sam my becomes a Death Scythe, especially if she beats all of us?" Rob asked. Seth and Lauren shared a look before shaking their heads.

"'How many of those souls do you think she got from eating a random person alive?'." Haley quoted.

"'She's only a Death Scythe because Lord Death is afraid of her'." Rob added.

"People said that?" Seth asked.

"That's horrible." Lauren said.

"Which is why we're going to beat her to being a Death Scythe so then they can't use her black blood as an excuse to mock her." Rob stated. "Plus I wanted to get away from you guys." Rob added with a chuckle.

Haley ended up drifting off a while later while Rob and Seth were discussing some video game she knew nothing about. She was curled up on the seat and her head was resting against Rob's shoulder. Haley yelped when she woke up to Rob moving and yelling, making her slide down between Rob's back and the wall.

"I'm going to jump out of the train window, I swear!" Seth shouted. Haley grunted and sat back up, rubbing her head.

"Make sure to land on your head, it's the only thing that won't get affected by the fall." Rob snapped.

"How long have they been fighting?" Haley asked Lauren.

"Ten minutes." Lauren muttered.

"I'll throw you off the train instead!" Seth threatened.

"Do it!" Rob stood up. He quickly regretted his decision when the train suddenly slowed down and launched him across the booth, making him land on top of Seth. Haley laughed and pulled out her phone, taking a few pictures.

"Oh!" A woman walked into the booth and saw the two boys. "Should I come back?"

"Can I have a chocolate cookie?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah..." The woman went into her cart and handed Lauren a cookie.

"Get off me!" Seth snapped and shoved Rob away from him.

"Anything else?" The woman asked the group.

"We're good, thank you." Haley said with a smile and the woman left, shaking her head. "I am so sending this to Sammy when I charge my phone." She chuckled.


	37. Chapter 37

"Puppy! Puppy!" Emma called as she pounded on Seth's door with her small hands. "Puppy, I wanna play!" She stopped hitting the door when she heard someone coming towards her. "Hi Rub." Emma giggled. "Do you wanna play horsey?"

"Get out of the way, brat." The boy scoffed and shoved Emma away from the door before entering Seth's room.

"Meanie." Emma pouted.

"There you are Emma." Sammy said as she walked up to the little girl. "What are you doing, honey?" She asked and scooped Emma into her arms.

"I wanna play with Puppy." Emma answered.

"Seth? You up man?" Sammy asked and knocked on the door. "Rob?" Sammy raised an eyebrow when Rob opened the door. "What are you doing in Seth's room?"

"I found this note." Rob handed a sheet of paper to Sammy. Sammy quickly skimmed the page and huffed.

"That son of a b..." Sammy stopped herself, remembering that she was holding Emma.

"What did Puppy do?" Emma asked.

"How about you and Max play some _Chutes and Ladders_ Emma-bear?" Sammy said as she carried Emma away, tucking the paper into her back pocket.

"Have you guys seen Haley?" Michelle asked the group as they ate breakfast, getting ready for school.

"I haven't seen Lauren either." Hope added.

"Max, do you mind taking Emma to the den and playing some games with her?" Sammy asked, handing Emma over to Max.

"Why do I have to take her do the den?" Max asked.

"Because you're just a rabbit." Rob stated.

"Don't be rude to Maxi." Michelle snapped.

"You know I'm right." Rob scoffed.

"Speciesist." Max stuck his tongue out at Rob and left the room.

"What does that mean?" Hope asked.

"I'll tell you later Hopey. I need to show you guys something first." Sammy said and pulled the paper back out of her pocket. "Looks like Seth decided to go on a little trip." She handed the paper to Sheyla.

"Got bored, went on mission. Bye. Seth." Sheyla pinched the bridge of her nose after reading the note out loud.

"That explains why Lauren isn't here." Vickii said.

"But what about Haley?" Michelle asked.

"Seth signed me and Haley up for the mission, since you can't do lone ones and she must have followed him or something." Rob suggested.

"Haley would have gotten us up or at least taken you. You are her meister." Paul said.

"Who knows, women can be complicated." Rob shrugged.

"And men can be dumb-asses." Tori snapped.

"Seth will be back by tomorrow at the latest and we'll kick his ass for it then." Lance got up and grabbed his backpack. "Now let's go before we're late."

"Mama! Mama!" Emma ran back into the room, holding Sammy's phone. "You left this in the den."

"How do you forget...never mind." Lance sighed.

"Thank you Emma." Sammy took her phone. "Are you ready to go to daycare?"

"Can I come with you? Daycare isn't fun." Emma asked.

"I'm sorry honey." Sammy said.

"But mama!" Emma whined.

"Stein wouldn't let us just bring in a three year old-"

"Four." Emma corrected. Everyone stopped and stared at Emma. "I'm four, my birthday was yesterday."

"We missed your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?" Sammy asked. Emma just shrugged as an answer. "We are throwing you a great big birthday party when we get home from class."

"Cake?" Emma asked.

"Chocolate cake." Sammy said with a smile.

x~x~x

"Seth's going to be so pissed that he's missing this." JJ chuckled as he lit a sparkler.

"He's the one who wanted to go off on a rogue mission." Paul said, munching on some chips.

"Now make sure you keep moving Emma, so you won't get burnt." Sammy said to Emma as she handed the little girl a sparkler.

"Okay mama!" Emma giggled and ran off, waving the sparkler in the air.

"I don't like that they're not back yet." Sheyla said and took a sip of her soda.

"It's Seth and he has Lauren and Haley. They're fine." Sammy said. "Now let's cut the cake and enjoy the party."

"I got this. I worked in a kitchen." Tori said, grabbing a large knife.

"I'm terrified for my life." Fabian muttered.

"I fixed your hair, didn't I?" Tori asked. Fabian ran his hand through his shorter hair.

"Yeah."

"It looks cute." Tori chuckled, setting the knife down and running her own hand through Fabian's hair.

"Gross." Sammy said and took the knife, slicing off a square piece of cake.

"Can I have the flower?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Sammy sat the one piece on a plate and cut off a piece with the flower on it and handed it to Emma. "Don't forget to get a...napkin..." Sammy sighed after Emma used her hand to grab the icing flower off of the cake slice. "I just became my mother." Sammy yelped when her phone went off and raised an eyebrow when she discovered that her mother was calling. "Hi mama." Sammy said into the phone. "I'm putting you on speaker." She said and sat the phone down, continuing to cut and pass out cake.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were alive." Sammy's mother said.

"Is that your mom?" Hope asked.

"Yep." Sammy answered. "And I'm fine mama." She said to the phone.

"Do you need me to send anything?"

"Nein." Sammy said without even realizing it. Sammy put the knife down when her mother and Fabian started laughing while the others just stared. "What?"

"You said nein." Fabian answered.

"You just unleashed your inner German." Sammy's mother laughed. "I'm calling you Fabina from now on."

"Mom!"

"Bye Fabina." Sammy's mother hung up the phone.

"That's your mother?" Lance asked. "She's hilarious."

"Where do you think I get my sarcasm and snappy comebacks?" Sammy asked.

"Jesus?" Tori suggested.

"Yes." Sammy said.

"I knew it." Tori laughed.

"Oops, Haley texted me a while ago." Sammy chuckled and opened the message, her eyes popping open when she saw the picture. "Lance. I need to talk to you."

"Why-" Lance yelped when Sammy grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into the house.

"Couldn't you wait till the party's over!?" JJ called.

"Ya nasties!" Jaxon added.


	38. Chapter 38

"Sam, what the hell-" Lance stopped talking when Sammy shoved her phone into his face, showing him the picture of Rob sitting on Seth's lap. "I didn't need to see that."

"Haley sent me this picture today." Sammy said.

"And?" Sammy just stared at Lance for a second. "Oh, shit!"

"I am not ruining Emma's birthday party because of this bastard. We are going to take him aside, knock him out, drag his sorry ass to the DWMA and be back before Emma misses us." Sammy stated.

"I love it when you're serious." Lance chuckled.

"Not now." Sammy lightly hit Lance on the forehead with the heel of her palm. Sammy and Lance walked back into the yard and walked over to the table with the others.

"What kind of cake is this?" Hope asked Sammy.

"German chocolate cake." Sammy answered.

"German cake! German cake!" Emma giggled, covered in icing. Emma went over to Fabian and grabbed his arm. "Cake! Mr. Cake!"

"I think Fabian just got a new nickname." Michelle said.

"Mr. Cake." Emma giggled again.

"Rob. Do you mind coming with me and Lance for a second?" Sammy asked.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"We wanna ask you something." Sammy said and lead Rob away from the table. No one noticed that Lance grabbed the cake knife and followed the two. Sammy took the boy to the back of the house and grabbed the person pretending to be Rob by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the building. "Who the fuck are you?" Sammy asked in a harsh whisper. The fake Rob starting laughing and he tried to reach into his pocket.

"Don't try anything funny." Lance said and the knife in his hand was suddenly pressed against the fake Rob's neck. Lance stuck a hand into the other boy's pocket and pulled out a small blue ball. "You son of a bitch." Lance growled.

"What is that?" Sammy asked.

"It's a magic grenade." Lance stated. He took the ball and shoved it in the fake Rob's mouth, using a spell to keep the boy's mouth shut. "I suggest you come with me calmly or you're going to be having a fun version of a bon-bon." Lance removed the knife from the fake Rob's neck and handed it to Sammy. "I'll be back soon, stay here with Emma and the others."

"Don't do anything stupid." Sammy said.

"I'm not you." Lance chuckled and yanked the fake Rob off of the wall. "Come on buddy." Lance said and patted the fake Rob's back.

"Does that make Tori Ms. Cake?" Sammy heard Hope ask Emma as she rejoined the group.

"Where are Lance and Rob going?" Michelle asked.

"They're just going for a walk." Sammy lied and placed the knife of the table.

"Why did you have the knife?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I must have just walked off with it." Sammy shrugged and grabbed a napkin. "You guys could have cleaned up Emma." She muttered as she wiped off Emma's face.

"She's your daughter." Vickii said.

"She's not my-"

"Papa!" Emma took off towards Lance and Rob.

"Go back to mama, Emma." Lance said, holding back both of the fake Rob's arms.

"Why are you hugging Rub?" Emma asked. "Can I hug Rub too?"

"No!" Lance snapped and yanked the fake Rob back.

"Papa?" Emma sniffed.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't cry Emma, it's okay. Rob's just a little...sick." Lance said.

"Sick?" Emma tilted her head.

"Yes, that's why he's not talking." Lance explained. "I'll be back soon with-" Lance yelped in pain when the fake Rob lifted his leg and kicked him in the crotch.

"Emma!" Sammy yelled when the fake Rob grabbed Emma by the neck and stomach, spitting out the magic grenade on to the floor. "Let go of her now!"

"What are you doing, Rob!?" Jaxon snapped.

"That's not Rob!" Sammy said.

"I will burn that mask of a face off if you do not let her go." Lance threatened, his hands glowing red.

"We wouldn't want to hurt little Emma, now would we?" The fake Rob squeezed Emma's neck harder.

"Ow..." Emma squealed.

"I will fucking kill you!" Sammy screamed and turned her arm into an ax.

"Samantha!" Sheyla snapped. "Stay back." She ordered.

"Can I kill him then?" Vickii asked, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. "It'll make up for all the times I've wanted to hit Rob."

"Stay back." Sheyla repeated. "What do you want?" She asked the fake Rob.

"I was ordered to get that ones blood." The fake Rob pointed towards Sammy. "I was just going to cut her open while everyone's asleep, but since I've been discovered. We'll have to do this differently."

"You're going to release Emma, stop pretending to be Rob and get out before I cut you open." Sheyla stated.

"Dad, mom's scaring me." JJ said softly to Sammy.

"If Sheyla lets me have my way, I'll show you scary." Lance said.

"You're not going to be able to do anything to me. I have your precious Emma in my grip and one misstep and I will snap her tiny little neck." The fake Rob said. "So tell me, how did you know I'm not actually your pathetic friend Robert?" The fake Rob flinched when he felt something sharp poke into the back of his neck.

"Because I'm a lot more bad-ass than some pathetic little wanna-be." The real Rob said, holding Haley in weapon form. "Now let Emma go before I cut off that pretty head of yours."

"Did you just call yourself pretty?" Haley asked, her face appearing in the blade of the sword.

"I'm trying to be cool!" Rob snapped.

"Well it's not working." Haley scoffed. Rob fell over when Lance suddenly shoved him aside. The fake Rob screamed in pain when Lance put his burning hands on his neck and was thrown away from Emma. Lance quickly cooled his hands off and grabbed Emma, carrying her away from the impostor.

"Mama!" Emma cried and ran over to Sammy.

"You ruined my moment." Rob muttered as Lance rejoined him.

"Sorry, decided to use the moment to save Emma." Lance said.

"Did you kill it? I still wanna bash his head in." Vickii said as she twirled Jaxon with a hand.

"I want a hit in too" Fabian said as he walked over, holding Tori in his hands.

"Did I miss anything?" Seth asked, skipping over.

"Oh shit..." Lance gasped when the fake Rob's disguise faded away and showed off the real man. "Seven-fifteen."

"What?" Sheyla gripped Paul in her hand while JJ held Michelle.

"Did you have to burn my neck, One-eighteen?" The man coughed.

"One-eighteen?" Sammy asked.

"You gave me no choice." Lance stated. "Now, you can either come with me to the DWMA or I'll kill you on the spot for threatening Emma's life."

"You barely know the brat." Seven-fifteen snapped. "I've practically raised you, One-eighteen. I raised you when your father wasn't there and your whore mother was too busy fucking around with the higher ups!"

"My mother is dead. So you don't have to worry about her fucking around with the higher ups." Lance said.

"One is dead? I thought they were joking at the headquarters, oh my God." Seven-fifteen struggled to his feet. "How did she die?"

"I killed her." Lance stated.

"That means that you're-"

"Yes. Yes it does." Lance cut him off. "Now, do I need to kill you too?" Lance grabbed the magic grenade from the floor.

"No sir." Seven-fifteen looked down and put his hands behind his back.

"Good boy." Lance popped the grenade into the man's mouth. "I'll be back soon, don't worry about me." Lance grabbed Seven-fifteen's arm and lead him away.


	39. Chapter 39

"I swear I have nothing to do with this!"

"Why should I believe you!? The last time you swore that you had nothing to do with the crazy shit happening to us, you were the cause!"

"I'm not lying this time!"

"Why did you lie the first time!?"

Emma let a soft whine, curling up tighter in Vickii's lap. Vickii sighed and rubbed the little girl's back, knowing that she was upset about Sammy and Lance fighting in the other room. Seth was sitting next to them and was trying to cheer Emma up with a puppy stuffed animal, making silly voices and sound effects.

"You know that I didn't have a choice!"

"You did have a choice and you chose to stab my friends and inject them with fucking madness!"

"I thought we've moved on beyond that!"

"You attempting to murder me and my friends is a little hard to move beyond!"

Michelle was now pacing in the room, Haley and Rob both sitting on the couch with Lauren leaning against them, trying to fall asleep.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Michelle said as Max entered the room with a bowl of lettuce.

"This might be their worst fight yet." Haley said.

"They've gone through worse." JJ said, waving his hand.

"They don't usually fight with us around." Paul said.

"Or at least they think we're not around." Hope added.

"Sam, please! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for the man I used to be?"

"You are no man!" Everyone in the room flinched when there was a loud crash. "Fuck! My hand!" The group went silent and watched Lance walk through the room and into the kitchen, walking right back out of it with a cup of water and a roll of paper towels.

"Is Sammy okay?" Sheyla asked. Lance only shook his head and sighed.

"So if you two break up, I'm still willing." Vickii offered. The glare Lance gave Vickii made the girl bite her tongue and look away.

"Are mama and papa done fighting?" Emma asked, her eyes red from crying. Lance went over to Emma, kissed the top of her head and left the room, going back to where Sammy was. "Papa?" Emma started crying again, putting her face into Vickii's chest.

"Um...help?" Vickii asked.

"I got her." Jaxon scooped up Emma from Vickii's lap and patted the little girl's back, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"Do you think they're done yet?" Tori asked.

"Sam! Don't!" The group flinched again when there was an even louder crash.

"Nope." Fabian answered Tori's question.

"Is one of us going to have to go back there and save Lance?" Hope asked.

"No!" Sammy's voice echoed in the room. "No! No...no...no..." Her voice faded away. Everyone shared a look when they heard her say "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lance said back.

"I want mama." Emma muttered.

"Do you think it's safe to let her go?" Jaxon asked Sheyla.

"Wait a second." Sheyla said and when the house was silent for a little bit, she nodded her head.

"Go on, girly." Jaxon sat Emma down and the girl took off, calling for Sammy and Lance.

"So what's worse; when we went mad or when we have a doppelganger?" Paul asked.

"When we went mad, we knew it was us and Sammy could fix us." Michelle said.

"I want a doppelganger." Vickii said.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"Don't know. Seems like fun." Vickii chuckled.

"So...I guess you guys heard us." Sammy said as she walked into the room with Emma in her arms and Lance next to her.

"Just a little." Sheyla said. "Did you get hurt?"

"Cut my hand open." Sammy admitted.

"How?"

"Now, I'm not telling you that." Sammy said with a chuckle as she sat Emma on the ground.

"Remind me to get a broom later." Lance sighed.

"Do I need to buy a new everything?" Sheyla asked.

"No..." Sammy muttered.

"Yes." JJ corrected.

"Maybe." Sammy chuckled.

"Yes." Lance confirmed JJ's statement. "So, it's still Emma's birthday party, right?" Lance went down on his knees in front of Emma. "Does Emma still want her gift?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emma giggled and clapped her hands.

"Give me your hand." Lance said and held his out.

"Okay!" Emma plopped her hand down in Lance's. "Do I need to close my eyes?"

"You don't want to." Lance closed both hands over Emma's and when he released them, a bright yellow light came off of Emma's wrist. She gasped as white sparks popped and when the lights died out, a beaded bracelet was left behind.

"Was the light show necessary?" Rob asked.

"I thought it was cool." Hope said.

"That's a cute bracelet, Lance." Lauren said.

"It's not just a bracelet." Lance grabbed one of the beads and plucked it off, a new one taking it's place.

"That's not safe, what if she swallows a bead." Sammy said.

"They're not really beads, they're shockers." Lance took the bead and tossed it against the wall. Everyone yelled when there was a loud crack and lightning burnt the wall.

"Frank just fixed that wall." Haley sighed.

"Does that mean we need to call him tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Yes, please!" Vickii laughed.

"What are you doing giving a four year old girl electricity on her wrist!?" Sheyla snapped.

"This is not a safe city. I want to make sure that if she ever gets separated from us, she can take care of herself." Lance stated. "And if she does swallow a bead, she'll be fine. I have it set up so then it won't shock her and it dissolves in spit within seconds." Sheyla grabbed Lance and pulled him to his feet. Vickii looped her arm through one of Lance's and she and Sheyla dragged him into the kitchen. Lance yelped when the girls tossed him into a chair. "May I help you?"

"You are not turning Emma into you." Sheyla stated and poked Lance in the chest.

"I am not doing that!" Lance snapped and stood up. Sheyla glared up at the boy and he sat right back down. "I'm not doing that." He repeated softer.

"You need to teach me how to do that." Vickii chuckled.

"I'm his girlfriend's best friend, you never piss off the Maid of Honor." Sheyla winked. "And yes you are." She added.

"How?" Lance asked.

"You know how."

"Is there any cake left?" Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"We are trying to have a serious conversation Seth!" Vickii snapped.

"Is there any serious cake then, Ms. Grouchy." Seth put a hand to his chest and clicked his tongue.

"I will shove my boot so far up your ass you'll be tasting rubber for a week!"

"Just give the boy some cake." Sheyla slapped Vickii upside the had.

"But mom, he doesn't need more cake." Vickii protested.

"Don't question your mother." Sheyla said.

"Fine." Vickii muttered and went into the fridge, pulling out one of the slices of cake.

"Mine!" Seth grabbed the plate and ran off.


	40. Chapter 40

"Emma...no." Fabian backed away from the little girl. "Emma...ah!" Fabian jumped in the air when Emma tossed one of her shock beads at his feet. "Bad girl, bad girl!" He yelped and skipped about as Emma continued throwing beads at him. "Stop your kid, Sam!" Fabian hopped on top of the couch next to Tori.

"She's just having some fun." Sammy chuckled.

"Catch Mr. Cake!" Emma tossed a bead at Fabian's head and the boy quickly ducked. He ended up losing his balance and fell back on to Tori's lap.

"Emma, honey, that's enough." Sammy said, knowing that Fabian was actually going to get hurt this time. "Come here and sit with mama."

"You don't want Mr. Cake hurt?" Emma asked as she walked over to Sammy and crawled into Sammy's lap.

"I don't care if he gets hurt, I just don't want to hear him crying." Sammy said, fixing Emma's ponytail.

"Really? Cause I heard you tell papa that if he tries to hurt Fabian again you'd hit him in his no-no spot."

"Hush." Sammy put a hand over Emma's mouth.

"Aw, Sammy cares about Fabian." Seth laughed.

"Emma-bear, I'm borrowing one of these." Sammy took a bead off of Emma's bracelet and chucked it at Seth. Seth quickly dove out of the way and swallowed after seeing the burnt spot left on the wall where his crotch had been only moments ago.

"Mama said the same thing for everyone." Emma added after Sammy moved her hand. "Mama said that she'd hit him in the no-no spot until he couldn't make babies if he hurt any of you."

"I have a feeling she didn't say 'no-no spot'." Rob chuckled.

"No, she didn't." Lance said as he left the kitchen and grabbed Emma, lifting her into the air. "And this little trouble maker wasn't supposed to be listening in on that conversation." Emma just giggled and waved her arms.

"What happened to the floor?" Sheyla asked, seeing the burnt marks on the ground.

"Emma was making Fabian dance." Tori answered, Fabian still sitting on her lap.

"No she wasn't." Fabian protested.

"Do you want to play with Mr. Cake again?" Sammy asked Emma.

"Okay!"

" _Nein!"_ Fabian yelled and crawled over Tori and over the couch.

"And now Fabian is terrified of a four year old...thanks." Tori sighed.

"Alright Emma. It's time for big kid talk." Lance sat Emma down on the couch and sat next to her. "These beads here are not to play with." Lance held Emma's wrist. "These can seriously hurt somebody and I want you to promise that you will only use them if you feel threatened." Emma put her other hand on top of Lance's.

"Okay, papa. I promise." Emma said.

"That was so cute!" Hope squealed.

"It was." Sammy rubbed the top of Lance's head and took Emma's hand. "It's time for bed Emma, say good-night to everyone."

"Night, night!" Emma waved her free hand and walked with Sammy to her bedroom.

"Hey Maxy, are you ever going to tell us your backstory?" Michelle asked. "I don't know anything about your past."

"You don't want to know." Max said, munching on a leaf of lettuce.

"But-"

"He has a point." Jaxon interrupted Michelle. "Last time we learned about someone's backstory, the son-of-a-bitch almost killed us." Jaxon pointed a thumb towards Lance.

"Not my fault." Lance said.

"Oh, go suck a dick." Jaxon scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not you." Lance crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Alright, I called Kid and he said that Frank will be here tomorrow after school to fix the burn holes." Sammy said, walking into the room and tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"Maybe he'll bring Peter with him, I haven't seen him in a while." Haley said.

"And I'm sure that JJ misses his boy." Vickii chuckled and nudged the boy in the side with an elbow. JJ got up and left the room without saying a word.

"Did we miss something?" Lauren asked.

"Just nod your head and smile." Seth said.

"So Maxy, backstory?" Michelle asked again.

"No." Max patted the top of Michelle's head before going back to the kitchen to put his empty bowl away, unable to prevent himself from thinking about his past.

x~x~x

A young, naked, Max ran as fast as he could through the woods. He felt a branch slap him across the face, but he kept going as he wiped the blood out of his eye, the howling behind him kept him going. Max jumped over a dead log and tripped over a root.

"Ow!" Max screamed, his ankle twisted. "No...no...no..." Max's lower lip trembled as he pulled himself along the ground, the barks and howling getting even closer. "Help! Help me please!" He cried out, praying that someone was near. "Please! I don't wanna die!" Max screamed as a wolf leaped over the log and landed on top of him. Max held out his arms, ready to be bitten. He suddenly heard the wolf yelp in pain and the weight of the animal was gone.

"What are you doing?" A man asked Max as he tucked a knife into his pocket. Max gasped for air, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Can you get up, kid?" Max shook his head no. "How old are you?"

"T-ten, sir." Max answered as the man lifted him off of the ground.

"Is that a ball of cotton on your ass?" The man asked and grabbed Max's tail.

"Ow! That's my tail!" Max cried. "I'm still working on this spell, it's really hard."

"You're one of those things, aren't you?" The man released Max's tail.

"Yes, sir." Max answered.

"Where's your family, kid?" The man carried Max away from the log, heading for a small hut.

"Wolves." Max said. "We were in animal form and they attacked us. My mother, my father and my sister..." Max started crying again.

"Quit your crying, kid. Men don't cry."

"I'm a bunny." Max sniffed. "And my name's Max."

"I'm Arthur. I have a son of my own as well, he'd be about your age."

"Where is he?" Max asked.

"With his mother." Arthur answered. "I can't get to him now, but I hope that one day I'll see him again." Arthur kicked open the door to the hut, a woman gasping in shock and dropping a pan she was washing.

"You could have knocked Arthur, you know scaring me isn't good for the baby." She said and patted her stomach.

"Sorry." Arthur chuckled and sat Max down on the kitchen table. "This is Max, his family was attacked by wolves and he ended up hurting his ankle."

"And got cotton stuck on his rear?"

"It's his tail. He's a bunny with some magic." Arthur explained.

"Alright, I'll take care of you little guy." The woman grabbed a rag, got it wet and started cleaning off the blood on Max's face. "Go get the bandages and wraps, Arthur."

"Thank you, ma'am." Max said.

"Don't worry about it." The woman winked. "And call me Susan."

"Okay." Max smiled.

Max stayed with Arthur and his wife for several years, they never questioned when he would walk around naked so it became something Max was used to. One day Max went out on a walk and traveled very far from home, following a very pretty butterfly and was trying to catch it for Susan. He heard loud laughs and quickly turned into a bunny and went towards the sounds. His ear twitched and he hopped over to a girl that had stopped to tie her shoe, the others going on without her.

"Why hello there little bunny." The girl scratched under Max's chin, his back leg thumping against the ground. "Do you want to come with me?" Max looked over his shoulder and blinked twice, remembering how Arthur had said that he could leave whenever he wanted, he didn't belong to them. "Come here, little guy." The girl lifted Max and carried him away. Max twitched an ear, reminding himself to get a message to Arthur as soon as possible. Max watched the group ahead of the girl and cocked his head, maybe hanging out with these loud and crazy people would be fun.


	41. Chapter 41

"Do I even want to know how y'all managed to burn holes in the floor and wall?" Frank asked as he adjusted his tool belt.

"Papa got me a gift." Emma held her hand out towards Frank.

"Now I really don't want to know." Frank muttered. "Oh, JJ." Frank walked over to the boy and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and my son, I hope you two are still friends." JJ slapped Frank's hand away. "Now don't get pissy with me because of what happened."

"JJ?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened." JJ snapped and ran out of the room.

"I got him." Sammy said and followed the boy. "Stay." She said to Lance before entering the room JJ ran into...her room.

"Go away." JJ's voice was muffled from all of the blankets he was hidden under on the floor.

"May I ask why you're on the floor?" Sammy said with a light chuckle.

"I slipped off the bed." JJ admitted.

"You gonna tell me what's up or am I going to have to lay on top of you?"

"Please don't crush me." JJ grunted and sat up, his hair sticking out in several angles.

"Now you got bed head." Sammy laughed and tried to fix the boy's hair.

"You're making it worse." JJ said and put his hands on his head, smoothing his hair back down.

"So...give me the details." Sammy sat down on the ground in front of JJ.

"Me and Peter broke up." JJ said softly.

"I've figured that out, now tell me more."

"He broke up with me." JJ added.

"Why?"

"He found a girl."

"Peter's straight!?"

"Bi." JJ corrected. "He left me for some chick he found when he went to help his father." JJ let out a whine and put his face in Sammy's chest.

"Do I need to hit a bitch?" Sammy asked, putting her arms around JJ when he started to cry.

"Maybe." JJ sniffed, his voice cracking. "I-I just thought he cared, after all we've-"

"I don't need those details." Sammy chuckled and rested her chin on top of JJ's head.

"Is everything okay..." Lance opened the door and stopped his sentence.

"He's gay, Lancey." Sammy said.

"I don't care, his face is still in your chest." Lance said and crossed his arms.

"Don't do your 'I'm a bad-ass and I can do what I want' pose." Sammy scoffed. "You're not Jaxon."

"Michelle wanted to make sure that JJ was okay." Lance stated.

"Yeah...I'm fine." JJ stood up. "I want some Nutella." He added and walked out of the room.

"So if I started crying-"

"Not now Lance." JJ rolled his eyes at the conversation he heard behind him.

He stopped walking when Rob suddenly put a spoon in his hand. Haley put a jar of Nutella in his other hand while Michelle wrapped a blanket around his back. JJ yelped when Jaxon grabbed him from behind and lifted him off of the floor. Sheyla was fluffing up a pillow on the couch and stepped back to allow Jaxon to set JJ down on top of it. Tori clicked several buttons on the t.v. remote and started playing _Orange is the New Black._ Hope and Lauren sat on the couch, having JJ between them and leaned against him. Vickii had another blanket in her hands and she draped it across JJ's lap. Seth and Fabian pushed the couch so then it was closer to the t.v. and facing it so the girls and JJ didn't have to turn their heads to watch the show. Paul carried over a small table and sat it in front of JJ's feet, moving JJ's legs as well so it was resting on top of it. Max turned into bunny form and hopped into JJ's lap, curling up into a tight ball against his stomach.

"Thanks guys." JJ smiled at his friends.

"Frank told us what happened." Haley explained. "We figured you just wanted some Nutella."

"And some warmth." Jaxon added.

"And some crazy lesbians." Tori finished.

"You guys are so cute." Sammy chuckled as she and Lance walked into the room.

"Sam just allowed JJ to put his face in her chest." Lance muttered.

"He's gay." Everyone said.

"We thought Peter was gay and look at where he's at." Lance protested.

"Lancelot!" Sammy snapped and slapped Lance upside the head.

"Someone's in trouble." Hope sang.

"She used your full name." Lauren added.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch." Seth sang as well.

"Can I hit him?" Lance asked.

"No, he's right." Sammy said and walked away from Lance.

"But, bae." Sammy stopped walking and everyone else stared at Lance.

"Did he just..." JJ started.

"He did." Vickii confirmed.

"He said 'bae'." Tori added.

"Does he even know what bae means?" Paul asked.

"He's heard us use it enough." Sheyla said. The group stopped talking when Sammy started laughing, loudly.

"I think I broke something." She gasped between laughs. "Oh Jesus."

"Fabian's enough." Fabian chuckled.

"Oh honey, it's gonna take a lot more than that to get me to scream your name." Everyone else was now laughing while Fabian went red.

"Should I ask Lance then?" Fabian asked and everyone was still laughing while Lance went red.

"What smells like shit?" Tori asked when everyone had calmed down.

"Mama!" Emma giggled as she ran into the room.

"I think I know." Sammy muttered as she lifted Emma into the air, holding the little girl away from her. "Here Lance, go do your job like a man." She added and handed Emma over to Lance.

"That's it, we're potty training her." Lance said as he carried her away.

"When he said 'we', he means you and him, right?" Haley asked Sammy.

"Y'all fuckers are helping us." Sammy said. "Does it look like me and Lancey can handle Emma on our own?"

"She has a point." Vickii said.

"I am not touching Emma shit." Tori stated.


	42. Chapter 42

Everyone was sprawled out in the living room, working on their homework assignments. Hope, Lauren and Seth were laying on the floor, all sharing a book since Seth and Hope forgot theirs at the school. Tori and Fabian were sitting together against one of the walls, using Tori's phone to look up an answer for a history question. Max was sleeping in Fabian's lap in rabbit form, his paws stretched out and resting on Tori's legs. Jaxon was laying upside down in one of the chairs, holding a textbook in the air and trying to understand what in the world it was saying. Sheyla was explaining a science question to Paul and JJ on a couch while Rob, Haley, Michelle and Vickii were clumped together on the other couch, yelling at a difficult math problem.

"Where the hell is Sammy!?" Vickii snapped. "She knows how to deal with this dumb shit." Vickii took the math book on her lap and tossed it across the room, almost hitting Seth.

"I don't know." Seth said, tossing the book back.

"Emma get back here!" Sammy's voice echoed as a pants-less Emma ran into the room.

"Why is she not wearing pants!?" Sheyla asked.

"I am going to beat her!" Lance shouted as he and Sammy ran into the room as well, Lance was holding a diaper

"You're doing no such thing!" Sammy snapped at Lance. "Somebody grab her."

"I've already been pissed on once." Fabian said, grabbing Tori so then she couldn't get up. Max let out a huff of air as he was squished under Fabian's arms and squeezed out, shaking his head before hopping over to Michelle.

"Emma, get back here right now!" Sammy said.

"But I feel free mama!" Emma giggled. "No diaper, no diaper!" She chanted and crawled on top of the couch with Paul, JJ and Sheyla.

"Enough." Sheyla said sternly and grabbed Emma's arm.

"But..." Emma's eyes started to water.

"No. You are going to go put your diaper on and behave. Understood?" Sheyla said.

"Yes." Emma said softly and walked over to Sammy and Lance after Sheyla let her go.

"Nice to see how the potty training is going." Vickii said with a smirk.

"Who let me parent. I can't parent." Sammy sighed as Lance put the diaper on Emma.

"You're not really her parent. You know this, right?" Rob asked.

"Rob." Haley snapped.

"It's true. We're just watching her until Stein finds an adoptive family for her." Rob said.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Michelle said, petting Max's head.

"Do we really want to keep Emma here?" Rob asked. "None of us are capable of adopting and raising a child."

"We're changing the subject, now." Hope said. "We need to work on our homework." Everyone looked at each other when Sheyla's phone went off.

"Hello?" Sheyla said when she answered he phone. "Okay." Sheyla sat the phone in the middle of the room, turning it one speaker phone.

"Hello students." Professor Stein's voice said through the phone.

"What's up?" Jaxon asked.

"I figured you would wish to be informed on some important information I have discovered on Emma. Please take her out of the room if she is there." Stein requested.

"One second. Max, can you please go play with Emma in her room?" Sammy asked. Max turned to human form and scratched the back of his head.

"Do I get to learn what the info is?" He asked.

"Of course." Sammy said.

"Alright." Max scooped Emma off of the ground and carried her out of the room.

"All clear." Sheyla said towards the phone.

"Everyone sit down since I don't know how you're going to react to this. I wasn't sure whether to wait till class tomorrow, but I want to inform all of you of this as soon as I learned." Stein said.

"Get to the point." Vickii muttered.

"You all know that Emma's mother was murdered, correct?" Everyone said 'yes' to Stein's question. "Well, after looking at some forms and samples of Emma's blood-"

"How did you get Emma's blood!?" Sammy demanded.

"All members of the DWMA, including daycare children, are to give blood samples for testing." Stein stated. "Now, as I was saying. It turns out that when Emma's mother was killed, Emma was as well."

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed.

"I think I just broke my eardrums." Stein sighed.

"That's not possible, Emma's alive and with us." Lance said.

"You're shocked by this, Lance? I'm sure you and I both know how this is possible. Shall I bring up Kevin?" The room went silent. "Yes, I know what you guys did and no, none of you are in trouble."

"Does that mean that Emma was brought back to life?" Hope asked.

"But wouldn't she only be less than a month old?" Seth asked.

"Someone used magic to quicken her aging brought her back to the age she was when she passed." Stein said.

"Emma still calls Sam mom, why?" Sheyla asked.

"The last thing Emma saw when she died was her mother so that memory stuck with her when she saw Samantha since they look very similar." Stein stated. The room was quiet as everyone was trying to understand. "The girl Emma used to be is now dead and gone. She will be starting her life over with the first family to be approved for adoption." Stein stated. "I will send Sid to pick Emma up in the morning to be taken care of elsewhere so you no longer have to worry about her."

"You just can't take her away like that!" Lance snapped.

"I know I said that this was going to happen, but I don't want it to." Rob said.

"We've gotten way too attached to her." Vickii added.

"I don't wanna lose little Emma." Hope sniffed.

"I'm her puppy, you can't take her away from her puppy." Seth protested.

"By law she needs to be adopted to a family of legal age. There's no other option." Stein said.

"What if I adopt her?" Sammy asked.


	43. Chapter 43

"Sammy, you can't do this." Sheyla said, standing outside of the Death Room with Sammy and Lance.

"Why not?" Sammy asked. "I'm nineteen, I can legally adopt Emma."

"You just said it, you're nineteen. You're too young to adopt a kid." Sheyla said.

"My mother had my eldest brother at nineteen." Sammy stated.

"She was also married and she wasn't with someone who's a psychotic murderer." Sheyla pointed at Lance.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Lance asked.

"Samantha. You can come in now." Professor Stein opened the door. "And leave your friends behind." He added. Sammy waved at the two before following Stein, the door closing as soon as she passed.

"So, you want to adopt an Emma." Lord Death said as Sammy walked up to him. "What's with the face?" He added when he saw Sammy grimace.

"Nothing." Sammy muttered.

"What makes you think you can handle taking care of Emma?" Stein asked. "You've barely been able to handle yourself."

"She's been fine with us for the past two weeks right?" Sammy said. "Emma sees me as her mother and she calls Lance dad as well. If you take her away from us, it won't be pretty."

"You are only nineteen and a student of the DWMA." Stein stated.

"And?" Sammy crossed her arms. "There are children having children and they're still in classes."

"They live with their parents and they gave birth to the kids."

"I have a large support system as well. There are fifteen other people in that house besides myself to watch Emma during the day and she's signed up for the daycare for when we're in school."

"Emma is an intelligent child. Her speech is very advanced for her age and her math skills are very impressive."

"Plus she's funny." Lord Death added with a chuckle.

"She deserves to be with a family that can help her go even farther in her education and not have to worry about her adoptive mother going insane and killing her." Stein said.

"I am perfectly fine!" Sammy snapped. "We can easily help Emma with learning and we all love her."

"You've only had her for a month."

"We still care for her."

"You are all children. Children should not raise children." Stein said.

"I'm nineteen, Lance is eighteen, Fabian is eighteen and Sheyla is eighteen. Four of us are legal adults."

"And twelve of you are children."

"We are not children!" Sammy snapped. "If we are old enough to leave the freaking country to kill kishins and risk our lives then we can handle a kid."

"She has a point." Lord Death said. "Emma seems very happy with them and she hasn't gotten hurt."

"That we know of." Stein added.

"We could put them on a trail run, have Sid randomly visit them for a few months and see what he has to say." Lord Death suggested.

"Please!" Sammy said. "It would kill Emma to be taken away from us."

"Fine. You can pick Emma up from the daycare center and you'll be on trail. Do not get her killed." Stein stated.

"Have fun!" Lord Death waved his hand as Sammy ran out of the room.

"Why are you allowing them to keep Emma, we both know what she is." Stein asked Lord Death.

"Sammy had a point. We can't take Emma away from them while she's calling them mom and dad." Lord Death put one of his large hands on the chin of his masked face. "Plus Lance would be the best to handle Emma's abilities and Sammy knows how to control Lance...kind of." Lord Death chuckled and put his hand down.

"Her abilities are nothing like Lance's. Lance is half-witch, Emma is not." Stein messed with the screw in his head. "I thought I knew everything about her parents, but with this new information, I don't think Emma nor the others are safe if she stays with them."

"They've been through worse, they can handle it." Lord Death tilted his head. "Hopefully."

Sammy closed the door behind her and kept a straight face, looking down and sighing sadly. Lance and Sheyla shared a look, not knowing what to do.

"We're keeping her!" Sammy screeched and grabbed Sheyla, squeezing her and jumping up and down. "We're keeping her!" She repeated.

"Emma's staying?" Sheyla asked.

"Emma's staying!" Sammy released Sheyla and wrapped her arms around Lance. Lance let out a cheer and lifted Sammy in the air, the girl letting out a loud yelp as her feet left the ground. Sammy slapped one of Lance's shoulder until the boy put her down, she still didn't like being picked up.

"Did you sign any paperwork or anything?" Sheyla asked.

"No, we're on trail for a few months. But I know they're going to let us keep her. I'm a mom!" Sammy cheered. "I'm a mom..." Sammy slumped back against the wall behind her. "Oh God, I'm a mom." She repeated, softer.

"You're not alone. We're all gonna help you Sammy." Sheyla said.

"Aunty Shey." Sammy chuckled. "Let's go get Emma and go back to the house before the others worry too much." Sammy looped her arms through Sheyla's and Lance's, leading them down the hallway.

"So is Sam the only one filling out paperwork when the trail's over?" Lance asked.

"Unless she's married when she adopts Emma, she'll be filling it out as a single parent and no, you two are not getting married." Sheyla snapped, pulling on Sammy's arm a little.

"Wasn't planning on it." Lance muttered.

"Mama!" Emma called and started climbing over the gate of the daycare entrance.

"Don't do that." One of the daycare workers snapped and pulled Emma off of the gate. "I'm sorry about that, the children get excited when they see strangers."

"Mama!" Emma repeated, struggling in the worker's grip.

"Wait, are you..."

"Technically, yes." Sammy chuckled.

"Sorry, I've never seen who picks Emma up." The woman apologized.

"It's okay, can I have Emma now?" Sammy held out her arms.

"Of course." The worker handed Emma over the gate. "Bye-bye Emma." Emma just put her face in Sammy's shoulder and said nothing.

"She must be tired." Sheyla suggested.

"I don't like her." Emma whispered into Sammy's ear, Lance was close enough to hear the girl while Sheyla was still talking to the worker. "She's mean to me." Sammy glared at the woman and held Emma tighter. "I wanna go home, please." Lance put a hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"We'll talk about it more at home." Lance said.

"Fine." Sammy turned around and walked off.


	44. Chapter 44

"Alright Emma-bear, tell me why you don't like that one woman." Sammy sat Emma down on the couch after she, Lance and Sheyla entered the house. The other housemates were all in their rooms and were not aware of the three returning with Emma yet.

"She's mean." Emma said, looking down at her kicking feet.

"How is she mean to you?" Sheyla asked, sitting down next to Emma.

"She says in weird and that I'm different than the others." Emma said and started playing with her fingers.

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Emma-bear." Sammy put her hands on top of Emma's. "You're my little princess and nothing that mean lady says will ever change that." Sammy released Emma and went over to Lance. "I'm going to kill that bitch." She whispered so Emma wouldn't hear her. Sheyla scooped Emma up and started playing with the little girl. Lance chuckled before whispering back.

"Do you think Emma's a weapon?"

"If Emma was a weapon, the woman wouldn't call her weird, she'd be called dangerous."

"Perhaps she's a meister." Lance suggested.

"Maybe. Her meister ability might make her look weird to the others. When we go to class Monday, we'll ask Sid to test her."

"She is not jumping off of that stupid ledge." Lance stated.

"Of course not." Sammy said with a light laugh.

"Although it would be funny to see a four year old girl not have a problem with jumping off of a ledge while a full grown German did."

"Just a little."

"You're back!" Michelle cheered as she entered the room, the rest of the group behind her.

"Emma!" Hope squealed and ran over to the little girl, taking her from Sheyla.

"You adopted her?" Vickii asked. "Are you officially Mama-Sam?"

"I'm not legally her mom yet, but Stein said we can keep her and we're on trial for the next few months." Sammy answered.

"So I'm going to kidnap Emma, because you are not allowed to make a Sammy junior." Haley stated.

"I thought you hated babysitting." JJ said.

"Emma's different. She behaves." Haley explained.

"Mama. I'm hungry." Emma said, having walked away from Hope and Sheyla to tug on the bottom of Sammy's shirt.

"I got her." Lance took Emma's hand. "You tell the others about the worker." He added before leading Emma into the kitchen to make her a snack.

"What worker?" Rob asked.

"Did we miss something?" Paul asked.

"We went to pick Emma up after my little meeting with Lord Death and Stein and when I was holding Emma, she told me that she didn't like the worker she was with." Sammy started explaining. "Emma said that she was mean to her and we she just told us that the woman called her weird and that she was different than the others."

"Imma hit a bitch." Jaxon said.

"Me and Lance think that Emma may be a meister and her ability makes her look weird to the others." Sammy said.

"The bitch works at the DWMA, she should be used to weird abilities." Vickii said.

"Maybe she sees souls like I do." Hope suggested. "We could be meister twins!"

"Maybe she has memory like me. It'd be nice to be the only one who remembers to turn off the lights." JJ lightly nudged Haley's side.

"I forget one to turn off the lights one time..." Haley sighed.

"Maybe she's like her Aunty Shey." Sheyla winked.

"She does not need to have that ability." Fabian said. "Those stupid shock beads are enough."

"You're just worried that a four year old is more powerful than you." Tori said.

"No..."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"Carrots!" Emma giggled as she ran into the room with a bag of carrots. Emma ran over to Fabian and sat down at his feet, eating a carrot stick.

"She's scaring me." Fabian whispered to Tori.

"She's four, you're fine." Tori crouched down and ran a hand through Emma's hair.

"There's no need to be afraid of my niece." Vickii chuckled.

"I'm more afraid of you." Tori said to Vickii with a smile.

"I'm not shocked." Vickii said. Lance entered the room with two mugs and handed one to Sammy.

"Hot coco?" Sammy asked.

"Yep."

"My bitch made me coco." Sammy laughed and walked over to the couch, sitting herself down on it.

"Did you just call me your bitch?" Lance asked.

"You bet your sweet ass she did." Jaxon said and slapped Lance on the rear.

"Please be gentle with my bitch, Jaxon." Sammy took a sip from her mug. "Bitch, this is hot."

"Would you quit saying that in front of Emma." Lauren said.

"Emma's not paying attention, Tori's playing with her." Sammy gestured with her head towards a giggling Emma that was sitting on top of Tori's back.

"I lost...to a four year old." Tori muttered.

"Ms. Carrot!" Emma said and held a carrot in front of Tori's mouth.

"So Fabian's Mr. Cake and Tori's Ms. Carrot." Seth said.

"Does that mean their baby would be Carrot Cake?" Hope asked with a gasp.

"Yes!" Seth agreed and the two high-fived.

"I am nobody's bitch." Lance muttered and sat down next to Sammy.

"Then call me Nobody." Sammy chuckled and pulled a marshmallow out of the mug and ate it.

"What is the point of my putting those in the coco if you're just going to eat them?" Lance sighed.

"The coco's hot and I like marshmallows." Sammy stated.

"She loves putting white sticky things in her mouth." Vickii smirked.

"Vickii!" Everyone shouted while laughing.

"I'm not denying it." Sammy winked and ate anther marshmallow.

"And she made it worse!" Rob shouted and put a hand to his forehead.

"I can cool off your coco, mama." Emma said as she got off of Tori and went over to Sammy. Emma went on her tip-toes and blew air into the mug.

"Aw, thank you Emma-bear." Sammy said.

"Wait, I can do better." Emma huffed more air into the mug and Sammy flinched when she felt the mug suddenly freeze in her hands.

"Did...she...just..." Sammy croaked out.

"She froze the coco." Sheyla said.

"How could she freeze the coco?" Paul asked.

"Did she use magic?" Haley asked.

"Emma's a witch." Lance stated with wide eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

"Oh my God!" Sammy shouted as she paced around the room, the frozen mug of coco was now in Lance's hands while his mug sat on the end-table.

"Sam, calm down." Lance said.

"I don't know how to feel. I don't know what to do!" Sammy continued shouting and the others had sat down to watch the girl flip out.

"Sam, dear, stop." Lance pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is insane! How could this be!?" Sammy gestured wildly with her hands, almost slapping Seth as she went past him.

"Is she having a panic attack?" Seth asked.

"Not sure." Sheyla shrugged.

"Are you guys able to shut her up?" Lance asked the group. "I can't without risking getting hit in my 'no-no spot'." Lance used his hand to make air quotes, Emma giggling at the phrase.

"I got it." Rob said and crawled out of from under Haley, Vickii and Jaxon.

"Mother Mary have mercy on my soul!" Sammy shrieked.

"That's a new one." Michelle said.

"I don't know how to even!"

"And that one isn't." JJ chuckled.

"Oh my dear sweet baby Jesus!"

"I am going to tie her down and tape her mouth shut." Lance grunted and sat the frozen mug on the end-table.

"Pretty sure she won't complain." Vickii chuckled.

"Her mouth would be taped shut, she wouldn't be able to." Lauren said.

"That's not a no." Paul sang.

"Sam." Rob put a hand on Sammy's shoulder, giving her a second to stop.

"She's four!" Sammy shouted, facing away from Rob. Rob rolled his eyes before blowing into Sammy's ear. Sammy let out a loud squeak and put her hand over her ear and glared at Rob, silent.

"Is that really all it takes?" Lance asked. "How did you figure that out?"

"It's a long story." Rob said and stepped away from Sammy.

"Do you think Stein knows that Emma's a witch?" Hope asked.

"How couldn't he? He knows everything about everyone, he knows that we brought Kevin back to life." Haley said.

"I guess that's why Stein didn't want Sammy to adopt Emma." Sheyla said.

"How did you convince them to let us keep her?" Michelle asked.

"Lord Death." Lance answered for Sammy, who had sat down on the couch next to him and was too busy pouting to talk. "She told me what happened in the meeting." Lance explained before anyone could ask why he knew.

"So what do we do now?" JJ asked.

"Emma's still our Emma, we just learned she's a witch." Sheyla said. "We just continue what we've been doing." Everyone's head went towards the door when it was knocked on. "Do you think that's Sid?"

"No way." Sammy said.

"I'll get it." Vickii said and answered the door, seeing a teenage boy at the other end. "Hello." She greeted with a smirk.

"Um, hello. I've just moved in next door and was told to come over and here and talk to a Miss. Hope." The boy said.

"I'm Hope." Vickii said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Vickii, quit being a whore!" JJ called.

"I'm not a whore, I'm just trying to be one." Vickii called back.

"What's up?" Hope asked, getting off of the couch and popping her head over Vickii's shoulder.

"I'm new to the DWMA and I was told that you were to be my meister." The boy stated.

"You're a weapon?" Jaxon asked, popping his head over Vickii's other shoulder.

"Yes..." The boy took a step back.

"Show us!" Seth pushed Vickii aside and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him into the house.

"Have you even asked him what his name is?" Haley asked.

"R-Rydan." The boy answered softly.

"Aw, he's so shy." Vickii pinched the boy's cheek.

"No, you guys are just so abrasive." Tori corrected. "You're scaring the poor boy."

"He's stuck with us now since he's Hopey's weapon." Sammy chuckled.

"I'm just here to meet her real quick, my housemates are waiting for me." Rydan said.

"Can you at least tell us your weapon form?" Paul asked.

"I'm nunchucks." Rydan answered.

"Oh my God!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes!" Hope cheered and punched both hands in the air.

"So...I'm just going to go..." Rydan slowly walked out of the house and closed the door as he left.

"Yeah...we scared him." Haley sighed.

"How did we manage not to scare Fabian off?" JJ asked. Everyone else answered JJ's question by pointing at Tori.

"I'm not going to deny it." Fabian stated.

"Mr. Cake!" Emma giggled and crawled into Fabian's lap.

"Is she going to freeze me too?" Fabian grabbed Emma and gently sat her down on the floor.

"Don't piss her off and you'll be fine." Lance chuckled.

"Ten bucks we'll never see Rydan again." Tori laughed.

"He's Hopey's weapon, he's not getting a choice." Michelle said.

"Dibs." Vickii said, putting a hand over JJ's mouth.

"You can't just call 'dibs' on people, Vickii." Fabian said.

"Yes we can." Everyone stated.

"What the fuck!?" Vickii suddenly shouted, a hand on the back of her head.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I'm missing a chunk of my hair!" Vickii cried.

"That's been gone since this morning." JJ said.

"And you didn't tell me!?" Vickii snapped.

"I thought you knew." JJ protested. "I can fix it for you if you want."

"I am not letting you anywhere near my hair!" Vickii grabbed her head and stepped away.

"I got it." Hope said, leading Vickii away. "I wonder how you would look with bangs."

"Just make my hair even again, woman." Vickii sighed.

"I am so done with today." Sammy muttered. "Can we just get some Nutella and binge watch _Game of Thrones_?"

"Yes!" Vickii called.

"Is my voice really that loud?" Sammy asked Lance.

"Yes!" Hope answered. Sammy just let out a loud grunt and laid herself across Lance's lap, grabbing his cup of coco.

"That's majestic." Sheyla rolled her eyes.

"I'm as majestic as a unicorn." Sammy said, sipping the coco.

"I thought that was me?" Fabian said.

"You're a rainbow unicorn Pegasus with glitter rain coming out of your ass when you fly." Tori corrected.


	46. Chapter 46

Vickii woke up the next morning in her room. She could have sworn she had fallen asleep on the couch in a pile with Rob, Haley, Michelle, Max and Jaxon. Maybe one of them carried her to her bed, but that didn't seems likely. Vickii rolled out of bed and stumbled over towards her door, not very graceful after just waking up. She cursed harshly and grabbed the doorknob, cursing again when she discovered that it was locked.

"Who the fuck locked my door!" She shouted and kicked it, crying out after realizing she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Guys! Guys let me out!" Vickii called and pounded on her door, not knowing that no one could hear her.

x~x~x

"Who wants pancakes?" Vickii's voice sang from the kitchen.

"I don't trust those." Rob said as Vickii entered the living room with a plateful of pancakes.

"You never trust Vickii's cooking." Sammy chuckled. "I'm surprised you trust mine."

"Your cooking is fine when you don't blow up the house." JJ said.

"I haven't blown up the...shut up." Sammy muttered and grabbed a pancake. Everyone else grabbed themselves a pancake and Michelle was the last one.

"Innocent." Vickii said softly.

"What?" Michelle asked with a smile.

"You're the one." Vickii threw the plate aside and grabbed Michelle by the shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" Rob asked. Everyone screamed when Vickii suddenly shoved a hand into Michelle's chest.

"Michelle!" Tori cried. There was not blood, no mess, just Vickii's hand inside of Michelle and Michelle gasping in pain.

"There it is." Vickii yanked her hand back out and was holding a bright blue orb. Michelle's soul. Michelle's eye's crossed and she fell back without any resistance.

"No!" Tori scrambled over to Michelle and Haley was right behind her. "Michelle...Michelle wake up!" Tori shook Michelle's limp body.

"Michelle, please!" Haley cried.

"Michelle!" Max collapsed next to Michelle, sobbing.

"Please get up, please. Michelle, you can't leave me. Michelle, please!" Tori hugged Michelle to her chest.

"You bitch!" Rob screamed and charged at Vickii. He was stopped short by Vickii holding out her other hand and catching the boy by the neck. "Fuck...you." Rob croaked out, trying to pry the hand off of his throat.

"How about you quit being a coward and show us who you really are!" Lance demanded.

"Can't. Boss said I needed to keep this on till I return with the soul." The fake Vickii said.

"She better not be dead." Paul said with a sob. "You better fucking pray that we can bring her back!"

"Can't do that without this." The fake Vickii brought Michelle's soul to her mouth and licked it.

"You sick bastard!" JJ shouted. "You have no fucking right to even be near Michelle's soul! She is the nicest person I have ever met!"

"Hope...I'm going to ask you to do me a small favor." Sammy whispered. Rob started kicking his legs, making the girl grip his throat even tighter and Rob let out a gag.

"I am giving you five seconds to put Rob down and put Michelle's soul back before I ripe out every organ in your body one at a time and paint a mural with them!" Sheyla threatened.

"I...can't...breathe..." Rob gasped. "Help..."

"Let him go!" Haley yelled.

"Maybe I'll get a bonus if I bring in an extra soul. Body and all." The fake Vickii laughed.

"If anyone is killing Rob, it's me." Seth said.

"You want him so badly, fine, take him." The fake Vickii tossed Rob towards Seth and both boys ended up on the ground. Everyone flinched when there was a bright light coming from where Hope was.

"Put. The soul. Back." Sammy's voice came from her weapon form, but it was different. The blade was larger than Hope was and it glowed with a white light with black waves swimming around the whole weapon.

"Now." Hope added, holding Sammy up with ease.

"Never!" The fake Vickii shouted.

"Put it back! Put it back!" Sammy screamed.

"Your little light show doesn't scare me!" The fake Vickii shouted over Sammy. "Bring it on!"

"Hope, hurry!" Lauren said.

"Soul. Resonance!" Hope threw herself to her feet and swung Sammy at the fake Vickii. Michelle's soul flew out of the fake Vickii's hand as she was sliced in half. The corpse's disguise disappeared and showed a teenage girl. Hope quickly dropped Sammy and fell to her knees, a hand over her chest and she struggled to breathe.

"Shit, Hope!" Jaxon and Lauren both went over to Hope and helped her to her feet. Sammy was curled up in a ball on the floor, eyes wide as she stared at nothing. Sheyla picked up Michelle's soul from the floor.

"Can we put it back?" Sheyla asked Lance, who was sitting next to Sammy, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah. I can put it back." Lance said. "But there's no promise that she'll be the same or wake up."

"Mama..." Emma stood at the edge of the room, holding a stuffed dog and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How long have you been there?" Sheyla asked, handing Lance the soul.

"Is mama okay?" Emma asked. "Mama!" Emma ran over and sat down beside Sammy, holding the girl's hand.

"Go fix Michelle, I got Sammy and Emma." Sheyla said. Lance hesitated for a second before going over to Michelle where Haley, Tori, Max, JJ and Paul were gathered. Rob was coughing and rubbing his throat while Seth and Fabian walked away, calling Vickii's name, both not wanting to see the others cry anymore.

"Bring her back. Bring her back now." Tori said, gently laying Michelle down.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Lance admitted and knelt down beside Michelle.

"Who was the last person you did this to?" Paul asked.

"My mother." Lance answered and pressed the soul on to Michelle's chest. "Now be quiet." He ordered. Lance closed his eyes and slowly pushed the soul back into Michelle. Michelle's own eyes flashed open and she screamed. "Hold her down!" Lance shouted, pushing the soul down even farther.

"It's okay, it's okay." Tori said as she and Haley grabbed Michelle's arms. JJ, Paul and Max laid themselves on Michelle's legs and grunted as they were kicked.

"Almost there." Lance said. Michelle let out one more loud scream before stopping and going limp again.

"What did you do!?" Haley yelled.

"She needs time to recover, I just put her soul back in her body." Lance said, breathless. "Take her to bed and keep any eye on her till she wakes up."

"Okay." Max said and scooped Michelle off of the ground.

"Rob, you okay?" Haley asked, going over to the boy.

"Yeah." Rob croaked out. "Just gonna have a sore throat for a while." He said and swallowed. "That bitch's grip was hard, man."

"Well, looks like she's going to be half-assing it now." Haley chuckled weakly.

"No puns, please." Rob said.

"Papa, mama's not doing anything." Emma said as Lance joined the small group of girls.

"She's just tired, that's the first time she's done soul resonance with anyone." Sheyla said. "Hope's probably exhausted as well."

"We went through a lot of shit in such a short amount of time." Lance sighed.

"We can not tell anyone." Sheyla stated. "We'll lose Emma."

"What the fuck happened!?" Vickii yelled as she, Seth and Fabian walked into the living room. "Is that a body! Holy shit! I'm locked in my room for ten minutes and everyone's in a mother fucking coma! What happened to Michelle!?"

"Who's telling the story?" Paul asked.

"I'll do it." JJ said.


	47. Chapter 47

"You chopped her in half?" Free raised an eyebrow as he looked at the corpse.

"Is anyone hurt?" Eruka asked.

"Rob's neck is bruised but we're mostly just tired." Sheyla answered.

"Did she go mad?" Free asked, knowing that he didn't have to use Sammy's name.

"No, she's only asleep because she used soul resonance for the first time with Hope." Sheyla stated.

"Which explains why she's asleep as well." Free said, gesturing towards Hope and Sammy, who were both sleeping on the couch. Hope was leaning against Sammy while Sammy was leaning against a wide-awake Lance. Emma was napping in Sammy's lap as well, hugging the stuffed dog tightly to her chest.

"Where's Michelle and Max?" Eruka asked, healing Rob's neck. "You said no one else was hurt, right?"

"Michelle's asleep as well. Max carried her to her room and he probably took a nap as well." Sheyla said.

"Tell me the truth. What happened?" Free asked.

"I told you. That woman came into our house and attacked Rob, which is why he is injured and Sammy had Hope used her and they used soul resonance since the woman was stronger than we expected." Sheyla said. Free walked over to Sheyla, only a inches away from her, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Tell me the truth." Free repeated. Sheyla held Free's stare for a few moments before softly saying.

"No."

"I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"It won't be from me."

"Fine." Free scoffed. "We'll take care of the body. Are you sure no one is going to be looking for her?"

"No. No one will." Lance answered.

"I don't want to know why you're so sure of that." Free said as he grabbed both halves of the corpse. "No blood, that's new." He said softly and left the house.

"Please be careful. I don't want to keep doing things behind the DWMA's back." Eruka said as she left the house as well.

"We will." Sheyla said and closed the door. "I need chocolate." She sighed. Sheyla reopened the door when she heard a soft scratching. "Blair?"

"Soul and Maka went on a mission and left me alone." Blair explained, sitting on the porch in her cat form. "Can I come in and play?"

"It's not like you're going to give me a choice." Sheyla chuckled and allowed Blair to walk in.

"Why are you guys asleep?" Blair asked and hopped on the the couch, waking Hope, Emma and Sammy up when she padded across them.

"Kitty!" Emma dropped her stuffed dog and hugged Blair. Blair let out a purr and rubbed her head against Emma's chin.

"What the shit!?" Michelle's scream made everyone flail in shock. "What happened to my chest!?" She asked as she entered the room wearing a low cut shirt.

"Putting a soul back scars the skin for a few hours." Lance answered. "It'll fade away any minute."

"I look like someone decided that I was Julius Caesar and stabbed me twenty-three times in the chest!" Michelle shouted.

"Carl, that kills people." Sammy said and everyone broke out in laughter.

"We're not going to class are we?" JJ asked.

"Nope." Sheyla answered.

"Stein's going to kill us."

"Yep."

"Thank God it's Friday."

"Yep."

"So are we just going to let this all blow over?" Michelle asked. "My soul was just yanked out of my body and shoved back into place."

"What else is there to do?" Lance shrugged.

"We're not telling anyone?" Michelle asked.

"We're not losing Emma because of some bitch." Lance said harshly.

"Was she another one of those number people, One-eighteen?" Sammy asked and the whole room went silent.

"Please never say that again." Lance said.

"Was she?" Sammy asked again. Lance looked away from Sammy.

"So...I just wrote a song." Hope said. "It's about my new nunchucks."

"Hope, I don't think this is the time-"

"My nunchucks bring all the girls to the yard and I'm like; I'm better than you. I'm like; I'm better than you. I wouldn't be, but you have no boobs." Hope sang.

"What?" Vickii said and after a moment of silence, everyone was laughing again.

"I don't know how to feel." Sammy said between laughs.

"Is this when we just nod our heads?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah." Tori answered.

"And I thought Soul and the others were weird." Blair said and hopped off of Emma's lap.

"Come back Kitty!" Emma called and went after Blair.

"Kid is so going to call us and bitch us out for not showing up to class." JJ said.

"We'll come up with some lie to convince him that we couldn't go." Seth said.

"We always do." Rob agreed.

"Stop getting along." Vickii said. "It's much more fun when you two fight."

"We've done enough fighting today." Haley said. "I'm ready to just binge watch like we were last night."

"Everyone check their hair first." Vickii chuckled.

"Oh no!" Seth shouted with a hand on his head.

"Are you serious!?" Paul's eyes went wide. Seth removed his hand and winked, laughing at everyone.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Vickii snapped.

"Me first!" Sammy grabbed Seth from behind and threw him to the ground.

"I got him!" Lauren sat on top of Seth and started tickling his sides.

"No, no! S-Stop!" Seth begged as he laughed. Sammy, Rob and Vickii soon joined Lauren while everyone else cheered. "I-I can't br-breathe."

"You deserve it." Fabian said.

"Mom!" Seth cried.

"Fabian already said it, you misbehaved and you're being punished." Sheyla stated.

"Where's Emma?" Hope asked. "And Blair?"

Emma was sitting in her room playing with a princess doll that Haley had gotten her for her birthday. It was Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ _._ Blair was in human form now and was brushing the hair of another princess doll.

"You like princesses, Emma?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, they're cool and brave." Emma said. "Like my mama." She added with as smile.

"Aw." Blair sat the doll down.

"I wish me and mama could be real princess like Belle." Emma said. "Playing with dolls isn't as fun as actually being one."

"I never got you anything for your birthday, now did I?" Blair tilted her head.

"It's okay." Emma said.

"How about I make you and your mama and everyone else into princes and princesses?" Blair asked.

"Could you really do that?" Emma gasped. Blair grabbed one of Emma's Disney books and rubbed a hand over the cover, the book started glowing and it opened in Blair's hands.

"Yes I can. With a little bit of magic." Blair winked and snapped her fingers.


	48. Chapter 48

Sammy opened her eyes and suddenly found herself in a large library. She went over to the closest shelf and grabbed a book, flipping it open and finding it to be real. Sammy then realized that she was taller than before and her feet clicked as she walked. Sammy looked down and almost fell over in shock.

"What am i wearing!?" She shouted. Sammy walked as fast as she could over to a mirror and got a better look at herself. "Oh my fucking God." Sammy put his hands on her cinched waist. "You're kidding me." She sighed as she saw herself wearing a long yellow dress with multiple layers of ruffles and the sleeves were pushed down past her shoulders. "I do not look good in yellow." Sammy stumbled and yelped as her dress suddenly changed colors and became a dress filled with several different shades of blue with hints of black. "Okay...that just happened."

"Sam? Sammy where are you?" Lance's voice came from outside of the library.

"Oh hell no!" Sammy walked away from the voice and ducked behind a shelf when she heard a door open.

"Sam? I know you're in here." Sammy curled up a little as she heard Lance getting closer to her hiding spot. "Sam...oh."

"Don't you look fancy." Sammy chuckled weakly, straightening herself back out.

"I feel fancy." Lance grabbed the collar of his dark blue tux jacket and tugged it a little. "Wait, this trim was yellow just a moment ago." He said when he saw the light blue.

"So was my dress." Sammy said. "I love the ruffly chest." She chuckled.

"Yeah...not a fan of that." Lance admitted. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Sammy shouted and started jumping, realizing something.

"Calm down, you're going to pop out of that dress...wait...never mind. Keep doing what you're doing." Lance smirked. "Ow." He said after Sammy slapped him upside the head.

"I'm in a corset, ain't nothing gonna be popping out, you little shit." Sammy scoffed. "And we're in _Beauty and the Beast."_

"How do you know?"

"The dress was Belle's and you're tux is the Beast's...you're the Beast." Sammy started laughing and she suddenly stopped. "Where's Emma?"

"Mama! You're a princess!" Emma cheered as she ran towards Lance and Sammy, wearing a fluffy blue dress. "We're princesses and papa's a prince." She giggled.

"Emma, do you know what's going on?" Lance asked.

"Blair made us princesses!" Emma clapped her hands. "And everyone else is playing fairy tale."

"Can you take us to them?" Sammy asked. "We should probably get back home."

"But I want to play princess with you mama. You look cute in that dress and i love mine and papa looks handsome in his suit."

"We'll play princess when we get home, I promise." Sammy said.

"Pinky promise?" Emma held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Sammy wrapped her pinky around Emma's.

"Alright, Mr. Cake and Miss. Carrot are over here." Emma lead Lance and Sammy through the doors and a bright light flashed and they found themselves standing in the woods next to a tall tower.

"What!? But, how the-" Lance took in a deep breath. "Magic, never question it."

"Guys, what the fuck is going on!" Tori yelled as she stumbled across a log.

"Language!" Both Lance and Sammy snapped.

"I don't give a fuck." Tori grunted. "Why are we in the woods and is that a tower!? What the fuck!?"

"I'm not even going to bother." Sammy sighed. "I like the outfit."

"It looks really familiar." Tori adjusted the collar of her blue vest and rolled up her white sleeves. "And I love the boots." She added with a chuckle. "They look cute with the khaki tights."

"Emma, what story is this?" Lance asked the little girl.

"I'm not telling." Emma giggled and shook her head.

"Where's Fabian, the boy can't be away from me for five seconds without getting completely lost." Tori said.

"Yes I can!" A voice called from above.

"Was that..." Lance started.

"The German?" Sammy finished.

"How did you get up there!?" Tori yelled up, seeing Fabian's head sticking out of a window at the top of the tower.

"Do you really think I would know?" Fabian asked.

"Yes." Tori answered with a straight face.

"I know the story!" Sammy whispered something into Tori's ear.

"Fuck yeah!" Tori exclaimed.

"There is a four year old with us." Lance snapped.

"I don't care. I'm lost and confused and wearing tights." Tori scoffed before going over to the tower. "Fabian, Fabian, let down your hair!"

"No!" Fabian shouted.

"Bitch, do it!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Fine." Fabian huffed and the girls all laughed and squealed when they saw blonde hair fly out of the window.

"I should know what this is called." Lance said.

"You have a daughter, how do you not know fairy tales?" Tori asked.

"He's a man." Sammy scoffed.

"So this is _Tangled_ according to what I'm wearing." Tori said. "So...Fabian, slide down your hair!"

"What!?" Fabian asked.

"Slide down it like a pole, you should know how to do it. Ya know, being a stripper and all." Tori chuckled.

"I am not a-I'm not even going to argue with you." Fabian grabbed onto the hair hanging out the window. "If I fall and die, I blame you." Fabian swung out of the tower and hung on his hair, surprised it didn't hurt. "Yeah...I'm stuck."

"Just slide down!" Sammy said. Fabian let out a soft whine. "I will climb up there myself and carry you down."

"No, no, no." Fabian said and slowly slid down his hair.

"We're going to be here all day." Tori groaned.

"Come on Mr. Cake. Rapunzel didn't take this long to leaver her castle." Emma said.

"Well I'm not Rapunzel!" Fabian snapped.

"Well-"

"Shut up Sam!"

"Girl!" The group waited for Fabian to finish climbing down the tower and started laughing at Fabian's outfit.

"I didn't chose this!" Fabian crossed his arms and blushed. He was wearing a light pink shirt and dark pink pants.

"Your hair looks very pretty." Tori chuckled.

"I just cut all of my hair off and look at all of this!" Fabian gestured towards his very long hair. "Look at this! This is just ridiculous!"

"We need to move on to the next story. Everyone gather up Fabian's hair." Tori said.

"I'm going to be finding German hair all over me for the next month." Sammy grunted and she grabbed a large mound of hair.

"Don't we already suffer with that?" Tori asked.

"I found a long blonde hair in my mouth yesterday." Lance said.

"Not my fault." Fabian said and held his arms out as they put his hair in them.

"What's the next story going to be, Emma-bear?" Sammy asked.

"I don't wanna ruin the fun, mama." Emma said.

"Can you at least tell us who we're going to find next?" Tori asked.

"We're gonna get puppy." Emma giggled.

"Great." Lance muttered.

"I thought you and Seth got along...never mind." Sammy chuckled weakly.

"How are we getting there?" Tori asked.

"Follow me!" Emma squealed and ran into the woods.

"Emma wait!" Sammy called and went after the girl. Lance, Tori and Fabian followed right behind and Fabian ended up tripping over his own hair several times before they finally went through a white light.


	49. Chapter 49

"So Sammy, how does it feel having tits?" Tori asked as the small group stepped out of the woods.

"I've always have tits." Sammy said, covering her chest with her hands.

"Really? Cause they're always hidden." Tori said.

"Yeah they are." Lance muttered and the girls both looked at him while Fabian laughed loudly.

"I don't get it." Emma said.

"Neither does Lance." Fabian chuckled and quickly ran off when he saw Sammy and Lance both glaring at him.

"I'm gonna hit a potato!" Sammy snapped and tried to run, but stumbled on her heels after several steps.

"I got him!" Lance grabbed Fabian and wrapped an arm around the boy's neck.

"Help!" Fabian choked out.

"Nope." Lance took the ponytail out of Fabian's hair and started to rub his knuckle against his head.

"You can let him go now." Tori said.

"Nope." Sammy crossed her arms and quickly uncrossed them when she realized what doing that did to her chest. "Mother duck."

"Duck?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Don't question me." Sammy sighed and walked over to the boys, Tori and Emma right behind her.

"It's so pretty!" Emma gasped when she saw a large castle.

"Where did that come from!?" Lance asked, dropping Fabian. "That castle was not there five seconds ago!"

"It's a fairy tale Lancey, nothing makes sense." Sammy said. "Have you seen what I'm wearing?"

"Dragon." Emma said and pointed up.

"What?" Everyone followed the little girl's finger and shouted when they saw a large, black dragon flying towards them.

"It's coming right at us!" Tori shouted. Fabian quickly scrambled over to Tori and pushed her to the ground, covering her body with his. Sammy grabbed Emma and hugged the giggling girl to her chest while Lance covered both girls. The dragon swooped down and the teens could feel the wings brush them as it flew by.

"Mehoy, mother fuckers!" The dragon screeched.

"Was that Vickii?" Tori asked.

"Of course it was." Fabian muttered.

"Vickii!" Emma giggled and clapped her hands. The group got off of the ground and watched Vickii the dragon fly around and land in front of them, going back to her human form and wore a sleek black dress with long sleeves, a high collar and purple trimming.

"Someone looks a little horny." Sammy chuckled, gesturing towards Vickii's pointed head-piece.

"And you look fabulous!" Vickii squealed. "I've always known you would look adorable in a corset, it's a nice one too and the shades of black with the blue is just gorgeous!" Sammy turned her head away, embarrassed.

"You need to learn how to take a compliment." Lance chuckled.

"And you look very handsome as well Sir Lancelot." Vickii winked.

"Well...I...uh..." Lance rubbed the back of his head.

"'You need to learn how to take a compliment'." Sammy mocked Lance's voice as she quoted him.

"Am I pretty too?" Emma asked.

"Of course and you look very sexy Tori." Vickii chuckled.

"Thank you, m'lady." Tori bowed.

"And..." Vickii started laughing when she saw Fabian.

"This is not my choice!" Fabian snapped.

"Don't change it." Sammy whispered to Emma.

"Okay!" Emma giggled.

"Where's Seth? Emma said that he was here." Tori asked.

"Puppy's in the castle." Emma answered.

"So, you're Maleficent. Does that mean-"

"He better be in a damn dress." Fabian said and started walking towards the castle.

"You look good in pink." Tori said as she and the others joined him.

"He looks like a-"

"Don't." Tori cut Sammy off before she could make a joke.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." Sammy stuck her tongue out towards Tori. Fabian only rolled his eyes and pushed on the large door to the castle and huffed when it didn't budge.

"Do we need to have a real man open the door?" Lance chuckled and pushed on the door. The door didn't open it.

"Sam, you're a real man." Tori said. "Go open the door."

"Yes, because real mean have their breasts sticking out of the top of their frilly dress." Sammy stomped over to the door.

"RuPaul?" Vickii suggested.

"RuPaul is the greatest queen of all time and can wear whatever he wants and be more manly than these two." Sammy pointed at Lance and Fabian.

"I don't even know who RuPaul is to be offended by that." Lance said.

"RuPaul is a drag queen. A guy who dresses like a woman." Fabian explained.

"Why do you know?" Lance asked. Fabian pointed at Sammy.

"She loves watching his shows." He explained.

"And listening to his music. RuPaul is bae." Sammy added and pushed open the doors easily. "Well then." She chuckled.

"RuPaul is bae?" Lance asked the group as they went into the castle.

"Yeppers." Sammy sang.

"Is he more of a bae than me?"

"Yep." Sammy answered without hesitating.

"How the hell-"

"Lauren!" Vickii pushed past the two and ran over to Lauren, who was laying on a bed with her eyes closed and a red rose in her hands.

"She's Sleeping Beauty?" Tori asked.

"Aurora." Sammy corrected.

"I'm surprised you can even pronounce that." Fabian smirked.

"I will kick you in your little German potatoes with my high heels." Sammy threatened.

"Does that mean someone has to kiss her?" Tori asked.

"I'm not doing it." Vickii said.

"I got it!" Everyone turned their heads and there was a Seth running into the castle, wearing a long brown shirt that had a black belt at his waist, brown pants and brown boots, a red cape was tied around his neck and he held a red hat against his hat as he ran.

"Prince Phillip." Sammy chuckled as Seth passed her. "My mother is a very big fan of this story. She even performed it during high school." She explained when Lance gave her a weird look. Vickii stepped back and allowed Seth to go up to the bed. Seth removed his hat and cleared his throat before leaning forward towards Lauren. Lauren's eyes suddenly opened and she slapped the boy across the face.

"What are you doing? I am trying to sleep here!" She snapped and tossed the rose at Seth.

"Ow! I was just trying to be a proper prince!" Seth protested.

"So much for a fluffy moment." Tori muttered.

"Pretty funny, you have to admit." Sammy said.

"A little." Tori chuckled.

"This dress is so cute!" Lauren said as she crawled off of the bed, wearing a bright pink dress. "I feel like a princess...that was asleep...I was Sleeping Beauty!" She squealed.

"Aur-"

"No one cares." Vickii interrupted Sammy's correction.

"Sleeping Beauty is not her name, that's the movie's title." Sammy said. "Would you like it if we were called New Kids?"

"Why would we be called New Kids?" Fabian asked.

"Never mind." Sammy sighed.

"So, who are we getting next?" Lance asked Emma.

"I don't know." Emma walked over to a door and pulled it open, a bright white light coming out of it. "But they're here." She sang and walked into the light.

"Did she just Poltergeist?" Tori asked.

"That's my girl." Sammy laughed and followed Emma.

"Do we get to know what's going on?" Seth asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Lance said as he and the others went through the doorway.


	50. Chapter 50

"Squirrel! Squirrel! Squirrel!" Fabian shouted as he danced about, a squirrel crawling up his leg.

"Calm down!" Tori chased after Fabian. "I'll get it off!"

"Y'all don't know how to animal." Sammy chuckled as she held a different squirrel in her hands.

"Be careful Rapunzel!" Seth laughed.

"It's just a squirrel, you're fine!" Vickii huffed.

"Dance, Mr. Cake, dance!" Emma giggled.

"Why are all fairy tails in the forest?" Lance asked. "There was a forest outside of Beast's castle and outside of the tower and outside of the Sleeping Beauty castle as well and would you look at where we are, the forest."

"He does have a point." Lauren said.

"Don't fix what isn't broken." Sammy stated.

"With a smile and a song. Life is just a bright sunny day. Your cares fade away and your heart is young." Fabian stopped flailing and everyone looked over when they heard someone singing.

"I know that voice anywhere." Sammy chuckled.

"Michelle!" Tori said and took off towards the singing voice.

"Come on Mr. Cake!" Emma called after everyone else ran towards the singing as well.

"I'm coming!" Fabian quickly gathered his hair and followed the little girl.

"With a smile and a song. All the world seems to waken anew. Rejoicing with you. As the song is sung." Michelle was sitting on the ground in a long dress with a blue top and yellow skirt, she was surrounded by animals as she sang and she petted them as they danced around her.

"Snow White." Lauren said.

"There you guys are!" One of the rabbits turned into Max and the boy was wearing a long blue shirt with a brown belt at the waist like Seth was wearing and he also had blue pants and a red cape.

"You look fabulous, Maxy." Sammy said.

"When did you get boobs?" Max asked tilting his head.

"I've always-" Sammy let out a loud grunt. "Fuck you guys." She added in a mumble.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Hope asked as she stepped out from behind a tree, wearing a purple dress, a long black cloak with a high collar and a yellow crown.

"Emma." Fabian, Lance and Seth said together while the girls went over to Hope and Michelle.

"Why am I the only one in pants?" Tori asked.

"Lucky." Sammy said.

"Emma must have gender swapped your guys' characters since she knows Fabian had long blonde hair, like Rapunzel." Vickii suggested.

"I was hoping to get a kick-ass dress like you guys." Tori said.

"Wanna trade?" Sammy suggested. "I'd get a kick out of seeing Lance in that pink ensemble."

"Fabian would probably look great in that Beast suit." Tori grinned.

"No." Emma said. "No trading mama, you're Belle."

"Fine, I'll only stay in this for you." Sammy sighed.

"And for your chest." Hope added, putting a hand over her own.

"So, for Lance." Vickii winked.

"Emma, cover your eyes." Sammy said as she adjusted the top of her dress. "I'm going to beat your aunt."

"Shouldn't we be looking for the others? We're still missing quite a few of us." Michelle said.

"You got lucky." Sammy said with a huff.

"I am so terrified of the girl who can't walk five steps in her heels without tripping." Vickii said with heavy sarcasm.

"I will take off these heels and shove them down your throat." Sammy threatened.

"I just found an apple in my cloak." Hope said. "I am hungry."

"Nope!" Tori slapped the apple out of Hope's hand.

"We are not carrying you around and trying to find someone to make out with your unconscious body." Sammy said.

"Can we find Haley next? I'm sure she's probably really mad and annoyed right now if everyone's in their own fairy tale." Michelle said.

"Which one do you think she's in and with who?" Tori asked.

"She's gotta be with Rob." Vickii said.

"Of course." Michelle agreed.

"This way!" Emma giggled and started running again.

"I'm getting her a leash." Lance called as everyone went after Emma.

"What the-" Tori stopped herself when they suddenly found themselves standing inside of a large ballroom, crowded with complete strangers.

"Who are these people?" Fabian asked.

"Excuse me..." Seth tried to talk to one of the strangers and she walked right through him.

"Extras." Sammy said. "Emma must have made extras so the ball wouldn't be empty."

"How do you know this is a ball?" Lance asked.

"A large fancy room filled with dressed up people and fairy tales? Kind of gives itself away." Sammy said.

"Which story is this one?" Hope asked.

"How many Disney fairy tales have balls in them?" Michelle asked. "And make one joke Sammy and I'm kicking you."

"I wasn't going to...never mind." Sammy chuckled.

"I am killing whoever did this!" Haley screamed as she stormed over to the group, wearing a fluffy light blue dress.

"Cinderella." The girls and Seth all said together.

"Please don't kill Emma." Lance said.

"Emma? How did she do all of this?" Haley asked.

"Blair." Emma answered. "It's my birthday present."

"Doesn't that explain a lot." Haley said, looking at Sammy. "When did you get-"

"If one more person makes a comment about my breasts, I am kicking them." Sammy warned.

"Sammy has boobs?" Rob said as he joined the group.

"I'm gonna-" Sammy stopped her threat when Lance grabbed her arm and held her back.

"So, apparently I'm Prince Charming." Rob said as he shimmied his shoulders, the ruffles on the end of his yellow jacket danced as he did so.

"Nice hair-do." Sammy said as she yanked her arm out of Lance's grip.

"I hate it! It's all gooped up and brushed back." Rob rubbed his hands against his hair, messing it up.

"I thought it looked cute...damn!" Haley laughed as the hair went right back into place.

"What?" Rob ran his hand along his head. "How the-!?" Rob messed his hair up again and it just went right back into place. "I'm going to shave my head." He muttered in defeat.

"How come Tori gets to wear pants?" Paul asked as he and JJ walked over. Paul was wearing a fluffy green dress while JJ was in a pink one.

"Admit it, I look pretty damn cute." JJ chuckled and put his hands on his waist.

"They're the ugly step sisters!" Sammy shrieked in laughter.

"Very fabulous." Michelle added.

"Alright, who are we all missing?" Lance asked.

"My hammer." Vickii said.

"And mom." JJ added.

"So Jaxon and Sheyla?" Lance corrected.

"What story could they possibly be in?" Seth asked.

"There are plenty of fairy tales." Sammy said.

"And plenty of Disney princesses." Hope added.

"Emma. Show us where Aunty Shey is please." Sammy asked Emma.

"Okay! Then we'll play princess at home, right?" Emma asked.

"Of course Emma-bear." Sammy smiled.

"Dance this way!" Emma giggled and twirled. Everyone shrugged, grabbed a partner and followed the little girl across the ballroom floor.


	51. Chapter 51

Everyone fell into the next fairy tale story and gasped at the sudden cold.

"Snow?" Sammy said, holding her hand out to catch some of the snowflakes falling from the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rob snapped, throwing his hands into the mounds of snow next to him.

"We all know what this story is." Tori said, her breath appearing in the air.

"If I hear the stupid song, I am going to commit mass homicide." Lance threatened.

"It's not like you haven't done it before." Seth said with a chuckle.

"Can I beat him?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Sammy said.

"No." Lauren lightly pushed Sammy.

"So where are Sheyla and Jaxon?" Paul asked. Everyone followed Emma's finger when she pointed up and all of their eyes went wide when they saw the large ice castle.

"Holy damn." Vickii gasped.

"I see Shey!" Sammy shouted and started stumbling through the snow, towards the castle.

"We're not going to be able to walk through his snow in these shoes." Lauren said after Sammy fell over into the snow.

"I can." Tori chuckled, happy that she was wearing boots.

"Me too." Vickii patted her black boots.

"Simple fix." Max grabbed Michelle and picked her up.

"Now the rest of us looks like jerks." Rob muttered. "Get up here." He crouched down and allowed Haley to hop on his back. Lauren jumped on Seth's back while Emma made Fabian carry her and Hope went on Tori's back.

"Come on Sam." Lance said, clapping his hands.

"No. I don't need to be carried." Sammy said and pulled her foot out of the snow, her heel almost falling off. "I'm just going to take these off!" She snapped and sat down on her rear. Sammy grabbed one shoe and tried to take it off, but only the heel of her foot would come out. "Emma!"

"I'm not in charge of the shoes." Emma protested.

"Great." Sammy popped her heel back into the shoe.

"Are you going to let me carry you now?" Lance asked. Sammy said something harsh under her breath as Lance scooped her out of the snow.

"I feel ridiculous." Sammy said.

"You look like it too." Fabian said as they all started walking.

"You freaking potato eating bastard." Sammy muttered.

"I'm holding your daughter." Fabian said.

"Bastard is not that bad of a word. I just don't want her to hear the f-word." Sammy stated.

"Why only the f-word?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Sammy shrugged. "I guess it's cause my mama hates that word and I don't want Emma to accidentally say it in front of her."

"Does your mother even know you have a daughter?" JJ asked.

"Does she even know you have a boyfriend?" Paul added.

"Maybe." Sammy chuckled nervously.

"Thanks." Lance scoffed.

"I can't wait till they visit." Vickii laughed. "They're in for a big surprise."

"I told them they're not allowed to." Sammy said.

"Embarrassed of me?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm embarrassed of them." Sammy corrected. "My family's a little...yeah."

"They haven't tried to kill all of us, I'm sure they're better than mine." Lance chuckled.

"Are there ice steps?" Rob asked, poking his foot on the stairway.

"It's not slippery." Seth said, rubbing his foot against the bottom step.

"Everyone be careful." Lance said.

"You're not the boss of me." Vickii put Hope down and started climbing up the steps.

"You're not mom." JJ added and followed Vickii.

"I hope you trip!" Lance called as everyone else went up the steps.

"Put me down." Sammy said and squirmed until Lance did so. "Hurry up, we're being left behind and Fabian has Emma, I do not trust that boy." Sammy hopped up the steps two at a time. Lance quickly caught up to Sammy and put a hand on her back when she tripped over her own feet.

"You're not allowed to fall down these steps." Lance said.

"Oh hush." Sammy chuckled and took off again.

"Jaxon! Sheyla!" Haley called into the castle, hearing her voice echo.

"The details in this place is amazing!" JJ said in awe. "The chandelier is gorgeous!"

"Why is it warm in here?" Lauren asked. "This whole place is made of ice, you'd think it'd be freezing."

"The cold never-"

"Do not finish that line!" Rob interrupted Michelle and Hope.

"Do you think they're up there?" Max asked, pointing up another flight of stairs.

"Probably." Tori said. Everyone flinched when the doors at the top of the steps were suddenly kicked open and Jaxon walked through them. He wore a sparkly blue tuxedo, a see-through cape and his blonde hair was brushed back. Jaxon threw his arms out and slowly walked down the steps, singing.

"Fuck it all! Fuck it all! Don't give a shit anymore!" Everyone laughed and applauded at the boy. "Fuck it all! Fuck it all! Flip the tables, screw you all!"

"I don't take, this bullshit anymore!" Sheyla busted through the doors as well in a light blue gown, a see-through cape as well and her hair braided along the side of her head. "I don't give a fuck!" Sheyla and Jaxon pointed at each other.

"Your shit never bothered me anyway." The two sang at each other.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Sammy asked.

"Just a little." Sheyla chuckled as she and Jaxon skipped down the steps.

"You missed a couple buttons." Seth said, pointing at Jaxon's exposed chest.

"This is how I found myself, there aren't any other buttons." Jaxon stated. "And I'm not complaining. I feel sexy as fuck."

"Great, we found everyone." Lance sighed. "Now how are we getting home?"

"Don't all of you look fabulous." Blair giggled, appearing in the room on top of a large pumpkin.

"Kitty!" Emma squealed.

"How did you manage to do all of this?" Lance asked.

"I cheated and used the story books in Emma's room for the background and used Emma's magic for the outfits, except for the heels, I wanted to watch Sammy trip a few times." Blair giggled.

"I'm going to beat you with a shoe when we get back." Sammy stated.

"I should take you guys back, all of this magic use is making me tired." Blair let out a yawn. "If I don't take you guys back now, you might get stuck in this story."

"Take us back now, please!" Rob begged. "Before they all start singing-"

"Let it go! Let it go!" The girls and Seth sang.

"This song is going to be stuck in my head for days!" Paul whined.

"Alright. Princess party is over." Blair twirled her hand in the air and snapped, making everything go white.


	52. Chapter 52

The teens all yelled as they fell through the white light and grunted when they landed on Emma's floor in a pile.

"Your heel is in my side!" Rob shouted and pushed Hope's foot away from him.

"Sorry." Hope chuckled weakly.

"Who's ruffles are in my face?" Fabian let out a puff of air, the dress fabric floating for a second.

"Don't be blowing on my ruffles woman!" Sammy snapped and kicked Fabian in the side.

"Ow!"

"Don't hurt my German." Tori said.

"Too late." Sammy said and kicked Fabian again.

"Ow! Why!?" Fabian cried.

"Jaxon, all I can feel is your chest on my arm." Seth tried to say calmly. "And it is very, very warm and I don't like it."

"You know you love it baby." Jaxon winked.

"Get him off!" Seth shouted and started squirming.

"I'm pretty sure that's your job now." Vickii chuckled.

"I am a fetus! I am too young for this!" Seth cried.

"Can we please get up!?" Haley snapped. "I think there's a boot in my ass!"

"Probably mine, sorry." Max said.

"I think Lancey's dead." Sammy said.

"I can't...feel... my organs." Lance grunted, laying on the bottom of the pile of teens.

"Yeah, he's dead." JJ said, sitting on top with Emma.

"JJ, move!" Paul snapped.

"Only if you say please." JJ chuckled.

"Woman!" Everyone snapped.

"Fine." JJ huffed and hopped off of the pile.

"How long were we there?" Lauren asked as she, Michelle, Max and Hope rolled off the pile next.

"No clue." Hope said.

"Long enough." Fabian grunted and stood up, helping Tori to her feet.

"I still can't breath properly because of this damned corset. Can someone help me take it off?" Sammy asked after Paul, Sheyla, Rob and Haley got off of her.

"No Lance." Vickii prevented the boy from saying anything, getting off of the pile next. "You have no idea how corsets work and you'll probably break it trying to get it off of Sammy so fast-"

"Vickii!" Both Lance and Sammy snapped.

"Do I need to hold him down?" Jaxon asked, holding his arms across Lance and Seth.

"Let me up!" Seth shouted.

"The last time we fought Jaxon, I won. Now get up!" Lance growled.

"Bring it, pretty boy." Jaxon scoffed.

"At least I'm not the one trying to look like Fabio with an exposed chest!" Lance rolled himself over. Seth managed to slip away from the two and left Lance and Jaxon laying on the floor together.

"Someone get the camera." Vickii said. "Things might get steamy."

"Am I going to lose my boyfriend to a Jaxon?" Sammy sighed.

"Maybe-"

"No!" Lance shoved Jaxon off of him and got up.

"When did we ever fight?" Jaxon asked, crossing his arms behind his head as he stayed on the ground. "I'm pretty sure I would remember kicking you ass."

"You lost. It was when I injected you with..." Lance's sentence trailed off. "Nothing..."

"Just. Let it go." Sammy whispered and did jazz hands before walking out of the room.

"Damn it." Lance grunted. "Did you have to go there!?" Lance called as he followed Sammy.

"Did you? Oh...hey Kiddo-boy." The others quickly ran out of the room and found Kid, Black-Star, Tsubaki and Kilik standing in their living room.

"Where the hell have all of you been!? And what are you wearing!?" Kid snapped.

"It's called a dress Kiddo, you'd think with you living with two girls you would know." Vickii chuckled.

"Why weren't any of you in class today?" Kid asked, brushing Vickii's comment aside. "None of you were signed up for missions nor did you call me."

"What are you, our mom?" Haley scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure that's Sheyla's job." Paul said.

"Quit avoiding the question and tell us where you were." Black-Star said.

"I'm curious about where you got the dresses." Tsubaki said, trying to lighten the mood. "They're really pretty."

"We got them in a magical land." Sammy said in a silly voice, making Emma giggle.

"For once in your life Samantha, can you be serious!?" Kid snapped. Everyone looked over at Sammy and saw that her usual smile was gone. "It's always some big joke with you. No matter what is happening you always have something stupid to say. You always have to try to make everyone laugh and you don't realize that your pathetic jokes don't solve anything! We have gone through too much for you to disrespect us like this. Now tell us where you were."

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Lance snapped and tried to storm over towards Kid, but Jaxon and Rob cut him off, shaking their heads.

"Disrespect you? How am I disrespecting you?" Sammy asked. "For starters, I was telling the truth. Blair used some magic and put us in Emma's fairy tale books. A 'magical land'."

"Kid didn't mean to snap like that, he was just worried about you guys." Kilik said.

"Let me finish." Sammy said and walked up to Kid.

"Shit, you've unleashed serious Sammy." Tori said.

"I hate serious Sam." Fabian said.

"Very scary." Seth agreed.

"My 'pathetic jokes' is just how I go through my day. Just like you and your symmetry obsession." Sammy stated. "When I'm saying my 'pathetic jokes' to you, I am not disrespecting you, because, if I recall correctly, you have told me that all you've ever wanted was to be treated like everyone else. You don't want to be treated differently because you're Lord Death's son. So when I say my jokes, or poke fun at you, just like I do with the rest of my friends, I am not disrespecting you. I'm just treating you like everyone else."

"Lot less angry than I expected." Vickii said.

"Angry Sammy is worse than serious Sammy." Sheyla said.

"Sad Sammy is the worse." Michelle said.

"Samantha...Sammy, I'm sorry." Kid sighed. "Like Kilik said, I was just worried. You guys may be a giant pain in my ass, but you are my friends and I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Aw, he cares." Hope chuckled.

"Come here, you son-of-a-bitch." Sammy leaped forward and hugged Kid.

"Okay...you can let go now..." Kid said softly. Sammy leaned back and lightly patted Kid's check. She blinked when she heard the door being knocked on at the same time she patted Kid. "Don't even think about it." Kid pushed Sammy away, knowing what she was thinking.

"I'll get it." Vickii said and opened the door. "Oh, hey Rydan."

"Am I interrupting something?" Rydan asked, seeing the outfits.

"We're playing princess!" Emma answered.

"So all of you are princess?" Rydan asked as he tried to understand.

"Kind of." Seth said. "I'm a prince."

"I'm a king." Jaxon said.

"And I'm a queen." Sheyla said.

"Oh, so do I just..." Rydan took Vickii's hand, bowed and kissed it. "M'lady." He said with a wink.

"Oh shit! He can stay!" Vickii exclaimed. "But I'm not a princess."

"Oh well." Rydan shrugged.

"So, why are you here?" Rob asked as Rydan straightened up.

"Since my meister wasn't in class today, Stein told me to come over and make sure she was still alive and I also heard Emma's birthday was a few days ago and I got her something." Rydan slipped off his backpack and pulled out a white doll.

"Yay!" Emma clapped her hands. "Can I mama?" Sammy went over to Rydan and took the doll, getting a good look at it. The doll was covered in stitches and a single strand of thread poked out of it's head. The doll was wearing a pair of pants, shoes and the chest had a heart shape hole in it.

"Where did you get this?" Sammy asked.

"I made it." Rydan said.

"That's so cool!" Hope gasped.

"Here Emma, have fun." Sammy handed Emma the doll.

"It's so cute!" Emma giggled and hugged it.

"How did you know it was Emma's birthday a few days ago?" Lance asked.

"She told the daycare workers and my mom is one of them." Rydan explained. "No need to be suspicious." He added with a chuckle.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Vickii asked.

"Do I have to dress up?" Rydan asked.

"Nope. But you can if you want to. I'm sure Blair wouldn't mind making you one." Vickii said.

"I'm done with magic for today." Blair said, walking out of Emma's room in cat form. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm changing." Sammy stated. "I'm done with boobs forever." She added and walked away.

"Can I make a joke?" Vickii asked.

"No." Everyone responded.


	53. Chapter 53

The girls all went to change and forced the guys to change while Kid cooked, having volunteered since he knew the kitchen and Black-Star was complaining about being hungry and it was annoying him. Rydan had ended up declining the offer to stay for dinner after getting a text on his phone, promising to come over anther time. Lance was the first one out of costume and went to the bathroom to get the gel out of his hair. He stuck his head in the sink and turned on the faucet. After a moment of rinsing his head he realized that there was a chunk a lot shorter than the rest.

"Oh no." Lance flipped his head out of the sink when he felt his phone vibrate against his side. He pulled his phone out and read the text message, his hair dripping water down his neck.

 _Do you like the haircut?_

Lance let out a harsh curse and slammed his phone against the sink, cracking the screen. He shook his head and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off quickly and got another text from the unknown number.

 _Leave before something bad happens._

Lance called the number and got a dial-tone. Lance cursed again when he got a new message.

 _Leave. Now._

Lance stormed out of the bathroom and ran out of the house, no one seeing him.

"Where are you!?" Lance shouted, looking around. "Where are you!?" He shouted again. "What do you want!?"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be fun." A voice said behind Lance before something smashed into his head and everything went black.

Lance reentered the house and noticed that no one was in the living room yet. He went over to the kitchen door and pressed his ear against it, hearing Kid and Black-Star argue over whether to go outside and use the grill or to just use the oven.

"What are you doing, man?" Jaxon asked, seeing Lance leaning against the door. "It's our kitchen, just go in." Jaxon chuckled and walked into the kitchen. Lance stepped back and watched as Seth, Paul, Rob, JJ, Fabian and Max go into the kitchen right after Jaxon.

"This kitchen is too small for all of us to be in here." Kid sighed. "And we still have the girls coming as well."

"That's why we should go outside and barbecue." Black-Star said.

"I'm with Black-Star for once." Kilik said. "Lot more room for us."

"JJ and Paul, go let the girls know we're going outside." Kid said. The two boys did a silly salute and took off.

"Why are they...it's cause they're gay, isn't it?" Max said, taking a moment to realize this.

"It's a good thing you're pretty." Rob chuckled and patted Max's back. Lance walked away from the open door and sat down on the couch, planning out a few things in his head and texted someone while everyone gathered things in the kitchen and went outside. The girls finally got their dresses off and faces cleaned and joined the boys outside, using the back door and not seeing Lance in the living room.

Sammy was cutting some lettuce a while later and noticed that Lance was missing. She asked everyone if they knew where he was at and only got head shakes and shrugs as a response.

"Shey, do you mind watching Emma while I go look for Lancey?" Sammy asked.

"Don't get distracted." Sheyla chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Sammy rolled her eyes at her friend and went back into the house. "Lancey!" She called after closing the back door behind her. "Lance?" Sammy walked into the living room and found Lance laying on the couch, watching television. "What are you doing, Lancey?"

"What does it look like?" Lance snapped.

"Well, someone's grouchy." Sammy chuckled. "I guess after all we've been through today you probably just wanna chillax."

"No shit." Lance muttered.

"Surely you can chillax with the rest of us, we're having dinner outside and Emma wants to cook with you." Sammy said.

"Fuck Emma." Lance grunted.

"Excuse me?" Sammy stepped between Lance and the television. "What did you just say about _our_ daughter?"

"She is not my daughter and she's not yours. She is just some four year old brat that still shits herself." Lance said. "Now move. You're blocking the TV."

"Hell no! Why are you being such a dick?" Sammy crossed her arms. Lance got off of the couch and walked up to Sammy.

"Why are you so protective over a child we've barely known a month?" Lance asked.

"Fuck off." Sammy said harshly and pushed Lance back. She yelped when Lance grabbed her wrists and yanked her towards him.

"Do not tell me to fuck off, bitch." Lance growled.

"Let go of me." Sammy said, feeling Lance's fingers dig into her.

"Or what? You gonna cry?" Lance mocked.

"I don't cry." Sammy stated and tried to pull her arms free. She cried out when Lance slammed her into the wall.

"If I recall correctly, you were bawling pretty hard when you thought your friends had died." Lance said with a smirk. "How pathetic."

"Get the fuck off of me, right now!" Sammy screamed and kicked Lance's shin. Lance cursed and released one of Sammy's arms. He quickly recovered and punched Sammy across the face, grabbing her wrist again and putting her back against the wall. A drop of black blood seeped out of Sammy's lower lip before it healed up.

"You fucking bitch! You think you have the right to tell me what to do!? You're just some girl. Some pathetic, useless, whore!"

"Pretty sure you need more than one boyfriend to be a whore." Sammy scoffed. Lance punched Sammy across the face again and threw her to the floor.

"Are you trying to make a joke!?" Lance snapped. "Kid was right, you can't take anything seriously! Everything is just one big fucking joke to you!" Sammy just stayed on the ground and glared up at Lance, not sure what was happening nor what to do. "Do you think this is funny!?" Lance took a step forward and kicked Sammy in the side. Sammy gasped out in pain, the kick stronger than she expected. "Do you want to make a joke about this!?" Lance kicked her again. "It's so fucking funny, isn't it!" A third kick. "Nothing but comedy!" A forth kick. "It's-" A fifth kick. "Just-" A sixth kick. "A-" A seventh kick. "Joke!" The last kick Sammy felt something crack in her chest and she let out a loud scream. Another kick forced her to cough and black blood splattered across the floor and she collapsed, gasping for air as more blood leaked out of her mouth. "I thought you were stronger than this." Lance used his foot to flip Sammy over on to her back. Sammy gargled on blood for a moment before she coughed it out of her and she looked at Lance with wide eyes. "Just a couple of kicks and you're down and out. I guess I shouldn't have expected more from some fat girl."

"Shut...up..." Sammy gasped, feeling something shift inside of her as she healed.

"I'm pretty sure it's you who should keep her mouth shut." Lance crouched down next to Sammy. "You always think you're funny, but you're really just annoying. You're voice is annoying, you're attitude is annoying, everything about you is annoying." Lance stood back up when Sammy flipped herself over and struggled to her feet. "Maybe you're not as weak as I thought you were." Lance balanced back on one foot and used the other to kick Sammy's chest, making her hit the wall again. "Or...maybe not." Lane grabbed Sammy by her hair and threw her face first into the ground, her nose breaking from the impact. Sammy screamed again and held her bleeding nose in place, her body curling up into a ball.

"Shit." She groaned in pain.

"Remember that silly little conversation you had with your girlfriends, about a certain word not yet used between us?" Lance asked. "Yeah, I overheard that." He added. "I heard all of that stupid giggling and disgusting fluffy shit all of you said about the guys. Do you want to know the reason why I've never used that word? Why I have never said it to you?" Lance leaned down and whispered into Sammy's ear. "It's because you and I both know that nothing will ever care for a piece of shit like you." Sammy stared at the floor and felt her lower lip tremble. "You will always be alone, you may have friends, for now. But you know that they'll eventually leave you. You know that they will get sick and tired of your shit and move on. You know that they will forget you and you will spend the rest of you life alone with no one to ever truly care for you." Lance let out a soft chuckle. "No one will ever love you."

"No!" Sammy cried and launched herself off the floor, tackling Lance. "Fuck you!" Sammy punched Lance in the face. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" She screamed after each punch. "Fuck you." Sammy said with a crack in her voice after the last punch. "Fuck you..." She said softly. Sammy stopped and looked at the boy under her. "Lancey..." Sammy saw that she had busted open Lance's bottom lip and blood seeped out of the wound, covering his jaw.

"You...damned...bitch!" Lance pushed Sammy off of him and then grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "This is why no one trusts you! You are mad! You're going to end up killing everyone that you claim to care for. You are going kishin!" Lance threw Sammy away and into the TV stand. The television fell over with a loud pop and smoke came out of the shattered screen.

"Sam? Lance? Are you guys coming?" Fabian's voice called from the back of the house. Sammy looked down at the broken TV and felt something snap inside of her, no longer trying to stay calm.

"Get out." She said.

"What?" Lance crossed his arms.

"Get out of my fucking house!" Sammy screamed.

"Sam?" Several pairs of footsteps got closer to where Sammy and Lance were at.

"Get out!" Sammy screamed again and grabbed Lance by the neck, shoving him towards the front door. "I am not putting up with your shit anymore!" Sammy threw open the front door and shoved Lance out of the house. "I never want to see your pathetic, piece of shit face ever again!" She yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Sam...what happened?" Fabian asked, everyone else now standing in the living room. Sammy just shook her head.

"That's blood...black blood." Seth said, pointing at the floor.

"Mama?" Emma hugged Sheyla's leg.

"Sam, did Lance hurt you?" Rob asked, going over to the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder. He saw the black blood drying on Sammy's face and several bruises that were fading away. "I'm going to kill him!" Rob snapped and reopened the door. "Get back here!" He called and ran off.

"I'm killing him first!" Vickii shouted and ran off as well.

"Lance!" The others screamed and ran out of the house, leaving Sammy, Emma, Max, Tori and Fabian behind.

"Take Emma to a different room, she doesn't need to see Sam like this." Tori said to Max. Max didn't complain and quickly picked Emma up and walked to the back of the house, Emma calling out 'mama' the whole time. "Sam?" Tori went over to Sammy. Sammy turned towards Tori and put her head in her chest, eyes wide and emotionless. "You don't have to stay Fabian, you can go with the others." Tori said as she wrapped her arms around Sammy.

"No. I won't be able to help anyways without my weapon." Fabian said. "And we both know that Lance is long gone. He's not stupid enough to stick around." Fabian wrapped his arms around both girls, resting his head on top of Tori's. "I also don't want to leave you alone." He added in a whisper, not noticing that Sammy's arms dropped and she went completely limp.


	54. Chapter 54

Tori returned from the laundry room, having put the rags she used to clean the blood off of Sammy and off the floor in the washer. Fabian returned as well after making sure that Sammy was asleep and checking on Emma and Max.

"Next time, you clean the blood." Tori said as the two collapsed on one of the couches.

"There's not going to be a next time." Fabian stated and put his arm around Tori's shoulder. Both of them looked over at the door when it opened, Sheyla was the first one to enter the house.

"Where's Sammy?" Sheyla asked.

"Her room, asleep." Fabian answered.

"Thanks." Sheyla said and left without another word.

"Any luck with finding Lance?" Tori asked the exhausted group of teens.

"Sadly, we couldn't find that son-of-a-bitch." Jaxon said and threw himself into a chair.

"He just disappeared." Seth said and sat down on the floor.

"We searched everywhere and we couldn't find him." Lauren added and sat down with Seth.

"How long were we gone?" Hope asked.

"A good two hour." Tor said.

"Two hours!? Oh my gosh!" Hope exclaimed and sat down on the other couch. "I didn't think we were searching for that long."

"Hopefully we never see his face again, if he knows what's best for him." Rob said harshly, gripping the back on Jaxon's chair.

"We don't even know the full story." Michelle said. "Maybe we were mistaken and we allowed our emotions to get in the way."

"Why do you always have to be so optimistic, Michelle?" Haley said.

"Then explain Sammy's blood being all over her and the floor?" Vickii said. "I know I'm usually the first one to go on Lance's side, but..." Vickii sighed. "There is no other explanation."

"Sammy is the most accident-prone person we know-"

"Why was she screaming at Lance then?" Kid interrupted Michelle's protest. "There is no other answer, Michelle." Kid went over to Michelle and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you always try to see the best in everyone, but you're going to have to accept that Lance is a bad guy and will always be a bad guy." Michelle didn't say anything and just walked away from Kid.

"Is Black-Star still looking for Lance?" Tori asked, noticing that the star was missing.

"Yeah, he doesn't know when to give up." Kilik said. "Hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid."

"We'll know if he shows up to class tomorrow or not." Kid said.

"Sammy and Emma are both asleep." Sheyla said as she and Max walked into the room. "And I'm ready for bed too." She added with a sigh.

"Do you want us to stay the night?" Kid asked.

"No." Sheyla answered. "We're fine on our own."

"Call us if anything happens, okay?" Kilik said.

"Okay." Sheyla nodded her head.

"Goodnight then. If you guys wish to stay home tomorrow and give Samantha and yourselves time to recover, I won't come barging into your home again." Kid gave a weak smile to the group before leaving with Kilik.

"Is it time to quit?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Sheyla said.

x~x~x

Lance woke up and found himself laying across the front porch of the house, the sky was dark and the street lights were on. Lance groaned and rubbed a bump on the back of his head.

"What the hell?" He asked himself and used the doorknob on the door to help himself to his feet. Lance checked his phone and saw several unread messages.

 _I hope you don't miss her._

 _You're going to be all alone._

 _Alone._

 _Alone._

 _Alone._

Lance went through several more messages from the unknown number and they all read 'Alone'. He cursed harshly and deleted the messages. He then saw that he had received messages from the group.

 _I can't believe you. -Sheyla_

 _You fucked up. -Vickii_

 _Dude, you better hide. -Jaxon_

 _Plz tell me we r wrong -Michelle_

Lance finally reached his last message, the newest one.

 _Stay away from them or I will kill you. -Kid_

"No, no, no, no, no." Lance dropped his phone and went into the house, finding all of the lights off and the living room empty. "What happened?" He asked himself. Lance walked deeper into the house, stopping in front of Emma's door and peeking in, seeing that the four year old was sound asleep. Lance smiled at the little girl before continuing into the house, passing by several bedrooms and the bathroom. He finally reached Sammy's room and was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, fucker." Lance turned his head and saw Haley glaring at him. Lance scoffed and pushed Haley away, putting his hand back on the door-handle.

"Nope!" Rob and Jaxon both grabbed Lance and pulled him away from the door.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Lance's statement was cut off by Seth's hand and Lance screamed behind the boy's hand while Vickii, Tori and Fabian helped Rob and Jaxon pick him up and carry him away from Sammy's room. They managed to carry Lance into the living room when Seth suddenly yelped in pain and pulled his hand away, shocking the other teens and making them drop Lance to the ground.

"He bit me!" Seth yelled. "Let me hit him!"

"No." Sheyla stated. "He's not even worth it anymore."

"Can we just hit him once?" Vickii asked and quickly lowered her head after Sheyla glared at her.

"Why are all of you acting like this?" Lance asked, getting off of the ground.

"Don't you dare try to pretend you don't know what you did." Sheyla snapped.

"I didn't do anything. I went-"

"And abused Sammy." Rob finished for him.

"What?" Lance's eyes went wide. "I would never do that!?"

"Bullshit." Tori scoffed. "We saw the blood. I cleaned it off of the floor and Sam."

"I didn't hit Sam, I couldn't." Lance said. "You know that I would never physically, mentally or verbally abuse Sam."

"Then explain the blood." Fabian said.

"Were any of you actually there? Do any of you have any proof that I was the cause of the blood?" Lance asked.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Hope snapped. "I know I may be a little naive, but even I can put two and two together."

"What are you guys going to do? Kick me out again?" Lance crossed his arms. "The last time you guys tried that, I was let back in within a day. When Sam wakes up, she'll tell you that I had nothing to do with her getting hurt."

"Sammy's not talking." Tori stated.

"Not talking?" Lance asked.

"Usually she would make a joke or at least explain what happened...but she said nothing." Tori explained.

"You broke her." Vickii said in realization. "You fucking broke her!" She shouted. "Do you have any idea how hard I have tried to break that bitch!?"

"Vickii!" Lauren snapped. "Not appropriate."

"I...I didn't..." Lance stuttered. "I was-"

"Get out of this house." Sheyla said.

"Wh-What? You're not even going to let me get my things? At least Haley packed a bag for me last time." Lance said with a weak chuckle.

"Get. Out." Sheyla said between gritted teeth.

"I didn't do anything!" Lance protested. "I...I..." Lance shook his head, did he do something while unconscious? No, his hair. The doppelgangers. "It wasn't me, it was-"

"Enough." Sheyla cut him off with a shove to his chest. Paul went past the two and opened the front door.

"Listen to me!" Lance shouted. "I...Sam?" Lance saw Sammy standing at the end of the room; her whole body was slumped over, her eyes half closed and empty of any emotions. "Sam!" Lance shouted. "Sam it wasn't me I swear! Sam, please!" Lance tried to push his way past everyone, but lost the fight as he was shoved out of the house. "Sam, I lo-" Lance tripped over his phone and landed on his rear, preventing him from finishing his statement. He looked up and saw Michelle holding the door, ready to close it. "Michelle, you're the biggest supporter of Sance, you know that I would never do anything like that." Michelle didn't say anything. "Is the ship on the dock?" Lance said with a small smile.

"The ship has sunk." Michelle said and closed the door.


	55. Chapter 55

Lance scrambled to his feet and was about to kick open the door and quickly changed his mind. There was no point. He bent down and picked up his phone, the screen was completely shattered now, but it somehow still worked as he opened a new text message from the unknown number.

 _Feel lonely yet?_

Lance let out a shout and threw the phone to the ground, cursing harshly as he stomped on it several times. He kicked the broken phone away and hopped off of the porch, knowing he couldn't stand there much longer.

"I can fix this. I know I can." Lance said to himself as he walked through the dark streets of Death City. "I've been through a lot worse than this, a whole hell of a lot worse." Lance put a hand over his chest, knowing his scar was visible under his shirt. "God." Lance sat down on a bench and put his hands on his head. "All I need to do is talk to Sam, she'll tell the others it wasn't me." He said out loud to herself. "She has to know it wasn't me. I would never..." Lance stopped himself.

He now understood why no one believed him. Why no one thought of the possibility that it was a doppelganger. He had betrayed them before. He had almost killed all of them, injecting madness into them and allowing them to go insane. He is a killer. They have watched him cut someone open without any mercy and then kill him without hesitation. Why would abusing Sammy shock them? He was nothing more than a murderous witch to them.

Lance put his head back and let out a shout, hearing a dog bark after he was done. He stared off into space, breathing heavily.

"It's three in the morning, shut the fuck up." A familiar, harsh voice said behind him. Lance turned himself around, kneeling on the bench and saw Giriko walking away from him.

"Giriko, wait!" Lance scrambled off of the bench and caught up with the man.

"How the fuck do you know...oh, it's you." Giriko let out a growl. "Fuck off." He said and continued walking away.

"Wait-"

"Listen to me you little shit." Giriko snapped, facing Lance. "You're the fucker that killed off my only source of income. I am too hungry and too tired to deal with your shit. Now. Fuck off."

"What if I told you I have a job for you?" Lance said.

"Now how is a child like you going to pay me?" Giriko scoffed.

"First off, I'm turning nineteen in a few weeks and my mother was the head of the business, I have access to all of the finances."

"You killed your own mother?" Giriko put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not even that heartless."

"Are you willing to take the job or not? I can easily hire someone else."

"How much?"

"Double your normal pay."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep Sam and the others safe."

"Hold up, I don't do body guarding."

"Then I'll triple your pay." Lance snapped. Giriko raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why are you hiring me to watch them? Can't you just do that yourself? You're the one that lives with them, you're the big bad witch-boy and you're able to become the head of The Black Magic Dealers. You don't need me."

"I'm not living with them at the moment." Lance muttered.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Keep your pants on man." Giriko took his hands out of his pockets and held them in front of him. "Why don't you just hire a worker from The Black Magic Dealers?"

"I don't trust them."

"Yet you trust me?"

"You'll do anything as long as you get paid and you won't risk losing it by doing something stupid."

"You barely even know me."

"I've done my research."

"Smart boy, alright I'll do it. But I expect to get paid tomorrow."

"Then you start tomorrow." Lance stated. "I don't care if you let them know that you're watching them or if you just stalk them, the only thing you can't do is let them know that I sent you."

"Fine. Whatever." Giriko rolled his eyes and left Lance.

"Now, where the hell am I going to sleep." Lance asked himself.

x~x~x

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Hope sang while she played with Emma in the kitchen. Emma was sitting on the counter and giggled and Hope poked her stomach and sang her favorite song. "You make me happy, when skies are gray." Tori was humming along while she flipped a pancake on the stove top. Everyone else, but Sammy was in the living room, already eating. "You never dear, how much I love you."

"Please, don't take my sunshine away." Tori sang with Hope and Emma clapped her hands.

"Are there any songs that you don't know?" Fabian asked.

"Nope." Tori answered and plopped the pancake on a plate, handing it to the German.

"She's still asleep." Rob said as he entered the kitchen, his plate empty. "Sheyla just checked on her and she is still asleep."

"Mama's still napping?" Emma asked. "And when is papa coming back? He promised me a piggy-back ride."

"How about we play with Puppy? Maybe he'll give you a horsey-ride?" Hope said and carried Emma out of the kitchen.

"Should I wake her up?" Rob asked.

"Let her sleep." Tori said, turning the stove off. "After what Lance did, she needs it."

"We really need the whole story." Fabian said. "You can't help someone without knowing what happened."

"And you can't just hug them." Tori chuckled.

"Excuse me, but my hugs are amazing." Fabian put a hand to his chest.

"They may be, but it doesn't fix everything." Tori patted Fabian's face. Fabian lightly grabbed Tori's wrist and held her arm up, stepping close to her.

"You sure?" He asked with a smirk.

"Would you look at my wrist? It's 'fuck this shit' o'clock." Rob said and left the kitchen. "They're being gross in there!" Rob shouted, making sure that Tori and Fabian could hear him as he sat down with Haley on one of the couches.

"Hi, I'm right here." Haley said, covering her ear with a hand.

"Don't be making German dungeon porn!" Vickii called right as Tori and Fabian left the kitchen. Fabian scrunched his face in annoyance and slapped Vickii upside the head. "Oh, now it's on potato-head!" Vickii launched herself out of her seat and pushed Fabian to the ground. Fabian was too shocked to fight back and soon found himself on his stomach and had an arm bent behind him.

"Let go!" He demanded.

"Say uncle in German." Vickii laughed.

"What?" Fabina gasped in pain when Vickii pulled his arm back more.

"Say it!"

" _Onkel,_ _Onkel_!" Fabian said.

"Is that really German for uncle?" Seth asked.

"Yes!" Fabian shouted, glaring at Seth over his shoulder.

"Okay." Vickii let the German go and went back to her spot.

"Thanks for the help." Fabian said to Tori as he flipped himself over, sitting on his rear.

"Why didn't you just hug her?" Tori smirked. Fabian let out a grunt and plopped back on the ground. Everyone else was too bust laughing to notice that the door was being pounded on. Emma crawled off of Hope's lap and walked over to the door, going up on her tip-toes and opened it.

"Shit, you fuckers got a kid?"


	56. Chapter 56

"Giriko!" Sheyla shouted and all of the weapons quickly changed, everyone standing ready for a fight.

"Hey now, calm down. I'm not in the mood to kick all of your asses, plus I won't get paid if I do." Giriko held his hands up.

"Paid?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I was hired to watch you nut-jobs." Giriko said and looked down at Emma. "They also forgot to mention that you guys have a kid." Giriko crouched down and looked at Emma. "Who's your mom?" Giriko glanced up at the teens and back down at the little girl. "Brown hair...curly...oh my God." Giriko stood back up. "You've got to be fucking kidding me? How the hell did that one have a kid? Is she adopted? Please tell me she's adopted." Max quickly ran over and grabbed Emma, getting her away from Giriko. "I'm not going to do anything bad."

"Why should we believe you?" Sheyla asked. "You tried to kill us the last time we saw you."

"Did I?" Giriko scratched his chin. "Probably, people usually hire me to kill." Giriko let out a soft laugh. "It's not everyday I get hired as a body guard for a bunch of brats."

"Who hired you?" JJ asked.

"Now I'm not allowed to tell you that. I was told to keep that a secret." Giriko said. "Now can I take a nap on the couch, spent all night trying to get something to eat since I won't get paid till the end of today."

"We're not letting you stay in the house." Sheyla said. "How do you know you won't try to kill us the moment we turn our backs to you?"

"You're not worth my time to kill. What am I to gain?" Giriko leaned against the door frame, half closing his eyes. "I'm hungry and tired and I just want to take a fucking nap." He grunted.

"Hope, is he telling the truth?" Sheyla asked.

"His soul isn't showing any lies, although it's kind of hard to read it." Hope said. "It's a weird soul."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Giriko took several steps into the house. "Now, can I go to sleep?" Everyone shared a look before Sheyla released Paul and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But we're keeping our eye on you." The other weapons went back to human form as well.

"You're lucky that we're nice people." Michelle said.

"Wait, we're nice?" JJ said.

"I know, right?" Vickii chuckled.

"One last thing before you pass out." Sheyla said as Giriko sat down on a couch. "Stay away from Sammy."

"No problem. I just have to make sure you brats stay alive." Giriko said.

"Also, do not call us brats and watch the language. We do have a four year old in this house, too." Sheyla added before walking away.

"I'm to tired to care about the kid." Giriko muttered and plopped his head down, sprawling his body out and closing his eyes. It was only a few moments before Giriko started to softly snore and the others left the living room, all gathering in Sheyla's room.

"Are we really going to let Giriko stay in the house?" Rob asked. "He tried to kill us!"

"Hope said he wasn't lying." Michelle said.

"She also said it's hard to read his soul." Haley added.

"There was something...just...weird about it." Hope held her hands out. "The soul was a lot older than his body and it just didn't fit."

"We can wait till he gets paid, see if that's true or not." Seth suggested.

"Hoe do you think he's getting paid?" Tori asked. "Cash? Is a large bundle of money just going to appear at our front door?"

"Maybe he has a card." Lauren said. "And money gets deposited into it."

"Then how would we know if he's been paid?" Paul asked.

"He said he's hungry, the first thing he'll buy is food most likely." Max said.

"He could just eat food from our fridge." Vickii said.

"If we watch him constantly, we'll know." Jaxon said. "We could all pull shifts, an hour each."

"I'll do first watch." Sheyla said. "And if he pulls anything." She held up a hand and it started to glow blue. "I'll punch his nose into his brain."

"That still scares me." Fabian said, scooting away from Sheyla.

"Punch, punch, punch!" Emma giggled.

"We are keeping Emma away from Giriko too." Sheyla said, rubbing the top of Emma's head.

"Fuck!" Emma shouted with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Vickii screeched with laughter.

"No, no, no, no." Seth said, wagging a finger in the air. "That's a bad word."

"Fuck!" Emma repeated, making Vickii and the others laugh again.

"Sammy's going to kill us." JJ said.

"I'm going to go, who wants next watch?" Sheyla asked.

"I'll do it." Fabian offered. "It'll be easier when he's asleep." He explained when Tori looked at him in shock.

"I'll go after Fabian." Michelle said. "I like his logic."

Giriko ended up sleeping for the rest of the day, having woken up at one point and finding Emma playing with his legs. Giriko felt them get really cold and Emma ran off when she heard Giriko grunt at her. He saw that Michelle had dozed off while on her watch and he just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. It wasn't until the next morning when he finally woke up again. Seth let out a yelp when Giriko groaned and he quickly grabbed the bat that was sitting next to him. Giriko raised an eyebrow at the boy and sat up, stretching his out and letting out a soft yawn.

"What time is it?" Giriko asked, scratching his cheek.

"Six in the morning." Seth answered as he continued pointing the bat towards Giriko.

"I was out that long? Damn." Giriko yawned again. "Don't you things have to go to school today?"

"Yes." Seth slowly lowered the bat.

"Took you long enough, kid." Giriko scoffed and stood up.

"My name is Seth." Seth stated and got up as well.

"Yeah, yeah." Giriko muttered and pulled out a small devise. "Fuck yeah!" Giriko cheered. "I finally got paid, took the damn bastard long enough."

"You got paid?" Sheyla asked as she walked into the living room, already dressed for class. "Seth, go get ready."

"No problem." Seth said and handed Sheyla the bat as he left. Sheyla put the bat down, knowing that she didn't need it.

"So, you got paid?" She asked again.

"Yep. When you guys go to class I'm getting me some food and new clothes, I've been wearing the same pair of boxers for way too long."

"To much information man." Sheyla made a disgusted face.

"Y'all seem so keen on having me tell the truth." Giriko chuckled. "So what do you guys do with the four year old? It's not like you take her to class."

"There's a daycare center at the DWMA, but..."

"But what? You can't just stop there."

"We've had some issues with the workers there and Emma now stays home with Max. A witch." Sheyla exaggerated Max's magical ability, hoping the scare Giriko.

"The one that never wears a shirt? He ain't no witch." Giriko scoffed.

"How do you know?"

"I was raised by a witch, I think I can tell who's a witch and who's just an animal with magical ability." Giriko crossed his arms. "And I know that child is a witch, she tried to freeze my legs when one of your friends dozed off." Sheyla just glared at Giriko. "Listen, I'm just doing my job. I don't care if you weirdos feel like raising a witch and having a pet rabbit-human. I only want to get paid."

"Fine. But if you screw up just one time." Sheyla cracked her knuckles. "I will make sure you don't live to regret it."

"Whatever you say, little girl." Giriko winked and Sheyla rolled her eyes.

"Sammy's not getting up." Haley said as she and Rob entered the living room.

"All she does is stares at us, she's not going to leave her bed again today." Rob said.

"I don't think Kid would approve of all of us missing class three days in a row." Sheyla said to herself.

"Are we just going to leave Sammy at home?" Haley asked.

"Is there anything else we can do with her? Sheyla sighed. "Go tell the others we're going to class without Sammy, I'll tell Stein why she's not there if he asks."

"Why don't you just drag her ass to school?" Giriko asked.

"You don't know what happened. Just go buy your food and go on with your day." Sheyla said.

"No need to be so snippy." Giriko put his hands on his hips.

"Dear lord, you just became JJ." Rob said as he and Haley left the room, Sheyla following.

"JJ? What's a JJ?" Giriko called after the three.

"I'm a JJ." JJ called from the kitchen, having walked past the group while they were talking.

"I need to learn your guys' names." Giriko said to himself.

"It's not that hard and when in doubt, just yell bae or mehoy."

"Mehoy?" Giriko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to make it out of this job alive."

"Probably." JJ stated.


	57. Chapter 57

"Where's Samantha?" Kid asked when he noticed that she was missing from the group of friends as they sat down in the classroom.

"She wouldn't get out of bed." Tori answered truthfully.

"So you left her at home alone?"

"Max is with her." Michelle said.

"What happened to Sam?" Soul asked.

"Nothing." Sheyla and Kid quickly said together.

"Yeah, I felt that lie." Maka said.

"You guys weren't here yesterday either." Liz said. "Kid said something had happened and you needed a day to recover."

"I'll tell ya what happened." Black-Star said.

"Black-Star, I don't think it's up to us to say." Tsubaki said.

"Lance beat up Sam." Black-Star blurted out anyways.

"What do you mean 'beat up'?" Soul asked.

"There was blood everywhere and Sam was screaming at Lance to get out." Black-Star continued.

"Where is Lance then? I'm going to-"

"We're not going to do anything." Kid interrupted Maka. "Lance will most likely never show his face again, if he's smart."

"He showed up later that night." JJ said.

"We told him to never come back." Paul added.

"We don't need him." Sheyla stated.

"Alright class, today we will be focusing on...where's Samantha?" Stein asked as he rolled into the room and noticed that only Sammy's seat was empty.

"She's sick." Sheyla said.

"She can't get sick." Stein stated. "Her blood prevents that." The professor saw the look on the teens faces. "After class today, I want a full explanation, understood?"

"Yes sir." The teens said together.

After the period ended, the teens stayed behind and told Stein the truth. They waited for a response and were only waved at, telling them to move on to their next period. Tori peeked over her shoulder as they left and saw Stein write 'Study Hall' on the board and took his phone out, making a call. She told the others what she saw, no one knew what Stein was doing and could only wait and see what happened.

x~x~x

"Hey...hey bitch, hey bitch get up." Giriko snapped his fingers in front of Sammy's face, not getting a response from her. Her eyes were open, but she just stared at the ceiling. "I can't leave the house without you." He sang. "I want food."

"You don't have to take her." Max said. "She's fine here with me and Emma."

"No, I have to take her. She's the one that's most important and that one too." Giriko pointed at Emma. "I was just informed that the little kid and this bitch are the top people I have to watch. The rest of y'all are just bonus."

"Just eat from the fridge then." Max said. "Leave Sam alone, please. She's been through enough and doesn't need some hard-head calling her bitch."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked. "Everyone always says it and I don't get it."

"It's a bad word Emma." Max explained. "That's all you need to know.

"I already ate and the house is now bare of food." Giriko said.

"Then wait for the others."

"I'm not listening to some bunny." Giriko scoffed and started pulling Sammy out of bed. Max jumped over and slapped Giriko's hands away.

"I'm a rabbit." Max stated. "Now get out of Sam's room." Max pushed Giriko back, making the man stumble out of the room. Emma yelped and stepped back, avoiding getting hit by Giriko's body. She ran to the side when Max rammed his shoulder into Giriko's chest, slamming him into the wall. Max hopped back and closed Sammy's door.

"I'm going to turn you into rabbit stew!" Giriko shouted and grabbed Max by the front of his shirt. Giriko used one hand to punch Max in the face before throwing him aside.

"Don't fight!" Emma cried, seeing the blood seeping out of Max's split lip.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't told about keeping you safe, you damned rabbit." Giriko spat.

"Stop!" Emma screamed when Giriko lifted Max off of the ground by his shirt again. "No!" Giriko and Max both fell back when something came out of the ground and pushed them apart.

"Holy shit." Giriko got off of the ground and touched the dirt wall that stood in front of him.

"Emma!" Max went over to Emma and hugged the crying girl.

"Don't fight. Please don't fight." Emma sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay." Max said softly, he glared over at Giriko after the man walked around the dirt wall. "You're supposed to guard us, remember?" Max scoffed. "I may just be a rabbit, but I'm more important than you think."

"You bruised my chest." Giriko muttered, rubbing his sore chest. "I underestimated you, rabbit."

"My name is Max." Max said, straightening himself back up and rubbing the top of Emma's head.

"No more fighting?" Emma asked with a sniff.

"Yeah." Giriko stuck a hand out towards Max. "No more fighting, don't want to lose my job over some stupid argument."

"You're going to have to be less of a jerk." Max said. Giriko just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll try." He muttered. Giriko yelped when Max took his hand and pulled him into a hug, patting his back.

"Nope!" Michelle suddenly appeared and grabbed Max by the back of his shirt, dragging him away from Giriko.

"Someone's jealous." Vickii sang.

"What is this!?" Sheyla asked, seeing the dirt wall.

"And what happened to Max's lip?" Michelle added.

"Just some manly arguing." Max said with a wink.

"Yep, some manly arguing." Giriko chuckled. "And you're little witch here didn't like it so she made this." Giriko pointed at the dirt wall.

"How's Sammy?" Haley asked.

"She's awake, but she's not moving." Max answered.

"Sam!" Rob exclaimed when the girl walked out of her room. Sammy didn't look at anyone and walked past them, going to the kitchen.

"She hasn't eaten in over a day." Hope said.

"She must be starving." Lauren added. "I'm hungry too."

"Why am I not shocked?" Seth chuckled. "I want some Mountain Dew."

"No!"


	58. Chapter 58

"Where's the food!" Lauren shouted, seeing the kitchen bare.

"If my guess is right, halfway through my intestine." Giriko answered.

"You ate it all!" Tori gasped.

"There wasn't much in the first place, when was the last time y'all went shopping?" Giriko asked.

"We've been a little busy lately." Sheyla said, gesturing towards Sammy. Sammy was sitting at the kitchen table, head down and still completely silent.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Emma said, tugging on Sammy's sleeve. "Mama..."

"Your mama's still tired Emma." Haley said and picked up Emma.

"Mama's been tired for a long time." Emma said. "When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know dear." Haley sighed.

"Hello!" Black-Star shouted as he walked into the house.

"Well fuck." Giriko muttered.

"Have you ever heard of knocking!?" Vickii snapped, leaving the kitchen. "Holy shit! Food!" Everyone, but Giriko and Sammy ran out of the kitchen as well, Sheyla quickly popped back in, grabbed Sammy's arm and lead her out of the room.

"I figured I'd be nice and help you guys out." Kid said as he sat down several bags of groceries on the ground. "There's more in the van. Or, the German-mobile as you refer to it as." Kid took a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed it to Sheyla. "There's no point of you guys constantly stealing it if you're the only ones that use it and can fit all of you in it as well." Kid's smile faded away when he saw Sammy. "Has she said anything yet?"

"No." Sheyla answered.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Kid asked.

"We're fine." Paul said.

"See all of you in class tomorrow? It's Friday." Kid said, giving a weak smile towards the group.

"T.T.F.L.I.F." JJ said.

"What?"

"Thank the fucking Lord it's Friday." Haley explained.

"It's a Sammy phrase." Vickii added. "But it's ours now." She said with a laugh.

"I'm just...I'm just going to go now." Kid sighed. "The others are waiting...Black-Star!"

"Hello..." Black-Star waved a hand in front of Sammy's face. "Come on girly, snap out of it." Jaxon and Rob both looped their arms through Black-Star's and lead him away from Sammy.

"You're not helping." Rob said.

"Not at all, dude." Jaxon added.

"See ya tomorrow." Michelle waved as Kid and Black-Star left. "They're gone." She called.

"I'll be nice and I'll put the food away." Giriko said as he walked into the living room, grabbed several bags and went back into the kitchen.

"Don't eat it all!" Lauren called.

"That's Lauren's job." Seth added and laughed when Lauren punched him in the arm.

"Is it time for Netflix?" Haley asked.

"Netflix and food." Sheyla corrected.

"Sounds like a plan."

The group spent the rest of the day watching random movies and shows on Netflix and went to bed late that night.

The next day, everyone went to class while Giriko, Max and Emma stayed behind. The classroom was loud and buzzing, but the energy died down when they saw Sammy silently walk in with her friends. The story of what happened spread like wildfire, it didn't help that Black-Star wouldn't stop talking about it and changed the story every time he told it. The one thing that everyone knew was that Sammy and Lance had a big fight and Sammy was on the losing end. The whole day was awkward with everyone going to class normally and Sammy not speaking at all.

"We having another Netflix night?" Vickii asked as the group settled down after dinner.

"Unless you have something else planned." Sheyla said and started flicking through the shows and movies.

"What are we in the mood for?" Michelle said as she stood next to Sheyla. "Romance?"

"Gross." JJ said.

"Not very appropriate." Hope agreed.

"Action film?" Michelle asked.

"Nah." Lauren said.

" _Cats Don't Dance!"_ Sheyla shouted.

"Did I miss something?" Paul asked.

"That's Sammy's favorite movie." Haley said.

"Let's do it." Tori said. "Come on bae." Tori grabbed Sammy when she saw that she was trying to leave the room. Tori sat down next to Fabian and leaned Sammy against her while Haley plopped down on the other side of Sammy. Rob squeezed next to Haley and Jaxon laid himself on top of the five. Rob let out a shout of pain as Jaxon's feet landed in his crotch.

"My dick!" He cursed and rolled Jaxon off of the group.

"Pretty sure you ain't got one, kid." Giriko chuckled.

"I will pull it out!"

"Please don't." Haley said. "I don't need that."

"None of us need that." Vickii said.

"Nor want it." JJ added.

"His name is Max!?" Max clapped his hands, the only one actually watching the movie. "He's so big!"

"If one of you make a 'that's what she said' joke, I will slap you." Seth said.

"That's what he said." Giriko said with a loud laugh.

"Oh no, he's one of us." Seth said.

"At least he fits in." Hope said. "And not trying to kill us this time."

"Y'all are the only reason I'm getting paid every week. Don't want to kill off my only income." Giriko said.

"We're too awesome to kill." Jaxon said with a wink.

"Eh." Giriko said and everyone started laughing.

Sammy looked around at her laughing friends and no one saw that she smiled a little bit before the smile faded away and she dozed off, her head resting on Tori's chest. When she reopened her eyes she found herself in her own bed. She blinked several time and sat up when she heard a soft sniff.

"Mama..." Emma was standing next to Sammy's bed, holding the doll Rydan gave her and tears on her face. "Mama I had a bad dream." Sammy stared at the little girl and felt her heart ache. She reached down and lifted Emma up, allowing the girl to curl up against her. Sammy rubbed Emma's back and kissed her forehead waiting for the little girl to fall asleep before going to sleep herself. Ignoring the strange feeling in the back of her head.


	59. Chapter 59

Fabian and Tori were in the kitchen, everyone else was in the living room, setting up a large video game tournament.

"They bought us Nutella." Tori chuckled as she pulled out a large jar of the spread from the cabinet.

"I will never understand your guys' obsession with this Nutella." Fabian said.

"You're a German." Tori said as an explanation.

"That doesn't make any sense." Fabian said.

"And?"

"You're so much trouble." Fabian chuckled and gave Tori a kiss.

"Oh gross." The two parted when they heard a voice they haven't heard in days. Sammy rolled her eyes and went to the cabinet, pulling out a cup. "I get up for a drink of water and you two are face-battling in the kitchen." The cup slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor.

"Sam!" Fabian shouted.

"Oh my God!" Tori added.

"I just dropped a cup, woman. Calm yourself." Sammy yelped when Fabian suddenly hugged her. "Um...hi Fabian." Sammy looked around, completely confused.

"Sammy!" Tori grabbed Sammy's face and kissed her cheek. Sammy yelped again and stepped away from them. She put a hand on her face and could feel it heating up and knew it was turning red. "What the hell!?" She snapped. "You two are being weirder than normal." Sammy said and left the kitchen, the two following her. "Are we playing _Smash Brothers_!? Dibs on Sonic." Sammy let out a laugh and stopped when she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What? Did someone already call him, cause I'll be Yoshi instead."

"Sammy!" Everyone shouted. Jaxon was the first one to Sammy and pulled her into a big hug.

"Okay...did not ask for some Jaxon love." Sammy said, standing still in shock. "Is that Giriko!? What the hell!?"

"You're back!?" Haley exclaimed while everyone joined the hug. Hope grabbed Sammy's face and started kissing her cheeks.

"Back?" Sammy moved away from the group, her face red again. "Did I go somewhere? And would everyone stop kissing me!?" Sammy gestured at Giriko. "Why is that thing in our house and where's Lance?"

"You...you don't remember?" Sheyla asked.

"Remember what? Did something happen after the barbecue or something?"

"It's been a few days since the barbecue, Sam." Rob said.

"Unless I was in a coma, no it hasn't." Sammy said. "Now will y'all quit being so weird and tell me what's going on?"

"Mama..." Emma groaned as she entered the living room, holding her stomach. "I don't feel so-" Everyone shouted when Emma suddenly vomited on the floor.

"Gross!" JJ yelled.

"I'm going back to the kitchen!" Fabian said.

"My baby!" Sammy cried and went over to Emma.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Tori said.

"Come on honey, let's take you back to bed." Sammy lead Emma away.

"I'll get the baking soda." Giriko sighed, knowing that none of the teens wanted to deal with the vomit.

"Am I the only one concerned about Sammy's sudden memory lost?" Paul asked.

"Maybe it's for the best." Hope said. "She's back to normal now."

"We'll have to tell her that Lance is gone though, we can't avoid that forever." Haley said.

"She has to know that the ship has sunk." Michelle added softly.

"So am I going to get the whole story about what happened with the witch-boy?" Giriko asked, dragging the trash bin behind him and holding some paper towels and a box of baking soda.

"We actually don't know the whole story ourselves." Sheyla admitted. "I'm going to go check on Sammy and Emma." She added before walking away. Sheyla was about to push open Emma's door but stopped herself and listened in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry, mama." Emma said.

"It's okay Emma-bear, it's not your fault you got sick." Sammy said gently.

"I took it away."

"Took what away?"

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want to."

"Emma, what are you talking about?"

"You were so sad." Emma's voice cracked. "I didn't want you to be sad."

"Emma, dear, please tell me what you mean."

"I don't know if I can give it back."

"Give what back?"

"Your memory." Sheyla softly opened the door and stepped in.

"My memory?" Sammy was sitting on the edge of Emma's bed while the little girl was curled up under all of the blankets.

"I'm sorry mama." Emma reached a hand out and put it on Sammy's arm. "I'll try to give it back."

"How can you-" Sammy yelped and yanked her arm away after she felt a sharp sting. "What did you do..." Sammy blinked as the memories from the past few days rushed through her mind.

"Sammy?" Sheyla saw Sammy's eyes go wide. Sammy got up and stormed out of the room. "Stay in bed Emma." Sheyla said before going after Sammy. "Sammy! Wait!" Sammy continued walking through the house.

"What up Sam?" Seth asked, stepping in front of Sammy. Sammy pushed Seth out of the way and threw open the front door.

"Someone's pissed." Giriko said as he sprinkled baking soda onto the floor.

"What happened?" Lauren asked.

"Emma gave Sammy her memory back." Sheyla answered.

Everyone ran outside when they heard Sammy scream and a loud ding filled the air. They found Sammy holding a baseball bat and a chunk of bark was missing from the tree. Sammy let out another yell and hit the tree again, a small piece of wood chipping off. Sammy hit the tree again and again until she finally gave up. She dropped the bat and plopped down onto the grass, breathing heavily.

"Are you done?" Sheyla asked, going over to Sammy. Sammy continued looking at the ground and nodded. "Are you okay?" Sammy nodded again. "You ready to talk about it?" Sammy shook her head. "Alright, let's get you some food, a drink and watch some TV." Sheyla helped Sammy to her feet.

"Thanks." Sammy said in a whisper.

"Is that why we don't piss her off?" Giriko asked, pointing at the damaged tree.

'"Yep." Haley answered.

"Did witch-boy fuck up that badly?"

"Yep."


	60. Chapter 60

"I feel bad for the tree now." Sammy chuckled weakly as she sipped on some hot coco.

"Are you really worried about the tree?" Paul sighed.

"I kind of abused it with a baseball bat." Sammy said.

"Just be happy she didn't hit someone." Giriko leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Like witch-boy."

"Stop calling him that." Sammy said.

"Are you really going to defend him, after what he did to you?" Sheyla snapped. Sammy looked down and took another sip of coco.

"So...is it story time yet?" JJ asked.

"Only if Sammy's ready." Michelle said.

"I'm ready." Sammy sat the cup down on the end-table.

"Are you sure? We can wait." Haley said.

"If I don't tell y'all now, I never will." Sammy adjusted herself so she was sitting cross-legged on the couch and was facing forward. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and opened them back up when she let the air out of her lungs. "When I went back inside to go find Lance, I did." The rest of the group all stared at Sammy as she talked. "He was just laying on the couch watching TV. Lance seemed a little grouchy or at least that's what I had thought. I told him that Emma wanted to cook with him and he said 'fuck Emma'." Giriko put his hand over Vickii's mouth, knowing that the girl was going to say something. "We argued for a second about Emma and then I pushed his away so he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back. We then argued some more." Sammy didn't want to tell her friends about Lance mocking the time she had cried when she thought that they had all died, they didn't need to know that. "I yelled at him to get off and kicked him in the shin. So he then punched me in the face. Then called me a whore." Giriko quickly put his other hand over JJ's mouth when he saw that he was about to speak. Sammy looked down and let out a weak laugh. "I sad 'Pretty sure you need more than one boyfriend to be a whore'." Sammy laughed again before her smile went away and she swallowed. "He punched me again and threw me to the ground. He started screaming about how Kid was right and how I couldn't take anything seriously...then he kept yelling as he kicked me." Sammy wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes going wide. "He kicked me. Again and again and again. He broke my ribs." Sammy moved her hands to rest them on her stomach for a moment before letting them drop. "He called me weak...'I shouldn't have expected more from some fat girl'." Sammy's voice cracked when she quoted Lance.

"Sammy..." Michelle stopped her comment when Haley put a hand on her leg.

"I got back up and he kicked me into the wall, then threw me right back on to the floor, breaking my nose. And then..." Sammy's voice stopped, nothing would come out. Her throat closed up and she no longer had control of her voice as she got that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sammy felt a sharp pain go through her body as the memory kept flashing in her mind again and again. She curled up into a ball and put her hands at the side of her head, clawing at her scalp and gripping tightly onto her hair. Sammy struggled to take in several fast and shallow breaths as her body told her to shut down again.

"I'm going to go get her some more coco." Fabian said, grabbing Sammy's half-full mug and leaving the room.

"I'll help." Seth offered and left with the German.

"Breathe Sammy, it's going to be okay." Sheyla leaned over and started rubbing Sammy's back. "Just let it out."

"Th-The things he said." Sammy said in a weak voice. "It hurt...it hurt so much." She curled up even tighter, her breathing getting worse.

"Don't hold it back Sammy, we all know what happens when you do that." Sheyla said, continuing to comfort her long-time friend. Sammy dropped her hands and looked up at Sheyla.

"He said that I will always be alone. That all of you would leave me and forget about me and move on without me. I will spend the rest of my life with no one to ever truly care for me." Sammy looked around the room and then at the ground. "That no one would ever love me."

"I'm...I'm going to see if Fabian and Seth need help." Paul said and ran out of the room.

"I tackled Lance after that last comment and I started punching him. I hit him over and over and over again!" Sammy was yelling at that point and was punching her own leg with each 'over' she said. "He then pushed me into the TV and said that I was mad! That I was going to kill everyone that I cared for! He said I was going to go kishin!" Sammy screamed the last statement and stopped talking. Gasping as she stared at the floor with wide, red eyes.

"And we saw the rest." Sheyla finished Sammy's story.

"Oh my God!" Jaxon leaped out of his seat and hugged Sammy. "If I ever see that son-of-a-bitch again I'll kill him!"

"No." Sammy gently removed Jaxon off of her "We're not going to do anything."

"But he beat the life out of you!" Hope said. "And those words that he said."

"If Jaxon can't kill him, I will." Michelle said, tears running down her face. Almost everyone in the room had started crying when Sammy had raised her voice.

"That couldn't have been Lance." Vickii said, removing Giriko's hand. "He would never do something like that to you Sammy, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"Holy shit. Witch-boy fucked up big time." Giriko muttered.

"Here Sam." Fabian, Seth and Paul returned to the room. Fabian handed Sammy the coco mug and she saw that Fabian's eyes were red, as if he had been crying as well. Sammy watched as Fabian sat down next to Tori and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you dare apologize." Haley said. "None of that was your fault."

"So...what does all of this mean now? Since we know the whole story." Seth asked.

"We go on with our lives. Without Lance." Sheyla answered.


	61. Chapter 61

"Hell yeah!" Sammy cheered, hopping on top of the couch after her character in the video game they were playing pushed Seth's character off of the map. "I am victorious!" She laughed.

"I thought we left Black-Star at the DWMA." Vickii chuckled.

"Oh hush." Sammy rolled his eyes with a smile and jumped off of the couch.

"If you need me, I'm going to go get some bipolar pills for all of you." Giriko stood up and started to leave the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hope asked.

"Look at you guys. That bitch-" Giriko pointed at Sammy. "-went from attacking a tree with a bat to almost crying to being overly-excited about betting Fetus at a video game."

"Did I give you permission to call me Fetus?" Seth said, putting a hand on his chest and bobbing his head.

"It's not like I know your real name." Giriko scoffed.

"It's Seth!" Seth snapped. "How hard is it to remember Seth? Seth isn't that hard!"

"And Seth will never be hard." Sammy said, interrupting Seth's rant. The whole room started laughing and Giriko ended up falling over, holding his stomach.

"I don't get it." Emma said, making the room laughing even more.

"I broke something! I know I did!" Michelle screeched.

"That's something you're not allowed learning about till you're thirty." Rob said to Emma.

"Thirty?" Vickii scoffed.

"If Emma is anything like her mother, she'll learn about all of this stuff by the time she's thirteen." Haley said.

"And she'll learn it from the internet." JJ added.

"My baby is not going to learn about that stuff." Sammy picked up Emma and hugged her. "She's gonna stay my little innocent sweetheart forever."

"I think I just heard your own mother come out of your mouth." Sheyla said, earning a glare from Sammy.

"Do they still think you're innocent?" Jaxon asked. Sammy let out an 'eh' and shrugged.

"Fuck!" Emma said. Sammy stumbled and almost dropped Emma in shock.

"What did you just say!?" Sammy gasped.

"Fuck!" Emma repeated with a smile.

"No, no, no, Emma-bear. That's a bad word, a really really bad word." Sammy tried to keep a straight face while the others started laughing again.

"What's wrong with fucking, mama?" Emma asked, tilting her head. Sammy whimpered a little bit and sat Emma down.

"I can't! Oh my dear sweet baby Jesus, I can't!" Sammy cried, plopping herself down next to Emma. Giriko stood back up when his phone went off and he left the room.

"Don't die while I'm gone!" He called and answered his phone as soon as he was sure he was out of ear-shot. "What do you want witch-boy?" Giriko put Lance on speaker and sat the phone on the counter, opening the cabinet and absentmindedly searched for food.

"Is everyone one okay?" Lance asked.

"You know I heard what you did to Sam." Giriko said.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Lance snapped.

"Then who the fuck did?" Giriko snapped back. "The crazy bitch almost snapped a tree in half with a bat after remembering what happened and then broke down on the couch." There was a moment of silence.

"I want to talk to Sam." Lance said softly.

"Not gonna happen." Giriko reached over to turn his phone off.

"As your boss, I order you to let me talk to Sam!" Lance shouted. "I will fire you!"

"Listen you little shit, don't you fucking dare talk to me like I'm one of your Black Magic Dealer sluts!" Giriko said harshly.

"Just...just let me talk to her, please." Lance said.

"No." Giriko closed the phone and returned to the living room, where everyone was now watching Paul and JJ playing against each other. "Battle of the gays." Giriko muttered and sat down back in his spot.

"Who were you talking to?" Hope asked with a small smile.

"No one important." Giriko said, feeling his phone going off again in his pocket. "No one important." He repeated softer.

Later that evening Giriko had accidentally left his phone out on the kitchen table and Sammy found it when she woke up to get a drink of water. She was in the middle of taking a drink when it went off. Sammy went over to the phone and dropped her cup when she saw the caller ID. She picked up the phone and stared at it for a moment before answering it, not saying anything.

"Why have you not been answering your phone Giriko!?" Lance's voice yelled from the other end. "I hired you to watch them and to do what I tell you, not to be an asshole and ignore me after insulting me!"

"L-Lancey?" Sammy asked weakly.

"Sam! Sam, oh my God!" Lance's voice shook before he cleared his throat. "Listen Sam. It wasn't me, I swear!"

"I know it was you Lance." Sammy stated.

"It was a doppelganger!"

"Your scar was there!" Sammy snapped. "A simple doppelganger would not know that you have a scar on your stomach."

"Did he have one on his chest?" Lance asked.

"You don't have a scar on your chest, Lance." Sammy said. "You only have the one on your stomach from your mother."

"Why would I do such horrible things to you and then hire Giriko to make sure all of you are safe?" Lance asked.

"Cause you're a psychotic son-of-a-bitch." Sammy said harshly. "Leave all of us alone if you know what's best for you."

"Sam, please! Just think about-" Sammy closed the phone, too tired to deal with this. She cleaned up her mess and went to Emma's room to check on her. Sammy slowly opened the door and peeked her head in, not seeing Emma. She went into the room, thinking that it was just too dark to see. Sammy put a hand on the bed and didn't feel Emma, her eyes went wide and she searched the whole bed with her hand. Sammy ran over to the light switch and turned it on, not seeing Emma on her bed or the floor. She threw open the closet door and threw everything out of it, still not finding Emma. Sammy dropped to her knees and checked under the bed, no Emma. She ran out of the room and went to her own room, thinking that maybe Emma went there. After turning the light on, she saw that her bed was empty.

"Emma!" Sammy shouted as she tore her room apart, looking for the little girl. She was about to leave the room and start looking for Emma in the rest of the house, but saw a note taped to the inside of her door.

 _Come get your little 'Emma-bear'.  
_ _Don't think about bringing anyone else  
_ _Or she won't live long enough to say 'mama'_

The back of the note had simple directions to somewhere Sammy instantly recognized. She dropped the note and ran out of the house, not thinking clearly as she jumped into the van and drove off.


	62. Chapter 62

"Hey Sam, you planning on getting up-" Tori stopped herself when she saw that Sammy's bed was empty and her room was worse than normal. She looked down and saw a note laying on the floor. Tori picked it up and read it, her eyes going wide. "Oh my God! Guys!" Tori ran into the kitchen where everyone was at.

"Tori, are you okay?" Fabian asked as Tori ran past him and shoved the note at Sheyla.

"We have a problem." Tori said. Sheyla gave Tori a funny look before reading the note.

"Who would kidnap Emma? And why would they only want Sammy?" Sheyla asked passing the note over to Giriko.

"Well, there goes my paycheck." Giriko scoffed and handed JJ the note. "Y'all are lucky your such crazy kids or I would have killed you by now."

"Aw, he cares." Jaxon chuckled.

"How do we get people to love us so easily?" Hope asked.

"How do we get people to hate us so easily?" Vickii countered.

"I know what this place is." JJ said and showed everyone the back of the note. "If we take the German-mobile we should be there in a half hour."

"I'll get the keys...they're gone." Rob pointed the the small bowl where they kept the van's keys.

"Sammy took the German-mobile?" Tori gasped.

"I think Mama-bear made Sammy forget her hatred and fear of driving." JJ said.

"I'm calling Kid, surely there's another car we can take." Lauren took out her phone.

"Or, we have Kid and the others go get Emma and Sammy." Sheyla suggested. "Remember the last time we went on a crazy adventure like this, we almost died."

"We can't abandon Sam and Emma." Seth said. "I don't want to sit here and do nothing while Kid and the others get to have all the fun."

"I got a broken leg-" Sheyla pointed at Fabian. "-you got a broken wrist-" A point at Vickii. "-your shoulder was ripped off with teeth and-" A point at Tori. "-you were almost snapped in half." She started counting off of her finger. "Hope got stabbed, Haley almost broke a rib and we all got hurt."

"Which means we can't leave Sammy alone." Paul said.

"She'll die without us, remember?" Haley asked.

"We're the only reason she doesn't go kishin." Michelle added.

"Then let's go bitches." Giriko said, walking out of the house.

"That's my phrase!" JJ shouter, leaving the note on the table.

"I have a very, very bad feeling about this." Sheyla said as everyone followed Giriko.

Right after the group had left, Lance ran into the house and found it empty. He went into the kitchen and saw the note on the table. After a quick read of the front and back of the note, Lance ran out of the house. He kept running and running and was unable to stop. He pushed past strangers on the sidewalk and almost got ran over several times as he kept going, heading to the one place he wasn't expecting to go to for a long time. The building from their first mission.

x~x~x

Sammy stood outside of the building, not believing it had only been a few months since the last time she was here. So much has happened since that day. Kevin was dead, she had black blood and everyone has almost died. Because of her. She turned towards the van and clicked the 'lock' button on the keys and shoved them into her pocket. Sammy went up to the door and placed a hand on it, waiting to see if anything would happen.

"Mama!" Emma cried from behind the door. "I want my mama!"

"Emma!" Sammy balanced back on one foot and used the other to kick the wooden door. The door cracked a little, but stayed attached. Sammy cursed and kicked the door again. The door few open after that kick, shards of wood falling into the building. "Give me my daughter!" Sammy screamed into the house as she ran in.

"She's not your daughter." A woman stated, standing on the other side of the room. Sammy couldn't help but see Lance. The young woman had blonde hair and green eyes just like him, even her facial structure was close to the boy's. Sammy quickly shook that thought out of her head, not needing to be thinking about him at the moment.

"Where is Emma?" Sammy demanded.

"I bet you would love to know." The woman chuckled.

"That's why I'm fucking asking!" Sammy snapped.

"Someone's blood sugar is low." The woman smirked.

"You're hilarious!" Sammy scoffed. "Now, where is Emma?"

"Don't you want to know who I am?" The woman asked, walking over to a wall.

"I don't give a flying fuck about who you are. All I know is that you took my daughter away from me and I'm going to take her back, whether you're alive or not." Sammy exaggerated the last 't' to make sure that it was heard.

"Again, she's not your daughter. I'm the one that brought her back to life." The woman said and flicked a switch that was on the wall.

"You found Emma dead?" Sammy head turned to where new light was turned on and saw Emma sitting in a small cage, crying silently since there was tape covering her mouth. "Emma!" Sammy started running towards the little girl and tripped over a small wall of dirt.

"You're not going to her." The woman said, her hand in the air. Sammy watched the dirt wall go back down and looked over at the woman, her hand down as well. "And I didn't find her dead, I killed her and her mother."

"You bitch!" Sammy scrambled off of the ground and launched herself at the woman. Sammy tackled the woman to the ground and was about to punch her when she said-

"Would you really hit Lance's sister?"

"Lance's...sister?" Sammy's hand was stuck in the air, unable to move as she felt something squeeze her soul.

"Weak. Thought you were stronger." The woman slipped a leg up and kicked Sammy off of her, holding her hand towards her as she got back up to her feet. "You're just like your friend, you can't control all of that power inside of you."

"You can't be her...she's dead." Sammy grunted, struggling to move.

"That's what mother told him after I ran off." The woman sighed. "Did he even tell you my name?"

"No."

"Gwen. It's not a long name, it's not a hard name. You'd think he would have mentioned his dear twin sister more often."

"He thought he killed you."

"Nope." Gwen popped the 'p'. "I ran off after getting sick and tired of mother caring more for Lance since he was magical and a weapon. My magic came in a little late so I guess it'll be a shock for both of them to learn I'm more powerful than them."

"You don't know." Sammy said softly.

"Don't know what?" Gwen scoffed.

"Cynthia...Cynthia's dead." Sammy yelled when the grip on her soul was tightened.

"You're lying!" Gwen cried. "She's not dead!" Gwen took a step forward and swung her arm, tossing Sammy out of the building.


	63. Chapter 63

JJ was leading the group and stopped when he saw a familiar face. Lauren had texted Kid the directions and told him to get the others and meet them there.

"Free!" He called. Free put his burger down and sighed.

"What do you guys want-what the fuck!?" Free hopped out of his chair when he saw Giriko. "What are you doing with them?"

"Bodyguard." Giriko explained.

"But-"

"We'll explain later. Sam and Emma are in trouble." Sheyla said, stepping between the two men.

"What happened this time?" Free asked.

"Emma's been kidnapped and Sammy went after her." Tori explained quickly.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, we're just running cause we like the exercise." Haley said.

"Sassy much?" Free scoffed.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Vickii asked.

"Lead the way." Free bowed a little and pointed both hands to the side.

"Will do." JJ said and took off again. The others ran as well, but Free grabbed the back of Haley's shirt, stopping her.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Free asked softly.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Just answer the question." Free said.

"Yeah..." Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Good." Free stated and started running after the others. Haley stared for a second before running as well.

Lance had watched the conversation from behind a near-by building and wondered what Free knew that everyone else didn't know. He waited a minute to allow the others to have a good head start before following them, knowing that JJ would take the quickest route to the building.

x~x~x

"She's not dead! She's not dead!" Gwen cried as she threw Sammy farther away from the building. "She can't be!" Sammy grunted when she was slammed into the dirt wall that was the bottom of the cliff. "You're lying!"

"I need...to reconsider...my life-choices." Sammy said between gritted teeth. Gwen released her grip on her soul and allowed her to fall to the ground. "Next time...I keep my mouth shut." Sammy coughed, some black blood coming out of her mouth. "What is with Lance and his family and trying to kill me?" She slowly brought herself back up to her feet.

"What did you do to my mother?" Gwen asked.

"You should ask what your mother did to me." Sammy scoffed, gesturing towards the black blood on the ground.

"Black...she actually did it?" Gwen let out a laugh. "She actually did it and she used you!? You!? Out of all of the people in the world to choose, she picks Lance's fat girlfriend!"

"One, I'm fluffy and two, not his girlfriend...anymore." Sammy stated.

"So the doppelganger worked?" Gwen asked.

"The doppelganger?"

"I hope he beat the shit out of you." Gwen let out a laugh while Sammy stared at her with wide eyes. "I can't believe it! You actually believed that Lancelot would beat you? He could barely raise his voice to mother, let alone hurt his girlfriend." Gwen stopped laughing when Sammy started.

"You're not going to believe when I tell you who killed your mother." Sammy was too busy laughing to prevent Gwen from running over to her, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and slamming her back into the dirt wall.

"Who killed my mother!" Gwen demanded. "I'm going to find that son-of-a-bitch and-" Gwen stopped her threat when something shot into the ground next to her.

"I suggest letting our loud mouth go." Kid stated at the top of the cliff, holding a smoking pistol in his hand.

"I thought that was me." Patty giggled.

"You're just crazy Patty." Liz said, being held in Kid's other hand. Sammy used the moment and took the van key out of her pocket and stabbed Gwen in the arm with it. Sammy took off, heading for the building.

"I'm coming Emma!" Sammy called as she ran. Gwen yanked the key out of her arm and threw it aside, throwing her arm out to create a wall between Sammy and the entrance.

"Like hell I'm letting you get Emma back." Gwen said. Sammy turned her arm into a blade and hit the wall with it, stumbling back after her arm bounced off the wall.

"Yahoo!" Black-Star leaped off of the cliff and landed on top of Gwen.

"Where's Emma?" Maka asked as she and Kid landed beside the star.

"Inside." Sammy said. "But Gwen's got a wall up."

"Get off!" Gwen shouted and shoved Black-Star off of her.

"The others should be here soon." Kid said before jumping back to avoid getting hit with a large rock.

"Good luck with that." Gwen scoffed and threw both hands into the air. The ground below her started to rise and lifted her to the top of the cliff. "Let me show you a little trick I learned." With another gesture with both hands, large dirt monsters started coming out of the cliff wall.

"They're soul-less." Maka stated to Sammy. "So let's have some fun." She twirled Soul in her hands before using him to launch herself into the air. While Kid, Black-Star and Maka were fighting the dirt monsters with their weapons, Sammy turned back around and attacked the wall again.

"It's okay Emma!" Sammy called, positive that her little girl was still crying and scared. "It's okay!" She called again. "It's-" Sammy grunted when one of the dirt monsters tackled her to the side and started clawing at her. Sammy held her arms up and tried her best to kick away the monster as it clawed open her arms. Sammy suddenly felt the weight of the monster disappear. Sammy opened an eye and saw Sheyla standing above her, holding Paul in her hand and a grin on her face.

"The thing flew." Sheyla said with a laugh.

"How did you-"

"You left the note behind, stupid." Sheyla said with a wink. "And did you really think we would allow you to run off like that?"

"I love you guys." Sammy wiped the black blood off of her arms and stood up.

"Ready to fight?" Sheyla asked.

"Like I really have a choice." Sammy chuckled before she and Sheyla threw themselves into the battle.


	64. Chapter 64

JJ yelled as he slammed Michelle into one of the dirt monsters, the creature getting way too close for comfort. He yanked Michelle right back out and quickly smashed her right back into the monster's head, wanting to make sure it was not going to get up. JJ turned around and was face-to-face with a dirt monster. The creature threw it's arms up, ready to hit JJ when it was knocked over by a flying Jaxon.

Jaxon rolled away from the dirt monster and leaped back towards Vickii in weapon form. Vickii was running as she caught the hammer and she jumped into the air, slamming the hammer down into the monster's face. Vickii and JJ shared a look for a moment before splitting up. Vickii kicked a bear-by dirt monster and it landed at Seth's feet.

Seth yelped and stabbed the monster in the face with Lauren before it could recover. Seth held on to the shield as he lifted his body up to kick the monster coming towards him in the face. He flipped over the shield and pulled it out of the ground, hitting another monster with Lauren. While Seth was trying to regain his balance, Black-Star jumped on the monster's back and stabbed it through the top of it's head with Tsubaki.

Black-Star used the falling body to launch himself several yards away and on top of another dirt monster. He looked to the side of him and saw a rabbit. Max twitched an ear before hopping off.

Max ducked under a dirt monster then returned to human form and kicked the monster with his legs, making the creature fly away several feet. Hope aimed for the monster with Patty and shot it several times before it landed.

Hope ran over to the monster and stomped her foot on it's neck and fired off several more rounds into it's head before being satisfied that it was gone. She backed away from the monster and ended up running into Kid's back.

Kid peeked over his shoulder and saw Hope before shooting a dirt monster next to them with Liz. The two stayed in that position and shot at any dirt monster that got close to them. One of Hope's shot ended up missing the dirt monster she was aiming for and hit the monster Fabian was dealing with.

Fabian didn't question why the monster suddenly fell over and used the moment to stab the monster in the chest with Tori. He pulled Tori back out and swept her across his chest, making the corpse fly away from him and knocking over a few other dirt monsters that were heading for him. Fabian ducked when he heard someone call him name and he soon felt a foot on his back as he was used by Maka to let her fly a few feet.

Maka sliced open a dirt monster with Soul and spun on one foot to cut open three more dirt monsters as they tried to gang up on her. She skipped around the bodies, making sure the top halves didn't grab her ankles as she stabbed Soul into their heads. One monster managed to grab her, but didn't have a grip for long as Sheyla smashed Paul into it's head.

Sheyla gave Maka a thumbs up before turning around and punching a dirt monster in the chest. The creature shivered for a moment before blowing up into a puff of blue smoke. Sheyla smirked and quickly held Paul with both hands and hit a different dirt monster that was reaching for her. She turned around and saw the head of another monster get sliced off by Rob.

Rob smiled at Sheyla and took off, swinging Haley around and sliced open every dirt monster he passed, weakening them for the others to finish. One monster grabbed his arm and held him in the air. It yanked Haley out of his hand and threw both teens aside. Haley went to human form and landed in Giriko's arms.

Giriko didn't have time to ask Haley if she was okay before the girl got back up and ran back towards Rob, returning to weapon form as soon as Rob was up as well. Giriko let out a sigh and kicked a monster with his saw foot, sending several large chunks of the monster flying towards Sammy.

Sammy covered herself with her arms as the chunks landed on her. She flipped Giriko off before she slammed her arm into a dirt monster's chest. She cursed harshly when her arm got stuck and was pushed back by the monster. Sammy stumbled for several feet and ended up stopping because Free was in the way.

Free held Sammy back for a second and slipped something into the girl's hand. Sammy instantly knew what it was and tucked it into the back of her pants before taking off. Free looked down and saw a dirt monster's hand sticking through his stomach. Free took the hand and snapped it off, grinning as the monster let out a shriek. Free spun around and used the monster's own arm to slap it across the face. Free looked up and scoffed when he saw a familiar boy running towards the battle.

While everyone else was fighting, Emma was struggling to get her small hands out of the rope tied around them. She closed her eye tight and felt her wrists warm up. Emma yanked her arms apart when the heat was too much for her to bare. She saw burn marks on her wrists and tears started to form in her eyes. Emma ripped the tape off of her mouth and untied her feet. She stumbled over to the cage door and pushed on it, hoping that it would push open. Emma cried as she pushed more on the door, calling out for mama and papa. The door suddenly opened and Emma fell over, scraping her knee. She held her knee and continued crying, begging for mama or papa to get her. Emma sniffed and hiccuped when she was handed her doll. She sniffed and saw Rydan smiling at her. Emma took the doll and followed Rydan, knowing that he would lead her to her mama and papa.


	65. Chapter 65

Sammy yelled as she was thrown, flying for a few good seconds before slamming into the dirt wall. She was about to get up when several arms came out of the wall and wrapped around her. Sammy yelled again as she jerked her body, trying to get out of the arm's grip. She wheezed when the arms started to hug her against the wall, trying to crush her flat. Sammy closed her eyes and cried out when she felt something snap in her chest.

"Sam!" Sammy gasped when the arms were suddenly gone and she could breathe again. She plopped down on to the ground and grunted as her body healed. "Sam...are you okay?" Sammy looked up and felt her heart skip.

"Lancey?" Sammy put a hand on her chest and felt her rip adjust.

"Yeah." Lance smiled at the girl.

"Lance, I'm so sorry. I should have known it wasn't-"

"Later, okay? We're kind of in the middle of a-" Lance's comment was cut off when Sammy gave him a quick kiss, pushed him aside and used her arm to slice open a dirt monster that was about to grab Lance from behind. Lance made a sound, opening his mouth then closing it back up, missing how Sammy could go from cute and innocent to a bad-ass in less than a second. Sammy had kept her other arms wrapped around Lance's upper chest and was now resting her chin on his shoulder. Lance couldn't prevent a small smile from crossing his lips, also missing that she went from total bad-ass to innocent just as fast.

"Lancelot. Nice of you to join the party." Gwen called from the top of the cliff. She was twirling a piece of blonde hair with a finger as she sat in a throne she had created with the dirt beneath her.

"Where is Emma!?" Lance demanded.

"She's inside of the building." Sammy answered. "She has a wall up and we can't get in."

"Oops, sorry. Wrong answer." Gwen chuckled. Sammy released Lance and smashed a dirt monster with the flat end of her ax hand.

"What the fuck did you do to Emma!?" Sammy screamed as the dust from the monster settled.

"How about you worry about an old friend of yours." Gwen snapped her fingers and all of the dirt monsters stopped moving as a boy stepped out from behind Gwen's throne.

"Oh my God." Sammy whispered.

"No way." Lance gasped.

"Kevin!" Haley cried.

"Is that her, mom?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"Mom!?" Everyone shouted.

"You stole him!?" Lance asked

"Your nurse friend gave me the baby, no questions asked." Gwen stated.

"But Kevin should still be an infant." Lance said.

"My magic is beyond yours Lancelot. I was able to speed up his aging to when he died. Because of you." Gwen added with a smirk.

"Kevin survived the aging spell?" Lance's shoulder slumped. "He's powerful."

"Yep. My baby is all grown and stronger than all of you." Gwen pulled something out from behind her.

"Is that-" Sammy stopped herself.

"You should have really gotten rid of all of these Lancelot." Gwen twirled the syringe around a finger. "Kevin, dear, give me your arm."

"Yes, mom." Kevin sat his hand in Gwen's.

"Kevin! No!" Haley screamed right before Gwen injected Kevin. "Not again." Haley's voice cracked. Everyone jumped out of the way when the dirt monsters suddenly started running, forming a circle around all of the teens.

"I don't like this." Sheyla said as the group were forced into a tighter circle.

"Free! Giriko!" Sammy called, not seeing the men.

"Let go of me!" Maka demanded as several dirt monsters grabbed her.

"Not cool man!" Soul shouted as he was grabbed as well.

"No pile of dirt can hold back the almighty Black-Star!" Black-Star shouted as he and Tsubaki were being held.

"Get off of me you asymmetrical bastards!" Kid yelled as he was dragged into the herd of monsters with the others.

"Why are we being separated?" Sheyla asked.

"Welcome to Lance's family." Seth muttered. Kevin let out a screech and made everyone stop talking. They watched Kevin jump off of the cliff and land in front of them, the ground dented a little from the impact.

"Fuck." Sammy cursed.

"I can't deal with this again!" Haley cried. "I can't!" She returned to human form and ran to the edge of the circle, trying to push past the dirt monster wall.

"I got her." Rob said and went over to Haley.

"JJ...I don't think I can either." Michelle said. "He's..."

"It's okay. You got this without us?" JJ asked, allowing Michelle to go to human form.

"Of course." Vickii smirked.

"Shey, you and Paul okay?" Sammy asked. "We were friends with him too before he passed."

"This is not Kevin." Sheyla stated. "Kevin's gone and this bastard took his face." Sheyla pointed Paul towards Kevin. Kevin leaped towards her and before Sheyla could even blink, Kevin had punched her across the face.

"Bitch!" Sammy swung tried to attack the boy, but Kevin easily dodged her and pushed her down. Vickii took a large step and chucked Jaxon towards Kevin. Kevin caught the end of Jaxon and scooted several feet back, his feet leaving a trail in the ground. Kevin threw Jaxon down and was about to stomp on the hammer when Hope fired off several rounds at him, distracting him long enough for Jaxon to get away. Kevin blocked the shots with his arms and stepped to the side when Seth ran up behind him. Seth yelped and used Lauren to prevent himself from getting hit.

"Sorry!" Hope called. She flinched and whimpered when Kevin grabbed Seth by his hair and shoved him face-first into the ground. Lance and Fabian attacked both sides of Kevin and ran into each other when Kevin jumped away again.

"He's a fucking monkey!" Sammy shouted. "A mother fucking gymnastic ape!" Sammy rushed towards Kevin again, arm ready to slice him open. Kevin caught Sammy's arm and lifted her into the air by it. Kevin closed his fingers together into a point and without any hesitation, jabbed them through Sammy's stomach.

"Sammy!" Everyone screamed as Sammy was thrown over to where Haley was at. Rob, JJ and Michelle joining the fight.

Sammy coughed, black blood covering her mouth. Haley scrambled over to the girl and placed both hands over the wound.

"Sam!" Haley pressed as hard as she could.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." Sammy rolled herself over, her lower back hurting a little from laying on top of the item Free had given her. "Haley..." Sammy grabbed the item and pulled it out. "You're going to have to." Sammy placed the item on the ground between her and Haley. "Gwen's too busy watching Kevin fight the others to see us."

"But...I..."

"You're the only one that can do this Haley, you know you are." Sammy rested a hand on Haley's shoulder. "You're strong and brave. Please, do it." Haley swallowed and nodded her head, taking the item and getting up.

"You. Fucking. Whore!" JJ screamed as he tried to hit Kevin, but kept missing. Kevin kicked JJ away and laughed, but he stopped when he felt something press into the back of his head.

"Haley?" Kevin said softly. "Haley, what are you doing, dear?" Kevin slowly turned around and saw that Haley was pointing a gun at his head. "Come on honey, put the gun down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Do it!" Sammy shouted.

"You know you can't." Kevin smirked. "I'm Kevin. You can't hurt me." Haley's lower lip trembled and tears started to roll down her face. "After all we've been through."

"I...I..."

"You know you want to put that down and hold my hand." Kevin held a hand out towards the girl. "I'll convince mom to let you live. You can be happy with us. You can do whatever you want, read every book, drink every kind of tea in the world. Just put the gun down."

"Why is he so terrified of a gun, he was just kicking our asses five seconds ago." Jaxon whispered.

"He's only able to do that because of our souls." Hope answered. "I can see him reading every move and being able to control all of us."

"How is he so in control? Last time he was injected with madness he shot himself in the face." JJ said.

"He's been trained." Hope stated. "His soul was already covered in madness and that injection just made his mind stronger."

"So the gun?" Seth asked.

"He has no control on how it works." Hope held up Patty. "It's not a person like mine. We fire out soul bullets, not real ones."

"Don't listen to him Haley!" Rob shouted.

"Now who's that fool?" Kevin chuckled. "He sounds really pathetic." Haley took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to keep it steady. "Haley...come on Haley...put the gun down." Kevin started to reach for the gun. "You can trust me. I'm Kevin."

"You're not Kevin." Haley stated and with a simple squeeze of her finger, the gun fired and Kevin was gone.


	66. Chapter 66

Haley dropped the gun as Kevin's body fell to the ground, the familiar thump of his body made the others flinch.

"You killed him..." Gwen stood up from her throne. "You actually killed Kevin." The dirt monsters started to shake. "You killed him!"

"What's happening!?" Hope cried as everything around them started to shake.

"She's pissed, that's whats happening!" Lance shouted.

"The monsters...they're getting bigger!" Seth stumbled away from a dirt monster that tried to grab him.

"No! No! No!" Maka screamed as she was being pushed into the ground.

"Maka!" Sheyla ran over to Maka and tried to grab her, but was too late.

"She's gone!" JJ cried.

"Sis!" Patty screamed as Kid was shoved into the ground as well, Liz still in his hands. Soul, Black-Star and Tsubaki were already gone.

"Are they dead!?" Michelle asked.

"I'll take care of them later." Gwen said. "But I'm dealing with you assholes first!" Gwen clapped her hands and soon everyone was being attacked again.

They were defenseless against the stronger dirt monsters. Seth was the first one out when he was grabbed by a dirt monster with both of it's large hands. Lauren fell out of Seth's grip and was kicked away from the dirt monster. Seth screamed when he was crushed then dropped. Lauren held on to her stomach, coughing up blood. Haley tried to get back to Rob before getting stomped on by a dirt monster and she cried out as she watched Rob getting tossed in the air then landing on a dirt monster's fist. Vickii tried to attack a dirt monster with Jaxon, but her legs were grabbed by a different dirt monster. Jaxon was dropped and as soon as he was back to human form, his head was grabbed and was thrown into the cliff wall. Vickii cursed harshly when her legs were squeezed and shattered by the monster. JJ tried to run away, but was quickly caught and crushed as well. Michelle's back was stepped on and she felt something in her chest snap. Max hide under Michelle, trying his best to keep her calm and trying not to cry as well. Hope was punched in the stomach, making blood come out of her mouth as well and Patty stayed in weapon form, not knowing what to do without her sister. Fabian tried to blow the dirt monster away, but ended up getting crushed like the others. Tori was lifted by one of the monsters and thrown into the ground hard enough to push her a good inch into the dirt. Lance managed to avoid the dirt monsters and climbed up the cliff wall and had his arm stabbed into the wall to prevent himself from falling. Paul was snatched out of Sheyla's hand and was chucked into the wall next to Jaxon.

"Shey! Run!" Sammy cried as she pushed a monster away.

"Gwen!" Sheyla screamed and charged through the dirt monster herd. "Get down here and fight us you coward!"

"Fine." Gwen threw a hand down and the wall of dirt she was standing on evened out with where Sheyla was standing.

"Shey!" Sammy tried to run over to the girl, but was grabbed and held back. The monsters had stopped and watched Gwen, waiting for their next order.

Sheyla let out a scream and aimed a punch towards Gwen, her fist glowing blue. Gwen slapped the hand away and placed her own on Sheyla's chest.

"Good-bye." Gwen whispered before a shard of ice was pushed through Sheyla.

"No!" Everyone cried. Gwen allowed Sheyla to fall over before stepping back, a large smirk on her face. The monster released Sammy and she quickly ran over to her friend.

"Shey...Shey no!" Sammy fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sheyla.

"Don't...don't let me die." Sheyla croaked.

"I won't!" Sammy sliced open her arm and several drops of her blood went into the wound, but it did nothing. "No...no, no, no!" Sammy bit into her arm and ripped out a chunk of her flesh, letting as much blood as she could come out before it healed up. "Shey!"

"I don't want to die..." Sheyla stared at Sammy with wide eyes. "I want to stay here with you...and everyone else...I don't want to go..." Sheyla stopped moving.

"Shey..." Sammy gently shook Sheyla's body. "Shey...Shey!" Sammy's heart skipped and she could feel it leap into her throat. "No please! Please don't leave me!" Tears started to run down Sammy's face. "Don't leave me!" Sammy begged. "I can't do this without you! I need you!" Sammy started to struggle to breathe. "I...I can't...Shey...Please...Please don't..." Sammy could no longer feel Sheyla's heat beat. "No..." Sammy knew that this was real. She was holding her dead friend in her arms. "Please don't go...we've been together for too long...I need you in my life Shey..." She was gone, Sheyla was actually gone. There was no magic trick to give her hope. There was nothing but a corpse. "Sheyla!" Sammy screamed. "Sheyla, no!" Sammy hugged the body and started sobbing harshly. "I can't...I can't!"

"Mom..." Rob's voice cracked.

"Mom's...gone..." Michelle croaked.

"It's been...over ten years since I met you." Sammy said, still sobbing. "You know every secret that I have..." Lance dropped from the wall, no longer able to hold on. "You held me every time I cried...Told me everything was fine when I had a panic attack..." Sammy curled up tighter, hugging Sheyla even closer, hoping that she could maybe feel something from the body. "Said that I was beautiful, when the bullies called me fat..." Free and Giriko finally got past the dirt monsters. Free dropped to his knees when he saw Sheyla and Giriko looked away. "You were there during my darkest time and kept me alive...but I couldn't do the same..." Sammy's body trembled as she talked. "I couldn't keep you alive!" Sammy screamed. "I couldn't save you! I am a failure!" Sammy started coughing from crying so hard. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Shey!"

Sammy stopped moving and just held on to her friend's body, her throat closed and her body numb. She stared at the corpse and her eyes burned from all of the tears that were forced through them. Sheyla was completely gone. Her body was slowing losing it's warmth as the seconds ticked by. Sheyla's eyes were wide and clouded as she stared at Sammy, forever marked with fear and pain. Sheyla was dead.


	67. Chapter 67

Sammy collapsed against Sheyla's corpse, the blood no longer warm. The body evaporated and Sammy was left, kneeling on the ground and holding on to Sheyla's soul. Sammy stared at nothing with wide eyes, her breathing short and shallow. She couldn't move and she wondered if she ever could. Sheyla was gone and there was no bringing her back. Was there even a reason to keep going?

"Little over dramatic, don't you think?" Gwen chuckled. "I mean. She was just a girl."

"I'm going to kill you!" JJ shouted and tried to get up, but ended up falling right back over, to weak to stand on his broken body.

"I don't think you're going to be doing anything." Gwen said and walked over to Sammy.

"Get away from her!" Lance shouted, about to go over there as well, but was grabbed by several monsters.

"You've failed Lance." Gwen said. "You tried so hard to please mother, but you were never good enough, were you?" Gwen put a hand on top of Sammy's head. "I ran away and became stronger while you stayed at mother's side like a lost little puppy." Gwen gripped Sammy's hair. "Now mother is dead." Gwen waited for a reaction from Lance and was surprised to see none. "And you're going to lose the other person you care so much for." Gwen shoved Sammy down to the ground. "How does it make you feel Lance? Standing there and doing nothing while I kill your precious girlfriend?"

"Sam! Sam, snap out of it!" Lance cried.

"Sammy! Wake up!" Tori yelled.

"We need you!" Hope added.

"Sheyla wouldn't want you to just lay there!" Michelle shouted.

"Shut up, all of you!" Gwen lifted a foot and was about to stomp down on Sammy's chest when it was caught. "What the-" Gwen yelped when she was tossed back, her rear landing on the dirt.

"Oh shit...she's pissed." Vickii said.

"She's not going to do anything. She's too sad and weak and knows that there is no hope. I killed her best friend! I killed her!" Gwen shouted as Sammy rolled herself back to her knees. Sammy pressed Sheyla's soul to her chest and after taking in a deep breathe, the soul slowly sank into her, getting completely absorbed.

"That's new." Paul squeaked.

"She's...gone..." Sammy said softly. "She's gone." Sammy crawled up to her feet, her body swaying as she stood. "And _you_ took her away from me." Sammy glared at Gwen. "I needed her...I needed her to keep me calm..." Sammy's head twitched to the side and her shoulders slumped.

"I'm happy she's on our side this time." Fabian said.

"Don't want to have another broken wrist?" Haley asked.

"I don't want to have to fight Sam again." Fabian admitted.

"Years and years I spent with her..." Sammy took a step forward and Gwen got up to her feet as well. "I called her mom...I called her wife...She was my best friend." Sammy put a hand on her chest, keeping it there for a moment before letting it drop. "You took her away...you took her away..." Sammy turned her arm into an ax. "You took her away from me!" Sammy screamed and slashed open her arm. Everyone screamed and went silent when the blood froze into sharp spikes. Gwen put her hands up, ready to defend herself when Sammy grabbed one of the spikes and snapped it off. "You fucking wish, bitch." Sammy spun away from Gwen and threw the spike towards Fabian. Fabian let out a shout when the spike went through the center of his torso. Tori screamed, but soon stopped when Fabian looked at her, smiling before the spike dissolved and coated his whole body with it.

"Holy shit!" Vickii cursed.

"What are you doing!?" Gwen demanded. Sammy cocked her head before throwing another spike and hitting Tori with it. Tori touched the spike that was inside of her and giggled before being coated with the black blood as well. "You're killing your friends!?" Sammy quickly threw more spikes, stabbing Michelle, Haley, JJ, Rob, Hope and Jaxon. "Go ahead, kill them all. Less for me to deal with!" Vickii, Lauren, Max, Paul and Seth were soon coated in the black blood as well. "Saving your little Lancey for last?" Gwen mocked as Sammy snapped off two more spikes and walked over to Lance. She whispered something into the boy's ear before stabbing him.

"Only one more..." Sammy pointed the last spike towards Gwen.

"What are you going to do now? Try to kill me on your own?" Gwen snapped her fingers and the dirt monsters let out a roar. "Good luck with that."

"I could never kill you on my own...I'm not strong enough." Sammy stated and flipped the spike in the air, aiming the sharp end towards herself.

"Have you given up? You don't have to kill yourself. Mother picked you for a reason, you can join me and we can rule this pathetic little world." Gwen offered.

"Like I would join a rotten bitch like you." Sammy gripped the spike with both arms. "Now work on your speeches, you sound like a movie stereotype." Sammy stated before stabbing herself right where she had absorbed Sheyla's soul. Sammy's eyes rolled back as the blood melted into her. She watched as it slowly covered his legs and crawl up her chest, spread out to her arms and finally cover her face and turning everything black. Her and her friend's bodies were nothing more than black orbs, defenseless and useless.

Sammy blinked several times and found herself in a black room with glowing balls in the air surrounding her. They floated around her and she grabbed one of them, Soul's.

"The black blood is the key." Soul's voice said softly. "I have my piano...and you have your heart." A bright light flashed and she was now in a simple room with a large piano in the middle. Soul was dressed in a black and red tuxedo, sitting on the bench in front of the keys while Maka sat on the edge of the piano in a sleek black dress.

"We can't do much for you, but we can help you with what you're trying to do." Maka stated. "You have to fond your own instrument and connect everyone together." Maka held a hand out and a blue orb appeared in it. "She may be dead, but you still have her soul inside of you. She can help. She's your key." Soul pressed down on one of the piano keys and a low pitch sound echoed and the souls floating in the air trembled.

"If you ever feel like you're about to lose control, stop." Soul said. "You can not allow yourself to fall too deep into the madness or you will be forever lost." Sammy walked over to Maka and grabbed the blue orb.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to avenge her." Sammy said, looking at Sheyla's soul. "No matter if I die trying."

"Sammy, no-" Maka and Soul disappeared and Sammy was left alone again. Just her and the souls of her friends.

"I don't care about my life anymore." Sammy said to no one. "There is no point for me." Sammy put out a hand and in a bright flash of red light, a saxophone appeared in her hand. Sammy held the instrument with both hands after tucking Sheyla's soul into her pocket. Sammy took in a long, deep breath and muttered one word before blowing out a loud note.

"Mehoy"


	68. Chapter 68

Gwen walked up to the orb that was containing Sammy. She stared at the black ball for a moment before reaching a hand out to touch it and as soon as her fingers brushed against the wet surface, the orb popped. The force of the pop threw Gwen back into the cliff wall and shattered all of the dirt monsters close to the orb. Gwen pulled herself out of the wall and raised an eyebrow at what she saw.

Sammy stood up from her crouching position and her clothing had changed. Sammy lightly tapped her booted foot against the ground, the heel thick and tall and black tights were tucked into the boots. She also wore a sleek black dress with white trimming and designed to look like a tuxedo top. Sammy smiled, her lips bright red and eyes even redder. Her hair was down and parted to the left, her curls wrapping around each other and staying in place as Sammy rocked her head side to side. Sammy took one step forward and held a hand out towards Gwen, a saxophone appearing in her hand.

"What? How are you alive? You just stabbed yourself! You stabbed everyone you care for!" Gwen shouted. Sammy only smiled at Gwen before putting the saxophone to her lips. "Playing that stupid instrument won't being your friends back!" Sammy ignored Gwen and played a loud note. The power of the blow knocked Gwen back over and shattered the rest of the monsters as the other orbs containing her friends popped. "What is this!?" Gwen demanded.

"Black blood." Sammy stated. "Black blood can do some amazing shit when you no longer care about your life."

"Holy fuck!" Vickii cursed, looking at her laced dress. "It even has a corset!"

"Fuck yeah!" Jaxon grabbed the collar of his shirt and popped it up, his suit similar to his prince tux, but completely black with white and red trimmings. Lauren spun around on her black ballet shoes and her see-through skirt fluffed out. Seth pinched his leggings and snapped then against his leg, not understanding the dancer clothes, but felt attractive in them anyways.

"What...but...how..." Gwen stuttered.

"I feel cute." Hope giggled, twirling as well and her dress fluffing out like Lauren's skirt. Patty wondered why her clothing were the exact same, but now black and white. Max tugged on the end of his black vest, his bare chest poking out of it and his pants tight on his thighs, but loose on the ends. Michelle looked down at herself and grabbed the end of her dress, seeing white laced leggings under it and giggled, feeling adorable.

"Well. I look sexy." Fabian chuckled, adjusting his black tie and looked at his white tuxedo blazer and black dress pants. Tori was too busy playing with the laced sleeves on her black dress to poke fun of Fabian's comment. Haley put her hands on her waist and felt the white band of her short, black dress hugging her. Rob rolled up the sleeves of his black button-up shirt and brushed some dirt off of his white shoes.

"This is awesome!" JJ cheered, clicking his high-heeled boots against the ground as his black tux hugged his waist tightly. Paul checked his shoes and found normal dress shoes and patted his white pants, his black blazer and top adjusting to his movements.

"Sam...did you really do this?" Lance asked, trying to fix his black bow-tie. Sammy only grinned at the boy, loving the white shirt, white blazer with black trimmings and black pants on Lance.

"I hope you enjoyed your costume change." Gwen got back up and pointed a finger at Sammy. "Cause it's your last." Gwen snapped her fingers, the same powerful dirt monsters appearing again.

"You're gonna run out of dirt if you keep this up." Sammy chuckled.

"If I recall, it only took them twenty seconds to take you and your friends out." Gwen said harshly, stepping back to allow monsters to take her place.

"Is that a saxophone?" Rob asked. "Do you even know how to play one?" Sammy winked at her friend before playing several smooth notes, making the others jerked as they felt something push into their souls.

"Oh I'm ready to fight!" Seth yelled, grabbing Lauren by the arm and yanking her towards the monsters. Lauren quickly turned into weapon form and everyone gasped at her new design. The other weapons changed and saw they had the same design. Black with white swirls and red roses. Paul and Lance looked at their weapon arms while the others jumped into battle.

"Are you okay fighting alone?" Lance asked.

"I got this." Paul gave Lance a thumbs up and joined the others.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Lance asked. Sammy nodded her head and calmly walked into the battle, Lance running past her to attack a dirt monster that was close. Lance stepped back in shock after killing the monster in one hit, the same monster that had held him back as if he was a simple piece of paper.

"Yahoo!" Fabian yelled, not realizing that he had borrowed Black-Star's phrase as he rode the back of a rampaging monster. He jumped off of the monster and swiped Tori across his chest, sending several dirt monsters flying. Rob sliced open one of the flying monsters while Paul and JJ smashed the other two.

"So much for twenty seconds." JJ chuckled. Hope couldn't prevent herself from skipping as she fired off Patty into several dirt monsters in the head, enjoying her accuracy a lot more than before. Max stayed in human form while he kicked a monster in the chest, a hole forming where is foot was at. Vickii let out a loud cheer as she ran through the monsters, taking out their legs as she went by, stopping at a special one and smashing it in the head with Jaxon.

Sammy watched her friends as she played more notes from the saxophone, not knowing what she was playing, but could feel herself swaying to the music. She mentally thanked Soul and Maka for teaching her this and hoped that they were safe underground with Kid, Black-Star, Tsubaki and Liz. The monster were trying to attack her, but every time they got close, they were taken out by one of her friends, never having a chance. Sammy stopped playing when she saw that JJ was struggling to deal with a large group of monsters, the others too busy to help. Her eyes opened wide when one monster grabbed JJ by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air. Sammy took off and leaped in the air, slapping the monster across the face with her saxophone and shattering it's head. Before JJ could recover, Sammy blasted out a loud, high-pitched note and made the surrounding dirt monsters shatter as well.

"Thanks." JJ said, standing back up. "They ganged up on me and-" JJ's voice trailed off as Sammy walked away without a word. JJ was going to go after his friend, wanting to make sure that she wasn't going to go somewhere that they all knew she could go, but was attacked by another monster.

"Why are you even trying!?" Gwen shouted over the fighting. "You're never going to win! I already took away your best friend and I am going to take away all of the others as well!" Gwen pointed down. "Your little DWMA buddies are fighting for their lives as well, more monsters than even a Death God can handle!"

"I'm not worried about them." Sammy stated. "They're strong, they've been through more than us and have killed the Kishin Asura."

"I'm no kishin." Gwen said.

"Good, then this'll be easier for us then." Sammy closed her eyes and played several notes. Gwen watched as the others, who were struggling at one point, were now overpowering her dirt monsters again.

"Get the saxophone!" Gwen ordered in a scream. Sammy opened her eyes and played one loud note, shattering the monsters that were charging at her.

"You killed Shey." Sammy stated and took in a deep breath as tears formed in her eyes. "You killed her..." A single tear rolled down and left a black streak on Sammy's cheek. "And now..." More tears rolled down her face. "I'm going to kill you!" Sammy screamed and leaped at Gwen.


	69. Chapter 69

Sammy screamed as she swung the saxophone towards Gwen's head. Gwen quickly ducked and used the heel of her hand to bump the instrument away. Sammy spun on one foot and slammed the other into Gwen's side. Gwen landed on her knees and threw both hands in the air towards Sammy, several dirt spikes coming out of the ground and stabbing the girl. Gwen scrambled away as Sammy started laughing and pulled her body out of the spikes, leaving black blood on the spikes.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Sammy sang as she walked past several dirt towers Gwen created as she ran away.

"Fuck!" Sammy stopped walking as a tower was destroyed and Giriko landed at her feet. Giriko opened one eye and saw Sammy, his other opening in shock. "Where the fuck did you get that dress? And when did you have time to change?" Sammy said nothing and her head twitched a little. "Oh shit, I can feel your madness..." Giriko got back up to his feet. "Dude, you're gonna have to calm down or you're gonna-" Sammy put a hand on Giriko's shoulder and pushed him aside gently, ignoring him and continuing to go after Gwen.

"Why are you no longer crying?" Sammy jerked her head to the side, the voice was somewhat familiar. "Have you already forgotten about the death of Sheyla?" Sammy knew that voice, she's heard it before, she knows she has. "Do I need to remind you of that pain?" Sammy almost dropped her saxophone. She did know that voice. "Do I?"

"Rydan?" Sammy asked, finally seeing the boy standing in front of her.

"Good evening, M'lady." Rydan did a mock bow and winked. Vickii ran behind the tower close to them, breathing heavily.

"Rydan...Is that you?" Vickii asked after catching her breath. "Where have you been dude? You ask me ou-" Vickii stopped when she saw Sammy. "To help you practice and then you disappear? The fuck man?" Vickii chuckled. "Hope's been waiting for you as well, she's been wanting to-"

"Shut the fuck up." Rydan snapped, completely out of character.

"What?" Vickii gripped onto Jaxon tighter.

"Just fuck off, can't you see that we're having a conversation?" Rydan said.

"I-" Vickii glared at the boy before dropping Jaxon. "You fuck off!" Vickii tried to punch Rydan, but Sammy caught her hand.

"No." Sammy pushed Vickii away. "Go back to the battle."

"But-"

"Go!" Sammy snapped. Vickii looked at Rydan and Sammy before picking Jaxon back up and running off.

"Why did you send her away?" Rydan asked.

"You're not allowed to hurt her, you're not allowed to hurt anyone I care for." Sammy stated, pointing her saxophone towards him. "Now leave or I will kill you."

"Like you can do anything to me." Rydan scoffed.

"You're not like Lance or Kevin. You tried to get into our group and you failed. No one really fell for you, Vickii had a simple crush and Hope just wanted to use you as a weapon so there is nothing stopping me from ripping the heart out of your body and eating your soul."

"You couldn't eat an innocent soul."

"Try me."

"You don't wanna hurt Emma, do you?" Rydan turned his head. "Come on out, Emma." Sammy lowered her saxophone when she saw Emma walk out from behind a tower, gripping to the doll Rydan have given her tightly to her chest.

"Mama?" Emma sniffed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Emma." Sammy fell to her knees, letting the saxophone go and holding her hands out. "Emma honey, come here."

"Mama..." Emma stared at Sammy, unable to move.

"Emma?" Sammy was about to get up when Rydan grabbed Emma by the neck and lifted her into the air. "Put her down!" Sammy cried.

"Why?" Rydan asked. "She's not yours. She's just some little girl that Gwen sent to you." Emma tried to say something, but only choked out as Rydan held her neck tighter.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Sammy screamed.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her, I could never do that to a child." Rydan smirked. "But the doll on the other hand." Sammy scrambled to her feet, but was too late. Rydan dropped Emma and The doll's mouth opened up, a clear liquid dripping out. The doll hopped out of Emma's arm and before Emma could even scream, the doll clamped it's mouth to Emma's throat and ripped it out. Sammy screamed and ran over to her little girl.

"No, no, no!" Sammy picked up Emma, hugging her. Emma's eyes were blank as they stared at Sammy, fear permanently left in them. Emma was gone. She was gone.

"There they are." Rydan chuckled as Sammy started to cry.

"Do you get it yet? You keep fighting us and we'll kill everyone that you love." Gwen said, walking behind Sammy and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Soon you'll lose all of your other friends and you'll lose Lance and we'll make you watch every single one of them die. One by one, they will all be killed."

"You killed Shey...you killed Emma..." Sammy said softly.

"If you want us to stop, just say the word. All you have to do is everything that I say." Gwen removed her hand and started walking away, one of the dirt towers going down. "If you just want everyone to die, keep on fighting." Sammy looked over and saw her friends now struggling to fight against the monster's their clothing's color fading away to what they were wearing before.

"My-"

"You should really pay attention to your belongings." Gwen shook the saxophone in her hand when she saw Sammy looking around for it.

"I...I can't..." Sammy gasped for air, her heart no longer beating regularly. "I can't..."

"Do you give up?" Gwen asked.

"No...no...no..." Sammy muttered, slowly placing Emma back in the ground. "You killed my daughter...you killed my little girl..."

"Perhaps killing Emma wasn't the smartest idea." Rydan said softly to Gwen. "We saw what happened when you killed Sheyla, she might-"

"You bastards!" Sammy screamed.

"Fuck!" Gwen dropped the saxophone when it got burning hot.

"I knew we should have kept her alive!" Rydan yelled and started running away from Sammy. Gwen started running away as well when Sammy leaped to where she was at. Sammy grabbed the saxophone, put it inside of her mouth and played a loud note.

"Shit!" Fabian cursed as he and the others fell over, power surging through them. The dirt monsters screeched, their hands on their heads.

"Someone fucked up!" JJ added.

"My baby!" Vickii cried when she saw Emma's body.

"Sammy's gone!" Free shouted, stumbling over to the teens. "She's gone too far into the madness to save!"


	70. Chapter 70

"No she's not!" Rob shouted and ran over to Sammy. "Sammy! Calm do-" Rob didn't get to finish his sentence before Sammy slapped him away with the saxophone, making him fly away land on top of Seth.

"Only time he'll ever be on top." Fabian chuckled.

"Is now really the time for those jokes!?" Rob snapped.

"Yes." Haley said.

"I'm going to smash their fucking heads in!" Vickii screamed. "They killed my baby!" Vickii was about to take off when Free put his arm in front of her.

"You saw what just happened to Rob, if you get close you'll get hurt." Free stated.

"I don't care! Rydan's an asshole and they killed my-"

"Enough!" Free's shout made Vickii stop.

"Is that all it really takes?" Rob asked with a smirk.

"I'm gonna hit you too." Vickii threatened.

"Damn bitch is going to kill herself." Giriko said. "We need to find the white haired dude and tiny-tits."

"There names are Soul and Maka." Hope said.

"Whatever. They know what Sam's going through and only they can help since...fuck what's her name, uh, Sheyla's dead." Giriko started patting the ground. "They're underneath of us, right?"

"Yeah..." Hope looked at the ground.

"We'll take care of the monsters while you two get the others." Free said. "And Giriko..." The two men shared a look. "Keep her safe."

"Get back here you cowards!" Sammy screamed, punching the closest dirt tower and sending large chunks towards the others. Everyone managed to avoid the chunks, but Seth had to jump in front of Fabian and block the dirt with Lauren since the German boy was too busy fighting off a monster to notice the flying dirt.

"Ha, gay!" Rob laughed. He yelped when Vickii slapped him upside the head.

"Oops, did I hit you?" Vickii said before taking a large step and smashing a dirt monster with Jaxon. She hopped back in shock when she saw Rydan. "Fuck off." Vickii scoffed and tried to walk away, but Rydan grabbed her arm, his grip tighter than she had expected.

"Wait, Vickii, I need to-"

"You need to jump off of a mother-fucking cliff." Vickii snapped and tried to yank her hand away, but couldn't. "Let go of me, you baby killer!"

"I didn't do anything to Emma!" Rydan said. "I swear it was all Gwen!" Rydan yanked Vickii towards him and put his other hand on her shoulder. "You know me, I would never do anything to Emma."

"I barely know you." Vickii said harshly, not believing a word from Rydan. "Now. Let. Go."

"I tried to be nice." Rydan tightened his grip. "I tried to be a nice guy, but if you're not going to help me. Then you can burn in-" Rydan's statement was cut off by Jaxon punching him across the face.

"The lady said to let go." Jaxon said and spat on the ground next to Rydan's head. Rydan yelled and tackled Jaxon, punching him in the face once before Vickii grabbed him by the back and tossed him off. Vickii kicked Rydan in the face and held a hand out so Jaxon could change and land in it. Rydan scrambled away and felt the ground near him shake as Vickii smashed Jaxon down where he was just at.

"Hope! Hope they've gone crazy!" Rydan called when he saw Hope, kneeling on the ground next to Giriko.

"Rydan? What are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"Being a fucking bastard!" Vickii snapped. "He killed Emma!"

"What!?" Hope moved away from Rydan. "You killed her!?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't get near me!" Hope screamed and fired Patty, the soul bullet flying past Rydan's head, the whistle screeching in his ear.

"You fucked up...you pissed off the wrong girl." Vickii placed Jaxon on Rydan's neck and pushed him face-first into the ground. "Now you either run for your life or I take it away." Vickii warned.

"Sammy said the same thing." Rydan said. "But I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I'm not Sammy, I don't give second chances." Vickii stated. "Now go." Vickii lifted the hammer and watched as Rydan got up and run away.

"Why do we always attract the crazy ones?" Hope asked.

"Cause you're you." Giriko answered. "Now do you see any of them yet?"

"I think I see a soul...it looks like Tsubaki's." Hope answered.

"Like fuck I know who that is." Giriko muttered.

"Dig here." Hope poked the ground. "She's right here."

"Alright." Giriko shoved his hands into the ground. "This is harder than making a golem." He muttered as his whole upper half went into the ground. Hope grabbed one of the man's legs, not sure if it was needed or not.

"Gwen!" Sammy screamed. "Gwen!"

"Is there anyway to get her back?" Seth asked as he fought alongside Free.

"Not that I know of. Medusa, a woman I worked with since I owed her, played with black blood as well and I only know a little about it. Crona, Soul and Maka are all experienced with dealing with black blood and since Crona is m.i.a. we have to wait till they can get Soul and Maka out of the ground." Free answered.

"Hopefully it won't take long, we don't need to lose Sammy as well." Seth said.

"It might be best for her to die." Free said softly to himself.

"Tsubaki!" Hope cheered after Giriko yanked the girl out of the ground.

"Where's Black-Star?" She asked, wiping the blood off of her cheek.

"We're still looking for the others." Giriko answered.

"Found Liz and Kid!" Hope said and pointed at another spot.

"Got it!" Giriko quickly dunked his head into the dirt again.

"What's happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"Bad...bad things." Hope looked away, her eyes watering up.

"Where's Sheyla..." Tsubaki's voice trailed off. "No..."

"Gwen did it!" Hope cried. "Gwen killed her and they killed Emma!" Giriko grunted as he and Liz came out of the ground. Liz gasped for air while Giriko went right back into the ground and pulled Kid out.

"Hurry up and fill me in." Kid ordered, looking around and seeing the chaos. "Is that...Samantha?" Kid pointed at Sammy, who was going on a wild rampage, still screaming out Gwen's name.

"Sheyla and Emma are gone." Tsubaki said.

"They're...oh no. Samantha's not going to make it." Kid put a hand to his head. "She's not going to stop, she'll never stop now with her two helpers gone."

"Helpers?" Hope asked.

"Samantha hasn't gone fully insane because of Sheyla and Emma, all of you help her but those two were the most important." Kid said.

"We can save her, we can all save her!" Hope said.

"Cut the chit-chat for now and let's get the others before they die!" Giriko snapped.

"We can save her." Hope said one last time before pointing out where Black-Star was.


	71. Chapter 71

"Where's Sam!" Soul shouted the moment he was pulled out of the ground, having been the last one removed. The others only pointed at Sammy, who was now destroying everything with the saxophone.

"She went too far." Maka said. "She's lost her mind."

"Can't we do what we did last time? Like when you went mad to fight Crona? I pulled you out and-"

"We're not attached enough to her, Soul." Maka said. "We can't do something like to her soul without killing her."

"We have to be able to do something-" Hope screamed when a dirt monster had gotten away from Seth and was about to attack her. Giriko jumped on top of the monster and smashed it's face in with his fist. The man fell back and held his bleeding hand, the rock stronger than what he had thought.

"Fuck!" Giriko cursed harshly. "I can't fight like this!"

"Hope, give me Patty back." Kid help his hand out towards Hope.

"What? But I-"

"You're a sweet soul, use Giriko since he can't fight with a broken hand." Kid explained. "And I miss my weapon." He added with a mutter.

"Aw!" Hope gave Kid his pistol back as she smiled brightly. "That's so cute!"

"Is that little girl really going to be able to use me?" Giriko asked. Kid watched as Patty returned to normal in his hands.

"Yeah..." Kid said. "With what Samantha's doing at the moment...she can." Kid aimed Patty and shot a near-by dirt monster in the head, shattering half of it and the monster kept going.

"Don't get us killed." Giriko said to Hope before changing.

"Well...this is cool." Hope said, holding the large chainsaw in her hands. She gasped when Giriko started to change again, his blade turning black and handle becoming a bright red. Her eyes were wide as she watched white lines flow on the blade and form little hearts and roses.

"I am no woman!" Giriko snapped. "What the fuck is up with the sissy little flowers and hearts!?"

"Calm down, Giriko. She has no control over what's happening to you." Kid said. "Black-Star, Maka, go help the others. I'm staying here with Hope and making sure she stays safe."

"Yes sir!" Black-Star did a mock salute and took off, yelling his 'yahoo' as he joined a fight with Fabian and a large dirt monster.

"Pull my string." Giriko said.

"Pull your what?" Hope asked.

"My string, get my engine going."

"I'm only sixteen."

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Hope grabbed a handle and yanked, a loud roar filling the air. Hope laughed as she took off, slashing monsters as she skipped about.

"That's not terrifying." Kid muttered before running after the girl.

JJ started running past monsters that were already being attacked, wanting to take out one on his own with his new strength. He soon found himself outside of the fighting herd. JJ let out a harsh curse and was about to turned back around when he realized that he finally had a clear view of what Sammy and Gwen were doing.

"You're over-exaggerating, Sam!" Gwen called from the top of one of her dirt towers.

"Fuck off!" Sammy screamed and smashed the saxophone into the tower, making it crumble. Gwen quickly leaped off of the collapsing tower and landed on the one next to it.

"You didn't need them, Sam! They were holding you back!" Gwen had to jump on to another tower after Sammy destroyed the one she was on again. "Look at how powerful you are without them!" Another jump and another destroyed dirt tower. "You can have whatever you want!"

"I want Sheyla and Emma back!" Sammy cried and smashed the tower again.

"If we work together, we can do that. We could do so much more!" Gwen prepared to jump when she realized that Sammy had stopped.

"Work together?" Sammy scoffed. "Why the fuck would I want to work with a psychotic witch like you?" Sammy let out a harsh laugh. "You made copies of my friends and forced us to fight each other, you put my friend's father in the hospital, made me believe that Lance abused me, you murdered my best friend and you killed my daughter with a fucked up doll-thing!" Sammy struggled to take in a breath. "You killed my friend…you killed my daughter!"

"Emma was not your daughter!" Gwen snapped. "She was just some little dead girl that you got overly-attached to! I did her a favor, putting her back where she belongs. She's with her mother now!" Gwen watched as Sammy's shoulders slumped. "We both know the reason why you got so attached to her, why you claimed to love her after only knowing her for a few short weeks." Sammy's head dropped. "Yes, I know the truth. I had one of my spies in the room during your conversation with that nutty professor. Poor Erika, she had no idea that she was actually there when she called in sick." Gwen smiled when she saw Sammy drop the saxophone. "How does it feel, Sam? How does it feel knowing that you have so much power, yet lacking the ability to ever have kids?" Gwen hopped off of her tower, landing in front of Sammy. "It must feel amazing." Gwen said with a laugh. "To know that you can not physically nor mentally have children." Gwen slowly bent down and grabbed the saxophone. "You'll never be a real mother." She said softly before moving away from Sammy. "Never." Gwen was about to snap the saxophone in half when she heard a loud scream.

"Soul Resonance!" Gwen leaped back, avoiding a large wall of energy that created a deep trench in front of her.

"You know nothing!" Michelle yelled. Her weapon form was larger than before, glowing a bright red and spikes digging into the ground as JJ dragged the large weapon behind him.

"You know nothing about Sammy." JJ said harshly before using a pile of rubble to launch himself towards Gwen.

"Nothing!" The two screamed. JJ felt himself hitting something and the recoil sent him flying away, Michelle returning to human form and landing next to the boy. The were still blind from the bright light that was caused by the collision and could only see black spots.

"Well...that was fun." Gwen said, twirling the saxophone in her hand that she had just used as a shield.


	72. Chapter 72

"I can't...I can't do this anymore." Sammy said softly. "I can't do this." Sammy stared at the dirt beneath her, her eyes watering up again. Was there any point in her going on? They don't need her, she would only get in the way and ruin everything if she tried to help. Like always.

"Sammy!" JJ's voice seemed to be quiet to Sammy's ears. "Sammy, help!" Sammy's head snapped up when she heard the fear in JJ's voice. Her eyes went wide when she saw JJ crying and holding Michelle's body. "Sammy!" Sammy quickly leaped and wrapped her arms around Gwen's neck, preventing her from hitting JJ with the saxophone.

"You didn't...you didn't!" Sammy cried. "How fucking dare you!?" Sammy cursed when a dirt monster grabbed her from behind and yanked her away from Gwen, throwing her several yards away.

"They're all going to die Sammy!" Gwen screamed. "And it's all your fault!"

"Shut up!" Seth yelled and leaped off of a large rock, ready to slam Lauren into Gwen.

"You wish!" Gwen snapped the mouth piece of the saxophone off, a high-pitched screech filled the air and it made everyone fall over, hands on their ears. Seth glared up at Gwen and tried to get back up, but stopped when he saw himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "You should really keep an eye on these things." Gwen chuckled, taking a shot through Seth's forehead.

"Seth!" Lauren screamed.

"No!" Sammy scrambled to her feet and started running, a second shot taking Lauren down made her trip.

"Paul, no!" JJ yelled when Paul tried to attack Gwen and ended up with the same fate as Seth and Lauren.

"One more bullet Sam. Only one more friend will get a quick death. Gwen pointed the gun at Sammy. "Do you want your life to end, so you don't have to watch anyone else die because of you?" Sammy's stomach turned, feeling like she was going to throw up because of the harsh pain in her chest. Sheyla, Emma, Michelle, Seth, Lauren and Paul...all gone. "You gonna cry again!? Are you going to show how weak and pathetic you are again!? Crying won't bring them back, nothing will!" Gwen quickly moved her arm and fired the gun, hitting a running Max in the chest. "Looks like your death will be slow." Gwen said and dropped the now empty gun.

"They're dead!" JJ cried. "They're all dead!"

"No..." Sammy grabbed her head and curled up into a ball. "No...no...no..."

"I'm going to cut off your legs, bitch!" Rob screamed and slashed Haley towards Gwen. Gwen flipped the saxophone over and used it to block Rob's attack.

"Sammy..." A soft voice said in Sammy's ear.

"No...no...no..." Sammy continued muttering.

"JJ, get somewhere safe!" Fabian said, joining Rob in fighting Gwen.

"You're not safe without a weapon!" Tori added.

"Sammy, you're going to have to get up..." The voice said.

"I can't." Sammy whined. "I can't do anything right."

"Do not make me come out there and slap you!"

"Shey?" Sammy slowly uncurled from her ball, the voice now very familiar.

"Who did you think it was? Martin Freeman?" Sheyla's voice scoffed.

"But...you're dead."

"I'm here stupid." Sammy coughed when she felt a light punch on her chest. "Now, get yourself up and kick Gwen's ass."

"I can't. She's too strong."

"No, the witch just knows how to use her words. She knows that she can beat the life out of you and you'll get right back up, but if she hurts you mentally, you're doomed." Sheyla said.

"She killed you and Emma and Michelle and-"

"Stop it!" Sammy fell forward, the punch on her chest even stronger.

"Ow..." Sammy groaned and sat back up onto her knees.

"You're shaking." Gwen said softly as she walked up to Fabian.

"N-No I'm not." Fabian stuttered, holding Tori behind him and slowly backing up.

"Come here." Gwen chuckled and used a finger to gesture towards herself.

"Stay away from me!" Fabian screamed.

"Sam! Get up!" Sammy let out a shout when Black-Star suddenly ran up behind her and punched her in the back, his soul wavelength traveling through her body.

"What the fuck Black-Star!?" Vickii screeched before a blast of energy sent everyone flying back.

"What did you do!?" Kid demanded.

"I don't know!" Black-Star admitted.

"Oh my gosh!" Hope gasped. "You made Sammy's soul bigger!" She added.

"I what!?" Black-Star asked.

"That soul punch made Sammy's and Sheyla's souls spark together, she's really, really strong now!" Hope explained.

"Sam...Sam calm down!" Lance shouted when he noticed Sammy slowly getting up, eyes wide with anger. "It's okay Sam, we can bring them back!" Lance ran over to Sammy and grabbed her arm. "Sam, please!"

"No!" Sammy threw Lance aside before digging her nails into her wrist, clawing it open.

"Holy fucking hell man!" Jaxon cursed.

"I'm done with her! I am sick and tired of her shit!" The blood leaking out of Sammy's wrists hardened into spikes. "I don't care if we can bring them back. I do not want this bitch on this planet anymore!" Sammy snapped off a spike and threw it towards Gwen. Gwen jumped to the side to avoid the spike and ended up dropping the sax as she stumbled.

"Shit!" Gwen tried to reach for the instrument, but Rob was already behind her and slashed across the back of her knees before she could grab the saxophone.

"Told you I was cutting off your legs." Rob said harshly. Vickii took the moment and smashed Jaxon into Gwen's arm, shattering the bones.

"No...no..." Gwen started crawling away from the teens.

"Who's scared now?" Fabian asked before sweeping Tori across his chest, making Gwen fly several yards away and into a wall.

"You killed them..." Sammy snapped off another spike and walked towards Gwen. "You killed them and we are bringing them back...but I'm taking you out first."

"Like hell you are." Gwen put up her hand, a white light started to form on her palm. "Let me show you how powerful Emma's little memory spell can be!"

"No!" Lance started running towards the girls, but it was too late.

"Good-bye!" Gwen screamed before everything went bright and with that one last spell...they were no longer new kids.

* * *

Stay tuned for the third and final story of the New Kids trilogy; _Finding New Kids._


End file.
